


I am the hunter, I am the great unknown

by kimdahyunjin



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Drinking, F/F, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Language, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: The members of Twice, Red Velvet, BlackPink, Loona, Mamamoo, GOT7, and Somi are campers at Camp Half-Blood. An injured Hunter of Artemis shows up and ends up causing all kinds of problems.In this AU our campers spend more time partying than worrying about gods and monsters.





	1. This summer's gonna hurt like a motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> This was supposed to just be a Twice fic originally, but blossomed into so much more over time. I'm not super well versed in all of these characters (especially the guys). Please forgive me if I didn't do your faves justice. I did my best with my limited knowledge :)
> 
> I didn't tag some of the minor ships, so be on the look out for some surprise pairings!
> 
> All of the chapter titles are song lyrics (not necessarily the same ones I quote in the chapter, so if you wanna know the song just ask), but listening to the songs isn't super important to the plot or anything. I'm just not clever enough to come up with this many original titles like I did last time.
> 
> Also, I apologize ahead of time for any AU inaccuracies, its been like a million years since I read those books.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin

_Two weeks ago_

 

    Mina awoke in an unfamiliar room, it seemed hospital-esque, but homier and lacking the sterility. She was sleeping in a bed… which was a step up from her usual arrangement. Mina hadn’t had this relaxing of a sleep in ages. Being a Hunter of Artemis could be like that, they were always on the move and could go days without setting up a proper camp.

 

    She moved to sit up and groaned in pain, non-dominant arm shooting up to cover her mouth. Her entire right arm, from shoulder down was throbbing in pain. _What the fuck happened? And where the fuck am I?_

 

    “She’s awake!” an unfamiliar girl’s voice called.

 

    “Should I grab the _estraints-ray_?” an unfamiliar male’s voice asked warily.

 

    “I’ll handle this,” finally a voice Mina recognized, spoke up. The door to the room she was in swung open and Moonbyul was looking down at her sitting on the bed.

 

    “You really fucked up this time Mina-yah,” She said putting her hands on her hips.

 

    “Unnie, where am I? Why don’t I remember anything?” Mina asked, scratching her head with her non-dominant hand. “Why does everything hurt?” She reached up to idly fiddle with her hunter’s necklace, feeling momentarily relieved that it was still there.

 

    “You’re here to recover, honestly you’re lucky to be alive and you wouldn’t be if Hyejoo and I hadn’t gone out searching for you after Sunmi returned back to camp panicking that you’d gone missing. You had an… incident, and now you need to stay here until you get better,” She explained hesitantly.

 

    “I don’t like the way that sounds… Unnie, seriously, where are we?” Mina asked, letting go of her necklace and body beginning to tense as if she was on high alert. That was the hunter in her, distrustful and always ready to run.

 

    “Hyejoo get the door,” Moonbyul called just as Mina stood to her feet and lurched towards it.

 

    The young girl kicked the door shut with enough force that it shook the room when it latched. Then Mina was rounding on Moonbyul.

 

    “Mina, you don’t want to start this… I have two hands,” She said doing jazz hands in demonstration.

 

    Mina groaned in frustration, “Where the fuck am I?”

 

    “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood?” Moonbyul offered, rubbing the back of her neck. “—the Apollo Cabin’s recovery room specifically,” she finished hastily.

 

    “I’m literally going to kill you—I’m going to—when I get use of my right arm back, I’m going to tear your throat out and feed it to Hyejoo,” Mina threatened.

 

    “Rethinking those restraints yet?” the male from earlier called from the other side of the door.

 

    “She’s not a wild animal,” Hyejoo snapped back.

 

    “Coulda had me fooled,” He sneered.

 

    “Shut up JB,” Two girl voices said at once.

 

    That was enough, Mina lunged for Moonbyul, “Solar, help!” she called as she dodged away.

 

    Seconds later there was pounding at the door and frantic shaking of the door handle as the door groaned in response. It wasn’t budging.

 

    “Sorry,” Hyejoo deadpanned. “They don’t call me Baby Beast for nothing,”

 

    “Hurry, someone get Momo,” the oldest girl commanded.

 

    “Hyejoo, get that door open!” Moonbyul shouted dodging another desperate attack from Mina.

 

    With a loud crack the door nearly flew off its hinges and Mina shot through it, only to slam straight into some poor girl who had just unknowingly entered the cabin.

 

    The pain had become so great, Mina was seeing stars. Her head was pounding, and her arm felt like it was splintering into a million pieces all over again. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get up if she tried, so she gave in… for now.

 

    “Karma,” Hyejoo couldn’t resist her daughter of Nemesis instincts by responding, smirking at Mina.

 

    In response, she let out a string of expletives in Japanese, to express her displeasure.

 

    “Jihyo are you ok?” Solar asked, extending a hand and helping the new girl on the ground up.

 

    “I’m fine, its ok, but I don’t think she is,” Jihyo said gesturing to the pitiful Japanese girl writhing in pain on the floor. Just then JB returned with Momo, who, with a snap of her fingers put Mina to sleep, ending her struggling.

 

    “I can’t believe you guys woke me up for this,” She grumbled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Momo really was a daughter of Hypnos through and through.

 

    “Who is she?” Jihyo asked ignoring Momo.

 

    “Your newest charge,” Wendy responded smiling mischievously, she had been watching from a safe distance on her bunk.

 

    “Seriously?” Jihyo questioned turning to Solar, who just shrugged, “What’s wrong with her?”

 

    “So many things,” Moonbyul sighed putting a hand on Solar’s shoulder, “But looks like she’s in good hands, so I’ll leave you kids to it,”

 

    “Yah! Byul-ah! Remember who you’re talking to!” Solar exclaimed, shrugging her hand off of her. “You become a Hunter and suddenly you forget your manners,”

 

    Moonbyul smirked at her elder, “My sincerest apologies Yongsun-ssi,” she said sarcastically dipping her head in a slight bow. She knew Solar was playing with her, they had been childhood best friends – heck, she was the one who’d started the nickname “Solar” to begin with, but ever since Moonbyul joined the Hunters they didn’t get to see each other as much. Her older friend had always been so overprotective of her growing up, but now that she was out hunting and fighting all the time, she rarely got a chance to express it.

 

    Solar chuckled, “Ok ok, get out,” she said shoving her out the door of the cabin before shooting her a bittersweet smile, “Be safe,”

 

    Hyejoo fake gagged and Moonbyul smacked her on the back of the head. “We're literally like ten years older than you, behave,”

    

     ~

 

    “Sooooo, now that the hunters are gone, we should totally restrain her right?” JB asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

    Solar just sighed and excused herself to the recovery room to clean up the mess Mina had made.

 

    Wendy let out a slow whistle, ignoring JB, “Did you guys totally see that sexual tension?”

 

    “Sexual tension? What are you, stupid? Moonbyul is a hunter, that’s like against the law or whatever. They can only fuck wolves or something I think,” JB scoffed.

 

    “They’re sworn maidens, you idiot, not furries,” Momo said facepalming and sighing, “gods, I don’t know why I ever listen to you, next time wake Mark… I’m going back to sleep,”

 

    “Trust me, I tried,” JB muttered.

 

    “… and _she’s_ supposed to be the pleasant one,” Wendy chuckled rolling her eyes.

 

    “I’ll just coerce Jungeun next time,” JB hmphed crossing his arms, “She won’t talk back to me,”

 

    “So, she’s a hunter?” Jihyo said crouching down next to Mina to study the girl up close. She had tuned out her half-siblings’ complaining.

 

    “Yeah, literally, where have you been Jihyo?” Wendy asked as if it as the most obvious answer. She got up from her bed to join Jihyo as she studied the girl.

 

    “I—I was practicing my archery,” Jihyo confessed in embarrassment.

 

    “Honey, as a child of Apollo, you don’t need to practice archery, you’re just already good at it,” Wendy responded condescendingly.

 

    “That’s like saying you were practicing being good-looking,” JB chimed in as he fixed his hair in the mirror. Wendy and Jihyo both shot him glares.

 

    “What?” He exclaimed throwing up his hands in defense.

 

    “He sounds _just_ like dad,” Wendy said to Jihyo, rolling her eyes.

 

    Just then Mina began to stir in her sleep. Wendy sprinted back to her bed and jumped in so quickly, Jihyo let out a small chuckle. She looked so peaceful when she slept, it was hard to imagine her intentionally causing anyone harm.

 

    “Mina?” JB called hesitantly, as he reached behind him for the rope.

 

    Mina’s eyes shot open. She looked at JB and growled, “Don’t you fucking touch me,”

 

    He quickly backed away to stand at a safe distance by Wendy’s bunk.

 

    Mina slowly started to try and pick herself up with one arm, wincing every now and then.

 

    “Let me help you,” Jihyo said offering her an arm.

 

    Mina bared her teeth at Jihyo before attempting to get up once more on her own, wincing and then sighing in defeat. Jihyo waved the arm that was still outstretched as if to remind the girl of her offer.

 

    Reluctantly Mina took her arm and hoisted herself up with Jihyo’s help.

 

    “Where’s Moonbyul?” Mina asked after scanning the room and not seeing her.

 

    Jihyo looked at Wendy and Wendy looked at JB, before Wendy finally responded, “She left, you’re stuck here with us princess,”

 

    Mina let out a low growl of frustration before looking up and at the door to her previous room. The other campers followed her gaze.

 

    “Why is she crying?” Mina asked, face suddenly softening from anger to a confused annoyance.

 

    “Crying? Who, Solar? She’s not crying,” JB snorted.

 

    “You can’t hear her?” Mina hissed incredulously before starting to walk towards the door. Jihyo grabbed her arm in attempt to keep her in place, but Mina pulled out of her grasp and pushed on.

 

    Upon opening the door, it revealed Solar sitting on Mina’s bed, head in hands… sobbing quietly, just as Mina had predicted.

 

    “Shit, she’s good,” Wendy hissed under her breath.

 

    “Unnie, are you ok?” Jihyo asked, rushing to her side.

 

    “Jihyo, its ok, I’m fine,” She said sniffling, “You know I worry about Byulyi, that’s all,”

 

    “Yuck, emotions,” Mina said gagging. Jihyo shot her a pleading look.

 

    Mina sighed, “Look, Moonbyul may be an asshat, but she’s one of the most accomplished hunters I know,” Mina said, caving in, “And besides, with that trainee, Hyejoo, never far from her side – you saw that mean kick of hers – you know she’s in capable company,”

 

    Solar quietly thanked Mina, wiping the tears from her eyes, before excusing herself to get air.

 

    “Thanks,” Jihyo said wrapping the girl in a hug. Mina’s eyes widened in terror as she tried to pry Jihyo off of her.

 

    “Please,” She asserted, “Don’t mention it… ever. Just forget it. I’m not a soft person… I just know Moonbyul wouldn’t want that,” she mumbled.

 

    “Might be kind of hard to forget, considering we’ll be spending a lot of time together from now on,” Jihyo said winking at the girl.

 

    “What’s that supposed to mean?” Mina asked cautiously.

 

    “I’ve been tasked with your rehab, so buckle up, you’re my first client! I’m gonna make sure you’re out of here in no time,” Jihyo said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

 

    “Ow shit!” Mina exclaimed recoiling in pain. Great. I’ll be here forever.

 

     ~

 

  _Present Day_

 

    “Jihyo I thought you said I’d be better in no time!” Mina growled turning to Jihyo after firing all of her 10 arrows into the dirt surrounding the target.

 

    “Yah, don’t you dare point that thing at me!” Jihyo said throwing her hands up in defense.

 

    “As if I’d even be able to hit you,” Mina said dry firing.

 

    “Look, I got you out of a sling, didn’t I? That’s progress!” Jihyo offered.

 

    “No, Solar got me out of the sling because you were taking too long,” Mina retorted.

 

    “Fine, then maybe Solar should take over your rehabilitation,” Jihyo shot back, “I’m sure you guys would love spending countless hours bonding over ‘Byulyi’ and analyzing every possible mistake she could be making as we speak,”

 

    “Gods, no, please!” Mina pleaded, “I can’t do it, I can’t handle her feelings,”

 

    “Fine, but I’m a daughter of Apollo just as well as her, so quit complaining,” Jihyo hmphed crossing her arms over her chest.

 

    “Ok, but just hurry up,” Mina grumbled.

 

    “Go retrieve your arrows, let’s try again,” Jihyo said ignoring Mina’s last impatient comment.

 

    Once Mina had returned, she lined up her bow again, pulling the cord to what she deemed an appropriate length.

 

    “Further,” Jihyo commanded.

 

    Mina’s arm began to shake in effort as she complied.

 

    “Further, do you want this to land in the dirt again?” Jihyo asked.

 

    Mina bit her lip to hold in a grimace of pain as she pulled past where she had previously.

 

    “Ok, elbow down,” Jihyo eased.

 

    Mina didn’t move, it was taking all her effort just to hold her arm where it was, and bite back her pain.

 

    “Mina, your form is sloppy, elbow down,” Jihyo said reaching out to tug on Mina’s cocked elbow.

 

    “I can’t—fuck!” Mina howled in pain releasing the arrow to lodge itself into the ground not two meters in front of them.

 

    “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Jihyo exclaimed.

 

    Mina cradled her bad arm looking up at Jihyo like she wanted to kill her. “When my arm stops throbbing, I’m going to use it to strangle you,” She said through her teeth.

 

    She didn’t need to tell her twice before Jihyo was running in the direction of the lake. She didn’t know why she ran to the lake rather than her cabin, but that’s where her feet carried her. That’s where they always seemed to carry her when she was upset.

 

    As soon as the lake was in vision, she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. It wasn’t long before the slow light pattering of rain began around her. _Of course its raining_ , Jihyo laughed bitterly.

 

    She sat hidden behind the canoe rack and watched as the sun set over the lake, the rain drops now disfiguring its once perfect reflection.

 

    “Dad, I can’t do this,” Jihyo said, hoping wherever he was, Apollo was listening, “Some days I don’t even feel like your daughter,” She continued. The rain started to pelt down heavier.

 

    “I can’t shoot an arrow to save my life, and when it comes to healing, it looks like I didn’t inherit that talent either,” She said glumly, then she laughed bitterly before continuing, “If I didn’t have pipes to rival Wendy, there’s no way I would have ever believed I was your daughter,”

 

    “This is so stupid, why did I have to get stuck rehabilitating Mina, she’s the most stubborn, irritating, hopelessly injured patient I’ve ever seen enter our cabin!” Jihyo exclaimed, “I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I’m so useless!” She shouted stomping her foot, and as she did so an extremely bright arc of lightning crossed the sky crashing into a tree not too far off and obliterating it. Jihyo had to cover her face to protect herself from stray shards of wood that splintered off upon impact.

 

    “What the…” Jihyo couldn’t finish, her jaw had dropped in awe. The decimated remains of the tree were surrounded in some sort of halo-like aura. Jihyo approached it cautiously and the glowing symbol appeared more clearly to her. It was Zeus’s symbol – the lightning bolt. _It can’t be… this is impossible. I’ve already been claimed._

 

    “Jihyo, I can’t listen to you complain anymore, its time you knew the truth, you’re so much more powerful than you know. I don’t ever want you to say those self-destructive things again,” a gruff man’s voice said inside her head.

 

    “What exactly is going on?” Jihyo responded to thin air.

 

    Suddenly with another, less destructive flash of lightning a man with neatly coiffed salt and pepper hair appeared in front of her. He was wearing a perfectly tailored blue pinstripe suit and he looked slightly harried and impatient.

 

    “I don’t have a lot of time,” He said checking his watch, “King of the gods and all, but I want you to know who you truly are,”

 

    “I—I thought that was forbidden, and besides Apollo is my father, he claimed me ages ago,” Jihyo said.

 

    Zeus sighed in frustration, “Of course he did… I may have done a lot of wrong things, but I don’t often regret them like I do in this story, hear me out, this is the true—albeit abridged to save time—story of how you were born,”

 

    “Around 22 years ago—” He shot Jihyo a questioning look, she nodded in confirmation, “22 years ago I met your mother, she was a beautiful singer and I was immediately entranced by her. Unfortunately, I was not the only god she had attracted, Apollo and I both tried our best to court her, but I had to exercise restraint being one of the Big Three and thus forbidden from having relationships,” He explained. “There was just something about your mother though, that made me forget all of that… she was worth it,”

 

    “But you know how Apollo can be, he’s very… irritating, and he wouldn’t give up so forced him to back down, he couldn’t say no,” Zeus sighed, “I was in love, and sometimes I just get so… possessive. But when you came around, I remembered the gravity of the situation, that I had made a grave mistake. You were not allowed to exist and would surely suffer because of it. Just a year prior Hades had had a daughter and Poseidon a couple years before that and I saw all the strife they had to deal with. I selfishly stole away in the night, but not without asking—begging—Apollo to keep quiet and watch and raise you as his own. I could see he still had much love for your mother, and although it hurt me immensely, I knew it was the right thing to do,” He winced at the memories. Jihyo could feel her blood starting to boil.

 

    “So, long story short, he went over and beyond, even making a point to claim you, but that’s all over now, you’re my daughter,” He checked his watch again, “They’re going to murder me for this… she’s going to murder me for this,” He explained hurriedly. He looked at Jihyo one more time and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something more, but then he closed it, his face softening, “Obviously I’ve left you with a lot to think about… if you ever want to talk… shoot me an Iris message. I’ve got to go before all hades breaks loose up there,” He pointed at the sky and with a flash of lightning he was gone.

 

    Jihyo awoke with a start. She hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep, “Thank gods, it was only a dream,” She said. Looking around she noticed it was no longer raining. She moved to get up and dust the sand off of her before noticing something that shook her to the core: the decimated tree… _it wasn’t a dream_ , "Motherfucker," Jihyo grumbled.

 

     ~

 

    “Yves-unnie, where are we going? I have to go see Jungeun tonight before she falls asleep,” Jiwoo whined as Yves tugged her along towards the lake.

 

    “You know she’s probably—definitely already asleep,” Yves responded.

 

    “Nuh-uh, she always waits up for me,” Jiwoo said stopping in her tracks and pouting, “She loves hearing about my day, she says it always helps put her to sleep,”

 

    Yves snorted in response, trying to hold back her laughter, “Lip, is such a good friend, she probably wouldn’t mind waiting hmm… fifteen more minutes?” Yves said looking down at her watch and calculating the approximate time whatever she had planned might take. That’s the Athena in her, always ten steps ahead, always well overprepared for any situation.

 

    “Shit, it’s raining… I hope they’re not gone,” Yves cursed under her breath as she felt the first drops of rain start.

 

    “Who’s not gone?” Jiwoo asked curiously not seemingly bothered by the rain.

 

    “Come on and find out,” Yves tugged once more on Jiwoo’s arm and she relented finally walking again. They weren’t taking the usual beaten path to the lake, it confused and piqued Jiwoo’s curiosity to no end. As a daughter of Aphrodite herself, she wasn’t particularly fond of the great outdoors, but Yves—she’d follow her anywhere.

 

    Pushing through one last thick set of bushes Yves abruptly stopped causing Jiwoo to bump into her back. Yves deemed they had enough cover from the rain here but would still be able to see what they came here for.

 

    “Are we here? Why’d you stop?” Jiwoo asked bubbling with curiosity.

 

    Yves turned around and clamped a hand over her mouth, shushing her instantly. She pulled the bush further aside and motioned for Jiwoo to look past her out towards the lake.

 

    They were lucky Yves’s hand was still clamped tightly over Jiwoo’s mouth because the sound she would have made would have been a squeal of pure delight. A mother swan was ushering her three baby swans into the lake, seemingly unbothered by the rain. Now she understood the need to be quiet.

 

    “I know how much you like baby animals,” Yves said, voice barely more than a whisper in Jiwoo’s ear. She let go of Jiwoo’s mouth in order for the girl to respond.

 

    “They’re so cute!” She exclaimed quietly, “And she’s—she’s beautiful… like you,” Jiwoo said brushing a piece of hair behind Yves’s ear.

 

    Yves blushed and looked at her feet. “I bet you say that to all the ladies,” Yves said chuckling slightly not looking up.

 

    “No,” Jiwoo whispered, hurt evident in her voice. Yves couldn’t help but look up, “Only you,” Her voice was so earnest, an innocent smile spread on her face.

 

    Swans forgotten, Yves cupped her jaw and stroked her cheek with her thumb, “I want to kiss you,” She breathed.

 

    “So, kiss me,” Jiwoo suggested simply, eye-contact unwavering.

 

    Yves leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Jiwoo’s. Jiwoo smiled into the kiss, threading her hands through Yves’s long brown locks, pulling her ever so closer to deepen the kiss.

 

    Yves was a bit of a control freak and Jiwoo knew this, that’s why she never let her naturally flirty instincts take the initiative between the two. But she’d waited so long for Yves to kiss her, she wasn’t about to let the girl take her sweet, gentle time again.

 

    Yves’s mouth opened in surprise at Jiwoo’s instigation, but this only acted as an invitation for Jiwoo’s eager tongue to enter her mouth.

 

    Yves’s hands, that had been naively placed on the sides of Jiwoo’s hips were now being tugged by Jiwoo’s hands further down to cup her bottom. Yves tentatively squeezed and Jiwoo let out an excited squeak into her mouth. Yves took that as a positive response and squeezed harder this time, eliciting a moan from Jiwoo.

 

    Finally overcoming the initial shock of Jiwoo’s dominance, Yves’s decided it was time for her to take back control as she pulled her lips away from Jiwoo’s with a *pop* and a small whine from the younger. She moved up to nibble on Jiwoo’s earlobe before whispering, “Quiet, or you’ll scare the swans,”

 

    Jiwoo shivered at the feeling of Yves’s warm breath on her ear before the older girl continued kissing down her neck, nibbling slightly on her pulse point to leave a mark. Jiwoo whined again – quieter this time.

 

    “Just a little something you can tell Jungeun about later,” She said before kissing down to her collar bone with the intention of creating another.

 

    Just then the two girls were startled out of their privacy by a blinding flash of light and a tree several feet in front of them exploded.

 

    Yves pulled Jiwoo into the bush and threw herself over her protectively as shards of wood flew around them. Yves will admit she was a little distracted and didn’t notice the rain pick up, and she definitely didn’t realize a storm was upon them.

 

    The air smelled like smoke and Yves finally looked up to see the smoldering remains of a tree that had just been struck by lightning, swathed in the pale light of what appeared to be Zeus’s lightning insignia.

 

    “Gods,” she breathed. This wasn’t any ordinary storm lightning she realized.

 

    “Is that Jihyo?” Jiwoo asked pointing past the light.

 

    Yves squinted through the rain, “Uh-huh,” she nodded dumbly, “And I think she just got reclaimed,”

 

    Suddenly Jiwoo was running in the direction of the cabins, “I have to tell Jungeun!” she called to Yves who hadn’t moved yet.

 

     _Seriously?_ That’s _what she has to tell Jungeun?_ Yves groaned before starting after the girl.

 

     ~

 

    “You know? How do you know? I haven’t even told anyone?” Jihyo asked incredulously.

 

    “Jiwoo saw the whole thing and told Jungeun who told Jinsoul who told Jeongyeon who told Sana who told Jinyoung – and let’s be real probably everyone else – who told JB who told us,” Wendy said not stopping to take a breath until she had finished.

 

    “…and you’re not mad?” Jihyo questioned warily.

 

    “Mad? Why would we be mad?” JB almost laughed at Jihyo’s question.

 

    “Because I’m not a true Apollo even though I was claimed… I’m a fake,” Jihyo said turning to him and looking downtrodden.

 

    “Jihyo don’t say that! You’re not a fake! Biology or not if dad felt strongly enough to claim you as his own, then so do we. Once an Apollo always an Apollo,” Solar said.

 

    Wendy, who was closest to Jihyo, wrapped her in a tight hug. JB nodded in agreeance from his bunk and Solar shot her a supportive smile.

 

    “Good, because I don’t think I could get used to sleeping in Zeus all by myself. I hear there isn’t even any furniture in there,” Jihyo said feeling so much better now.

 

    Wendy gasped in mock surprise, “Well that just won’t do! I guess you’ll just have to stay here with us then,”

 

    “Honestly I’m a little relieved, you were so bad at archery I was worried you’d tarnish our reputation as the best archers on campus,” JB chuckled.

 

    “ _Shut up_ JB,” Wendy commanded rolling her eyes.

 

    “Best archers on campus, my butt. Have you seen the way some of the kids in Aphrodite shoot? They’d give Eros a run for his money,” Jihyo retorted sticking her tongue out at JB.

 

    His jaw dropped, but it was Wendy that responded, “Now that’s just rude,” she replied pushing Jihyo towards the door, “You can sleep at Zeus tonight with that attitude,”

 

    “Hey! No! I take it back! I take it back!” Jihyo shouted squirming away from Wendy and back to her bunk.

 

    They were all laughing. These were her people, and she couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. She couldn’t imagine calling anyone else her siblings. She belonged here, biology or not.

 

    “Now, I know its still very early, but there is the issue of needing to reassign Mina a rehabilitator. She was your only charge,” Solar pointed out. “I could take over if you want. I’d like to see her back to her strong self and in the field quickly so she can best support Byulyi,” She finished dreamily.

 

    “Oh, um, I hadn’t really thought about it,” Jihyo responded. Which was weird because before she had found out she was Zeus’s daughter it was all she thought about. Now, she wasn’t sure, “Maybe we should ask her? She can be a bit distrustful at first, that may be the best course of action,”

 

    Solar nodded in understanding.

 

    “Have you told her yet?” Wendy asked.

 

    “I’m sure she’s already heard… you said it yourselves, word spread fast,” Jihyo responded narrowing her eyes at Wendy.

 

    “I’m not sure the grapevine reaches the Artemis girls,” Wendy said slowly, “She doesn’t have a lot of friends… who would have told her?”

 

    “I guess you’re right,” Jihyo said suddenly apprehensive of having to actually tell someone who didn’t already know. “She’ll be back here bright and early tomorrow for rehab, so I guess she’ll know soon enough,”

 

     ~

 

    “You’re back,” Jihyo said opening the door to the cabin to find Mina on their doorstep, bow slung over her back, holding a sheath of arrows in her arms, ready for practice. Her face was lightly dusted with the remains of a blush, but Jihyo decided not to ask her about it.

 

    “Yeah well, I didn’t really have a choice, did I?” Mina grumbled, but seeing Jihyo wince at the comment, she softened, “are you ok? You ran off in such a hurry yesterday…”

 

    “I should be the one asking if you’re ok,” Jihyo sighed fingers tentatively ghosting over Mina’s bad shoulder that was on full display in Mina’s choice of tank top today.

 

    Mina flinched back before apologizing and relaxing, “Sorry, reflex… but seriously, where did you go? I wasn’t sure if you were going to come back… and then it started raining so I went back to my cabin,” she shrugged lopsidedly.

 

    “Can we walk?” Jihyo asked looking past Mina at the common grounds, other campers were waking up and beginning to start their days, “You can leave your bow and arrows here,”

 

    “We’re not practicing today?” Mina asked.

 

    “I think we both need a day off after yesterday,” Jihyo chuckled, she noticed Mina sigh in relief when she thought Jihyo wasn’t looking. _She must still be sore from yesterday_ , Jihyo thought guiltily.

 

    The two began to walk, and Jihyo took them to the lake. It wasn’t nearly as desolate as it had been yesterday. She noticed Joohyun was teaching yoga to a group of younger campers on paddle boards, and Dahyun and Jackson were suited up in life jackets, the elder holding the younger in a head lock precariously close to the edge of the pier, as he gave her a noogie.

 

    “If your intention was privacy, we might want to try another location,” Mina commented, not taking her eyes off the beautiful – and yet somehow familiar looking – girl holding sun salutation pose over the water.

 

    “It wasn’t my—just look,” Jihyo said pointing to the smoldered remains of what Mina guessed had once been a tree.

 

    “Okaaayy…” Mina started, not understanding the significance, “Is this supposed to be some cheesy metaphor about my shoulder and how you’re going to slowly make me rise from the ashes or something?”

 

    Jihyo snorted, “You’re not a phoenix, Mina… no this tree is about me,”

 

    Mina raised an eyebrow at the girl but let her continue talking.

 

    “I came here yesterday to—I don’t know—to think I guess? But I ended up accidentally destroying this tree,” Jihyo explained leaving out specific details on purpose.

 

    “How do you accidentally obliterate…” Mina trailed off incredulously.

 

    “And then to make matters worse Zeus shows up all high and mighty saying hey Jihyo guess what, I’m your father, continue on as normal,” She took a ragged breath, suddenly she felt queasy, but Mina was right behind her, she tentatively began rubbing her back, not sure what to do in this situation.

 

    “I’m sorry,” Jihyo laughed bitterly, turning to look at Mina, tears glistening in her eyes, “I guess it’s just all hitting me right now… everything I thought I was… was a lie and I’m not sure who I am anymore,”

 

     _Shit Jihyo why do you keep making me comfort crying girls_ , Mina thought before reluctantly responding. “Listen I uhh—I know I haven’t known you very long, but just because Zeus comes in and claims you, doesn’t mean you’re any different than who you’ve been this whole time… you’re still the same kind-hearted, well-intentioned, shitty archer, Jihyo, that I’ve come to tr—I’ve come to know,”

 

    Jihyo squeezed her in a tight hug before she could react, and this time Mina didn’t try and pry her off, she let Jihyo squeeze her as long as she needed. _Did Mina almost say she trusted me? She definitely won’t like what I’m about to say next then_ , Jihyo thought before sighing and pulling away from Mina.

 

    “So since I’m not an Apollo kid anymore… there’s the whole issue of assigning you a new rehabilitator, Solar offered, but I told her I’d ask you first,” Jihyo said and then chuckled before adding, “She’ll have you out of here in no time because she wants you to be able to protect her ‘Byulyi’,”

 

    “She can protect herself, she’s literally my captain—whatever,” Mina grumbled, “No,” she said forcefully.

 

    “No?” Jihyo questioned.

 

    “No. I don’t want a new rehabilitator, I just started getting used to you and your torture methods, I don’t want to start over,” Mina explained grumpily.

 

    In that moment Jihyo couldn’t explain how her heart soared. Mina accepted her, she was beginning to trust her, and that was all Jihyo could ask for.

 

    “Ok, but since I’m shit with a bow,” She said, Mina shot her a look, “Hey its ok, I have an excuse now,” Mina rolled her eyes before Jihyo continued, “I have a better idea for alternative rehab… next practice meet me at Hephaestus cabin,”

 

    “What are you—” Mina began, but stopped, her eyes immediately landing on the beautiful girl who had been teaching yoga, now standing right behind Jihyo.

 

    “Hey Mina, welcome back,” she said smiling warmly at Mina, there was something about this girl that radiated power and Mina wasn’t sure if she should feel intimidated or attracted. Where did Mina know her from, “Mind if I steal Jihyo for a sec?”

 

    “S—su—of course,” Mina stuttered before silently cursing her tongue. As soon as the two had walked away Mina remembered: Joohyun, her half-sister’s long-term girlfriend! And was that a ring on her finger?? She made a mental note to ask Seulgi about that later.

 

     ~

 

    Jihyo was sure Joohyun had never paid this much attention to her before, in fact she didn’t think the girl even knew her name until today.

 

    “What’s up?” Jihyo asked, trying to remain casual, but her curiosity getting the better of her.

 

    Joohyun’s friendly smile dropped as soon as they were far enough away from Mina and she shot her a look of sympathy instead, “I just wanted to formally welcome you… to the most hated campers club,”

 

    “I don’t—” Jihyo started.

 

    “Don’t worry, the other gods, they’re just jealous, they’ll get over it… eventually,” she explained, “It gets better… kind of, but you’re not alone, don’t forget that. I know it can be easy to think you’re by yourself being the only campers with no siblings, but you’re not. I’ve got you… and Jennie whenever she gets back: we’ve got you,”

 

    “So, you’re the other…” Jihyo trailed off unsure how to proceed.

 

    “Poseidon’s pride and joy at your service,” Joohyun said saluting Jihyo and laughing.

 

    “And Jennie is… Hades?” Jihyo asked slowly putting everything together in her head.

 

    “Yeah, that’s actually where she is now… she travels back and forth, but every time she gets back to camp we hold a Big 3 meeting and now you get to join!”

 

    “What’s that?” Jihyo asked skeptically.

 

    “Usually sometime around the bonfire gathering we meet and discuss all the important things that happened while Jennie was away, to catch her up and then we decide where we think things should progress from there… being who we are, we carry a heavy burden at camp: people tend to look at us as the unofficial leaders of the campers like some sort of unsanctioned student council or something,” Joohyun explained.

 

    “Oh,” was all Jihyo responded, the weight of her new-found situation settling on her.

 

    “You don’t need to do anything now, but just be on the look out for the signal when Jennie returns so we can have our meeting,” Joohyun said.

 

    “Unnie!” One of Joohyun’s young campers called snapping her back to reality.

 

    “Hey, I’ve gotta run, catch you later, Jihyo,” she called running back to the kids.

 

    No matter how many times people keep trying to convince her nothing has changed, can’t change the fact that from here on, things are changing and Jihyo isn’t sure if it’s for better or worse.


	2. So come over now and talk me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little _explosive_ this chapter as we meet some more of our hopeless gays.  
> alternatively: Nayeon gets her "just deserts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up this morning and my computer wouldn't work so I'm updating from my phone.  
> And I'm about to go out of town so please bare with me!!

     “What’s wrong Tiger Cub?” Sana said plopping down next to the girl who was sitting in the courtyard idly scribbling in her sketchpad. She wasn’t drawing anything in particular and her head seemed to be in the clouds. 

     Chaeyoung blushed at the use of Sana’s embarrassing nickname for her, “I don’t know how you have so much experience with girls, the only two queers I know of are you and me,” Chaeyoung complained.

 

     “Don’t forget Nayeon and Momo,” Sana giggled, “And Joohyun and Seulgi,”

 

     Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “ _Fine_ , the only two _single_ queers,”

 

     Sana shrugged, “I don’t feel comfortable outing others… but let me tell you this, we’re _definitely_ not alone here,”

 

     “Sana, is there anyone at this camp you _haven’t_ hooked up with?” Chaeyoung whined, throwing her hands up in defeat.

 

     Sana threw her head back in laughter before something—someone caught her eye and she abruptly stopped. “Well… there _is_ one possible queer you can safely bet I haven’t laid my hands on yet,”

 

     “Who?” Chaeyoung asked, suddenly interested.

 

     Sana fluttered her fingers in a flirty wave at someone behind Chaeyoung. She whipped her head around in time to see Mina dressed athletically in a tight tank top and leggings grimace at the pair and keep walking in the direction of the Apollo cabin. Chaeyoung gulped at the sight.

 

     “Mina-yah, see something you like?” Sana called teasingly.

 

     Chaeyoung blushed turning back to Sana and smacking her on the arm, “Leave her alone! Quit teasing her! She doesn’t want _you_ , she just wants to go home,” she defended. She didn’t notice how Mina’s footsteps halted for the briefest of seconds at her words, before picking back up their pace.

 

     Sana bit her lip and looked into Chaeyoung’s eyes knowingly. “You know what they say about Hunters of Artemis, Chaengie?” She asked.

 

     “Yeah yeah they swear off love, I know, it was very funny Sana,” Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes at the elder.

 

     “No, that they swear off love with _men_ , and that they’re all _actually_ lesbians!” Sana quietly enthused.

 

     Chaeyoung’s heart began to pick up excitedly in her chest. She wasn’t sure she should believe her, but she couldn’t help her excitement either way.

 

     “Imagine, its snowing, you’re huddled up for warmth in a cave with a bunch of other girls, not related to you by blood but by Artemis’ Blessing… an orgy would naturally _have_ to ensue. Its like the laws of nature,” Sana explained laying back on the grass.

 

     Chaeyoung choked on her own saliva before blushing and smacking Sana lightly on the arm. “Shut up, they _so_ don’t do that,”

 

     “I’m just saying… imagine how hot that would be: hair pulling, hot tongues on cold skin, not to mention the literal steamy breaths being generated by all the panting,” Sana said eyes glazing over as if lost in her own thoughts as she idly began to trace her fingers along her stomach.

 

     “Sana-unnie!” Chaeyoung’s flustered exclamation snapping the girl out of her daze, “She doesn’t—she wouldn’t—stop talking about her that way! Mina-unnie isn’t like that ok!”

 

     “You’re back,” Chaeyoung heard Jihyo say to Mina. She knew that Mina was seeing her for archery lessons, but she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous for all the time Jihyo got to spend with her.

 

     She started sketching again with more intensity than before.

 

     “Chaeyoungie, calm down I was only teasing,” Sana giggled looking over her shoulders at what had been a picture of rainbows and butterflies, but now was covered by dark clouds and lightning bolts striking everywhere, Chaeyoung was too busy watching Jihyo stroke Mina’s injured shoulder to react.

 

     “Ohh…” Sana said suddenly understanding, pulling Chaeyoung away from her surveillance.

 

     Chaeyoung – realizing what she’d implied – quickly moved to cover her drawing, but it was too late, “It’s just a doodle Sana, it doesn’t mean anything. I think the lack of sleep is going to your head,”

 

     Sana looked at Chaeyoung smugly, “Your eyes are green! You’re jealous of Jihyo,”

 

     “Am not… what’s there to be jealous of anyway,” Chaeyoung pouted, crossing her arms. Sana couldn’t deny that the girl looked precious when she pouted, she just wanted to pinch her cheeks… but now was not the time, Sana had a point to make.

 

     “Um well for starters she’s gorgeous, and got a rockin’ bod, and also possibly the most powerful demigod on campus… but most relevantly speaking, she gets to spend the most time with your sad girl bad girl crush Myoui Mina,”

 

     Chaeyoung made an appalled face and opened her mouth as if she was going to reply.

 

     “—Don’t even try to deny it, I’ve seen the way you look at her… and act weirdly defensive around her. If we’re being real, I knew before that too because hello Aphrodite kid here,” Sana explained.

 

     Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at Sana, “So before you were—”

 

     “Just trying to rile you up, yes of course,” Sana responded smirking, “But hey kid, on the plus side Jihyo is as straight as they come – I would know – so you don’t have any competition for Mina there,”

 

     Chaeyoung was going to ask just how Sana would know that, but an enormous blast sounded from the Hecate cabin causing them both to quickly jump under the picnic table for cover and forget their conversation.

 

     ~

 

BOOM

 

 

     A loud explosion that sounded like it had come from nearby woke Nayeon, and more shockingly Momo from their mid morning nap. The blast had sent vibrations through Hypnos cabin, causing them to not only hear but feel it. Nayeon’s first instinct, as always, was to protect Momo. Grabbing her girlfriend’s arm, she dragged her out of the cabin and away from the source of the disturbance not even stopping to make sure the two were decent: they weren’t. Momo as usual always managed to look immaculate after waking up, even as abruptly as today, not a hair was out of place and the only way you could tell she had been sleeping was the way she nonchalantly yawned into Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon, on the other hand, had hair sticking in every direction and noticeable bags and puffiness that signified her rude awakening. But worst of all, between the two of them they only were wearing enough clothes to make one outfit: Momo in a sports bra and pj shorts (because Nayeon is a heater in bed so its too hot for anything else) and Nayeon in a baggy t-shirt and panties.

 

      _What the hades was that explosion?_ Nayeon wondered to herself, scratching her head idly. She surveyed the area, seeing only Sana and Chaeyoung cowering under a picnic table. She suddenly felt silly, sensing no immediate threat and remembering her lack of clothing. _Well, its nothing Sana hasn’t seen before…_

 

     “I’m gonna kill that motherfucker,” Momo said looking past Nayeon in the direction of the Hecate house.

 

     Nayeon turned around to see BamBam rolling down a window and fanning copious amounts of smoke out of their cabin. When she turned back to Momo, she was already marching over towards the cabin.

 

     “Momo I don’t think that’s such a good idea… I hear that cabin is like haunted or something… the kids are like super weird there,” Nayeon hissed, but Momo wasn’t listening she was already pounding on the door.

 

     The door flew open and a scrawny boy stood in the doorway looking sheepish as the acrid scent of smoke billowed out behind him. “H—hey Momo, what brings you next door? Need to borrow a cup of sugar… or maybe a shirt?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously, whether it was because of her lack of clothes or guilt from his obvious disturbance Momo was unsure.

 

     “BamBam I swear to gods, did you cause that explosion?” She said grabbing a fist full of his shirt threateningly. Nayeon scoffed, Momo couldn’t hurt a fly, she was literally all talk, but no one else knew that… they just knew never to wake her up from a nap or there would be consequences.

 

     “W—what explosion? Haseul did you hear anything?” He said checking over his shoulder at the girl who was sitting cross legged on her bed filing her nails. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand lazily suddenly the smoke flickered and disappeared as if it had never been there.

 

     “I’m not getting involved…” She said coughing involuntarily – probably due to smoke inhalation, “I’ll be with Yeojin at Hermes,” she said pushing past the two and leaving.

 

     Nayeon was still staring at the cabin wondering where all the smoke had gone. It definitely still smelled like smoke and her throat was starting to hurt from breathing it… just without it actually being there.

 

     “Did you just…” Nayeon asked, but the girl just waved her hand again, not even bothering to turn around. Suddenly Nayeon looked down and noticed she was wearing shorts… only she couldn’t feel them. She yelped out of surprise and wiped her legs frantically – the shorts seemingly disappearing like smoke. Haseul had answered Nayeon’s question without her even having to ask, _she can manipulate Mist, holy shit!_ Just then Nayeon realized she was once again only wearing panties and a big shirt, but she wasn’t bothered by that. _What? I have nothing to be ashamed of, I look good,_ she thought to herself.

 

     “BamBam, I’m serious,” Momo said stepping forward causing BamBam to take a step back into the cabin.

 

     “Well as you can see, no smoke here, so explosion? What explosion? You know what I’m actually feeling sleepy now too why don’t we just all take a nap and when we wake up, we’ll all feel better I bet,” he said trying to bribe Momo.

 

     “Oh, you’re gonna take a nap alright,” Momo threatened.

 

     “Nayeon!” BamBam yelped looking past Momo at the older girl, but there was nothing she could—would do. With a snap of Momo’s fingers BamBam’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a thud. He instantly started snoring and a trail of drool started forming at the corner of his mouth.

 

     “Yikes, I may have hit him a little harder than I expected,” Momo said studying the sleeping boy and biting her lip worriedly.

 

     Nayeon walked up behind her girlfriend and wound her arms around her, placing her chin on her shoulder. She looked at BamBam and then looked up at Momo, “If anything I don’t think you hit him hard enough… what was that a 36 hour-er?”

 

     Momo snorted at her girlfriend, “48, but you’re getting better!” she turned in Nayeon’s arms and kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

 

     “Should have made it a week,” Nayeon added rolling her eyes and disconnecting her arms from Momo.

 

     Momo whined, “No Nayeon, what are you doing,” Nayeon walked over to the sleeping boy and stood over him threateningly, “Nayeon no,” Momo commanded.

 

     “Nayeon yes,” Nayeon said before lifting up her leg like she was going to kick him.

 

     “You’re such a child, get over here,” Momo said dragging Nayeon away before she could follow through, throwing the girl off balance causing her to topple over dragging Momo down on top of her.

 

     Nayeon pouted up at Momo, “I would have totally gotten him,” she said.

 

     “Yeah, but instead you got me,” Momo said, smirking proudly before leaning down to kiss her pouty girlfriend on the nose.

 

     Nayeon’s face instantly softened as she looked lovingly up at Momo, suddenly she wanted nothing but to ‘get her girlfriend’ right here on the floor of the Hecate cabin.

 

     “Come on loser, lets go finish our nap,” Momo said starting to get up, but before she could go anywhere Nayeon was wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her back in for a kiss. It took Momo by surprise, but she complied nonetheless, instantly melting into Nayeon as she had hundreds of times before.

 

     “Woah,” Momo breathed when they finally broke apart, “What was that for?” She asked.

 

     Nayeon smiled up at her, “You’re kinda hot when you fight our battles for us,” she said cheesily.

 

     “That is such an Ares thing to say… now come on let’s go before we start something that we wouldn’t want Haseul walking in on,” Momo said. Momo got up and helped Nayeon up after. The two appraised the sleeping boy once more before Momo basically pushed Nayeon out the door.

 

     As soon as she was out the door, however, Nayeon was greeted with an enormous strawberry pie to the face. Strawberry jam covered not only her face, but her favorite sleep shirt.

 

     “Shit,” Momo cursed face-palming.

 

     “Top 10 anime betrayals,” Yugyeom chuckled from his position not far away, as he scribbled something in his notebook. For a Nemesis kid, he seemed to be everywhere, he was always ready to point out when someone was getting what was due to them and keeping track of it in his notebook.

 

     Nayeon wiped her face looking around to see who the culprit was. Standing on the porch of the Athena cabin was an awe-struck Tzuyu.

 

     As soon as the door to the Hecate cabin opened – setting off the intricately ~woven~ Rube Goldberg contraption the two had worked quickly to perfect as soon as the explosion had disturbed from their Study Hours – Youngjae had hit the deck to hide. Tzuyu, on the other hand froze in place at the sight of their momentous mistake: it was Nayeon, and not BamBam. _Oh crap. It had to be Nayeon, the hot-headed Ares kid who hated Tzuyu more than anyone else, didn’t it,_ Tzuyu thought.

 

     The sight of Tzuyu caused something inside of Nayeon to snap and not even Momo’s usually calming effect on her could hold her back now. Of all people at camp, it had to be Tzuyu who set off the prank on an unsuspecting Nayeon.

 

     Momo gulped as if she could sense the dark cloud forming above her girlfriend, uh oh.

 

     Tzuyu bravely began to walk towards Hecate, but Youngjae appeared behind her pulling at her elbow in hopes of subduing her, “Nayeon it isn’t what it looks like,” Tzuyu began saying, “Let go Youngjae, I have to make this right,”

 

     “Tzuyu I’m going to kill you,” Nayeon growled, she started walking towards Tzuyu closing the distance.

 

     Yugyeom was still watching from afar, pencil held at the ready, eyes shifting back and forth between the two girls.

 

     “Oh please, I’m not scared of you,” Tzuyu said.

 

     Momo was shaking her head frantically on the other side of Nayeon. Tzuyu should be scared, Nayeon had snapped.

 

     “Tzuyu you may be brave, but you’re not stupid, think about what you’re risking here, let’s go!” Youngjae tried.

 

     “I have to undo this before it’s too late,” Tzuyu growled at Youngjae.

 

     “It’s already too late,” Youngjae said with a sense of urgency pulling Tzuyu back with all of his might. The girl stumbled and he was able to pull her closer to safety before Nayeon started running.

 

     “Tzuyu-yah, run!” Momo finally worked up the courage to shout as Nayeon called her spear to her hands.

 

     Tzuyu met Momo’s eyes and suddenly it clicked. She should be afraid of Nayeon right now, Momo was not in control here.

 

     “Shit,” She said running, but not in the direction of the Athena cabin—of safety.

 

     “Pussy!” Nayeon called after her, but Tzuyu didn’t turn around, she kept running.

 

     ~

 

     Upon hearing the explosion Jihyo and Mina decided to head back to figure out where it had come from. Jihyo kept assuring Mina that this was unusual and didn’t always happen.

 

     When they arrived at the circle of cabins, Mina saw a furious Ares kid covered in some sort of red goo as Momo, the Hypnos girl she’d encountered briefly in the Apollo cabin tried to calm her down.

 

     “Oh boy, I’m going to go check on Nayeon and Momo,” Jihyo said suddenly heading in their direction.

 

     Mina looked hesitantly at the couple, the elder looking like she wanted to kill someone, and Mina didn’t want to be that someone. She shuddered at the thought of being on the other side of that wrath and decided to go wait for Jihyo at the nearest picnic table.

 

     Something under the picnic table caught her eye. She reached underneath to pick it up and noticed it was a drawing. It depicted rainbows and hearts that were abruptly broken and blacked out by dark clouds and an angry cartoon girl holding a lightning bolt. She chuckled at what must be a caricature of Jihyo, drawn hastily by Chaeyoung or Sana who had been sitting here earlier. Due to the amount of rainbow and colours used in the drawing though she was tempted to think it was done by the former. That girl was quite the artist when she was doodling. Mina made a mental note to ask the girl what she could do when she was really trying.

 

      _Yep, this picture pretty much accurately describes my life right now… aside from the angry Jihyo bit, that’s just hilarious,_ she thought, “I just want to go home,” she whined to no one in particular.

 

     “What’s that?” Jihyo asked approaching her from behind.

 

     “N—nothing,” Mina says hastily pocketing the drawing, but once she was alone in her cabin, she blue-tacked the drawing to the wall. She smiled, pleased at what was now the sole decoration in the otherwise lacklustre room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have questions or wanna talk hmu on twt @ kim_dahyunjin  
> I'm friendly I swear!


	3. Oh why do we, we have to be enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maknae Prank Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized I forgot to put my chapter titles whoops

     Tzuyu beat on the door of Iris cabin really hoping Dahyun and Chaeyoung were in… they usually were, typically opting for Chaeyoung’s comparatively quieter cabin over Dahyun’s crazy one.

 

     Wheein opened the door smiling brightly at Tzuyu. She was dressed in completely spotless all white attire, matching her just-as-bright smile. Tzuyu questioned how she was a daughter of Iris, always favouring white over any other colour. If their cabin was any indication of it, the walls were enchanted in an ever-changing and shifting kaleidoscope of colours, Chaeyoung’s sheets were orange and pink, and Wheein’s were… all white.

 

     Before Wheein could even properly invite her in Tzuyu had pushed past her and thrown herself against the door barricading it and breathing heavily.

 

     Lucky for Tzuyu, Chaeyoung and Dahyun were both here, they were talking animatedly by Chaeyoung’s bed. Chaeyoung was clad only in a sports bra and athletic shorts, and had her legs spread in a wide stance as she painted on a canvas. _What is it with everyone being half-dressed in the middle of the day?_ In this case, seemingly almost every inch of Chaeyoung’s skin that wasn’t covered by what little clothes she donned was covered in paint smudges or splatters. _That’s modesty for Chaeyoung I guess_ , Tzuyu considered, shrugging.

 

     Dahyun, on the other hand, was lounging stretched out on Chaeyoung’s bed propped up on one elbow as she laughed at whatever cheesy joke Chaeyoung had just made. When Tzuyu finally abandoned her post against the door – after Wheein assured her that it was locked – and approached them Dahyun sat up making room for her on the bed next to her.

 

     “Guys, Nayeon is gonna kill me!” Tzuyu said franticly.

 

     Dahyun and Chaeyoung looked at each other seriously for a second before bursting out in laughter.

 

     Chaeyoung looked up at Tzuyu, her eyes yellow from amusement, and Tzuyu noticed an adorable sky-blue paint smudge on her crinkled-from-laughing nose, “I’ll be finished, in just a sec!” she said strategically dabbing purple paint onto the canvas.

 

     “You need a whole shower, _Chaengcasso_ ,” Tzuyu said snorting at her.

 

     “What?” Chaeyoung said looking down at herself. Upon noticing the paint on her, she attempted to wipe it off, only managing to leave new purple streaks from her hands.

 

     Tzuyu just shook her head laughing at the girl, “Wheein do you have a towel I could borrow?” Tzuyu asked.

 

     Wheein fetched a white towel to which Tzuyu eyed warily before deciding not to ruin. “Ummm never mind,”

 

     “It’s _fiiiiiine_ ,” Chaeyoung groaned, dropping her brush in the water cup and turning to face the bed, hands on hips, “Wait Tzu, I thought you two were over that whole Athena and Ares ancient blood feud thing,”

 

     “Well I may have sort of accidentally reignited it with some help from those strawberries you picked for me,” Tzuyu said looking down.

 

     Dahyun and Chaeyoung shared a knowing look.

 

     “Fuck yes! Maknae Prank Night returns!” Dahyun cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

 

     “We were just talking about how much we missed those epic pranks we used to play together, this is going to be legendary!” Chaeyoung exclaimed high-fiving Dahyun.

 

     “So _that’s_ what you got from that?” Tzuyu said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

 

     “Well _that_ and you wasted the strawberries I picked for you… rude,” Chaeyoung pouted.

 

     “You can always pick more, don’t act like you don’t do it like three times a week anyway,” Dahyun said rolling her eyes.

 

     “Don’t you even want to know _how_ I wasted them though?” Tzuyu coaxed.

 

     That put a smile on Chaeyoung’s face, “Fine, give me all the juicy details!” she enthused.

 

     “Well first Youngjae and I baked a pie, then we wove a very intricate system of levers and pullies and rigged them all up to the door of the Hecate cabin in this complex system called a Rube Goldberg machine which is basically—”

 

     Dahyun yawned loudly beside Tzuyu causing her to halt her explanation, “While this is fascinating and all… save your brilliant Athena-brain ideas for tonight when we plan our epic prank to get Nayeon back,” Dahyun said.

 

     “Alright fine, but before we do _anything_ , one of us needs a shower,” Tzuyu deadpanned looking at Chaeyoung again. “I think seeing a half-naked, paint-stained munchkin scampering around at 2 in the morning would probably raise some eyebrows,” she reasoned.

 

     “Gods, you’re right. No one would ever suspect me if I was clean!” She said sprinting with super-human quickness to the bathroom.

 

     Now that Chaeyoung had left to shower, Tzuyu could visibly see what is was that she had been working on. It was clearly unfinished, but from what she could tell it depicted a girl running alongside a wolf, seemingly from an omnipresent full moon which hung low in a purple starless sky. She shook her head in awe of the sheer talent of her friend.

 

     “Who in their right mind would even be up at 2am to encounter that munchkin?” Wheein questioned raising an eyebrow at them, shaking Tzuyu out of her trance.

 

     “If we’re lucky… no one,” Tzuyu exhaled.

 

     “Oh, speaking of luck, we should invite Yeri, she’d totally be down!” Dahyun suggested rubbing her hands together in excitement.

 

     “But _don’t_ tell Yugyeom, last time we invited him we ended up getting busted,” Chaeyoung called from the bathroom.

 

     “Hurry up and shower,” Tzuyu prodded before deadpanning, “Yeah, or Lisa, last time we invited her, she cried because she thought pranking was mean,”

 

     “Should we invite Jungeun?” Dahyun asked trying to remember who else they usually included in their hijinks.

 

     “Lip? Are you kidding? She goes to sleep at like 7pm,” Tzuyu responded snorting, “She may be our age and all, but she definitely doesn’t act like a maknae,”

 

     “Ah you’re right, just Yeri it is then,” Dahyun responded, “I’ll go let her know its on,” she said heading out of the cabin.

 

     ~

 

     “Chaeyoung, you’re the smallest, you have to get in the bunny,” Tzuyu reasoned.

 

     “I don’t want to be in the bunny, what if they find me!” Chaeyoung whined, pouting indignantly.

 

     “Then you go invisible and they never have to know,” Dahyun reasoned, “Last time I checked, none of _us_ can do that,”

 

     “Chaeyoung, I have a good feeling about this too,” Yeri convinced, winking at the girl.

 

     “Unnie please… I’ll let you spray-paint something,” Tzuyu pleaded, and Chaeyoung couldn’t say no to Tzuyu calling her unnie. Plus, she did love to spray-paint – it was her favourite form of vandalism. She was weak.

 

     “Fine, Tzuyu’s plans always end up working anyway… I don’t know what I’m so worried about,” Chaeyoung grumbled.

 

     Tzuyu smiled proudly at the girl while Dahyun and Yeri high-fived in celebration.

 

     “Ok, now, once you’re in all you have to do is wait for them to fall asleep to unlock the door from the inside so we can get in and take care of the rest,” Tzuyu explained, “Any questions?”

 

     “Just one,” Dahyun said raising her hand like she was in school, “How do you plan on getting rid of the giant bunny statue after we’re done?”

 

     Tzuyu smiled like she’d been waiting for someone to ask this question. She flipped to the next page of Chaeyoung’s art pad that simply said, the words: Athena brain, “That’s simple,” Tzuyu explained, “with the use of my Athena brain,”

 

     “Wow how enlightening,” Dahyun said rolling her eyes at Chaeyoung who snickered.

 

     “Youngjae, Yves, and I have been working on developing a biodegradable building material out of water-soluble elements, I don’t only read the encyclopedia during Study Hours,” Tzuyu said, “We’d use our prototype to build the hollow bunny, and then when we’re finished, pour water on it causing it to disappear within seconds.”

 

     “Why would you want to make water soluble building materials? That sounds like the least useful invention I’ve ever heard you come up with,” Dahyun responded.

 

     “Bro, let her live,” Chaeyoung chided, “Tzuyu-yah, is this prototype you speak of sturdy enough to support human weight?”

 

     “Joohyun asked us to design it for her wedding, I didn’t ask for specifics, but the idea sounded cool,” Tzuyu shrugged, “Don’t worry Chaeyoung, I’ll reinforce the bottom for you, wouldn’t want your solid muscle ass falling through, now would we?”

 

     “So, aren’t you worried that she’ll know exactly who did it then?” Yeri asked skeptically, “Joohyun is like, really smart,”

 

     “She hasn’t seen it yet… as far as she’s concerned, we haven’t been able to come up with anything yet,” Tzuyu scoffed, “she should know better though, we Athena kids, never disappoint,”

 

     “How long will it take you to make the giant bunny?” Chaeyoung asked nervously.

 

     “Give me an hour tops, and then we’ll initiate operation: Trojan Bunny,” Tzuyu smiling confidently at the other girls.

 

     ~

 

     Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Yeri met at midnight. They had been hiding in the bushes outside of the Ares cabin waiting for Chaeyoung to open the door once the coast was clear. The Ares kids had invited in the anonymous gift addressed “To: Nayeon” with no questions asked, and since no one was screaming Tzuyu assumed they hadn’t discovered Chaeyoung hiding inside it yet.

 

     “What if they knew it was a trap and have Chaeyoung tied up and gagged somewhere inside,” Dahyun worried.

 

     “They don’t,” Yeri said sternly, “I had a good feeling about this, remember?”

 

     Dahyun rolled her eyes, “And your feelings are always right, how could I forget,” she said sarcastically.

 

     “That was one time ok,” Yeri defended shoving Dahyun who nearly fell out of the bush if Tzuyu hadn’t grabbed her and pulled her back in, Tzuyu shot the two older girls a glare before continuing her surveillance, “I’m a daughter of Tyche, I’m lucky not perfect,” Yeri grumbled.

 

     “Shh, look,” Tzuyu said pointing in the direction of the cabin. The door had been opened a crack and a hand was motioning them inside.

 

     “Go time,” Dahyun said nodding firmly.

 

     They all crept silently one after the other inside the pitch-black cabin, “Grab anything pointy,” Tzuyu commanded to Yeri, “Dahyun can you pick the lock on Nayeon’s weapon locker?” She asked gesturing to the wall of lockers on the far side of the cabin.

 

     “Absolutely… but which one is hers?” Dahyun asked uncertainly.

 

     Tzuyu and Dahyun both looked at Chaeyoung, “Don’t look at me, I was inside the bunny!” She exclaimed quietly.

 

     “Speaking of, watch this,” Tzuyu said as she pulled her water bottle out of her backpack and started pouring it over the giant bunny statue. It immediately began to sizzle and crumple until there was nothing left but a puddle of water on the ground.

 

     “RIP,” Chaeyoung deadpanned.

 

     “Uh guys,” Yeri whispered urgently, “What do I do if Nayeon is spooning her spear?” she said indicating the girl who was sleeping with her arms tightly wound around her custom-made black half-carbon steel half-celestial bronze spear.

 

     “I’m literally not even surprised,” Tzuyu whispered, “She loves that spear more than her own girlfriend,”

 

     “Found it,” Dahyun announced finally. She’d opened all the lockers only to find out what the other girls already knew: Nayeon’s was empty because she had chosen to sleep with her weapon instead.

 

     “Well that’s not… holy shit, who’s locker is that?” Tzuyu said pointing at the one that was crammed to the brim with stacks of guns and cases upon cases of celestial bronze bullets.

 

     “I think Joy’s,” Dahyun guessed.

 

     “Should we take those too… just to be safe?” Yeri asked.

 

     “If you want to be in charge of literal guns, be my guest,” Tzuyu offered.

 

     Yeri quickly shook her head, “Joy scares me… a—and guns too of course,” she said going back to collecting pointy things.

 

     “I’ll get Im Mugi*,” Tzuyu said causing Yeri, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung all to look at her like she was crazy, “Don’t look at me like that, she named it that, not me,” she explained before holding her hand out and carefully using her telumkinesis to slide the spear from Nayeon’s arms.

 

     “Alright, let’s get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps,” Dahyun suggested, looking back at the locker full of guns.

 

     After they had gathered all the pointy weapons they could find, they exited the cabin as quietly as they had entered. Then, one by one Tzuyu used her telumkinesis to throw all of the weapons on the roof of the cabin.

 

     “Wait, don’t the Ares kids also have telumkinesis?” Yeri asked suddenly.

 

     “Yeah, but the initial shock of thinking someone took all of their weapons will be enough,” Tzuyu shrugged, “besides, having to get them all down will be a pain in the butt too,”

 

     “Solid,” Dahyun nodded proudly at the thought, “Wait, where’s Chaeyoung?” Dahyun asked realizing the younger girl had gone missing.

 

     They heard the unmistakable shaking of a spray-paint can and then the hissing of paint being released, “I’ll give you ten guesses,” Tzuyu said rolling her eyes.

 

     Tzuyu walked around the side of the cabin to see Chaeyoung tagging in elaborate colourful bubble letters “MPN”.

 

     “What’s this?” Tzuyu asked, as always, she was astounded by her friend’s artistic ability, but this was not the time or place for Chaeyoung’s art.

 

     “You said I could spray-paint something,” Chaeyoung defended.

 

     “Yeah but I meant like the tips of the weapons or something small, not the wall!” Tzuyu exclaimed incredulously.

 

     “Guys, I think someone’s coming!” Dahyun said quickly rounding the corner and accidentally tripping over Chaeyoung’s cans of spray-paint causing a loud metallic clatter.

 

     “Ah, we don’t have time to fix this now, run!” Tzuyu said to Chaeyoung.

 

     “Hey, who’s out there?” a voice called.

 

     “Shit,” Tzuyu said hitting the deck and army crawling out of sight of the oncoming voice. Chaeyoung quickly bent light and made herself invisible, whereas Yeri who had still been on the other side of the cabin was able to make it out of view in time to avoid being seen. Dahyun wasn’t so lucky, as she tried to escape Jeongyeon grabbed a fist full of her shirt, preventing her from going anywhere.

 

     “Just what do you think you’re doing over here at 2am? _Hermes kids_ , always up to no good… Nayeon is my oldest friend and if you think I’m not going to inform her of this vandalism immediately then—” she began dragging Dahyun towards the Ares cabin door.

 

     “Wait! It was me, please don’t tell her!” Tzuyu said jumping up and revealing herself.

 

     Yeri face palmed from her hiding spot, no way was she about to reveal herself next.

 

     Jeongyeon’s grip on Dahyun immediately loosened and Dahyun was able to free herself and stand safely behind Tzuyu.

 

     “Hey Tzuyu-yah,” Jeongyeon laughed nervously, “What brings you out here this late at night?”

 

     Tzuyu looked at now-colourful wall to avoid her gaze, “Please Jeongyeon, don’t tell her… I don’t want her to be mad at me… not again,” Tzuyu made her irresistible puppy eyes at Jeongyeon.

 

     “Agai—hey Tzuyu it’s ok, I won’t tell her I promise, it’s ok,” Jeongyeon said pulling Tzuyu in what she thought was a comforting gesture, but she didn’t seem to notice Tzuyu stiffen up in her arms. Tzuyu had never been a huge fan of skinship… especially with random girls in the middle of the night.

 

     Dahyun watched from behind Tzuyu uncomfortably but kept quiet knowing that Tzuyu would handle this herself.

 

     Tzuyu managed to wriggle free from Jeongyeon’s just slightly too long hug, but Jeongyeon didn’t let go. She pulled Tzuyu close and whispered into her ear, “Are you in trouble?”

 

     Tzuyu laughed uncomfortably, “No no, its nothing like that… our families just don’t see eye to eye and she would jump to conclusions easily,” She said waving her hands frantically.

 

     Jeongyeon studied her, holding her eye-contact intensely before Tzuyu reached behind her and grabbed Dahyun, “Well uh, we better get going, it’s past my bed time and the encyclopedia isn’t going to read itself tomorrow,” Tzuyu lied, wincing at her poor excuse… but it didn’t matter the other cabins didn’t know or care what the Athena kids did during their self-titled “Study Hours” so it was up to interpretation. She and Dahyun collected the rest of Chaeyoung’s spray-paint cans and headed back to their respective cabins. 

 

     “Thank you!” Jeongyeon called after Tzuyu.

 

      _Thank you? Really?_ Tzuyu thought. _This girl must be out of her mind._

 

      _Thank you? Really?_ Jeongyeon thought. _I must be out of my mind._

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung was pretty sure she’d never run so fast in her life; the thrill of the chase was coursing through her veins. She loved that she was the fastest demi-god at Camp Half-blood, it made her feel powerful even though she didn’t have a lot of flashy powers like some of the other campers.

 

     She should have been paying more attention, but it really couldn’t have been avoided having an invisible girl hurtling through the forest at – dare I say it – the speed of light, she was bound to run into something… or someone. That someone just happened to be Myoui Mina, resident grouch, hopelessly injured hunter, and the only person Chaeyoung had been able to think of since she arrived almost a month ago.

 

     On impact Chaeyoung lost her footing, tripping and rolling painfully heavily an unusually thick patch of flowers until she landed on her back about a meter away. Mina was clutching her shoulder looking confused as if she’d just been blind-sided by a ghost… which she may as well just have been.

 

     Chaeyoung shakily stood up and attempted to dust the leaves and flower petals that clung to her purple and black tie-dye hoodie – “what, it’s the darkest item of clothing I own,” she had made the excuse to Tzuyu when she snorted at Chaeyoung’s choice of stealth attire earlier.

 

     “Ch—Chaeyoung? Was that you? Are you ok?” Mina said dropping her arm and immediately softening upon noticing the girl.

 

     Chaeyoung was at a loss for words, Mina was beautiful. She was dressed in full hunter garb, in the middle of the night, but Chaeyoung wasn’t considering how that might be weird, only that Mina looked really good. Mina smiled warmly at her… which seemed out of place given their circumstances.

 

     “Yeah, yeah I’m—the flowers broke my fall,” She said gesturing to the shredded flower patch where she’d landed, “so uhh what are you doing up this late?” Chaeyoung asked nervously changing the topic. She was pretty sure she’d be black and blue tomorrow, but Mina didn’t need to know that she’d been hurt by _flowers_ of all things. Chaeyoung was tough, she could handle a couple bruises.

 

     “I could ask you the same thing,” Mina said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

     “I um was just going for a run, I’m actually quite athletic,” Chaeyoung lied stretching her arms as if she was preparing to exercise and wincing slightly at a sore spot.

 

     “Running eh? I could use the exercise as well, mind if I join?” Mina asked smirking at the girl.

 

     “I uhhh you—what?” Chaeyoung spluttered.

 

     “Well whatever you’re doing up this late can’t be good, but if you were say… out running with me, then that’s a solid alibi and a witness for backup,” Mina suggested innocuously.

 

     Chaeyoung eyed her once more suspiciously, wondering what Mina was actually doing out this late, but she wasn’t budging. If she agreed to this she would basically be admitting to Mina that she was up to no good, but if she said no then Mina would either think she didn’t want her company, or she hadn’t actually been running and there wasn’t any sense in having her believe either of those.

 

     Mina figured running with Chaeyoung, who’s presence she didn’t seem to mind, wouldn’t be the worst way to end her night. She didn’t understand how one of the most pleasant-seeming people on campus could be such close friends with the literal most frustrating person Mina knew… ever: Sana. Maybe she’d ask her about that later… if Chaeyoung ended up taking up her offer.

 

     “Well then, try to keep up,” Chaeyoung giggled as she took off running, faster than fast, maybe showing off a little bit.

 

     Surprisingly Mina did well to keep her pace, if not pushing herself a little. Her Artemis blessing enabled her to keep up with the fastest demigod on campus.

 

     Mina smiled. She liked the challenge. Her hunter’s necklace bouncing against her chest catching the moonlight beautifully at seemingly every angle. Chaeyoung had never seen Mina run before, but she must say, her painting did the girl justice. She looked just how she’d imagined if not more beautiful.

 

     Mina made a face at her breaking her out of her thoughts, Chaeyoung realized Mina must have caught her staring, “Your necklace—its really pretty,” She complimented.

 

     “Oh thanks… it’s my hunter’s necklace, its kind of standard issue,” She said nonchalantly, “Is that paint on your ear?”

 

     Chaeyoung could feel a blush rising on her cheeks, she clearly hadn’t washed as well as she believed. _Had Mina been staring at me as well?_ She thought. “Probably, I’m a painter,” Chaeyoung answered smoothly.

 

     “Are you any good?” Mina asked shooting her a wink.

 

     Chaeyoung shrugged, “Depends on your definition of good, art is subjective,”

 

     “Will I ever get to see any of your work one day?” Mina asked remembering the doodle of Chaeyoung’s that she’d picked up and displayed on her wall. Chaeyoung nearly choked, her mind instantly jumping to the unfinished painting of Mina on full display in her cabin.

 

     “Umm probably not, I don’t think I’ll have anything ready by the time you leave again,” Chaeyoung said focusing strongly on the path ahead of them instead of meeting Mina’s eyes.

 

     “I don’t know… I could be—” she stopped talking to leap gracefully over a small creek, show off, Chaeyoung thought, but she couldn’t help smiling to herself, “—here for a while with the way things are going,” Mina said meeting Chaeyoung’s gaze and causing them both to smile.

 

     Mina didn’t know what it was about the girl that she just didn’t mind hanging out with. With Jihyo it had taken weeks for her to become used to the girl, but with Chaeyoung she felt like she could immediately trust her, like what she saw was what she got. This girl didn’t have anything to hide and she treated Mina like any other person, not some type of outsider. She decided to ask her the question that had been on her mind for a while now, “You’re friends with Sana, right?”

 

     Chaeyoung groaned, “What did she do this time?”

 

     Mina laughed, _well at least she’s aware her friend is problematic,_ “Nothing—well everything really, but nothing specific… I just was going to ask why? You seem so kind and down to earth and she’s so—she’s so…”

 

     “Obnoxious? Frustrating? Irritating? I find myself asking that question daily,” Chaeyoung laughed, “She’s just… always been there for me. When I came to camp I didn’t fit in, I was the poor little socially awkward queer that wore all rainbow everything – seriously, I looked like a pride parade threw up on me – and Sana well… she pretty much adopted me and became my gay spirit guide—you know after calling me tragic and making fun of me first,” Chaeyoung smiled, showing her dimple and Mina nearly tripped on a root at the sight, “She may seem horrible at first, but she’s a good person—she just has a funny way of showing it,”

 

     Mina nodded, seeming to think over Chaeyoung’s words carefully, “Historically speaking Aphrodite kids don’t usually tend to get along with hunters, so I guess I assumed she’d be a bitch before I even got to know her, maybe that’s my fault,”

 

     “No… you’re right, she’s definitely a bitch, but she’s my bitch and I love her,” Chaeyoung said smiling genuinely then her smile dropped and she looked at Mina with pure curiosity sparkling in her now purple eyes, “Did you ever live here… before you became a hunter?”

 

     Mina stopped running and Chaeyoung stopped as well sensing this might be too sensitive a subject for Mina to discuss while running full speed through the forest, “Briefly… but it was a long time ago,” Mina said sighing, “There’s a lot of new campers since I was here though I think, and some that I knew are no longer here. I wasn’t here for long enough to get to know everyone, but there’s a couple familiar faces I remember well, like my sister Seulgi and her girlfriend or whatever Joohyun,”

 

     Chaeyoung snorted, “They’re literally Camp Half-blood’s sweethearts, they got engaged a couple months ago and are getting married sometime soon, its like the big event everyone is looking forward to,”

 

     Mina smiled at this, she needed to remember to congratulate Seulgi next time she saw her.

 

     “So, you are—were—are a Demeter kid?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

     “Are, yep that’s my mom,” Mina said placing a hand on a tree and causing the branches to creak as if wind was blowing through them though there wasn’t a breeze in the air.

 

     “Did you not like it here? Is that why you joined the hunters?” Chaeyoung asked suddenly serious.

 

     Mina winced at the question and Chaeyoung immediately backtracked, “You don’t have to answer of course—if it’s too personal… I’m sorry,”

 

     “There was this girl—Sunmi, she was good friends with Seulgi, and I always looked up to her. She was Ares and I’m pretty sure she wasn’t scared of a damn thing. I was just a small girl from Japan and literally scared of everything, I hated camp, hated monsters, hated powers, the whole nine yards,” She laughed bitterly, “Seulgi used to do this thing when I would have a panic attack she would dance for me and I saw how it made flowers grow in her wake, it always made me smile and that’s when I found my first love in dance, but that’s another story… When Sunmi joined the Hunters, without a second thought I immediately signed up too. I was young for a hunter, but determined, I wanted to beat my fear,” Mina wasn’t sure why she was telling Chaeyoung all this, but like she mentioned before: there’s just something about this girl that was easy to trust.

 

     “Did you love her?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

     “Sunmi? Pfft, no,” Mina said laughing, “She was like my Sana: a bitch, but my bitch,” she said shrugging. Chaeyoung laughed as well.

 

     “I didn’t know you danced?” Chaeyoung said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

     “I don’t,” Mina answered simply, and something about the way she said it Chaeyoung could tell she didn’t want to talk about it.

 

     Chaeyoung let out a slow whistle, “Well, I better head back to my cabin, the makn—I mean my bed is probably looking for me,”

 

     “I—yeah me too,” Mina said not meeting Chaeyoung’s eyes.

 

     “It was nice running with you,” Chaeyoung said smiling, Mina finally looked up and smiled at Chaeyoung.

 

     “Goodnight Chaeyoung,” she said.

 

     ~

 

     Mina awoke abruptly, she’d been having a nightmare. She was being chased by a lion? Or was it a goat? Or maybe some sort of fire breathing dragon? She wasn’t sure, it seemed to change every time she looked back. Then she fell over a cliff and that’s when she woke up. She’d had similar dreams before but had never been able to make sense of them. Maybe she just needed to get out and have some fresh air, she never used to have nightmares when she lived outdoors with the hunters.

 

      _It’s a full moon_ , she noted looking out the window. She felt the strength of it coursing through her veins. She decided to dress in her full hunter attire and see if she could get any practicing done while her usually heightened senses were boosted even further. She knew she wouldn’t be able to shoot in her condition, but she may as well get some kunai practice in.

 

     As soon as she stepped out of her door, she was surprised to hear muffled giggling and the unmistakable hissing of… spray paint? _Why are people awake right now… no, I don’t care, I do not want to know_ , Mina convinced herself before she took off stealthily running to the forest.

 

     She let her feet carry her deep into the forest until she reached a clearing. She set down her kunai set and appraised her surroundings. Something about this area looked familiar…

 

    _Mina had had another panic attack, she’d woken up from a nightmare and couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. All she knew was her world was crashing down on her, but Seulgi always knew how to calm Mina down. She had comforted Mina in Japanese until the younger girl was able to breathe normally again._

 

      _“Follow me,” Seulgi said taking Mina’s hand and leading her outside of their cabin and towards the forest._

 

      _“Unnie, I don’t wanna… there’s monsters in there,” Mina said pulling the hand that Seulgi had intertwined with her own back._

 

      _“Come on Mina, I promised you there were no monsters… would I lie to you?” Seulgi responded shooting Mina a pleading look._

 

      _“I don’t know, would you?” Mina retorted. At her young age – and despite being scared of literally everything – Mina had already developed quite the sharp tongue. Other campers either loved her for it or despised her. There was no in-between._

 

    _Seulgi was one of the former, she was three years older, but treated Mina like a peer, always including her in everything she did. She laughed warmly, “Come on little Minguin, I want to show you something,”_

 

     Mina smiled at the memory of Seulgi’s old nickname for her. She wasn’t a graceful kid, always waddling around, clumsier than most, and for that Seulgi said she reminded her of a penguin.

 

      _Mina clung tightly to Seulgi as she led her through the forest to a clearing, “Here, this is perfect,” Seulgi said gesturing to the area around them._

 

      _Mina looked around, “I don’t see anything?”_

 

      _“Monsters included?” Seulgi asked._

 

      _Mina rolled her eyes, “Yes, monsters included,”_

 

      _Seulgi peeled Mina off of her and moved to the center of the clearing, “Watch this,” she began to dance. It was the most beautiful thing Mina had ever seen, she was so graceful… and what was that? Flowers! Flowers were blooming in her wake!_

 

      _“How did you do that?” Mina said running towards her half-sister, ending her dance with a bow._

 

      _“Want me to teach you?” Seulgi asked._

 

     Mina sighed heavily, _so that’s why this clearing looked so familiar_. It was the clearing where Seulgi used to teach her to dance. It was much the same, except with much less flowers than the last time Mina had seen it. Seulgi probably didn’t have a reason to come here to dance since Mina had left years ago: she could always dance for her own flowers in her garden. The only reason they ever came here was for Mina’s benefit.

 

     It looked quite sad, Mina had the ability to change that, but she really shouldn’t. _Hunters don’t dance. Especially not injured hunters,_ Mina thought, _but no one else is here… and one quick dance over the clearing couldn’t hurt,_ she reasoned.

 

     So, she began to dance, she was stiff at first, and of course her right arm ached every time she attempted to use it, but she persisted. She had forgotten how good this felt. She loved knowing that she was feeding the forest with flowers as well, as if her symbiotic relationship with the earth had been restored. If doing what she loved felt this good, why did she ever stop?

 

      _“Stop following me,” Sunmi groaned rolling her eyes._

 

      _“I want to be a hunter too,” Mina answered cheerily._

 

      _“You’re too young to know what you want,” She responded._

 

      _“Unnie, do you think Seulgi will miss us?” Mina asked changing the subject._

 

      _Sunmi winced at the question, “No,” then her face softened, “She’s probably glad to have an annoying little kid out of her hair,”_

 

      _“I’m not annoying, Seulgi-unnie told me I’m very mature for my age," Mina said doing a pirouette into a split leap, causing flowers to spring from the earth behind her._

 

    _Sunmi groaned again covering her face._

 

      _“That’s how I know I’m old enough to be a hunter,” Mina said puffing out her chest in pride, “I’ll be the best hunter ever,”_

 

      _“Yeah if you don’t cry the second you see a monster,” Sunmi snorted._

 

    _“Hunters aren’t afraid of anything,” Mina said indignantly sashaying ahead of Sunmi and then ending in a cartwheel. Every surface she seemed to touch was covered in bright purple and white flowers._

 

      _“Hunters also don’t dance,” Sunmi said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Mina._

 

      _“What do you mean hunters don’t dance?” Mina said stopping abruptly._

 

      _“I mean hunters don’t dance, they just don’t: dancing is…” she looked around for inspiration, “Dancing is for_ pansies _,” she finished smirking._

 

      _“I’m not a pansy!” Mina said crossing her arms and pouting._

 

      _“Prove it, I think you won’t last a week until Artemis finds out you dance and sends you home,” Sunmi taunted as she began walking again._

 

      _“I won’t! I won’t dance anymore! I am going to be a hunter!” Mina shouted running to catch up with Sunmi._

 

     Oh… right. That’s why she didn’t dance anymore. _Dancing is for pansies,_ repeated over and over in Mina’s head. Suddenly she was ashamed of herself. She should probably just head back to bed; she’d already done enough sneaking around for one night.

 

     Just as she turned to leave, out of nowhere something—nothing—collided with her knocking her off her feet into the fresh flowers. Ahead of her there was a skid mark of ruined flowers, but nothing seeming to have caused it. Mina winced in pain grabbing her already-sore-from-dancing shoulder. What the hades was that? She knew from experience that there were no monsters in this forest, but then how could she explain what had just hit her… then she saw light seeming to bend and flicker to reveal Son Chaeyoung shakily standing up and dusting herself off.

 

     Mina quickly dropped her arm that she was holding, not wanting Chaeyoung to know she was in pain. She had so many questions, but the first thing out of her mouth was, “Ch-Chaeyoung? Was that you? Are you ok?”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Im Mugi or 임무기, Nayeon’s spear’s name in Korean literally translates to Im Weapon


	4. I'm just a lost girl, not ready to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get this party started???

     Mina had never been to a bonfire gathering, but Seulgi had convinced her to come with her, saying she was technically Demeter so she could sit with them instead of having to sit alone. She’d had the morning off from training, and Mina was going stir crazy, she would take any excuse just to get out of the cabin.

 

     “So, we have to sit according to our cabins?” Mina asked.

 

     “Only at first, just until everyone gets settled and before Jeongyeon brings out the kegs,” Seulgi responded scanning the bonfire area for the rest of their siblings.

 

     “Wait, so this is a party?” Mina said stopping in her tracks.

 

     Seulgi pouted at her, “Unofficially… officially it’s the pre-party,”

 

     “Pre-party?” Mina asked.

 

     Seulgi rolled her eyes at her sister’s ignorance, “Once a year Mr. D drags us all down for a camp-wide bonfire where he basically gives some horrible speech where he complains for a while and then the Dionysus kids throw a party after, like sorry our dad is bitter because he’s sober, but we don’t have to be so let’s get drunk in tribute… actually, who really knows?”

 

     Joohyun was waving at the two girls patting the ground next to her.

 

     “Hyun is an only child, so she usually sits with us if you don’t mind,” Seulgi said turning to Mina.

 

     Mina suddenly remembered what she’d been meaning to ask Seulgi. She abruptly grabbed her sister by the shoulders. Seulgi’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion before Mina finally spoke, “You’re engaged?” she asked incredulously.

 

     Seulgi began laughing and raised her left hand up for Mina to see her ring, “Yeah, Hyun proposed a couple months ago, I’m sorry I guess I forgot to tell you about that,”

 

     “Yeah, Seul, that’s kind of a big deal to forget to tell your sister!” Mina exclaimed teasingly.

 

     “Well you were away… and I didn’t know when you’d be back,” She said looking at her feet, then looking up with a smirk on her face she added, “I figured, save a drachma and just call you after we were already married,”

 

     “Oh, shut up, you know I wouldn’t miss your wedding,” Mina laughed, lightly shoving her sister.

 

     Seulgi’s face dropped, her voice suddenly small, “Do you mean it? Will you really come back for my wedding?”

 

     Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over Mina as she remembered the uncertainty of her situation. Would she be able to come back for the wedding? “Of course, I’ll be there,” Mina lied. And she really would try her best.

 

     “Oh thank gods, because I of course need you to be one of my bridesmaids,” Seulgi said laughing, “But don’t worry about that now, we have a party to enjoy,” she finished dragging Mina over to Joohyun.

 

     How could Mina not worry about that now, she had just committed to be a bridesmaid at a wedding she probably wouldn’t even be able to attend. She needed a drink, but first she had to congratulate Joohyun too.

 

     ~

 

     Hypnos cabin had a deal where they always sat next to Ares cabin to prevent any unnecessary fights from breaking out. That’s actually how Momo and Nayeon fist met, and eventually started dating. They might be the only two people here that actually look forward to Mr. D’s assigned seating and dreadful speech.

 

     “Do you remember when we first met?” Nayeon asked Momo who was leaning lazily on her shoulder.

 

     “Yeah, your hair was red,” Momo murmured not opening her eyes.

 

     “Poor choice on my end, I realize, but look how hot I am now?” Nayeon snorted.

 

     “I’m glad your hair was red, otherwise you would have been way out of my league,” Momo said opening her eyes finally and looking up at Nayeon adoringly.

 

     “Out of your league, pssh, you say that as if wooing me was your intention, when really you were just trying to stop me from killing Tzuyu,” Nayeon replied rolling her eyes, but smiling.

 

     “What if me stopping you from killing Tzuyu was me trying to woo you,” Momo said.

 

     “Then it worked,” Nayeon said simply, “You grabbing my hand made me forget everything else, and suddenly nothing mattered anymore except you,” she said cheesily before running a hand up Momo’s back and lightly grazing the skin with her nails.

 

     Momo let out a sigh of pleasure and she relaxed further onto Nayeon, “Unnie you know I love when you scratch my back,”

 

     “I do,” Nayeon said pressing a kiss on Momo’s hair.

 

     “But if you keep going at this rate, I’m going to jump you before Mr. D’s speech,” Momo suddenly growled.

 

     Nayeon smirked and scratched ever so slightly harder.

 

     “Ohhhhmygods,” Momo moaned, abruptly getting up and grabbing Nayeon’s wrist, dragging her up after her.

 

     ~

 

     “Hey, hey, where do you think you’re going, sit back down I’m about to speak,” a loud voice boomed over the crowd of mingling campers.

 

     “I can’t believe it’s already been a year since I had to give this gods-awful speech, but uh… Zeus still hasn’t lifted my punishment so I’m still here and I’m still…” he trailed off.

 

     “Yeah dad!” Somi shouted enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air.

 

     He lifted his own fist up in response, before looking at his fist and realizing how ridiculous he looked and put it back down, “I’m still way too sober for this shit,”

 

     “Whoop whoop!” Jinsoul cheered loudly.

 

     “Well at least my kids are having fun… as you know and as I pretend not to know, tonight is the annual Dionysus feast day party where everyone _of age_ gets drunk in my name and celebrates their youth and mortality and yada yada… while I sit alone in the big house and question my life decisions while enjoying the left over burnt tributes from dinner,” he added quickly.

 

     “So, without further adieu, Joohyun Jihyo, don’t keep ‘em waiting too long,” He said and exited the bonfire in the direction of the big house.

 

     Jihyo’s jaw dropped as everyone turned to look at her, she hadn’t expected to be called up to speak. Joohyun was already standing where Mr. D had just been and waved her up. She slowly got up and made her way to Joohyun, the look of confusion on her face obvious to everyone.

 

     “Hey everyone!” Joohyun announced peppily, “Just some quick notes before you all head your separate ways,”

 

     “Why am I up here?” Jihyo whispered to Joohyun before she did her announcements.

 

     “Just smile and nod, usually Jennie does this with me, but she’s late,” Joohyun whispered back before continuing, “First of all I’d like to welcome some new campers: Im Yeojin of Hermes who joined us a couple months ago, and an old Hunter friend of ours Myoui Mina of Demeter, welcome back!” She clapped and the rest of the camp began clapping along with her.

 

     Jihyo shot Mina a wink, but Mina just buried her face in her hands, she looked like she wanted to hide.

 

     “Second, in order not to have a repeat of last year’s mess, the capture the flag teams will be divided as follows: blue team is Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Artemis, Dionysius, Hephaestus, Iris, Hypnos, Hecate, and Tyche, red team is Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Hebe, Hermes, Nemesis, and Nike,” she looked at the crowd who were mostly nodding their heads in agreeance.

 

     “We also ask that any more magical _experiments_ be done in a private area away from other campers so as to minimize the disturbances,” She said shooting a look in the direction of the designated Hecate area.

 

     “And lastly, whoever pranked the Ares cabin last night is clearly suicidal. That’s so not cool ok… like do you _want_ to get shanked… when they _eventually_ get their weapons off the roof?” she finished seriously and then flashed a prize-winning smile as if she hadn’t just mentioned getting shanked.

 

     “That’s it?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “Yep,” Joohyun responded, “Alright everyone, have fun tonight! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” the campers started to get up and intermingle as Joohyun found her way back to Seulgi.

 

     Jeongyeon and the other Dionysius kids wheeled out several kegs and sleeves of red cups as the Hebe kids, Lisa and Choerry, helped set up tables for beer pong.

 

     ~

 

     “Dubchaeng has ups!” Dahyun said approaching the table and slamming her palm on the already slick-with-alcohol surface.

 

     Two girls with a full rack of 10 cups still standing in front of them smirked at each other and then at Dahyun. The taller of the two stuck her ping pong ball in front of her partner’s face, who in turn kissed it for good luck.

 

     “Swish,” she said not even bothering to look at the cups when she effortlessly tossed the ball into the other team’s last cup. The ball hit the liquid in the cup with a splash indicating exactly as she had predicted: swish.

 

     The shorter of the two jumped on the taller wrapping her in a tight hug and beaming excitedly. The taller just coyly shot Dahyun a look before snorting cockily, “Good luck,”

 

     Dahyun gulped. Chaeyoung clapped her on the back encouragingly, “We got this bro!”

 

     The losing team before them drained their cups and walked away before Chaeyoung and Dahyun refilled and re-racked their cups.

 

     Dahyun noticed Mina glaring nervously in their direction. She tapped Chaeyoung lightly on the arm and nodded her head in her direction, but as soon as Chaeyoung turned, Mina had disappeared into the crowd. Dahyun shook it off, muttering about how she must have just been imagining it.

 

     “Hi, I’m Chaeyoung, Iris, and I fully expect for us to lose!” Chaeyoung said enthusiastically thrusting her hand out to her seasoned competitors.

 

     Dahyun gawked at her best friend, “I’m Dahyun, Hermes, and I guess I’ll be carrying the team today,” she said mostly to Chaeyoung laughing.

 

     “I just want to get drunk and have fun,” Chaeyoung explained shrugging. This girl did not have a competitive bone in her body.

 

     “Hyunjin, Nike, victory is eminent,” She said smirking confidently at the two as she shook their hands.

 

     “Heejin, Tyche, and uhhh what she said I guess,” and she giggled grabbing and hanging on to Hyunjin’s arm clingily.

 

     “Shit,” Dahyun murmured. Chaeyoung was doubled over laughing, she was liking these odds already.

 

     “Ok, eye to eye,” Hyunjin commanded nodding at Dahyun who picked up a ping pong ball from her water cup and nodded back.

 

     On the count of three both girls sunk their ping pong balls without blinking.

 

     They retrieved their balls and handed them to their respective partners. Chaeyoung missed by a long shot, and Heejin’s nearly rolled out of one cup before rolling back in. _Damn daughter of Tyche._ Dahyun cursed to herself.

 

     “Our ball,” Hyunjin said doing grabby hands for the ball Heejin had sunk. Dahyun passed it back before pouting at Chaeyoung.

 

     “You just need a few in your system to warm up, yeah?” She asked her friend.

 

     Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, “Yeah that’s probably it,” Her goal was simple, to get drunk enough to approach Mina.

 

     ~

 

     “Hey,” Jeongyeon said, finally having mustered up the courage to approach Tzuyu. She had a solo cup of wine in her hand with the intention of giving it to her because she had not yet gotten her own drink. Jeongyeon had noticed Tzuyu looking at the keg with a sense of confusion and disgust, so she had figured she either didn’t know how to use it or didn’t like beer, either way that is how she found herself extending a cup of her own wine to the girl.

 

     “Don’t say anything,” Tzuyu said assuming Jeongyeon was here to tease her about being called out during the bonfire, but turning around to see the older girl nervously offering her a drink, “Oh… I uhh—I don’t drink,” She smiled sheepishly at Jeongyeon.

 

     “Oh…” Jeongyeon repeated, trying not to give away her disappointment, “I actually don’t either,” she said smiling.

 

     Tzuyu raised an eyebrow at Jeongyeon as if she didn’t believe her.

 

     “Honestly! I just always feel like it is my duty to provide for others and make sure they’re having a good time because they’re not naturally as drunk on life as I am,” she explained.

 

     Tzuyu wanted to roll her eyes, that was so cheesy, but Jeongyeon still knew her secret and she couldn’t risk it getting out right after they’d been called out about it.

 

     “Fine, I’ll prove it,” Jeongyeon said pouring out her cup of wine and internally wincing, “If you come to our party tonight, I won’t drink, you’ll see,”

 

     Tzuyu sighs in defeat, “Since you so kindly didn’t rat on my friend Dahyun and I last night, we will join you at your party,” she said smiling politely.

 

     “We? Wait no, Dahyun is Hermes, they’re notorious troublemakers, they were like the first unanimous ban from the Dionysius house,” Jeongyeon said laughing nervously.

 

     “Well I don’t know… parties really aren’t my style, but Dahyun really likes them and she—” Tzuyu said suddenly looking down at her feet.

 

     “—Fine, fine, she can come, but please, _please_ ¸ tell her to behave,” Jeongyeon begged.

 

     Tzuyu’s eyes lit up with glee. Dahyun was going to be so excited when she told her she had convinced Jeongyeon to let her come, “Thank you Jeongyeonnie!” Tzuyu said excitedly pecking the older girl on the cheek before running off.

 

     Jeongyeon stood frozen in her place. She blinked a couple times in surprise before her brain could register what had just happened. Chou Tzuyu just kissed her on the cheek, “Still got it,” she cheered to herself before fist pumping excitedly.

 

     ~

 

     The game was going just about as well as Chaeyoung had predicted it would. They were down to two cups and the other team still had all of theirs, not having given up a turn yet. Dahyun was squeezing Chaeyoung’s shoulders giving her a pep-talk as Chaeyoung drained the last of her cup.

 

     Unbeknownst to them, Hyunjin leaned over to Heejin and whispered, “bounce it, end them,” it would have been the lucky bounce shot to end the game, both girls distracted and not watching the table, had Mina not been meticulously watching the game from afar and decided to intervene.

 

     She quickly approached the girls knocking into Dahyun who in turn toppled onto the table and somehow smacking the ball off the bounce away from the cups. “I’m so sorry,” She said with the sincerest voice she could muster, pulling Dahyun up and wiping gently at her damp shirt.

 

     Hyunjin narrowed her eyes at Mina in suspicion. Heejin just sighed, “Guess my luck is up, your turn,”

 

     “Wait what?” Dahyun said looking at her partner in confusion.

 

     Mina picked up the ball that had fallen to the floor and dunked it into the water cup before turning back to the pair. “Celebrity shot?” She asked innocently.

 

     “It’s my tu—" Dahyun started.

 

     “—Y—yes absolutely,” Chaeyoung stammered cutting Dahyun off, not taking her eyes off of Mina for one second. Chaeyoung hadn’t realized she’d cared about beer pong until Mina had decided she was playing. Suddenly she was very invested in the outcome of their game.

 

     Mina liked Chaeyoung and hated to see her losing this badly. Chaeyoung had defended her against Sana before so now it was Mina’s turn to return the favour by crushing her competition. With Artemis’ Blessing Mina was naturally better at most things than any normal demigod and – though she had never played – beer pong didn’t seem to be an exception to the rule.

 

     Mina and Dahyun sunk cup after cup making Hyunjin’s face sink with the bitter realization that she might lose for the first time in her life. Mina was on fire, but Chaeyoung, feeling appropriately buzzed enough decided to wrap Mina in a tight hug after sinking the second to last cup.

 

     “We’re winning!” Chaeyoung shouted gleefully.

 

     Mina’s whole face flushed, and she could feel her heart rate begin to pick up. She quickly pried Chaeyoung’s arms off of her laughing nervously, “We still have one more cup,”

 

     She shot once more and missed, by a long shot. She put her hands in her face in embarrassment, but whether it was because of the miss or to hide her blush she wasn’t sure.

 

     All eyes were on Dahyun now, if she made this cup, it would be game over, but if she missed, the balls returned to 2jin for a sure-fire win.

 

     Dahyun bit her lip and tossed the ball, Heejin crossed her fingers and the ball seemed to bounce in and back out.

 

     “Fuck,” Dahyun cursed under her breath. But it wasn’t quite over for them, the ball hadn’t rolled off the table yet, in fact it was slowly rolling back towards them.

 

     Mina quickly lunged for the ball before Hyunjin could recognize what was happening.

 

     Dahyun eyed her in confusion before hope began to fill her eyes again. One more shot, they were still in this. It would be a lefty shot, but they still had a chance, and that was something. She made grabby hands at Mina who just shook her head.

 

     “I got this, I’ve been becoming more confident with my non-dominant hand these days,” She nodded at Dahyun before smiling at Chaeyoung and instantly regretting how it made her stomach do a somersault.

 

     “If you miss this, you’re finishing the rest of our drinks,” Dahyun muttered.

 

     Then with a gulp she shot the ball with her non-dominant hand… and missed epically.

 

     Hyunjin cackled in response. Dahyun’s face fell in disappointment. Chaeyoung’s face however, was brighter than ever. She linked her arm through Mina’s and pulled her close before whispering into her ear, “Someone was thirsty, eh?” and then giggling.

 

     Mina’s eyes widened in horror as she remembered Dahyun’s ultimatum. Immediately following, Hyunjin and Heejin sunk the net two cups solidifying yet another win for them. Mina chugged down the last two drinks and then excused herself to the bathroom.

 

     ~

 

     When Mina exited the bathroom, Sana was waiting for her, devilish smirk on her face, “Look who it is, Princess Myoui slumming it with us commoners,”

 

     Mina groaned, “What do you want Sana?”

 

     “I’m just happy to see you finally making friends is all,” She said innocently.

 

     “I—they’re nice, I wanted to help them,” Mina grumbled, taken off-guard by Sana’s seemingly-genuine comment.

 

     “Alas, the odds were stacked against you my precious Mitang,” Sana said throwing her arm around Mina’s shoulder and pulling her along with her, “2jin are undefeatable in literally any sport requiring a ball… they’re like a match made by the gods, their children are going to be star athletes… well Hyunjin’s will and Heejin’s will be… really hot probably,” Sana reasoned.

 

     Mina narrowed her eyes at Sana, why was she telling her this? She’s pretty sure they’d never had a real conversation up until now.

 

     “Do you want children one day?” Sana asked, “—I’m asking for a friend,” she added quickly attempting to cover for herself.

 

     “I—” Mina started.

 

     “—think carefully before answering Mina, this is important,” Sana warned.

 

     “I can’t have kids Sana, I’m a hunter,” She snapped with an annoyed huff, pulling her hunter’s necklace from under her shirt and dangling it in front of Sana.

 

     “Hmm,” Sana said scrunching her nose as if she was deep in thought, “Is there a cure for that?”

 

     Mina rolled her eyes and started to pull away from Sana.

 

     “—And does she have to be over a certain height?” Sana asked reigning Mina back in.

 

     “Would you quit it,” Mina said trying to remove Sana’s arm from around her shoulders.

 

     “Last question, I swear,” Sana promised, and Mina relaxed slightly and sighed.

 

     “Ok, what?”

 

     “Do you get jealous easily, or are you the one more likely to make people jealous?” Sana asked.

 

     Mina rolled her eyes again, “Literally _nothing_ in my life right now is worth being jealous over,” Mina said.

 

     “You’re right, ok, so the jealous type, I can work with that,” Sana said, suddenly deep in thought again.

 

     “Can I go now?” Mina asked tugging on Sana’s arm impatiently, but Sana was not listening to her.

 

     “Jihyo, help!” Mina called to her friend that had just exited the bathroom.

 

     “Sana, I think Chaeyoung’s looking for you,” Jihyo said, the mention of her best friend’s name snapping her out of her thoughts.

 

     “Sorry Mina, duty calls,” She said before going to find Chaeyoung.

 

     “Thank you so much, she’s being really weird tonight,” Mina said massaging her shoulder where Sana had gripped tightly onto.

 

     “Let’s be real, when is she not?” Jihyo laughed and after a second Mina did too, “She’s probably just jealous of your mad beer pong skills, you totally swooped in and saved DubChaeng from complete embarrassment,”

 

     Mina laughed nervously, “I honestly don’t know where those skills came from,”

 

     “Looked to me like you were trying to impress someone. Gods, _I_ was impressed… unfortunately I’m not so sure how those skills will translate to archery though,” Jihyo teased.

 

     “I guess I was just trying to stick up for my friends when I sensed trouble, that was a rigged match,” Mina explained. The word felt funny on Mina’s lips, but Sana had been the first to suggest they were friends, so why not?

 

     Jihyo’s face softened at Mina’s use of the word “friends”, she was so glad Mina finally felt like she was making friends here, “Yeah that’s why there’s a line for ups at the other table and none at theirs,”

 

     Mina didn’t respond, she didn’t even acknowledge that Jihyo had spoken, she looked far away.

 

     “Mina, hello, earth to Mina,” Jihyo said waving a hand in front of Mina’s face snapping her out of her daze, “What’s got you all spacey suddenly?” She asked turning to look where Mina had just previously been looking to see Sana being dragged off of Chaeyoung by Jeongyeon.

 

     “Are those two—” Jihyo started, but when she turned back to Mina, she noticed the girl was gone. _How is she so damn quiet?_ Jihyo questioned.

 

     ~

 

     Dahyun had decided she was going to change her soaked shirt for something more presentable leaving Chaeyoung alone by the keg.

 

     “Wow, you and ya girl seemed to be hitting it off back there,” Sana said placing her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her in a back hug.

 

     “Oh, hey Sana, she was just helping Dahyun and I against those girls, they’re literally indomitable!” Chaeyoung said turning around in her arms.

 

     “You look hot tonight Tiger Cub,” Sana cooed looking the girl up and down. Chaeyoung was wearing her signature rainbow striped halter crop top and black high waisted jean shorts.

 

     “Why thank you,” Chaeyoung said stepping back, but not quite out of Sana’s reach to strike a pose. “I hope you-know-who thinks the same,”

 

     Sana’s hands rested at Chaeyoung’s waist, so she threaded her hands through her belt loops and pulled her close, “I bet she wouldn’t just celebrity shoot for anyone,” Sana whispered into her ear and then pulled back to wink and shoot finger guns at Chaeyoung.

 

     “Probably Jihyo, look how close those two are,” She said pouting and pointing in their direction, eyes turning green again. Sana sighed before stepping in between Chaeyoung’s vision of the girl and fake chomped at her finger causing her to immediately recoil it, giggling.

 

     “Yah Unnie, watch it, you’re in my line of sight!” Chaeyoung complained trying to get on her tip toes to see past Sana.

 

     “Oh, am I? Didn’t realize,” Sana said standing on her tip toes too and blocking Chaeyoung again. Every attempt to see past her, Sana mimicked, effectively blocking Mina from her view.

 

     Chaeyoung was quick though and almost was able to evade Sana when she tripped on her own footing. Almost. Sana came toppling down, grabbing onto Chaeyoung and pulling her down with her.

 

     “Sana!” Chaeyoung squealed giggling.

 

     Sana rolled over so that she was leaning over Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung was staring up at her. A playful smile splayed over Sana’s face as she leaned down and began to pepper Chaeyoung with kisses.

 

     Chaeyoung clamped her eyes shut and began to squirm in attempt to get away, “Ewww Sana get off of me!” She giggled. “I can’t see Mina with you on me like this,”

 

     “I—don’t—want—you—to—see—her,” Sana said between kisses.

 

     “Hyung help!” Chaeyoung yelped, hoping Jeongyeon was nearby.

 

     Suddenly Sana was being dragged off of Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon was crouching over her. “You two are disgusting,” She said eyeing Sana whose shirt collar was still gripped in her hand, “Either date or stop touching each other,”

 

     “Chaeyoungie knows our love is purely platonic,” Sana cooed at her small friend who was now standing up and dusting herself off.

 

     Chaeyoung scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Try telling that to literally anyone else you manage to pin to the ground and kiss,”

 

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I would kiss any of my friends. See?” Sana said grabbing for Jeongyeon’s face and attempting to give her a kiss before being shoved away by the girl.

 

     Sana erupted in a fit of giggles.

 

     “Oh great, I lost her!” Chaeyoung said looking desperately for Mina.

 

     Sana stopped laughing for a moment before returning Chaeyoung’s confused gaze, “That’s odd,”

 

     “I’m going to go look for her,” Chaeyoung said walking in the direction she last saw her.

 

     ~

 

     “What did you do?” Jeongyeon asked Sana.

 

     “She was supposed to—” Sana opened her mouth and closed it again looking like a goldfish in her flustered state, “She was supposed to be right there… and then she’d be jealous and barge in and save Chaeyoung,”

 

     “Yeah, but instead _I_ had to do that, what is going on Sana?” Jeongyeon hmphed crossing her arms in concern.

 

     “I don’t get it, it was fool proof… that Mina must be more of a fool than I thought she was,” Sana grumbled, seemingly not paying attention to Jeongyeon’s concerned interrogation.

 

     Jeongyeon groaned, “Not this again, why can’t you leave that poor girl alone?”

 

     “I just can’t Jeongyeon, I take matters of the heart way too seriously, you should know that… by the way did you ask Tzuyu to the party yet?”

 

     Jeongyeon blushed and began rubbing the back of neck, “I—what—don’t—I don’t know what you’re talking about, what party?”

 

     Sana shoved her playfully, “You’re such an idiot,”

 

     Jeongyeon groaned, covering her red face with her hands.

 

     “Well, did you?” Sana said waiting for Jeongyeon to come back to her.

 

     “Yes,” Jeongyeon said through her hands.

 

     “…and?” Sana asked waving her hands for Jeongyeon to continue.

 

     “She’s coming,” Jeongyeon said finally peeking at Sana through her fingers.

 

     Sana practically pounced on Jeongyeon, hugging her tightly in celebration, “Oh Unnie, congratulations, I’m so proud of you!”

 

     When Jeongyeon finally was able to pry her off, Sana looked at her seriously, “Do you want me to spit in her cup?”

 

     “Don’t be disgusting Sana, and even if I did, she doesn’t drink so it would be impossible,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

     “Nothing’s impossible,” Sana said licking her lips and bee lining in Tzuyu’s direction.

 

     “Sana! No! Don’t you dare!” Jeongyeon called chasing after her.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung looked everywhere at the party, but Mina was nowhere to be found, even Jihyo hadn’t seen her disappear. So, she ran to the woods to the last place she’d seen Mina before today. She didn’t know if she’d even be there, but if Chaeyoung was determined to find her, she figured it would be best to start there.

 

     The sound of grunting and heavy “thunk” noises nearby startled Chaeyoung. She immediately bent light to become invisible as she crept closer to the noises.

 

     Sure enough, Mina was in the same clearing she’d run into her in last night, but this time she was throwing her kunai into the surrounding trees… or at least attempting to. One whizzed right past where Chaeyoung was standing and she yelped in surprise, covering her mouth right after.

 

     “Who’s there?” Mina called looking around the bushes where her knife had landed. A blush was creeping up her face, “Chaeyoung?” Mina asked tentatively.

 

     “H-how did you know?” She said warping and flickering into sight.

 

     Mina sighed in relief when she saw the girl, “I didn’t believe in invisible forest-dwellers until I—you ran into me last night,” she chuckled conversationally before aggressively yanking one of her knives out of a tree, “You should be more careful, I could have hit you sneaking up on me like that,”

 

     “Why did you leave the party?” Chaeyoung asked, eyes innocent and hopeful.

 

     “Didn’t want to be there anymore,” Mina said shrugging, not meeting Chaeyoung’s eyes.

 

     “You weren’t having fun?” Chaeyoung persisted.

 

     “Well I was I—It’s just I know I don’t really belong. Everyone here has a place, and you all fit together so well and I’m—I’m just a visitor passing through and soon I’ll be gone, and everyone will forget about me and continue on as if I’d never been here so what’s the point?” Mina complained focusing more on fidgeting nervously with her hunter’s necklace than Chaeyoung, who was looking at her with eyes full of genuine concern.

 

     “I’d miss you,” Chaeyoung said suddenly.

 

     Mina let a knife fly and it missed the nearest try by a meter, “Y—you would?” she asked.

 

     “I—yeah,” Chaeyoung said looking at her feet and then back up at Mina, gathering all her courage. She wasn’t looking at her eyes this time, her eyes had flickered to Mina’s lips. And then closing her eyes bravely, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips ever so gently against Mina’s.

 

     Chaeyoung heard the unmistakable clang of the rest of Mina’s kunai falling to the ground as her hands slid up her arms, caressing them lightly before Mina’s face changed and she pulled away from Chaeyoung.

 

     “Wh—what was that??” Mina asks backing away from Chaeyoung suddenly.

 

     “Mina,” Chaeyoung breathed, trying not to let her confusion turn to hurt, “I really like you,” she confessed.

 

     Mina was staring at Chaeyoung, mouth agape, full on panic mode, “Chaeyoung… I’m a hunter of Artemis, I’m sorry if I—y—you can’t,”

 

     “I do,” Chaeyoung persisted, her voice cracking in those two syllables.

 

     “Don’t,” Mina pleaded into Chaeyoung’s now deep blue hurt eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...  
> come yell at me on twt @ kim_dahyunjin


	5. Ain't no party like a No Jam party (cause a No Jam party... ends early)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you were me  
> Maybe you would understand the things I do  
> And if I were you  
> I think maybe I'd be mad at me too"
> 
>  - "Talk to Me" by Cosmo's Midnight ft. Tove Styrke

     “I need a drink,” Chaeyoung grumbled pushing past the people who had started to gravitate away from the now-smoldering ashes of the bonfire and towards Dionysus cabin. Boisterous drunk voices were bouncing around in many conversations she wasn’t a part of. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and hardened her face with determination before finally reaching the keg.

 

     She didn’t have a cup, but she decided shooting straight into her mouth wouldn’t be so bad at this point. She really just needed to get drunk. She needed to get wasted and forget.

 

     She pumped the keg, but nothing came out. Fuck. It’s empty. Of course.

 

     She looked around trying to find anyone she knew. Her eyes landed upon Somi, Jeongyeon’s youngest half-sister, and Chaeyoung’s childhood friend. _She probably has alcohol hidden away somewhere,_ Chaeyoung thought.

 

     “Somi,” Chaeyoung croaked, she cleared her throat before trying again, “Somi, do you have anything I can chug super quickly? I’m desperate,”

 

     Somi smiled at Chaeyoung, not skipping a beat. Chaeyoung avoided her eyes… although it wasn’t hard as Somi’s eyes were impossible to see through her ridiculously dark sunglasses. She handed Chaeyoung a nearly full cup of beer, “Sure, drink this, I have plenty more back at my cabin for—,” She started.

 

     Chaeyoung wasn’t listening. She grabbed the cup from her and drained it impossibly fast. “Thanks,” She spluttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and running off to find Sana.

 

     “Oh my gods, Chaeyoung you… what the hades happened to you?” Sana said appraising her friend, noticing her normally bright brown eyes were a dull blue.

 

     “I fucked up Sana, I fucked up so bad,” She groaned trying to hold her sobs at bay. Sana immediately pulled her into a tight hug pressing soft kisses on her head.

 

     “It’s going to be ok Tiger Cub,” Sana murmured into her hair. Then she abruptly pulled away holding Chaeyoung by the shoulders, “What you need is a good party tonight, you’re not gonna let her keep you from having a good time, fuck her, I always knew you were too good for her!” Sana demanded. “Tonight, we’re gonna make sure we get her out of your system once and for all,”

 

     Chaeyoung shuddered at the thought, but just nodded mechanically.

 

     “Don’t worry, Mina wouldn’t _dare_ show up tonight anyway,” Sana spat, glaring as the other girl just now returned to the gathering.

 

     Suddenly someone else caught Sana’s attention, like the ADD girl she is, “Hold on, I just had an idea, I need to go find someone! See you at the party!” Sana said excitedly skipping off towards Dionysius.

 

     “Chaeyoungie!” Dahyun called clapping her on the back from behind. She was leaning on Tzuyu for support, clearly, she was already very drunk. “Where’d you go, I looked everywhere for you!” she slurred.

 

     “Gods, she’s such a lightweight,” Tzuyu said rolling her eyes.

 

     “Guess who scored an invite to this Dio _nasty_ rager tonight!” Dahyun cheered.

 

     Chaeyoung shot Tzuyu a look, “I’m guessing someone finally manned up and personally invited you? Because there’s no way in hades she’s talking about herself,” Chaeyoung answered.

 

     Tzuyu cocked her head at her in confusion, but before she could answer Dahyun was shouting.

 

     “ENHHHHH” Dahyun imitated the sound of an incorrect answer buzzer.

 

     “Well, technically you’re right and you’re wrong,” Tzuyu answered. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened in surprise, “Jeongyeon may have sort of convinced me to come,” Tzuyu explained.

 

     “Yeah, but her one condition was that she had to invite me too!” Dahyun howled with laughter nearly falling over before Tzuyu pulled her back upright again.

 

     “I didn’t think she’d say yes,” Tzuyu hissed quietly to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung chuckled, feeling the warmth of the alcohol beginning to flow through her again. She pulled her two friends to her in a group hug and beamed at them, “I’m so excited you guys are finally coming to your first Dionysus party!”

 

     ~

 

     When the three girls arrived at the party Chaeyoung looked around for Somi or Jinsoul who were usually stationed at the door to give the usual spiel about where the drinks and bathroom are located. She noticed Somi chatting casually with Sana not far away from the door.

 

     “You guys go have fun, I’m gonna hang back,” Tzuyu said, hoping that if she lingered by the door, she could sneak out quicker.

 

     Chaeyoung eyed the punch excitedly. If getting drunk was her goal drinking beer alone would have sufficed, but after tonight’s events her new goal was to get wasted and she knew just how to do that.

 

     Her and Dahyun beelined to the punch filling their cups greedily.

 

     Chaeyoung could feel judgmental eyes watching them, it could only be Jeongyeon. She turned around to find the girl glaring at Dahyun warily.

 

     “Where’s Jinsoul? I figured you’d have her running the door since Somi is preoccupied,” Chaeyoung asked motioning at Somi and Sana who were still talking, heads close together. “With tonight’s security Dahyun didn’t even need an invite she could have just walked in,” She snorted.

 

     “Uhh no Somi is definitely supposed to be on door duty. Jinsoul left ages ago, the girl she’s been sleeping with has a strict curfew… _Hypnos kids_ ,” Jeongyeon said rolling her eyes and excusing herself to go get Somi.

 

     They watched as Jeongyeon grabbed Somi by the shoulders and redirected her with a slight shove in the direction of the door, stealing her from Sana.

 

     "Chaeyoungie, who's your friend?" Sana asked sideling up to the two girls, "I've never seen her at one of these parties before,"

 

     "That's because she wasn't invited," Jeongyeon interjected returning behind Sana and rolling her eyes, before Chaeyoung could answer. "She's Hermes..."

 

     Sana giggled looking at Dahyun who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Jeongyeon, don't you have people you actually _did_ invite to worry about?" Sana said gesturing at Tzuyu who was standing alone by the punch bowl sniffing it distastefully and then checking her watch as if she had somewhere else to be.

 

     “Shit,” Jeongyeon cursed before running back to Tzuyu.

 

     “She’s been glaring at me the entire party, kind of killing the mood, ya know?” Dahyun said referring to Jeongyeon before tentatively sipping her punch and then spitting it back in the cup, “This is rank, does anyone actually drink this?”

 

     Sana swallowed the large gulp that was in her mouth before responding, “Hardly,”

 

     “You just kind of have to… suck it up,” Chaeyoung said slurping on her straw and looking up at Dahyun innocently.

 

     Sana rolled her eyes, but Dahyun threw her head back and began laughing loudly and she high-fived Chaeyoung. Before Sana knew it, she was laughing along with her.

 

     “Don’t look Chaeyoung, but you-know-who and her band of tree-huggers just walked in,” Sana said.

 

     Chaeyoung turned to look and Sana grabbed her head and pulled it back to face her. “I said don’t look!” She hissed. “That’s the last thing you need, for her to catch you looking. You need to seem cool, unaffected, like you’ve moved on,”

 

     “But I—” Chaeyoung started.

 

     “No, that cold hearted _hunter_ , blew you off, remember? No one blows my baby Chaengie off,” Sana said forcefully.

 

     “Unless that’s what you’re into,” Dahyun said winking at Chaeyoung before laughing wildly.

 

     Sana blushed at her awkward wording, “You know what I mean!”

 

     ~

 

     “Hey thanks for coming,” Jeongyeon said.

 

     “Thanks for inviting us,” Tzuyu says nodding in Dahyun’s direction who was cracking up leaning on Sana’s shoulder, “Why did you guys ban Hermes kids anyway?”

 

     “They’re troublemakers, they can’t help it, it’s in their blood. Something always gets stolen or broken when they’re around,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

     “Not Dahyun, she’s different,” Tzuyu defended.

 

     “Oh yeah? Different how?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “She may be annoying and a dork, but she’s not troublesome, she’s like an adult child,” Tzuyu explained.

 

     “Yah, isn’t she your senior?” Jeongyeon reminded.

 

      Tzuyu shrugged, “Maybe someone should tell her to act like that then,” Tzuyu deadpanned, her expression playful.

 

     “So, you were the ones who put the Ares kids’ weapons on the roof then?” Jeongyeon changed the subject.

 

     “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tzuyu responded, smile dropping.

 

     “Hey, I already said I wouldn’t tell remember? And besides I know it had to be you, Dahyun couldn’t have moved all those weapons herself, someone with telumkinesis had to have helped her,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

     “You’re pretty smart Detective Jeongyeon, you sure you don’t have any Athena in you?” She complimented.

 

     Jeongyeon looked appalled, she certainly hoped not because that would mean she was hitting on her relative.

 

     Not wanting to think about that possibility, she quickly switched topics asking, “Do you want to dance?”

 

     “Nooo I don’t really like dancing,” Tzuyu said worriedly.

 

     “Oh ok… what do you like to do then?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “Read?” Tzuyu said, “I’m pretty introverted, I just kind of like to observe everything going on around me,”

 

     “Ahh you’re a people-watcher,” Jeongyeon said, “Lucky for you, I’m an excellent people watcher,”

 

     Tzuyu snorted, “Pretty sure you can’t be a _good_ people-watcher,”

 

     “Oh yeah? There’s an art to it—watch this,” she said looking off into the crowd inconspicuously, “Those two girls… totally into each other,” she said pointing at Nayeon and Momo who were dancing closely.

 

     Tzuyu looked where Jeongyeon had pointed and rolled her eyes, _obviously_ , she thought, but not to be outdone, Tzuyu added in, “Those two girls are about to go home,” as she noticed Momo yawn.

 

     Sure enough, about fifteen seconds later Momo whispered something into Nayeon’s ear, Nayeon bit her lip, and then the two of them exited the party, Nayeon baring her teeth in a growl at Tzuyu, and Momo waving farewell to Jeongyeon who had to quickly pretend like she hadn’t been watching them the whole time.

 

     “You’re pretty good yourself Chou Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon admitted.

 

     Tzuyu shrugged, smiling smugly, “Know thy enemy and all. Its like the first rule of being an Athena kid,”

 

     “What’s the second?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “Study hours…” She trailed off sheepishly.

 

     “Oh yeah, and what exactly is it that you study during those _study hours_ I hear so much about,” Jeongyeon mused reaching out and putting a hand on her arm.

 

     “Speaking of study hours, look at the time… I just remembered I have to go, I have to get up early tomorrow and reread the encyclopedia,” She hastily explained before leaving in a hurry. _Good one Tzuyu, its not like she has any reason to be suspicious… how could she? It was probably just an innocent question, and now she’s going to think you’re a total weirdo,_ she thought.

 

    ~

 

     Mina groaned. She was not in the mood for a party, she was pissed off that her shooting arm wasn’t getting any steadier, and she’d had to reject Chaeyoung’s confession as well. She just wanted to go back to her temporary room at the Artemis cabin and be alone, but her friends were having none of that.

 

     A tall girl with dark brown hair dressed in an oversized leopard print Hawaiian shirt draped over a black crop top and black ripped jeans greeted them at the door. She had a pair of opaque black sunglasses covering her eyes, concealing her identity to the girls, but Mina figured this was probably one of the Dionysius kids. Her hair was slightly messy, and her movements were languid and relaxed like she’d just woken up. “Welcome in,” she said in a slightly sleepy voice that some people might find sexy. Mina did not. “Jeongyeon’s signature punch is on the table, bathroom is in the same place I’d imagine it is in your own cabins, so don’t go exploring,” She said as the girls passed her upon entering.

 

     They headed straight for the refreshments table where Jihyo and Joohyun served Seulgi and Mina some shockingly blue-coloured punch. Mina took one sniff of the potion and her stomach turned. Did she mention she really wasn’t in the mood to party?

 

     ~

 

     Tzuyu had called it quits about an hour ago saying she needed to get up early tomorrow for study hours and should probably get to sleep. _Ouch._ Jeongyeon thought to herself, she’d intended on using this party as an excuse to get to know the girl better, but she ditched early.

 

     “Hey Som, I think, maybe we should shut it down for the night,” Jeongyeon said walking up to Somi who was at the beverage table eyeing the punch and instead opting to fill two solo cups with wine using her fingertips instead.

 

     “I’ll take those,” Jeongyeon said scooping the two alcoholic drinks away from her younger, sister.

 

     Somi pulled down her sunglasses – that were much too dark to be wearing this late at night, much less inside – and shot her a glare. “Fuck off No Jam, dad said I could,” She said grabbing the cups back from her. “Besides, I’m 18 now, and I can _literally_ summon it from my fingertips… you can’t keep me from drinking,” Jeongyeon always seemed to forget that as of recently Somi was of age, but she guessed that until someone younger came along, to Jeongyeon she’d always be her baby sister.

 

     “Fine,” Jeongyeon sighed crossing her arms, “But did you hear what I said? I think we should shut down for the night,”

 

     “Wow, you are literally being _such_ a No Jam tonight, and you wonder why we all call you that,” Somi replied in typical bratty teenage fashion.

 

     “I just… you know I only wanted to use this party as an excuse to talk to my crush… and she left so I don’t really see a reason to keep it up,” Jeongyeon confessed anxiously rubbing at the back of her neck.

 

     Just then Lisa appeared as she always seemed to whenever the two were discussing feelings… or parties. Even though she was of a different house, the girl was practically their other sister, she was always at their cabin helping host or clean up parties.

 

     “Lisa, thank you, convince Jeongyeon to stop being a lovesick puppy and not to shut down this _rager_ at 10pm please,” Somi said, knowing Lisa would _love_ to do just that, and disappeared presumably to see the recipient of her second cup of wine.

 

     Jeongyeon groaned in frustration, she hated talking about her feelings. Somi was really going to get it later.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung, Sana, and Dahyun had been sitting in a corner. Dahyun was passed out on Sana’s shoulder who was busy with one hand idly stroking her hair while Dahyun had the other’s thumb in her mouth. Chaeyoung would be the first to admit she’d had too much to drink and she had been eyeing Mina all night. Why was she even here? She didn’t seem like the party type, yet there she was laughing and drinking along with Seulgi and Jihyo. Were those her only friends? Chaeyoung swore she never saw them with anyone else.

 

     Just then Somi approached Chaeyoung. Sana momentarily looked up from Dahyun, obviously aware of something Chaeyoung was not.

 

     Somi stuck out one of the two cups she was holding towards Chaeyoung. “You looked like you needed a refill,”

 

     “What, I look like I can’t refill my own cup?” Chaeyoung slurred, spilling what was left of her previous drink.

 

     Somi winced, she was glad she’d opted for wine rather than the high alcoholic content of the spiked punch. “No, I just wanted to be the one to fill it,” She smirked at Chaeyoung and clinked their plastic cups, taking a sip of her wine, indicating for her to copy.

 

     After a moment of hesitation where Chaeyoung took one final glance at Mina who still was overly focused on whatever story Seulgi was telling them, she took a sip of the pink wine.

 

     Chaeyoung moaned loudly, “OH MY GOD, Somi, what is this? It’s fantastic! Much better than that crap punch Jeongyeon made!”

 

     Somi blushed. Each child of Dionysius’s wine was unique, an expression of their personality and innermost self. “I—I just—” Somi began, wondering how she should explain.

 

     “Like I thought it was going to be sour at first, but its really so… so _SWEET_!” Chaeyoung shouted. Somi grimaced, great, she couldn’t tell her now or the whole camp would start to think she, Jeon Somi, was _sweet_.

 

     This caught Jeongyeon’s attention who had just given in to Lisa’s pleadings, she laughed at Somi’s embarrassment. “Wow, Somi, how sweet of you to _make_ Chaeyoung a drink,” She teased. She was just glad no one else saw her offer Tzuyu her own wine earlier… wine that ended up on the ground.

 

     “Wait, you _made_ this?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously. Somi laughed nervously.

 

     “Ooh let me try!” Sana piped up nearly knocking Dahyun off her when she grabbed the cup before Chaeyoung could react. Somi sunk further into herself, _great_.

 

     “Yeah, single batch,” Jeongyeon said pulling Chaeyoung’s focus back and ruffling Somi’s hair. Somi groaned, but not loud enough for Chaeyoung to hear over the thumping bass.

 

     “Not really my taste,” Sana said winking at Chaeyoung before handing the drink back.

 

     Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at Sana, tipped the rest of the drink into her mouth before the girl could change her mind and turned back to Somi, “and you chose to share it with me!?” Chaeyoung slurred in disbelief and hiccupped. Suddenly her chest felt warm, wow she must be drunker than she thought, “Wow that’s so—”

 

     “—Sweet?” Jeongyeon interjected before Somi finally shoved her away from them.

 

     “You Dionysius kids never fail to impress me,” Chaeyoung said running her empty hand down Somi’s arm, her eyes shocking Somi at first when they turned an alluring shade of pink.

 

     “Well I—you know…” Somi blushed again. This was so unlike her. How was Chaeyoung so quickly able to turn her into a blushing stuttering mess?

 

     Chaeyoung cut her off leaning in close to her ear and whispering, “I was going to say ‘hot’,” Chaeyoung wasn’t a natural flirt, she had no idea what had come over her, must have been Somi’s liquid courage that prompted her to act like this.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung had been staring at her all night, she could feel her eyes practically burning into her skull. Mina wasn’t about to let the girl have the satisfaction though. She kept her eyes trained on Seulgi, who was currently animatedly telling a story about how she single-handedly brought some rare plant back from the brink of extinction.

 

     “Jihyo, it’s piss o’clock,” Wendy said appearing behind Jihyo and clapping both hands on her shoulders.

 

     “Can’t you go by yourself? I’m listening to a very interesting story,” Jihyo said politely, not wanting to interrupt her friend.

 

     Wendy turned to Seulgi and stuck out her hand, “Hi, I’m Wendy, daughter of Apollo, singer extraordinaire, extremely co-dependent,” 

 

     Seulgi narrowed her eyes, ignoring Wendy’s outstretched hand, “Seulgi. Demeter. We’ve met. Several times,”

 

     Wendy retracted her hand, “I’m kidding, of course I’m kidding, it’s the alcohol. Do you think I’d forget a face as beautiful as yours?”

 

     “While I am flattered, I’m also engaged…” Seulgi said looking over Wendy’s shoulder to see Joohyun pouring water from her fingertips into two cups by the refreshment table, “to the daughter of the mighty earthshaker, so if you don’t want to feel her wrath, I suggest you move on,”

 

     Wendy looked at the small, innocent-looking beauty and back at Seulgi, not sure if she believed that that girl could possibly harm a fly. Mina sniggered quietly. Jihyo jumped up from her seat, seeming to be the only one taking Seulgi’s threat seriously. She’d seen Joohyun angry once before when someone tried to flirt with Seulgi and didn’t think they needed a repeat of last time. Besides, annoying and greasy as she was, Wendy was like a sister to her, and she liked her sister in once piece.

 

     “You know what, I kind of have to pee too,” Jihyo said grabbing Wendy and dragging her away towards the bathroom.

 

     Not a moment later Joohyun returned with her and Seulgi’s water cups. Mina had opted to continue sipping on her punch. Parties made her uncomfortable and she needed all the liquid courage she could get to be here. “You sure you don’t want any water, Mina-yah?” Joohyun asked twirling her finger in the air and laughing.

 

     It was one thing for Seulgi to drink water from Joohyun’s fingertips, but to Mina it felt almost… intimate. She knew Joohyun didn’t mind, she conjured water all the time like it was nothing, but it still felt wrong, like she was intruding. She shook her head no and took another drink of her punch. She winced; it was disgusting.

 

     “Its really so… so _SWEET_!” Mina heard a familiar voice shout over the music and her eyes reactively followed the outburst to the person she’d been avoiding all night. She looked into her cup and wrinkled her nose, what she was drinking was most definitely not sweet. Then she heard Jeongyeon mention that Somi made the wine. _Seriously Chaeyoung?_ Mina thought, and then without hesitance she tipped the rest of the disgusting potion down her throat.

 

     As the edges of her vision began to blur Mina remembered having one last coherent thought before she succumbed to her drunkenness: “fuck,”

 

     ~

 

     “You WHAT?” Jeongyeon exclaimed in disbelief.

 

     “Shhhh!” Sana said throwing a hand over the older girl’s mouth. “I spit in her drink, so what?”

 

     The two girls in front of them in line for the bathroom shot her disgusted looks.

 

     “Daughter of Aphrodite, its not weird!” She said pointing at herself in defense before turning back to Jeongyeon.

 

     “No, it most definitely is _still_ weird,” Jeongyeon insisted.

 

     “Oh, come on, you know our saliva causes people to temporarily fall in love,” Sana explained.

 

     “Yeah speaking of, your saliva was in Somi’s—in Chaeyoung’s wine!” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

 

     “I don’t see the big deal, she’s been pining after someone who _obviously_ can never love her back, and it makes me sad, so I was happy to help, and they can thank me later,” Sana said nonchalantly.

 

     “Are you insane!?” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

 

     “Umm… not that I know of?” Sana said.

 

     “Somi is _straight_!” Jeongyeon shouted.

 

     “Yikes, maybe I should have spit in _her_ drink,” Sana responded apathetically rolling her eyes.

 

     “That is so not the point, you can’t just _make_ people fall in love like that!” Jeongyeon cried shaking Sana by the shoulders.

 

     “I can, it’s called “Love at First Sight” and its one of my many gifts,” Sana smirked, “Hey, you know what else is equally not the point, but just as hilarious?” Sana said giggling at something behind Jeongyeon.

 

     Jeongyeon whipped around just in time to see _Somi_ lean in to kiss Chaeyoung.

 

     “And you thought your sister was straight,” Sana scoffed.

 

     “How did you…” Jeongyeon trailed off in amazement.

 

     “Like I said, Daughter of Aphrodite… its like a sixth sense,”

 

     ~

 

     “Wow,” Somi breathed, finally coming up from the heated kiss she and Chaeyoung had just shared. “Do gay people always see rainbows when they kiss, or is that just with you?”

 

     Chaeyoung bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, eyes quickly flashing through the whole colour spectrum before finally settling back on pink.

 

     “Ok good, just you,” Somi said exhaling and pressing her forehead to Chaeyoung’s, staring into her eyes longingly. “Your eyes are beautiful,”

 

     “Yours are too, I wish you would show them more often,” Chaeyoung responded, their eye-contact unwavering.

 

     Somi blushed again and mentally cursed at the effect Chaeyoung had on her. With what little bit of coolness she could muster she responded, “I don’t know… the sunglasses kind of solidify my hard, cool girl vibe,” she laughed.

 

     Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, the Somi she’d seen tonight was literally the softest, blushiest, dork she could imagine. But she’d hold that over her later… Chaeyoung had something else on her mind right now. “So, Miss hard cool girl, where do you take all your many conquests on nights when your cabin is in use?”

 

     Somi gulped. She could literally not think of anything to say. It was as if her mind had imploded. How was it possible for the shy little dork she knew from her childhood to suddenly have this effect on her? “I—I—” Somi started before she was forcefully yanked away from Chaeyoung and into the crowd.

 

     “What the…” Chaeyoung said in astonishment. It all happened so quick; she hadn’t even had time to see who’d kidnapped Somi.

 

     ~

 

     Mina pinned Somi against the wall. Somi wasn’t sure where to look. This was definitely not the person she wanted to be pinning her up against the wall tonight. Somi didn’t even know this girl’s name, she recognized her as the supposedly injured Hunter of Artemis that had showed up at camp recently, but she didn’t seem so injured in this moment.

 

     “How dare you!?” Mina growled.

 

     “What are you talking about?” Somi said struggling against the older girl’s grip.

 

     “Taking advantage of her like that!” Mina slurred shaking her head in disgust.

 

     “I haven’t taken advantage of anyone; _she_ came onto _me_!” Somi defended, wincing as Mina pressed her into the wall harder. “Aren’t you supposed to be injured or something?” Somi huffed almost wheezing from the exertion.

 

     Drunk Mina didn’t know her own strength, she was using her non-dominant arm for crying out loud! So, she hadn’t meant to hurt the girl, but in her defense, Dionysius kids weren’t known to be the toughest.

 

     “What do you even care, you’re not allowed to like her,” Somi seethed trying desperately to escape from her grip.

 

     Something flashed in Mina’s eyes. Jealousy? Pain? But before Somi could recognize it, they were back to fury. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t!” Mina said briefly loosening her grip so the girl could push forward, only to quickly slam her back into the wall, hitting her head in the process.

 

     Somi coughed, having lost her breath, and she was seeing stars. _That’s it, I give up. Mina can have her. I can’t fight her like this._

 

     Suddenly Somi’s hazy vision focused on Chaeyoung emerging from the crowd with mild panic in her gray eyes as they locked onto hers.

 

     Mina followed Somi’s eyes and in her distracted state Somi was able to wiggle free. The first thing she did was bolt into the crowd.

 

     “Somi I’m—” Chaeyoung started to say as the girl passed her, but the girl didn’t stop until she was gone from both girl’s sights… honestly, probably to vomit.

 

     ~

 

     “Holy Helen of Troy,” Sana cursed.

 

     “What the hades was that?” Jeongyeon said rounding on Sana.

 

     “Well, I definitely didn’t think Mina would do _that_ ,” Sana said sheepishly.

 

     “No shit, Mina just went full Amazon mode at our party… on _my sister_!” Jeongyeon said.

 

     “I knew she couldn’t be trusted, but you’re the one that insisted on inviting her,” Sana huffed indignantly.

 

     “Sana this is literally all your fault,” Jeongyeon said. _Fucking Aphrodite kids_. “I need to go make sure Somi is ok,” and she stormed off following her sister who’d just escaped in the crowd.

 

     “Ok, so Mina gets too drunk and attacks literally your bratty little sister, which may very well have had it coming, and you say its _my fault_?” She shouted into the crowd, but Jeongyeon was already too immersed too hear.

 

     “Oh gods, Mina did _what_?” Jihyo said stepping out of the bathroom with her friend.

 

     “Oh, hey Jihyo,” Sana says sheepishly, “Mina may have caused a tiny bit of a scene, but its fine, I think Jeongyeon-unnie is handling it,”

 

     Jihyo wasn’t buying it. She was about to press Sana for more information before Wendy extended her arm around her to Sana. “Hi, I’m Wendy, we’re not together, I just don’t like to pee alone,”

 

     “Sana. I totally get it, me either,” She said taking Wendy’s hand, but instead of shaking it like the older had intended, Sana kissed it lightly making Wendy’s heart flutter ever so slightly.

 

     “Well—er—I wouldn’t mind going again since it seems that your friend left you alone,” Wendy offered chivalrously.

 

     Jihyo slapped Wendy on the shoulder, “Knock it off, would you?” then she turned back to Sana, “Tell me the whole story, what did Mina do?”

 

     The worry in Jihyo’s eyes scared Sana, so she figured it best to come clean. She didn’t want to face the wrath of the thunder god’s daughter if she found out she was hiding things anyway.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung grabbed Mina’s wrist and dragged her outside with her. Finally releasing her so she could round on her, eyes blazing an angry bright orange. Mina was so drunk she practically collapsed into the grass. She was thankful for the little bit of sobriety she was able to seep from the earth, grounding her and stabilizing her, reminding her where she was. And shit. Where she was, was in a load of trouble.

 

     “What is your problem? Like, I know you’re a _daughter_ of Artemis and all, but you don’t have to be so cruel!” Chaeyoung ranted running her hands through her hair in frustration.

 

     Mina looked down in shame, she hardly felt like correcting her, saying that she wasn’t in fact Artemis’s daughter because she was the eternal maiden goddess and therefore could not have children. She idly turned the patch of grass that she was sitting in brown thinking about how her true mother, Demeter, would react to hearing such accusations.

 

     “Nothing?” Chaeyoung shook her head, “You’re incorrigible!” She stomped her foot, but it was nothing more than just for show. She was thankful it wasn’t Joohyun’s wrath, that she was facing right now though.

 

     Mina continued looking at the patch of now-dried grass beneath her. She deserved this. Whatever beating or abuse Chaeyoung had in store for her, she deserved it. But when nothing came, she looked up to see the younger girl’s eyes had shifted to a sad deep blue, and it looked like she would cry.

 

     “Why are you doing this to me?” Chaeyoung asked so quietly Mina wasn’t sure she heard her at first. She wasn’t crying… yet.

 

     “You don’t even like her,” Mina responded after a minute looking at the grass again.

 

     Chaeyoung exhaled a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, “N—no… you don’t know that. You don’t get to decide that,”

 

     Mina looked up at her pleadingly, trying to read her eyes, but they had shifted back to brown and were unreadable. Chaeyoung was shutting her out.

 

     “ _You_ don’t even like _me_ ,” She said, her words biting Mina, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. This was wrong. She shouldn’t be feeling this way.

 

     “I—I can’t,” Mina’s voice broke as if it was trying to fight her from even saying the words.

 

     “Then leave me alone,” Chaeyoung’s voice was venom and Mina’s chest was exploding. Chaeyoung turned on her heel and fled abnormally quickly in the direction of the strawberry fields, not once looking back.

 

     Mina slumped into the grass and felt the tendrils curling up against her as if they were hugging her. _Is this what blacking out feels like? Its not so bad… all things considered._

 

     ~

 

     “Mina? Mina!” She heard Jihyo’s voice thick with worry calling for her.

 

     There were footsteps and then someone was shaking her, “She’s here, I found her! Mina, wake up!” It was Seulgi’s voice. Seulgi, her half-sister. The girl who showed her how the flowers would grow in her wake when she danced. The girl who spoke to her in almost-perfect Japanese when she was upset to try and cheer her up. Mina smiled.

 

     “Quit smiling you idiot, you’re in trouble,” She said jokingly, but Mina could still hear the concern in her voice, “Are you ok?”

 

     “Yes?” Mina tried lying, finally opening her eyes and squinting up at Seulgi.

 

     “Nice try, wrong answer,” Seulgi deadpanned just as Jihyo walked up.

 

     Jihyo immediately wrapped Mina in a hug and sighed with relief, then she pulled away and held Mina at arm’s length so she could look her in the eyes, “I heard what happened,”

 

     “Am I in trouble?” She asked before shooting Seulgi a look.

 

     “That depends, I’d like to hear your side of the story before I judge that though,” Jihyo said calmly.

 

     Mina chewed her lip worriedly. _Well great,_ she thought. She didn’t look particularly good from anyone’s side.


	6. I just wanna love ~ttalgi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I keep a window, for you, it's always open”
> 
>  - “Want You In My Room” by Carly Rae Jepsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started summer classes yesterday, so I will do my best to update, I'm just not sure what kind of schedule I'm going to be able to have :/

     Chaeyoung always went to the strawberry fields when she didn’t know where else to go, especially when she was a new camper and didn’t have many friends. She spent so much time there on a regular basis, it was comforting to be on familiar turf. She knew most of the satyr’s by name, even though none of them would probably be out this late. She was glad for that though, she prided herself on being tough and rarely ever crying, she didn’t want anyone to know that she was about to.

 

     When she finally got to the large plot of land filled with rows upon rows of strawberry plants, she allowed herself to cry. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean as tears began to overflow. She hated crying, she let out a cry of frustration as she wiped furiously at her eyes trying to clear the tears from them, but they just kept falling. She didn’t deserve this, why did Mina have to show up and make her feel this way? Her heart was breaking, and she’d never even gotten a chance to love. She couldn’t even blame Mina, sure she had been an ass at the party, but Chaeyoung should never have fallen for her in the first place. None of this would have happened if she had just kept her distance like everyone else.

 

     “Are you ok?” a mild voice asked from behind her.

 

     Chaeyoung groaned loudly, “No, I’m not ok, can’t you see—” she started, but as soon as she turned around and saw the small blond girl looking at her with genuine concern in her eyes, she knew her frustration was misplaced, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” she sniffled.

 

     “Do you want a strawberry?” she asked, offering Chaeyoung a particularly plump, wet strawberry she must have just washed.

 

     Chaeyoung laughingly accepted the strawberry, and she felt her tears begin to ebb, “I love strawberries so much,” Chaeyoung drunkenly confessed.

 

     The blond girl smiled before responding, “I prefer pineapples, but we don’t have those here,”

 

     Chaeyoung urgently put a hand on the girl’s arm before seriously asking her, “Have you seen PPAP?”

 

     The girl looked concerned, “No?” she answered hesitantly.

 

     Chaeyoung’s face dropped, “Well I don’t have a pen or a pineapple either, so I can’t show you,”

 

     The girl narrowed her eyes at Chaeyoung who was looking at her feet, “You’re kinda weird, my name is Chaewon,” she said sticking her hand out to shake.

 

     Chaeyoung looked up and blushed, suddenly feeling guilty. She didn’t recognize this girl from the party, but she looked young so maybe she was too young to be invited. She probably didn’t understand why Chaeyoung as acting so strangely at all, “My name is Chaeyoung, and sorry I’m still a little drunk from the party,” she said gesturing in the direction of the faint noise and music they could barely hear from where they were.

 

     Chaewon nodded in understanding, “I see you here a lot actually,” she continued, “I’m usually too shy to say hey, but you looked really sad tonight and I knew how much you liked strawberries, so I wanted to cheer you up,” she explained.

 

     “Chaewon have you ever been in love with someone who could never love you back?” Chaeyoung asked sighing. She didn’t know why… probably the alcohol still running through her system, but she felt like she could trust this practical stranger in this moment.

 

     “I—yeah, something like that,” Chaewon said fidgeting nervously with her fingers suddenly.

 

     “I fell for the new girl, I know I shouldn’t have since it’s forbidden and all, but I did. And tonight, when I confessed, I got the exact answer I knew I’d get and somehow, I still feel upset,” Chaeyoung sobbed.

 

     “At least she knows how you feel,” Chaewon answered quietly.

 

     “That’s the thing, tonight s—something happened, and she attacked a friend of mine, and I can’t help thinking it was because of me,” Chaeyoung confessed, “I’m not even sure how it escalated to that point, one minute I was drinking wine with my friends and the next I’m having to confront her outside and telling her to leave me alone for good,”

 

     “Do you want her to leave you alone?” Chaewon asked.

 

     “Yes! She’s cruel and nothing but trouble!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, before her face softened, “…no, maybe, I don’t know,” she answered finally.

 

     Chaewon smiled wisely at Chaeyoung, “Look, I don’t know your entire situation, but if it’s anything like mine, neither of you are at fault. There are a lot of variables at play that neither of you can control. You probably just need some time alone to figure out what’s best for you… for both of you. Then maybe once this all blows over you can try being friends… if you want that,” she said slowly, “That’s what I did,”

 

     How was this girl so wise, she didn’t look like she could be older than 17, giving solid advice to Chaeyoung like this, “How did—how do you know all of this?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously.

 

     “I used to have a crush on a hunter too,” Chaewon said suddenly, Chaeyoung hadn’t mentioned Mina being a hunter, but she must have figured it out because of the parallels to her own story, “But that wasn’t why it was forbidden, this started way before she became a hunter. Hyejoo was always different, and I knew that, but like you, I couldn’t help but fall for her. She was quiet and aloof and had this savagely funny humour that only came out around people she was close to… which admittedly weren’t many,” She explained, a warm smile growing on her face at the memories.

 

     “When we were fifteen years old, she came out to me as asexual. It was sort of like an identity crisis for her, and I – having my secret crush on her – panicked and didn’t handle it well. I basically shut her out, I didn’t realize that though she may not have returned the same feelings I had, her heart was breaking too. I finally gathered the courage to talk to her again, and she explained to me that she had decided to join the hunters. She admitted that she had never felt like she belonged here and that she wanted to serve a bigger cause. I knew it would be the perfect fit for her, but still it hurt to hear… not only did she not reciprocate my feelings, but I find out that my best friend struggled with her identity so much and I wasn’t there for her when she needed me, she was now leaving for good. I was so upset; I was losing my best friend because of feelings that neither of us could control. But after a while we found that some time on our own was good for us, to grow and further explore our identities. Our friendship has really benefitted from this. Hyejoo and I still keep up, she’s a trainee right now with the hunters, but soon I think they might make her a real one and I couldn’t be prouder,”

 

     “But we weren’t friends before, what if we can’t be friends now?” Chaeyoung croaked. Chaewon’s story had caused new tears to spring out over her previously dry ones.

 

     “I don’t know, but I guess my main advice is just this: no one is at fault here. At least you know she’s bound to never have a lover because she is a hunter… not because she doesn’t reciprocate your feelings. When they become hunters, they swear an oath never to take a lover and are granted Artemis’ blessing. No one ever said it was an easy oath, hunters aren’t perfect, but there are consequences to ever breaking that oath. Not only would Artemis revoke her blessing of eternal youth and heightened hunter senses, but she usually tops it off by turning them into a bear or something similar, bound to be hunted down by the hunters eventually,”

 

     “Shit… I didn’t even stop to consider what I was asking of her,” Chaeyoung said suddenly feeling guilty. The weight of Mina’s situation crushing down on her. She wanted to cry out at how unfair it was, but she knew she’d be speaking to the wind, “This sucks,” was what she finally settled on.

 

     “I know… the only thing that gives me peace about it is knowing that she truly enjoys it and it gives her a purpose that she never thought she’d had before,” Chaewon said bravely.

 

     “What are you an Athena kid or something? You’re so wise,” Chaeyoung asked in wonder.

 

     “No, I’m a Demeter kid,” Chaewon admitted.

 

     The next thing Chaeyoung knew she was keeled over vomiting into the grass.

 

     “Ok, I’m taking you home,” Chaewon said rolling her eyes and grabbing Chaeyoung’s arm as soon as she’d ceased puking.

 

     ~

 

     “I can’t believe you gave her your wine, you’re such a flirty maknae!” Jinsoul exclaimed as she carded her hands through Somi’s hair. They sat on Somi’s bed, Jinsoul idly attempting to braid the girl’s messy dark locks as Somi held an ice pack on her head.

 

     Somi groaned in response leaning forward to withdraw her hair from the older girl’s fingers, “Don’t remind me,” She turned around to face Jinsoul, “Don’t you have literally anywhere else to be?” she asked accusatorily.

 

     “Not anymore now that Jungeun is asleep… No Jam Jeongyeon said I had to come back and help clean after,” Jinsoul said looking annoyed at their oldest sister.

 

     Dahyun’s eyes fluttered open long after the party had ended in Jeongyeon’s cabin. Her first thought was to panic because she didn’t recognize her location or anyone in her immediate line of sight. As she started to look around her memory began to clear a little bit, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had convinced her to come to a Dionysius party, that’s it. She must be in Dionysius.

 

     “She’s awake,” Jeongyeon announced rolling her eyes. _Yep, definitely Dionysius_. Dahyun thought, remembering the harsh treatment she’d received from Jeongyeon previously. She groaned. The two girls that had been chatting animatedly previously turned to glare at her in unity with Jeongyeon.

 

     “Do you want a coffee, honey?” Lisa asked offering the girl a steaming cup. _Who is that? She doesn’t look like a Dionysius kid… and why is she calling me honey?_

 

     Dahyun eyed the cup nervously, her stomach turning internally at the thought of all the punch she’d ingested earlier.

 

     “It won’t bite I swear. Not only are we the best at throwing parties, but we also know how to combat a hangover or too,” Lisa said winking.

 

     “Its magic coffee,” Another brightly smiling girl with purple hair encouraged, appearing behind Lisa. She was way too enthusiastic and cheery for Dahyun’s sore state right now. She closed her eyes tightly in hopes to block the extra stimuli out.

 

     “Choerry you’re scaring her,” Jinsoul teased, the purple haired girl pouted heart-breakingly at the blonde in response.

 

     “Dahyunnie!” Sana called upon re-entering the cabin. She’d been tasked with taking out the trash as punishment from earlier. With a sore loser’s attitude Sana decided to “spill” some in the Artemis Cabin’s yard on her way to the dumpster.

 

     Dahyun moved to stand up but stumbled into Sana who immediately wrapped her arms around her in support. She recognized this girl, she was Chaeyoung’s Aphrodite friend, the one who always set off butterflies in her stomach. As if right on cue they started fluttering, making Dahyun swoon.

 

     “You look like you need some of Lisa’s famous party-remedy coffee,” Sana said giggling taking the cup from Lisa and forcing Dahyun to drink it.

 

     Immediately some of the life began to return to her eyes and Dahyun blinked as if she was only just now waking up.

 

     “Thanks,” Dahyun said to Lisa and then to Sana, blushing.

 

     “You’re so cute, you know that?” Sana said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

 

     This made Dahyun blush even harder and the butterflies return with fervor.

 

     “Ahem Sana, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu left hours ago, don’t you think its time you said goodbye to your friend,” Jeongyeon said glaring from where she was cleaning spilled punch off the table. Sana wasn’t sure if that glare was directed to her or the Hermes girl, but she wasn’t bothered either way.

 

     “Ahem—No Jam—ahem,” Jinsoul said fake coughing and winking at Sana.

 

     Sana giggled once again, grabbing Dahyun’s hand and leading her towards the door, “Come on, I’ll walk you home,” She said.

 

     They walked in silence for a moment before Dahyun rubbed nervously at the back of her neck and confessed, “So I have to admit, I can’t remember much of what happened at the party,” She said gesturing with her free hand at the Dionysius cabin.

 

     Sana chuckled softly, “That, silly, is because you slept through most of it,” remembering how the girl had adorably clung to her and sucked on her thumb, whining every time Sana tried to detach herself.

 

     “Oh jeez, I hope I didn’t embarrass myself,” She said whining, “I didn’t snore, did I?” she joked.

 

     Sana laughed genuinely, “No, you were a perfectly behaved napper,” she fibbed, Dahyun would die if she knew the truth, “In fact, I think Jeongyeon may reconsider her Hermes ban now that you proved to be less of a nuisance and more of a lightweight,” she said reaching to pinch Dahyun’s cheek.

 

     Suddenly Sana stopped walking and Dahyun looked up. Noticing they weren’t at Hermes, and instead in front of Aphrodite, she gulped.

 

     “Wanna come in?” Sana asked sweetly.

 

     “I—I—uhh,” Dahyun stuttered mind suddenly unable to function.

 

     Sana wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s neck, brushing her hair out of her face and looking into her eyes, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” She said, the sincerity in her eyes too much for Dahyun.

 

     Dahyun looked up and screwed her eyes shut in a silent prayer. _I have got to be dreaming… right?_

 

     Sana took her lack of response as an opportunity to speak again, “gods, you’re a messy drunk, how did you manage to get punch all… over…” she trailed off and Dahyun could feel Sana’s warm tongue run over her pulse point. It sent shivers down her spine.

 

     “F—fuck,” Dahyun whispered as her hands shot up to tangle into Sana’s hair instinctively.

 

     That was all Sana needed to hear. She kissed her way up Dahyun’s neck to her jaw, and then the corner of her mouth, hands exploring near the hem of her shirt. Dahyun let out a small whine.

 

     “Shh!” Sana commanded, moving her lips up to caress Dahyun’s ear before whispering, “Let’s go inside,”

 

     As soon as Dahyun had entered the cabin, however, she felt her feet stop in their tracks and her jaw drop. She had never seen the inside of the Aphrodite cabin before, and it was certainly nothing like the inside of the Hermes cabin she was used to. Her cabin was jammed to the walls with rows of standard issue triple level twin bunk beds, but this cabin… this cabin someone had clearly splurged on the decoration budget. There was half as many beds here, but they were all queen sized with down duvets and lacey sheets with _ruffles_ on the ends. She wondered where Jinyoung slept in this girly palace, only to notice him comfortably snoozing on the only slightly more masculine side of the room. This cabin was pristine, everything neat and white, she was almost afraid to touch anything if she’d made as much a mess with her drink as Sana had mentioned earlier.

 

     After the initial shock of the cabin faded, Sana lead her to presumably her own bed, and Dahyun noticed Rosé nestled cosily with someone in the next bed over. Dahyun didn’t dare question who at this point. She hesitated for perhaps a moment too long, “What’s wrong?” Sana asked.

 

     “I—I’m just—what if I get punch on your bed?” She said suddenly self-conscious about having been called a messy drunk earlier.

 

     Sana giggled adorably, “You’re hilarious,” she said before pushing Dahyun down on the bed. She kissed Dahyun on the nose, before Dahyun leaned her head up and surprised Sana by willingly kissing her on the lips. Sana’s eyes opened in shock, but Dahyun didn’t seem like she minded. Sana hesitantly pulled away to study Dahyun one last time before moving on to kissing her neck and down towards her collarbone.

 

     Suddenly she felt Dahyun pushing her away, she quickly stopped her ministrations looking at Dahyun with a face clouded with confusion.

 

     “Wait, can we stop?” Dahyun asks quietly.

 

     Sana cocked her head in confusion, no one had ever asked her to stop before, normally people found it impossible to resist her… especially after kissing her on the lips like that. Dahyun’s power, Sana thought before her impressed state quickly faded into self-consciousness, _Did I do something wrong? I hadn’t even done anything yet._

 

     Dahyun noticed Sana’s face shift, “Sana I really like you… and this, but I’ve never… I just want to take it slow. I want it to be special,” Dahyun admit slowly not meeting Sana’s eyes.

 

     Sana smiled, giggling quietly before kissing Dahyun on the nose, “You’re so cute, I think I like you too,”

 

     Dahyun’s face crinkled in response, a shy smile appearing, “Can we still cuddle?” she asked tentatively.

 

     Sana flopped down on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, “Of course! I’ve been told I’m an _excellent_ cuddler,”

 

     Dahyun thought that Sana might have just been exaggerating, but when she pulled her flush against her body acting as the big spoon and wrapped her arms around her, Dahyun knew why she’d earned that title. For the finishing touch, however, Dahyun grabbed one of Sana’s hands and she laced their fingers together. She quickly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

     ~

 

     “Dahyunnie,” Sana called leaning over the bed snapping her fingers at the sleeping girl in attempt to wake her up. She was drooling onto her pillow and had her fingers clasped in front of her in what looked like prayer. Sana wished she could take a picture of this moment.

 

     “She’s meditating guys,” Yves suggested casually.

 

     “She’s died,” Jiwoo said poking Dahyun on the cheek tentatively.

 

     “She’s not dead,” Sana huffed, “Dahyunnie! Get up! You overslept!” she snapped finally reaching for Dahyun’s shoulder to shake her awake.

 

     Dahyun’s face quickly blinked to attention, looking down at her own clasped hands and quickly unclasping them. _I could have sworn I was holding Sana’s hand before,_ Dahyun thought her face pinking.

 

     “We need to think of a way to get you out of here before anyone…” She shot a glare at Yves, “else, sees you,”

 

     Yves mimed a key locking her lips and Jiwoo’s arms snaked up her arms before responding, “I’ve trained her well, see?” Jiwoo said excitedly.

 

     “How comfortable are you with climbing out—” Sana turned back to Dahyun who was staring at her agape, “What?”

 

     “You’re just—I—nothing,” Dahyun stuttered clamping her mouth shut as her eyes grazed Sana’s body shamelessly.

 

     Sana smirked, suddenly realizing what had Dahyun flustered. She had been sunning on the porch with Jinyoung and Rosé, so naturally she’d slipped into her skimpiest bathing suit to avoid horrible tan lines, “Hey, eyes up here,” Sana laughed before putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes playfully.

 

     Dahyun blushed realizing she’d been caught, “Yeah I should—I should go,” she said getting up.

 

     Jiwoo was at the side window, grunting as she struggled to open it. Yves appeared behind her and unlocked it before pushing it open effortlessly. Jiwoo smiled at her smugly before responding, “I loosened it for you,”

 

     Yves just rolled her eyes in response at the younger’s attempt at flirting.

 

     “This is the one Sana’s friends usually sneak out of,” Jiwoo giggled, “Usually its before she’s woken up though,” she teased winking at Dahyun.

 

     “Yah, that’s not true!” Sana chastised, “You know I’m always the first one awake,” She grumbled.

 

     “I don’t know unnie, it would be kind of weird if you were the one sneaking out the—,” Jiwoo answered innocently.

 

     “Never mind, forget it,” Sana interjected pushing a chuckling Dahyun over to the window where the other girls were waiting, “Just climb out there, and I’ll create a diversion,”

 

     Dahyun climbed up on the window and threw one leg over the edge, “What are you gonna do?” She asked eyeing the not-so-steep drop cautiously.

 

     Sana shrugged, “I’m sure I’ll think of something,” She said turning to leave, but before she could go anywhere, Dahyun had grabbed her arm and was pulling her back by her elbow. Dahyun leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Sana’s lips, then turned to swing her other leg over the ledge of the window.

 

     Jiwoo squealed at Dahyun’s move excitedly, and Yves had to throw a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet now that the window was open.

 

     Sana turned around in surprise. Her fingers ghosted her lips where they still tingled from Dahyun’s goodbye kiss. She quickly exited the cabin without a word.

 

     Her good mood, however, was quickly soiled upon seeing Mina about to pass by as soon as she’d exited the cabin. _Shit. She’s going to see Dahyun and ruin everything._ Sana needed a distraction: fast.

 

     “Mina! I would be happy to chat about these new-found feelings of yours,” She started. She heard a thud and a quiet groan from the side of the cabin indicating Dahyun had made her exit. Luckily it looked like Mina didn’t notice as she was currently glaring at Sana and her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin  
> "I keep my DMs, for you, they're always open"  
> \- "Want You In My DMs" by Me ;)


	7. I bloom just for you

     “Mina! I would be happy to chat about these new-found feelings of yours,” Sana called to her from the Aphrodite porch. Sana was joining two other Aphrodite kids – boy and a girl – clad in their skimpy bathing suits seemingly intent on suntanning on their porch, she lay down on her towel in between the two. They were giggling amongst themselves. Did Mina mention she hated Aphrodite kids.

 

     “You’re the last person I’d talk to about having feelings,” Mina grumbled.

 

     Sana shot her siblings a sly look before turning back to the hunter, “So you admit, you have feelings?” Sana pressed, propping herself on one elbow.

 

     “Fuck off Sana, you know its forbidden,” Mina said throwing the nearest object which happened to be a discarded solo cup – _how did that make it all the way over here?_ – which lucky for Sana flew wide to her left and hit Jinyoung.

 

     “Nice aim,” Yugyeom laughed from his position at a picnic table not far off. He quietly scribbled something down in his notebook.

 

     Mina seethed, her arm still wasn’t back to full strength, and everything she seemed to do reminded her of that. Where was her fearless, emotionless, ruthless, hunter best friend Sunmi when she needed her?

 

     “As Chaeyoung’s best friend and self-appointed relationship mentor I really think—” Sana started.

 

     “Watch out!” Rosé interrupted, pulling Sana off her towel just in time for a better-aimed softball-sized chunk of dirt to slam into the spot she’d once been in.

 

     “That’s hot,” Jinyoung drawled, smirking at the two bikini clad girls tangled up on Rosé’s single towel.

 

     Rosé stuck her tongue out at her half-brother, Sana just laughed, neither making a move to untangle themselves. “Wanna join?” Sana asked.

 

     “You know I love to cuddle!” He exclaimed excitedly rolling over from his towel to join them.

 

     Mina rolled her eyes. _They’re disgusting_ , she thought as she turned away from the cabin. What she didn’t see was Sana and Rosé doing their handshake which consisted of them making a finger heart, kissing it, and then tapping it against the other’s like cheers.

 

     She continued the trek across the circle of cabins until she reached Demeter’s. She knocked tentatively on the door, hoping Seulgi was in… unless she had opted to spend the night with Joohyun in her much more private cabin. Luckily the older girl opened the door.

 

     “How many times do I have to tell you, you are family, you don’t have to knock,” Seulgi teased, but upon seeing Mina’s pained expression, she added sympathetically, “Is this about last night?”

 

     “Sort of… I was wondering if you could help me, or is Chaewon here?” Mina asked, knotting her hands together, body tense.

 

     Seulgi turned to look at the empty cabin behind her, “Uhh not that I’m aware of… unless she’s hiding behind one of the plants… Why? What’s going on?”

 

     “I really need to talk to the hunters,” Mina explained.

 

     Seulgi’s face fell for the briefest of moments, but not wanting Mina to notice, it quickly shifted back into a teasing smile. She couldn’t help but hope Mina was here to talk to her, like she used to before she was a hunter. Mina had always relied on Seulgi, and she missed that. She missed the bond they used to have.

 

     “I’m not sure how Chaewon would be able to help her with that,” Seulgi chuckled.

 

     “Hyejoo was always talking about her—I don’t know… I just thought she might know how to get in touch with them,” Mina answered.

 

     “You think Chaewonnie has a hunter’s cellphone number or something?” she asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

 

     “No, but I—” Mina stopped herself realizing that Seulgi was only joking. “I don’t even need to talk to Hyejoo specifically I just need to know how to contact a hunter generally,” Mina said groaning in frustration. Was Seulgi really going to make her say it?

 

     Seulgi cocked her head in confusion. _Fine, have it your way Seulgi. I’ll spell it out for you._

 

     “I just really need to talk to Sunmi, and I was hoping…” Mina trailed off.

 

     At the mention of the girl’s name Seulgi blushed and looked away as if trying to hide her chagrin as the memories flooded back.

 

     ~

 

      _“I-I think your flowers are really pretty,” Sunmi said approaching Seulgi who was bent over the garden around her cabin watering it with care._

 

      _Seulgi turned around beaming, “Thank you Sunmi-unnie! I saved this little guy from the brink of extinction, and ever since then I just can’t seem to get enough of him!” She exclaimed. She then noticed Sunmi had her hands behind her back and she quirked her eyebrow. “What ya got there?”_

 

      _Sunmi blushed bringing forth the packets of seeds she’d been hiding, “I-I was hoping you could teach me how to grow these?” She almost regretted it, because of course Seulgi grows rare beautiful flowers in her garden, and all she thought to bring were some cheap dollar store daisies that probably won’t even grow? Smooth._

 

      _Seulgi didn’t seem to think any less of the flowers. With a wide smile she motioned for Sunmi to follow her to a patch of empty soil and began to teach the girl how to plant and care for flowers. When all the seeds had been planted Seulgi reminded Sunmi to come back every day to make sure to love and water them… Sunmi didn’t mind the commitment though, she didn’t think an excuse to see Seulgi every day would be too much of a hassle._

 

      _After some time, Sunmi began to worry when Seulgi’s daisies had begun to flourish and hers had barely even sprouted._

 

      _“It’s alright, sometimes they just take time,” Seulgi soothed, but Sunmi wasn’t convinced._

 

      _“Then how come yours shot up almost immediately?” Sunmi responded._

 

      _Seulgi just laughed, a soft melodic laugh, “I kind of have a way with plants… Demeter kid remember?”_

 

      _“What if its just me? What if I can’t grow a flower?” She asked looking down at her feet. Being the daughter of the god of war and destruction probably didn’t mix so well with horticulture._

 

      _“Don’t be silly, anyone can grow a flower!” Seulgi responded._

 

      _Sunmi just rubbed the back of her neck and grumbled unintelligibly._

 

      _Later that week Sunmi went back to the Demeter cabin to check on her flowers to find that Seulgi wasn’t alone. Joohyun joined her and was helping her water the flowers. They laughed as Joohyun occasionally – with a flick of her wrist – would spray Seulgi with her water, ending in Seulgi chasing after her. Once Seulgi had finally caught her Joohyun turned her around and pinned her against the wall. Their chests rising and falling together as they stared into each other’s eyes._

 

      _Sunmi cleared her throat. “Hey Seulgi, just here to check on my daisies, how are they doing?”_

 

      _Seulgi immediately untangled herself from Joohyun, who reluctantly let go of the girl with a roll of her eyes._

 

      _“Hey, sorry Sunmi-unnie, I didn’t see you there, I haven’t checked on them yet because I was waiting on you. We can go see them now if you want!” Seulgi said excitedly. Sunmi’s heart did a somersault, Seulgi waited for her!_

 

      _When they reached the flowers, she was amazed, they had nearly tripled in size. “Wow! You were right, they just needed more time!” Sunmi exclaimed._

 

      _“I knew you could do it!” Seulgi said putting a hand on Sunmi’s back._

 

      _“Wow Seul, you’re right, flowers really do grow faster when you sing to them!” Joohyun said walking up behind them._

 

      _Sunmi looked at her in annoyance and confusion at the intrusion._

 

      _“She was singing to those poor little flowers earlier today and now look at them, they’re huge!” Joohyun exclaimed._

 

      _“Y—you sang to them?” Sunmi said to Seulgi in disbelief._

 

      _“W—well they weren’t really growing, and I wanted to help,” She stammered._

 

      _“I KNEW IT!” Sunmi shouted reaching down and grabbing a fist-full of her daisies from the roots. “I knew I couldn’t do it!” She threw them in the direction of the picnic tables and reached to uproot more before Seulgi grabbed her hand, tears welling in her eyes._

 

      _“Please. Stop,” She said. Joohyun looked between the girls unsure if she should step in. Ares kid temper tantrums were notoriously destructive, but everyone knew Sunmi had a soft spot for Seulgi._

 

      _The two girls appraised the pathetic now-wilted flower in Sunmi’s shaking hands. With both of her hands Seulgi gingerly cupped Sunmi’s fist, and the flower immediately sprung back to life. Then she guided the girl’s fist back to the ground where it had come from._

 

      _Sunmi’s heart was pounding in her chest, whether it be from the adrenaline caused from her fit of rage, or from the sheer contact with Seulgi’s hands, she didn’t know._

 

      _Sunmi leaned in to kiss Seulgi, taking the other girl off guard. She immediately jumped back placing her fingers over her lips, her face reddening._

 

      _“Sunmi I—” Seulgi started to say looking over at Joohyun, remembering that her girlfriend – the earth shaker’s daughter – had been there watching this whole time. Oh no._

 

      _That’s when the earth started to shake. And everyone – and I mean everyone – would rather forget what happened next when Joohyun finally lost her temper._

 

     ~

 

     “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring her name up. I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t truly desperate, I know you two—” Mina started.

 

     “Do you have a golden drachma?” Seulgi asked.

 

     “I—I think so?” Mina said searching her pockets and finding a couple.

 

     Seulgi counted the coins in her hand and then looked back up at Mina before replying, “Usually it only takes one, but in your case… you may have to try a little bribery. Come on,” She took Mina’s hand and dragged her next door to the Poseidon cabin.

 

     “Hyunnie, it’s me, we need to use the fountain,” Seulgi called sweetly. The door immediately opened and there stood a sleepy smiling Joohyun, hair slightly messy from having just woken up, but still looking as immaculately beautiful as ever.

 

     Joohyun’s smile faded when she noticed Mina. “Seul I don’t know if…” She started before Seulgi waved her off.

 

     “We brought extra just in case,” Seulgi explained.

 

     “Ok…” Joohyun seemed unsure but allowed them to enter anyway.

 

     Mina looked around confused, the two girls were sat in front of a fountain looking up expectantly at her.

 

     “We’re going to summon Iris,” Seulgi explained finally, noticing Mina’s hesitance.

 

     “Oh no…” Mina said in realization starting to back away from the fountain.

 

     “Fine, I’ll do the talking,” Joohyun said reaching up for one of the seemingly thousands of golden drachmas she had littered around the fountain for this very purpose and tossing it into the spray. Immediately the fountain shimmered and shifted into rainbows before a woman appeared in the mist.

 

     Mina tried to hide, but Seulgi pulled her back to the fountain.

 

     “Ok, who we calling?” Joohyun said turning to the other two girls who looked to be engaged in some sort of wrestling match.

 

     “Sunmi,” Seulgi said letting go of Mina and looking up sheepishly.

 

     “Oh, hades no,” Joohyun said running her hand through the misty image of Iris causing her to disappear.

 

     “Hyun, come on,” Seulgi whined.

 

     “I am not facilitating you calling your… ex,” Joohyun spat.

 

     “She’s not my ex, you know that, and it’s not for me, it’s for Mina,” Seulgi pleaded.

 

     Joohyun looked at Mina who looked like she wanted to disappear, “I just think she might understand my situation,” she squeaked so quietly Joohyun almost missed it, not literally sitting on top of her like Seulgi was.

 

     “Fine, but I’m not doing it, this is all you… however many drachmas it takes,” Joohyun huffed before going to sit on her bed across the room. She wanted no part in it.

 

     “You heard her, if you want this, you have to do it yourself,” Seulgi said getting off Mina and moving to sit on Joohyun’s bed as well.

 

     Mina tossed a drachma in and nothing happened, she looked over at the girls who were now entwined comfortably as they watched her struggle. Joohyun motioned for her to try again, so Mina did, dropping another drachma into the fountain. Still nothing happened. Mina sighed dropping the rest of her coins into the fountain. Still nothing.

 

     “Damn,” Joohyun said shaking her head, “I’ve never seen her turn down that many all at once before,”

 

     “Seriously?” Mina said in disbelief, “Please Iris-nim, I’m desperate here,” then after a pause she added no louder than a whisper, “I’m hurting too,” and finally the fountain shimmered to life.

 

     The goddess appeared with her arms crossed, not looking too pleased. Mina looked back at Joohyun who gestured for her to continue.

 

     “Please, Iris-nim, I really need to speak to Sunmi,” and then as if she was unsure if she had been specific enough, she added, “Daughter of Ares, hunter of Artemis,” for clarification.

 

     Iris glared at her for a couple more moments before finally she faded away and was replaced by the dull roar of a waterfall that Mina assumed, she was being projected onto, and Sunmi’s scowling face. That is, until she recognized who it was that was calling her, and her face warmed immediately.

 

     “Mina, this better be good, I had almost caught this _massive_ bear… who I swear looked like this bitch I used to know. Gods I wanted so badly to be the one to end her,” Sunmi grumbled frustratedly, but then she laughed signaling she was teasing.

 

     “Gods I’ve missed you,” Mina said sighing with relief.

 

     “What’s got you so sappy, flower child?” Sunmi said rolling her eyes.

 

     “Are you alone?” Mina asked tentatively.

 

     “Yep, you know I prefer to roll solo,” The older hunter replied as if it were obvious.

 

     Joohyun scoffed and Seulgi quickly shushed her. Sunmi narrowed her eyes, “Are _you_ alone?”

 

     “Sunmi, focus, are you _alone_ alone, this is serious, like turn me into an animal serious” Mina said not wanting to address the other girls in the room in turn opening an entire worm hole that she knew she’d never be able to steer them back out of.

 

     “Hold on,” Sunmi sighed moving, splashing like she was wading through water, until Mina could hardly hear anything else other than the roaring of the waterfall, and then it faded to a soft white noise, “I’m, behind the waterfall, she shouldn’t be able to hear us now,”

 

     “I think—I think I might be catching feelings,” Mina said quietly.

 

     Seulgi gasped audibly behind her and this time it was Joohyun’s turn to clap a hand over her mouth. Mina shot a glare at the two older girls.

 

     “Sorry, could you speak up? It’s a little loud over here,” Sunmi practically shouted. Mina guessed the waterfall was much louder in person.

 

     “I think I have feelings!” Mina shouted with all the force she could muster.

 

     “Oh shit,” Sunmi said suddenly going quiet.

 

     “Yeah, oh shit,” Mina repeated.

 

     ~

 

     “I’m really sorry to hear that Mina, I know how you feel and that sucks,” Sunmi says somberly, “The best advice I can give you is to just shut it down, now, while you still can,”

 

     “But I—” Mina started.

 

     “Mina I’m serious, shut down, like I did. It wasn’t fun… for anyone,” Mina chanced a glance at Seulgi who’s eyes were shrouded in pain as they bored holes in the ground, “but in the end it made me a better hunter,”

 

     “What if I can’t?” Mina squeaked so quietly she was sure Sunmi wouldn’t hear her.

 

     “If you don’t forget this girl by the time your arm gets better, I guess… I guess I’ll just have to tell Artemis then,” Sunmi confessed, “Honestly, Mina, its for your own good,”

 

     Seulgi gasped again. Mina looked down at the ground, “Ok,” was all she said, suddenly feeling defeated.

 

     “That’s my girl,” Sunmi said beaming at her, “Oh hey, speaking of, how _is_ your arm?” She asked switching topics effortlessly.

 

     “Its—its ok I guess,” Mina said glumly.

 

     “Mina don’t lie to me, how is it really?” Sunmi said concern crossing her face.

 

     “I can’t shoot for shit,” She looked behind her at Joohyun and Seulgi who quickly looked away as if they weren’t totally eavesdropping, she dropped her voice before continuing, “and no one at this shit-for-brains summer camp seems to know how to help,”

 

     Sunmi laughed out loud this time. Seeing that, Mina almost wanted to laugh with her before remembering her situation.

 

     “Well maybe once you’re better you can teach them all a thing or two, you’re the best archer I know, you’ll be back on your feet before you know it!” She said. “Have you… have you uh tried talking to any of my sisters yet?”

 

     “No, and I’m kind of terrified to, have you met you?” Mina responded seriously. 

 

     Sunmi chucked, “We may not be the friendliest bunch… but Nayeon or Joy could probably teach you to master just about any weapon there is,”

 

     Mina bit her lip contemplating her response, “That’s an interesting idea, and I’ll be sure to give it some thought,” She responded finally, having no intention of actually doing so.

 

     “Gods I forgot how much you sound like an asshole when you speak,” Sunmi said rolling her eyes.

 

     That finally caused Mina to laugh. Just then Sunmi’s eyes flickered behind the Iris message, and her body tensed up as if she was ready to pounce.

 

     “Gotta go Minari, that godsdamn bear is back, see you soon?” Sunmi asked, focus directed elsewhere.

 

     “Hopefully, and good luck with your… bear,” Mina said as Sunmi ran her hands through the call to end it.

 

     ~

 

     Joohyun let out a whistle through her teeth, “Well _that_ happened,”

 

     “Oh my gods, she’s changed so much,” Seulgi said somberly.

 

     “Yeah, she’s kind of a bitch… well she was always a bitch, but at least she had _some_ humanity to her,” Joohyun responded. Seulgi shoved her fiancé in annoyance.

 

     “I’m so fucked,” Mina said not meeting either of their eyes.

 

     “What? Why?” Seulgi said alarm in her voice.

 

     “I don’t think I _can_ shut it down,” she said clutching her chest over her heart where she had felt that painful pang last night when she let Chaeyoung go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin I love hearing from you guys! And really enjoy hearing your feedback!


	8. Wish I could get a little undrunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like slight trigger warning for some homophobia and middle school bullying.  
> And I guess mentions of being drugged if you can even count this as that, because it's like... different.

     Chaeyoung was nursing a coffee in the dining pavilion. She had on her most muted oversized tie dye hoodie with the hood over her head, hoping to avoid as much attention as possible. _What happened last night? Why does my head feel like a thousand drills in it?_ Most of the party was a blur, she couldn’t have drunk that much could she? Then nothing until the next thing she recalled which was feeling very upset and running to the strawberry fields. She knew she met a girl named Chaewon—or was it Gowon? And they talked about pineapples? And something else, it was all so fuzzy. Chaeyoung felt sick.

 

     “Hey kid, how you feeling?” Jeongyeon said approaching her with a plate full of scrambled eggs. Chaeyoung’s eyes weren’t her usual warm brown, they were black, she must be feeling sick.

 

     “Not great,” Chaeyoung grumbled, “What the hades happened last night?” she asked shaking her head in frustration.

 

     Jeongyeon stood next to the Iris table shifting from one foot to the other anxiously, unsure of how much Chaeyoung remembered, “Mina attacked Somi,” Jeongyeon offered as if trying to jog her memory.

 

     “What? Why? Is she ok?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously. Wincing at the splitting headache that punished her for having such a strong reaction.

 

     Jeongyeon sighed, “She kissed you…?” Jeongyeon said more like a question than an answer.

 

     Suddenly Chaeyoung recalled the reason she’d gotten so drunk in the first place. Her naïve confession, the kiss, Mina’s rejection, “No, I kissed her, I shouldn’t have, I knew she was a hunter…” Chaeyoung explained.

 

     “Wait you kissed Mina? That explains a lot,” Jeongyeon said surprised, “But that’s beside the point, do you remember _Somi_ kissing _you_ at all?”

 

     Chaeyoung looked at Jeongyeon with confusion in her eyes before she laughed hesitantly. _Oh she’s joking ok, I get it,_ Chaeyoung rationalized to herself, “No, don’t be ridiculous, Somi is straight,”

 

     Jeongyeon knitted her brow’s in thought, “Well that’s what I thought until Sana spit in your drink and suddenly Somi only had eyes for you… but Sana explained it only should have affected you, so suddenly I’m not so sure anymore,”

 

     “Hold on, back up. Sana did what?” Chaeyoung asked, eyes flickering orange quickly before back to a murky black.

 

     “Shit,” Jeongyeon cursed.

 

     “Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung warned, eyes quickly flickering orange once more.

 

     “She um… she uhh… so I don’t really know the full details, but she spit in your drink and that’s why you were all over Somi last night,” She said quickly.

 

     Chaeyoung quickly stood up, her head spinning, but from the hangover or her rage, she wasn’t sure, “I’m going to kill her,”

 

     “Chaeyoung-ah!” Jeongyeon called, but Chaeyoung had already began running in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin.

 

     She knew she needed to talk to Somi to clear the air and make sure she was ok, but first on her agenda was to give Sana a piece of her mind.

 

     ~

 

     “Minatozaki Sana!” Chaeyoung called when she neared the cabin, “Yah, Satan!” She called again when there was no immediate response.

 

     “Hold on hold on, don’t get your panties in a wad…” Sana’s voice lilted from the porch as she moved to untangle herself from the pile of Aphrodite kids who had been cuddling comfortably on the ground, “I thought I told you it’s pronounced ‘Sa-tan,’” she giggled, “Keep calling me Satan and I might get the wrong impression,” but when she looked up and noticed Chaeyoung’s blazing orange eyes, she stopped laughing and her face fell.

 

     “What’s wrong Tiger Cub?” Sana asked hesitantly approaching Chaeyoung and trying to hold her hand.

 

     “Don’t!” Chaeyoung spat jerking her hand out of Sana’s grasp, “You know what’s wrong, you know what you did… and for some reason I can’t remember it, but Jeongyeon made sure to fill in the blanks for me,”

 

     “Listen, I couldn’t have known she’d react like that. You’re acting like “Love at First Sight” is a curse rather than a gift when it was given with good intentions. I was trying to help you get over that horrid hunter, you were so sad…” Sana explained looking hurt.

 

     “Did you even think to ask me how I felt about this?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously, “Did you? I honestly can’t remember, I’d imagine I would have said no, but apparently I was really drunk…” Chaeyoung trailed off.

 

     “I—” Sana closed her mouth and changed her approach, “You don’t always know what’s good for you. You know I always look out for you,” Sana explained.

 

     “Gods I could kill you right now,” Chaeyoung groaned, clenching her fists in frustration, “You never think of anyone but yourself!”

 

     “Chaeyoung-ah! Don’t say that,” She said, hurt evident in her voice, “I may be a little misguided sometimes, but I would never intentionally hurt you… I just thought—do you remember when Somi first got here? You hopelessly had a crush on her,”

 

     “I did not,” Chaeyoung grumbled, blushing at the memory.

 

     “Please, you may be able to hide a crush from yourself, but you can’t hide it from me,” Sana said crossing her arms indignantly.

 

     “Ok, but that was so many years ago, and it was magnified because she was the only person that I knew from home here,” Chaeyoung whined, suddenly feeling like a child again.

 

     Sana shrugged, “I was just trying to help you get your mind off of Mina, I didn’t mean for it to escalate like that… I’m sorry,” Sana said reaching for Chaeyoung’s hand again, this time she didn’t pull away.

 

     Chaeyoung knew she meant it. This was how Sana was, though her methods were usually misguided, her intentions were always pure. She couldn’t stay mad at her.

 

     “But I don’t like her anymore,” Chaeyoung clarified shaking her head in defeat, “I don’t know if I like anyone anymore,”

 

     “I know,” was all Sana said, her face conveying sympathy. She pulled Chaeyoung in for a hug, the younger girl didn’t hug back, just sighed in defeat and let Sana embrace her.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung knocked hesitantly on the Dionysius door, hoping Somi was home.

 

     “Go away, it’s too early for solicitors,” Somi called sleepily through the door.

 

     “It’s literally the afternoon,” Jinsoul responded eliciting a groan from Somi.

 

     “Is it ever a good time for solicitors though?” Somi retorted.

 

     “Why would we even have solicitors at Camp Half-blood,” Jinsoul answered, this time her voice was much closer to the door before it swung open to reveal her wearing an oversized t-shirt and terrible lemon pajama bottoms, “Oh, Chaeyoung-ah, Somi isn’t—”

 

     “I could literally hear her Jinsoul, please let me talk to her… I don’t understand what happened last night either,” she said, her voice defeated.

 

     Jinsoul looked hesitantly behind her presumably to gauge Somi’s response, before nodding and allowing Chaeyoung to enter.

 

     “Why’s it so dark in here?” Chaeyoung questioned, stalling the inevitable conversation she’d come to have.

 

     “I’m concussed and hungover, what do you expect?” Somi grumbled. Chaeyoung winced at her answer. She couldn’t believe Mina had done that to her.

 

     “Somi, we don’t get hungover, that’s just your personality… blame dad not Chaeyoung,” Jinsoul said rolling her eyes.

 

     “Ok Jinsoul, you can leave now,” Somi growled. Jinsoul threw up her hands in defense as she exited her own cabin reluctantly.

 

     “Your girlfriend is a psycho… should have at least warned me before you started flirting with me,” Somi started.

 

     “She’s not my girlfriend,” Chaeyoung sighed, “And I’m sorry I came on to you last night, I honestly can’t remember a thing, but Jeongyeon told me Sana spit in my drink… something called “Love at First Sight” that caused me to fall for the first person I saw,”

 

     “So that’s why Sana was so insistent that I get you a drink,” Somi said quietly to herself, “Sounds like a roofie,” she then grumbled. Suddenly the memory of Mina yelling, “How dare you take advantage of her like that” resurfaced. Had Mina known? Somi suddenly felt guilty.

 

     “I mean when you put it like that… yeah,” Chaeyoung sighed.

 

     “You know what she said to me? When she had me pinned against the wall. It’s the one thing that keeps replaying in my mind,” Somi said, “I asked her why she was so upset about me kissing you if she wasn’t even allowed to like you and her response was, “that doesn’t mean I don’t,’” Somi shook her head in dismay, “That girl has a lot of issues to sort out,”

 

     Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at Somi. _How could Mina say something like that so casually? She clearly didn’t… she rejected me. So why would she say that to Somi?_ “Yeah, actually it kinda does,” Chaeyoung didn’t realize she grumbled that out loud.

 

     “Whatever, I don’t want to be involved, I said my part, so tell her to leave me alone… seriously. Had I not been so drunk, I would have totally kicked her ass,” Somi said.

 

     “Somi please, we used to be such good friends, I don’t want there to be any lingering anger between us. I’m not just talking about before the party, I’m talking about before Camp Half-blood,” Chaeyoung pleaded.

 

     ~

 

      _Someone shoved Chaeyoung from behind and she tripped, skinning her knee. She began crying as she held her injured knee to her chest, “You told teacher you wanted to be princess charming… you want to save the princess, that’s gay!” he shouted._

 

      _“Do you have a crush on me if you’re gay?” a girl asked looking disgusted._

 

      _The first boy piped up again, “Is that why you always wear rainbow? Because you’re gay?”_

 

      _“My mom said being gay is wrong, and that those people are going to hell,” the girl continued._

 

      _Chaeyoung looked from bully to bully with wide eyes. Her dad didn’t have a sense of fashion, he let her wear whatever she wanted, how could she know that wanting to wear pretty rainbow clothing meant she was gay. Sure, she had told their teacher she would prefer to be a princess charming, but she didn’t realize there was anything wrong with wanting to be the one who saved the day rather than the one who was trapped in the tower._

 

      _“You’re disgusting!” The boy said towering over her._

 

      _Suddenly he was being dragged back by his shirt and a different girl was standing over her. Somi._

 

      _“So, what if she’s gay, what’s wrong with being gay?” Somi said and she knelt down next to Chaeyoung and kissed her on the lips, taking her by surprise. Chaeyoung would later recognize this as the moment she learned those gay rumours may have some truth to them after all._

 

      _The jeering didn’t stop, the girl squealed in disgust and the boy began to call Somi names as well. Somi stood up again, a full 10 cm taller than the boy. He reached out to push her down, but she grabbed his arm, redirecting his force and flipped him onto his back with a thud._

 

      _A teacher came running, the girl bully had called her over claiming that Somi and Chaeyoung were bullying them. Chaeyoung and Somi had been sent to the principle’s office._

 

      _“You should learn taekwondo with me, so you’ll be able to protect yourself next time,” She said. Chaeyoung swore she was in love with Somi. Until 2 weeks later when she went to Somi’s house after taekwondo one day and found out about her affinity for several boybands and male athletes._

 

      _Somi and Chaeyoung grew apart as they grow up, but they both continued to take taekwondo together. Chaeyoung managed to stay away from bullies, and Somi had several boyfriends, making it all too clear to Chaeyoung that she wasn’t interested in girls like she was._

 

      _Years later Chaeyoung was finally able to pay Somi back when several girls were picking on her in the bathroom. Somi had been trying furiously to wash pink stains off the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt in the sink._

 

      _“I’ve never met a family so obsessed with grape juice,” one girl said._

 

      _“I asked my mom why your dad wasn’t at your party last night and she said your dad was an alcoholic and he left your mom,” another girl said._

 

      _“He clearly didn’t love your family enough,” another said._

 

      _Somi had shrunk back into herself, she was backed against the sink and the three girls were ganging up on her._

 

      _“Hey, shut the fuck up, I know taekwondo and I’m not afraid of hitting a girl,” Chaeyoung said furiously._

 

      _The first girl squealed in terror, the second mumbled something about Chaeyoung and Somi being freaks, and the third couldn’t take her fear filled eyes off of Chaeyoung until her friends dragged her out with them._

 

      _“Thanks,” Somi mumbled looking down at her stained sleeves._

 

      _“Of course, that’s what friends are for,” Chaeyoung answered, though they’d grown apart and had different friend groups now she’d always considered them friends._

 

      _Somi looked up at Chaeyoung finally and gasped, “Y-your eyes, they’re orange,” Somi stuttered._

 

      _Chaeyoung looked in the mirror and sure enough, they were orange, she blinked a couple times before they returned to normal. She shrugged, “They do that sometimes, it’s different,” she said, “Why are your sleeves pink?”_

 

      _“I think I must have spilled juice on them, but I’m really not sure where it came from… I don’t know, its weird,” She said quietly._

 

      _“What’s weird?” Chaeyoung asked._

 

      _“You’re not going to believe me, but I could have sworn the juice came from my fingertips,” Somi explained, “I was thirsty, and suddenly it was there… all over the place,”_

 

      _Chaeyoung looked at her with hurt eyes, “Why wouldn’t I believe you?”_

 

      _Soon after that incident Chaeyoung had been shipped away to Camp Half-blood without so much as an explanation or a goodbye leaving Somi alone. Apparently, the girls had run to the principle and told him about Chaeyoung’s eyes. That spooked her father. He knew it was time to finally send his daughter to the Camp her mother had told him she belonged at in order to avoid drawing anymore unnecessary attention._

 

     ~

 

     Somi considered the offer after seemingly experiencing the same flashback Chaeyoung had had, “Why did we ever grow apart in the first place?”

 

     “You got popular,” Chaeyoung offered.

 

     “Oh please, the popular kids were afraid of me,” Somi snorted.

 

     “You would have been popular in high school with powers like those,” Chaeyoung commented taking the hand that the younger girl had been chewing the nails of nervously and playing with her fingers.

 

     “If only I had made it to high school,” Somi retorted, “The principle figured out the juice in my thermos was wine and called child protective services on my mom,”

 

     “Oh shit, I didn’t know about that,” Chaeyoung said seriously.

 

     “They blamed her, knowing my father’s history and thinking, how else would a twelve-year-old have wine in her thermos?” Somi grumbled somberly.

 

     “I’m so sorry,” Chaeyoung said.

 

     “It’s ok, we managed to get it all sorted out in the end, someone on our side was looking out for me, and told my mom it was probably time to send me here,” Somi said.

 

     “Well I’m glad you’re here,” Chaeyoung offered.

 

     “Me too… all things considered,” She chuckled bitterly, “Honestly, I missed being your friend too,”

 

     Chaeyoung laughed, a genuine smile forming on her face, “Good, because we queers have to stick together,”

 

     “Yah, who said anything about being queer?” Somi back tracked.

 

     “I mean… then why is it always _you_ who’s kissing _me_?” Chaeyoung teased.

 

     “I didn’t—I just—” She started face flushing.

 

     “You’re just gay for Chae, I understand,” Chaeyoung finished smugly.

 

     ~

 

     Dahyun was happily eating ice cream with Jackson at the Hermes table when Rosé and Sana entered the dining pavilion. They’d decided to cool off with popsicles after sitting in the heat for most of the day. Rosé casually elbowed Sana and gestured in their direction, “She’s such an adorable little mess, look at her getting ice cream all over the place,”

 

     Sana followed her eyes and a shy smile crossed her face before she continued eating her popsicle.

 

     “Sana, your crush is showing and it’s kind of adorable,” Rosé said affixing her with soft eyes before sitting down at their table.

 

     “How do you know I’m not looking at Jackson?” Sana retorted stubbornly. She wasn’t… but her sister didn’t need to know how ‘in-deep’ she already was with Dahyun.

 

     “He _is_ quite handsome,” Rosé admitted.

 

     “Watch this,” Sana said as she began doing her best to seductively suck on the popsicle, making a fool of herself. Rosé began laughing uncontrollably at her sister’s antics, looking between the Hermes table and Sana to check if they were looking.

 

     Dahyun puffed out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue at her half-brother, seemingly unaware. He offered her a bite of his ice cream, but when she leaned in, he smeared it on her nose, adding to her already messy face. He roared with laughter but didn’t show any signs of turning in their direction anytime soon. Then, she saw it, Dahyun’s eyes flickered quickly in their direction and the girl nearly choked on her ice cream, causing Jackson to quickly turn to see what had just caused that reaction.

 

     Without hesitation, Sana chomped the rest of her popsicle off the stick and swallowed it, acting innocent as if she hadn’t just been defiling her dessert. She’d had her desired result; Jackson would only draw more attention if he saw.

 

     Rosé was practically crying with laughter, gripping Sana’s shoulder for support as Jackson looked back and forth in confusion, not seeing what could have possibly flustered Dahyun. Giving up, he went back to teasing the younger girl by imitating her reaction face.

 

     As soon as he had turned around, Rosé and Sana did their handshake, and headed back to their cabin, throwing their popsicle sticks in the bin on their way out. Rosé was still laughing at Sana’s act, but Sana couldn’t stop laughing at the reaction she’d been able to elicit from Dahyun.

 

     ~

 

     “Where did _you_ sleep last night?” Jackson probed teasingly.

 

     “Is that why you wanted to get ice cream with me? So, you could act like my mom?” Dahyun responded rolling her eyes playfully, “I just slept at Chaeyoung’s, her cabin smells better, and is easier on the hangover,”

 

     “With those kaleidoscope walls, yeah right,” He snorted disbelievingly.

 

     “I actually had a very peaceful sleep, thank you,” She sniffed turning her nose up at him.

 

     “Gods, I wish I could have gone to the party, I would have fucked some shit up,” He explained.

 

     “Yeah and I think that’s precisely why you weren’t invited,” Dahyun teased.

 

     “Yah!” He said swatting at her ice cream cone and causing her to jerk back abruptly, nearly spilling it, “Fuck shit up in a good way! You know, Hermes style,” He struck a pose that was probably supposed to make him look cool, but Dahyun wasn’t looking anymore, she was distracted by Sana and her sister entering the dining pavilion. Suddenly Jackson’s ice cream was smearing across her face, “Did you hear me? I said I heard that hunter caused quite a scene last night? I wouldn’t have been nearly as bad as her and yet I’m the one banned,”

 

     “Oh… yeah, it’s totally unfair,” Dahyun responded, but her mind wasn’t on the conversation anymore, it was thinking of how she could get Sana’s attention from across the dining pavilion. _Make her laugh, that’s how you got her attention last night,_ she thought.

 

     Dahyun began making faces at Jackson in the off chance that she’d see and be amused. He narrowed his eyes before asking if Dahyun wanted to try his chocolate ice cream because she had gotten vanilla. _Why not?_ She thought innocently before leaning in, only to receive her immature brother’s ice cream to her nose.

 

     Her eyes flicked nervously to the Aphrodite table, hoping Sana hadn’t seen her just get ice cream all over her face, but the sight that appeared before her totally caught her off guard. Sana was deep-throating her popsicle with an expression on her face that made Dahyun’s stomach buzz. She choked on her ice cream in surprise, quickly tearing her eyes away from the sight before them.

 

     Jackson looked at her confusedly, “What happ—” he followed where her gaze had just been, but all he saw was Sana with red-stained lips finishing what looked to be like a very large bite of popsicle. Rosé was losing her mind to laughter next to her, her own popsicle neglected, melting pathetically in her hand. He turned back to Dahyun, not understanding whatever joke he must have missed, but appreciating the look she had made, nonetheless.

 

     For the next fifteen minutes, until Dahyun finished her ice cream he continued to tease her by doing his best impression of her flustered face. She could only endure it, because Sana and Rosé had left shortly after with smiles and laughter, now on both of their faces. _At least I made her laugh,_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin  
> come talk to me about who's funnier: Sana or Dahyun (trust me, they get worse)


	9. Don't be afraid, the shadows know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jennie Kim has entered the group chat_

     “ _This_ is your brilliant idea for training?” Mina asked skeptically as Jihyo handed her the virtual reality goggles.

 

     “Relax Mina, the Hephaestus kids have the most realistic setup you won’t even realize you’re not at the range,” Jihyo explained, “right Jisoo?”

 

     Jisoo, who was playing a game on some handheld videogame console just shrugged, “Moonbyul built that years ago when she realized she wanted to become a hunter, it could be better but she password protected the mainframe so I can’t make any updates. So, while it is top of the line, there are still some bugs I haven’t been able to resolve… just try not to shoot anything that isn’t a target,” she said noncommittally.

 

     Mina scoffed, “Can’t you do like hacker magic and crack it?”

 

     “Hey, I tried ok, but I couldn’t figure out a seven-letter word for friendship,” Jisoo complained.

 

     “Buddies?” Jihyo tried, counting the letters on her fingers to make sure.

 

     “Jihyo, I own a thesaurus,” Jisoo responded, rolling her eyes, “Trust me, I tried everything,”

 

     “Is it friendship or friend-ship?” Mina asked suddenly.

 

     “Is there a difference?” Jisoo countered.

 

     “Yeah like you and me have a friendship, but Jennie and Lisa have a friend-ship,” Jihyo explained, “Like no offense and all, you’re probably like the person I’ve known here the longest, but I don’t think anyone wants me to kiss your face,”

 

     Jisoo looked at Jihyo like she was crazy, “I think I remember there being a dash… at the time I just thought Moonbyul had just spelled it wrong,” she scoffed.

 

     “It’s Moonsun,” Mina answered suddenly.

 

     “What?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “Moonsun, that’s her and Yongsun—Solar’s nickname,” Mina explained.

 

     “And Solar is…?” Jisoo trailed off in thought.

 

     “Her best friend, keep up,” Jihyo snapped, answering for Mina. Suddenly it all seemed obvious.

 

     Jisoo took the goggles and popped open the case to reveal the hardware, “Vivi, bring me the VR77 chip and my soldering gun,” She commanded. The pink-haired android suddenly sprang to life, startling Mina, and retrieved the chip for Jisoo out of a large seemingly junk drawer in the corner and the soldering gun from her workbench. She began tinkering and working in a way that Mina couldn’t possibly understand. Then, suddenly Jisoo shouted in excitement, “I’m a genius!”

 

     “You’re a genius? And you didn’t even know who your sister’s best friend was?” Mina snorted in contempt.

 

     “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were able to create a successfully compatible mod chip for a virtual reality system you hadn’t even been able to see the circuitry of until today,” Jisoo retorted.

 

     That was the most Jihyo had ever heard the girl say at once – and she’d known the girl since they were in diapers. Quite frankly though, she only understood about two words of it.

 

     Mina rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to respond before Jihyo cut her off, “Does it work?”

 

     “Only one way to find out,” Jisoo said handing the now-finished VR goggles to Mina.

 

     Before Mina could even file a complaint or try anything, there was a knock on the door claiming all three girls’ attentions, “Chi choo, it’s meee,” a girl’s voice cutely called.

 

     “I’ll get it,” Vivi offered making her way towards the door.

 

     “No, I’ve got it, Vivi power off,” Jisoo commanded a blush creeping up on her face. Vivi’s head immediately dropped down as if she’d fallen asleep. Jisoo quickly got out of her bed and crossed the cabin, dodging discarded scrap metal and circuit boards. She looked back at Mina and Jihyo who were staring expectantly at her, amused smiles creeping up on their faces, before hesitantly opening the door a crack.

 

     “Ch—Chaeyoung-ah heyyy, what’s up?” Jisoo said nervously.

 

     Mina’s eyes immediately went wide and she looked to Jihyo urgently, but the other girl just shrugged. Something was off, Son Chaeyoung just happening to show up at Hephaestus cabin while they were here, she didn’t buy it.

 

     The girl outside giggled adorably, “Why are you being weird? Can I come in?” she said and suddenly Jisoo sighed, backing away from the door and letting the other girl push it open on her own. _Wait, that’s Rosé… OHH_ Park _Chaeyoung, of course! What’s she doing here? And why does she have her hand on Jisoo’s shoulder like that?_ Jihyo wondered.

 

     Mina finally exhaled the breath she’d been holding, in relief. _False alarm._

 

     “Oh hello,” Rosé said to the two girls who were staring back at her, “I didn’t realize you had friends over,” she said turning back to Jisoo, “I can come back later…”

 

     “It’s—they’re not—they’re just here to test out some mods I made on the VR system,” Jisoo stammered.

 

     “Ooh shall I kick your but at the archery simulation again?” Rosé giggled sliding her hand down Jisoo’s arm to hold her hand.

 

     Jisoo’s face grew even redder at that, “I’m—we’re not even sure if it works yet, actually,” Jisoo explained quickly, suddenly less sure of her work, “So maybe another time?”

 

     “That’s a shame,” She said pouting at Jisoo before winking at Mina and Jihyo, “What I really came here to ask though is if you want go to Lisa’s masquerade party with me?”

 

     “M—masquerade party? W—with you?” Jisoo stuttered.

 

      _Lisa’s annual masquerade party could only mean one thing_ , Jihyo thought, “Jennie’s back?” She said gulping.

 

     “Sure is, just got back about fifteen minutes ago,” Rosé said to Jihyo.

 

     “Who’s Jennie?” Mina asked.

 

     “The last Big 3 kid,” Jihyo answered nervously.

 

     “Wait, if she’s a camper why doesn’t she live here then?” Mina asked.

 

     Jisoo face palmed, as Rosé gladly took the opportunity to launch into Jennie’s life story.

 

     “Jennie’s mom – great woman, gods bless her – was always very sickly, she almost died several times and that is how she met Hades and eventually had Jennie,” She started.

 

     “So, she’s Hades’s…” Mina trailed off, in awe at the idea of Hades actually having a child.

 

     “Daughter, yes, but she almost wasn’t,” Rosé answered dramatically, “The doctors didn’t think she’d survive the pregnancy, but she insisted on carrying Jennie to term anyway, proving how much a caring, loving, and kind person she was,” As Rosé continued her story Mina fell more and more enthralled, almost like she was entering a trance. She began to feel as if she was there as the events were happening.

 

      _Suddenly Mina was at a funeral, a woman was being buried, and a man whose tired face, worn with pain and suffering, seeming older than he was, held a baby that she instantly knew was Jennie. That baby was silent the entire service._

 

      _Then Mina was in a dark cavernous room, dimly lit by blue flames, she was standing over a now-toddler Jennie’s crib as a couple argued not far away. Mina recognized one of the voices as her half-sister Persephone. Jennie didn’t look so good, she was covered in sweat, and her skin was unnaturally pale, but still she didn’t cry, she didn’t make a noise at all._

 

     “Her father did his best to give her a normal childhood, enrolling her in human school, but Jennie never talked, so she never made friends or fit in there, she kept getting picked on and was miserable,” Rosé explained.

 

      _Then Mina was flashed forward several more years a frail thin five-year-old Jennie was trudging along a rushing river accompanied by a three-headed puppy when suddenly she stopped to catch her breath and nearly fell into the river. Luckily the dog that her father had charged with the surveillance and protection of his daughter noticed in time and dragged her out of the way before she touched the water. Mina wanted to intervene but as she wasn’t really there, she couldn’t move a muscle. The dog frantically tried to wake Jennie, but the girl was unresponsive._

 

     “Growing up in the underworld was literally sucking the life from her,” Mina could hear Rosé’s voice say over the sound of the rushing river.

 

      _Mina was then transported back to Camp Half-blood, but not the Hephaestus cabin where she had last been. She was in a dark empty cabin with black walls and boarded up windows. Six-year-old Jennie looked to be on the edge of a silent, but deadly temper tantrum, she was frowning and had her back turned to her father who looked like he was in pain as he turned to leave Jennie alone in the cabin. Mina felt like there was a time lapse as Jennie began throwing what few things she had brought with her around the room, the sun rose and fell several times without the girl leaving the cabin once. Then on the third day time resumed normal speed and there was a knock on the door._

 

      _Jennie answered it with hope in her eyes, only for that hope to fall as she was greeted by a scrawny child with a huge goofy smile plastered on her face, “Wow your room is a mess, you must have a lot of siblings!” she said excitedly._

 

      _Jennie growled and tried to shut the door, but the girl pushed past her into the cabin, finally noticing the lack of multiple beds indicating she was in fact an only child, “Oh my gosh, do you have this cabin all to yourself?” She asked in awe, “That is so cool!” she picked up a picture from the ground of Jennie and Cerberus, “Your dog is so cute! I wish I had a three-headed dog, the more heads, the more cuteness!”_

 

      _Jennie’s face softened. Was this girl actually being nice to her?_

 

      _“My name is Lisa, I live at the Hebe cabin,” She said sticking her hand out to Jennie, “Do you want to play with me?”_

 

      _Jennie nodded and let Lisa grab her wrist and tug her out of the cabin, finally leaving its confines, “My name is Jennie,” she said suddenly, speaking for the first time since Mina had been observing her._

 

     Then Mina was back in the Hephaestus cabin and Rosé blinked a couple times, breaking eye-contact with her, “As soon as Jennie got old enough she was able to travel back and forth as she pleased, she still misses that three-headed dog, but she knows she can never stay long being mortal and all, plus I’m pretty sure she gives your sis Persephone the creeps,” she finished.

 

     “Woah,” was all Mina could say.

 

     “D—did you charm-speak my guest?” Jisoo asked in disbelief.

 

     “Maybe,” Rosé hummed innocently looking at Mina who still felt quite dazed and confused from the trip she’d just been on.

 

     “So, will you go with me?” Rosé asked turning expectantly to Jisoo.

 

     “You know I don’t like big parties,” Jisoo whined quietly.

 

     “Please Chi Choo, for me?” Rosé pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes, “I’ll be by your side the whole night, you don’t even need to worry,”

 

     Jisoo looked into Rosé’s eyes and couldn’t say no, “Ok, fine,” she conceded. The words had barely left her mouth before Rosé was squealing in excitement and had wrapped Jisoo in a tight hug.

 

     “Gay,” Mina mumbled just loud enough that Jihyo would hear, but she didn’t… Jihyo seemed to be far away suddenly.

 

     A loud horn sounded and Jihyo stood up abruptly, “I think—I have to go,” She said.

 

     “I’ll come with you,” Mina said, not wanting to be left alone with Rosé and Jisoo.

 

     “No, stay and practice,” Jihyo commanded, and exited the cabin without an explanation.

 

     ~

 

     Joohyun hadn’t been specific about what sort of signal Jihyo should be looking out for, but she figured a loud horn blowing right after Jennie returned was as good of one as any.

 

     She knocked on the Poseidon cabin, hoping they were meeting there and not the Hades cabin… it had always given her the creeps.

 

     “Come on in Jihyo, we’re just getting started,” Joohyun called.

 

     She entered the cabin and was overwhelmed by the scent of sea breeze, that was something she was going to have to get used to if she would be coming here often for Big 3 meetings.

 

     An unfamiliar intimidating-looking girl already joined Joohyun in the cabin. She was dressed in a black leather jacket with a black on black Chanel hoodie underneath and black cut off jean shorts with intense black biker boots. She turned to Jihyo and studied her with piercing dark eyes, topped with sharp black cat-eyes, “You must be the new recruit,” she stuck out a hand for Jihyo to shake.

 

     Jihyo hesitated for a second too long before Joohyun and Jennie both started cracking up. Jennie retracted her hand to hold onto her sides from laughing so hard.

 

     “I—I’m sorry, what’s funny?” Jihyo asked nervously.

 

     “The look on your face,” Joohyun giggled, covering her mouth politely.

 

     “You looked like you were going to shit your pants,” Jennie snickered shaking her head at Jihyo who began to blush, before smiling broadly at her, “Let’s try that again, I’m Jennie, and you must be…” she said extending her hand again.

 

     “Jihyo,” Jihyo finished, this time taking the hand and shaking it before the girls had a chance to tease her again. If Joohyun was polished and polite and professional, then Jennie was the wild child, crazy, crass, and cool. Jihyo couldn’t help but wonder what alliteration they’d come up with to describe her personality later.

     Once they all settled, opting to sit on the floor instead of attempting to cram in Joohyun’s bed like they’d done before when it was just the two of them, Jennie asked, “So what’d I miss?”

 

     “Admittedly, a lot,” Joohyun sighed, “including the bonfire announcements,” she whined the last part.

 

     “Yeah… sorry about that, dad was having a hard time training his new volatile batch of hellhounds to shadow travel and I offered to help, so I couldn’t leave when I’d originally planned,” She explained rolling her eyes as she leaned back on her hands.

 

     “Well, first and foremost, Jihyo got claimed by Zeus, so that was pretty big news on campus,” Joohyun said beaming at Jihyo proudly.

 

     “Re-claimed, but yeah, I’m a Zeus kid now,” She said not nearly as enthusiastically as Joohyun. Joohyun noticed and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

 

     “Um so secondly, there have been lots of complaints that last year’s capture the flag teams were unfair, so I shuffled them up hoping to make things more evenly balanced,” Joohyun said.

 

     Jennie snorted, “That’s because you and I were on the same team… against everyone else,”

 

     “Oh yeah, I remember that,” Jihyo chimed in, “The Ares kids went berserk when you guys somehow won,”

 

     “Well if they got their heads out of their asses and stopped fighting with the Athena kids for two seconds maybe they could have done something about it,” Jennie grumbled.

 

     “Which leads me to the next matter: I have reason to believe the Ares and Athena kids are at war again,” Joohyun mentioned.

 

     Jennie groaned, “Not again, I thought we moved past that when Joy saved Yves from that flock of harpies?”

 

     “Well apparently, they’ve decided to start again, yesterday I woke up to the Ares kids pounding on my door claiming someone had broken in and stolen their weapons and the only trace they’d left was a puddle of water and the letters MPN spray painted on their wall. So naturally because of the water, they assumed it was me,” Joohyun said rolling her eyes, “I simply explained to them that it couldn’t have been me because I had a very sleepy alibi still laying in my bed… but nonetheless I put on a robe and followed them outside where I quickly pointed out to them that their so called stolen weapons were on their own roof,”

 

     “Do they have a death wish?” Jennie scoffed.

 

     “It sounds like it, but I didn’t stick around much longer because Nayeon started babbling something about a missing giant rabbit,” Joohyun admitted.

 

     “How do we know it was the Athena kids?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “That’s the thing, we don’t know, there were literally no solid clues left behind, and that’s how we know it had to have been Athena kids… only they could pull off something so perfect, so meticulous,” Joohyun explained.

 

     “So, until someone else confesses, or we happen to find a bunch of half-empty spray-paint cans with someone’s name on it… we assume it was the Athena kids who pulled another perfect crime,” Jennie reasoned slowly. Then she laughed before adding, “Because everyone knows they’re so good, they can’t do anything anymore, it’s a catch 22. They leave clues behind and we can figure out that they did it, they don’t leave clues behind and we still know they did it,”

 

      “And on that same note, BamBam caused a magical explosion in the Hecate cabin waking up the Hypnos kids who promptly knocked him out… so he spent a couple days at the infirmary wing until they finally figured out he was just sleeping,” Joohyun said.

 

     “Who ever said Hypnos kids can’t fight their own battles?” Jennie chuckled.

 

     “Oh, on the topic of campers fighting, Jihyo do you want to update Jennie on our hunter friend?” Joohyun asked.

 

     “What do you mean?” Jihyo asked nervously.

 

     “Well for starters, introduce who she is and why she’s here,” Joohyun started, “and then maybe you can explain what happened two nights ago to all of us, because I honestly still don’t even know,”

 

     Jennie looked from Joohyun to Jihyo with a confused expression on her face. Jihyo hadn’t managed to get a coherent explanation from Mina herself that night, and she wasn’t sure how reliable Sana’s story was. How was she supposed to relay that to Joohyun and Jennie without making Mina look like a total villain?

 

     “Um so a couple weeks ago a hunter named Mina showed up at our—the Apollo cabin, she had suffered a pretty nasty concussion and – excuse my lack of medical knowledge – a totally wrecked arm. So, I’ve been helping her regain her strength so she can return to the hunters,” Jihyo explained simply.

 

     “We have a hunter,” Jennie said raising her eyebrows and turning to Joohyun, “That’s always… fun,”

 

     “You don’t know the half of it,” Joohyun groaned, “She’s Seulgi’s sister, so I feel bad speaking ill of her, but she’s like a wrecking ball,”

 

     “Ok…” Jennie said trying to form a mental picture in her head, “So, what happened that night?” she asked.

 

     “She—well I don’t have the full story yet, so I don’t know the context, but she kind of pushed Somi,” Jihyo said trying to lighten the damage.

 

     “I heard she attacked her,” Joohyun said crossing her arms.

 

     “The hunter attacked someone? Does Mr. D know about this?” Jennie asked concernedly.

 

     “Attack sounds so violent, she really just pushed her up against a wall,” Jihyo explained, “Joohyun, you were there, how did you not see this happen?”

 

     “Admittedly I was a little distracted…” She said, her face pinking, “Next thing I know Seulgi is running out the door screaming for her,”

 

     “How is Seulgi, by the way?” Jennie asked in anticipation. Jihyo sighed internally, she was glad for the subject change. Hopefully neither girl would be too hard on Mina later on.

 

     “Well, I finally proposed!” Joohyun squealed excitedly.

 

     “Finally, congratulations!!” Jennie exclaimed, “She said yes, right?”

 

     “Yeah of course,” Joohyun gushed, “I can show you the rock tonight at the party,”

 

     “Shit, the party!” Jennie said jumping up suddenly, “What time is it?” she said looking around for any sort of clock.

 

     “Uhh like 2pm,” Jihyo responded, “Have somewhere to be?”

 

     Both girls looked at her in shock, “Lisa throws me a welcome back party every night when I come back to camp, and I totally didn’t warn her that I was coming back today… she’s going to kill me,”

 

     “Jennie’s girlfriend can be a bit of a psychopath when it comes to the Masquerade party,” Joohyun explained to Jihyo.

 

     “She’s not my girlfriend,” Jennie growled, pacing back and forth.

 

     “Jennie relax, we all thought you were coming back last week, she probably finished planning ages ago and was just waiting for you to finally come home,” Joohyun soothed.

 

     “You’re right… though she did seem a little stressed when I showed up at her cabin earlier,” Jennie countered.

 

     “How bad could it be, she throws parties with the Dionysius kids all the time and I never see them stressing,” Jihyo reasoned.

 

     Again, the girls looked at Jihyo as if she had said something offensive, “And do you know why they’re never stressing? Because they have Lisa to basically plan the whole thing… at least their parties have set schedules, while I apparently just come and go as I please,” Jennie grumbled self-depreciatively.

 

     “I—I’m sorry, I’ve never been invited to the Masquerade party before, so I guess I just don’t understand what the big deal is,” Jihyo explained.

 

     Jennie and Joohyun’s faces softened at once, “What do you mean never been invited? Everyone is invited,” Joohyun explained.

 

     “I thought it was a date party, don’t you have to be asked to go?” Jihyo asked hesitantly.

 

     “No! Oh my gods no!” Jennie exclaimed miming throwing up while Joohyun giggled uncontrollably beside her, “Where did you even get that idea from?”

 

     “I don’t know… it always seemed so exclusive before,” Jihyo shrugged. She guessed she’d read that situation with Rosé and Jisoo wrong after all. Maybe she wasn’t asking her on a date, but rather to join her at the party.

 

     “Exclusive!? Lisa is literally the friendliest person I know. Seriously, all are welcome,” Joohyun convinced.

 

     “Besides what’s the point in trying to be exclusive at a masquerade party? The whole point is to not know who’s there,” Jennie joked, but then her face suddenly became hard, “in all seriousness guys, I’ve got to get going before Lisa actually murders me,” and then with a curl of thick shadowy black smoke Jennie was gone.

 

     Jihyo and Joohyun both jumped back in surprise, “I will never get used to her doing that,” Joohyun laughed, fanning the smoke to facilitate its dissipation.

 

     ~

 

     Mina wasn’t going to stay and practice virtual archery while Rosé and Jisoo were probably wanting to be alone in her cabin. She decided she’d go back to the Artemis cabin and wait for Jihyo to finish whatever it was that she ran off to do so quickly.

 

     As soon as she had stepped out of the Hephaestus cabin, she saw Momo and Sana heading her direction talking animatedly, coming from the Hypnos Cabin. She didn’t want to talk to Sana, so she looked around for a place to hide. She even considered going back in the cabin, but she didn’t want to accidentally walk in on something.

 

     “Hey Mina!” Momo called from across the common area. _Too late._

 

     “Hey Momo… Sana,” Mina responded, less than enthused to be dragged into a conversation involving Sana. Sana beamed excitedly at Mina and Momo waved her over to join them. She was pretty sure she’d never had a conversation with Momo but seeing her suddenly take interest as she walked arm in arm with Sana couldn’t be good.

 

     “Satang told me you’re Japanese, konnichiwa!” Momo chattered excitedly.

 

     “I’m—” Mina said cocking her head in confusion at Sana who was giggling at Momo’s childlike excited expression, “—confused?” she finished. That was not how she expected this conversation to go.

 

     “I overheard Seulgi speaking to you in Japanese at the party,” Sana shrugged.

 

     “We were speaking Japanese?” Mina asked, blushing. It had been a while since Seulgi had had to do that, and she wondered what Sana must’ve overheard if Seulgi had said it to her in Japanese.

 

     “It was when everyone was looking for you when you passed out or whatever,” Sana explained, “At first I thought she was talking to me because I didn’t know anyone else around could speak it, but she was asking if you were ok and then I saw you,”

 

     “Ugh, please don’t remind me,” Mina groaned as the fuzzy memories flooded back, “I just want to forget that night happened,”

 

     “ _Are_ you ok?” Momo asked hesitantly.

 

     “I’m fine, I just had too much to drink,” Mina answered nonchalantly, even though the ever-present pain in her chest screamed otherwise. Wanting to change the subject Mina turned to Sana, “Wait, you didn’t already _know_ I was Japanese? You called me Princess Myoui at the bonfire, how did the last name not tip you off?”

 

     “Well yeah I knew you were Japanese, but I didn’t know you were _Japanese_ Japanese,” She explained.

 

     “To be fair, I _didn’t_ know your last name,” Momo pointed out.

 

     “Really? Joohyun said it during her announcement,” Sana said.

 

     “I was… otherwise occupied,” Momo shrugged.

 

     “You and Nayeon—” Sana started incredulously but was cut off by another voice calling across the common area.

 

     “Mimosa!” Jeongyeon called spiritedly as she walked up and threw her arms around Momo and Sana.

 

     “Eh?” Momo grunted looking at the girl in confusion.

 

     “You know, a cocktail consisting of orange juice and champagne, typically served at brunch?” Jeongyeon explained as if it were obvious.

 

     Mina and Sana were also looking at the girl with similar looks of confusion now.

 

     “I don’t mean to be rude but how is this relevant?” Mina asked.

 

     “You guys are _Mi_ na, _Mo_ mo, and _Sa_ na, so MiMoSa duuuhhhh,” Jeongyeon chuckled at her own wordplay.

 

     Mina narrowed her eyes at Jeongyeon unamused with the joke.

 

     “No no no,” Sana shook her head in disdain, “It’s obviously MiSaMo,” she insisted.

 

     Momo considered both options seemingly deep in thought.

 

     “You’ve clearly thought about this before,” Jeongyeon snorted.

 

     “Ever since I found out Mitang was Japanese,” Sana nodded in confirmation.

 

     “Why can’t we just be the Japanese girls,” Mina suggested, blandly.

 

     Sana and Jeongyeon rounded on her, “That’s so lame,” “Mina _would_ suggest something lame like that,” “Don’t blame her, she’s probably still partially concussed,” the two girls were suddenly lost in their own conversation and Mina rolled her eyes annoyedly.

 

     “What about 2NaMo” Momo suggested proudly.

 

     “No, NaMo is you and Nayeon’s couple name and 1 is already enough,” Sana teased.

 

     “It is? I thought we were MoYeon, but that is much cuter,” Momo answered.

 

     “Yah! _We’re_ MoYeon!” Jeongyeon complained.

 

     “No, you’re JeongMo,” Sana corrected.

 

     “Thank gods, I don’t want Nayeon’s sloppy seconds,” Jeongyeon sighed.

 

     “Wait, why do _we_ have a relationship name?” Momo questioned, “We’re not even in a relationship,”

 

     “Everyone has a relationship name,” Sana answered simply.

 

     “Everyone?” Momo asked.

 

     “Try me,” Sana challenged.

 

     Momo thought for a second, “What about… Chaeyoung and Rosé,” she suggested the most random pairing she could think of.

 

     “Easy, Rosé’s real name is Chaeyoung too so they’re 2Chaeng,”

 

     “Oh right, that _was_ easy. What about… Jihyo and Dahyun, bet you’ve never thought of that one before,” Momo suggested proudly.

 

     “You’re right, I hadn’t, and I wish you hadn’t made me just now,” Sana complained, “DaHyo,”

 

     “You guys are ridiculous, I’m going back to my cabin,” Mina grumbled.

 

     “Wait! Mina are you going to the party tonight?” Momo asked earnestly.

 

     “I probably shouldn’t,” Mina answered guiltily.

 

     “You’re right, you shouldn’t,” Jeongyeon chuckled, but quickly ceased when Sana shot her a glare, “but it’s not my party, so what do I care?” she finished.

 

     “You should totally go!” Sana said politely.

 

     “Yeah, how many masquerade parties do hunters ever get to go to?” Momo chimed in.

 

     “I mean let’s be real Mitang, this party is open invite. We don’t have many of those. After the stunt you pulled the other night, you should take them where you can get them,” Sana advised.

 

     Ever since Chaeyoung told Mina to leave her alone, Mina hadn’t been able to get the girl off of her mind. She knew she should respect the girl’s wishes, but she felt like she owed her an apology for the way she acted at the party. She felt stuck between wanting to reach out and wanting to keep her distance, “I don’t know… Chaeyoung will be there, she doesn’t really like me at the moment,” she answered.

 

     “And Somi, she doesn’t like you either,” Jeongyeon grumbled making Mina feel even more guilty again.

 

     “Oh! Mina and Chaeyoung, what’s their relationship name?” Momo asked innocently. Mina winced at the insinuation.

 

     “Honey, _that_ relationship officially sunk before it even got to sail that night,” Sana scoffed looking at Mina rather than Momo.

 

     “That’s it, I’m not going… I already feel bad enough as it is,” Mina grumbled.

 

     “Mina, you have to face her eventually if you ever plan on apologizing,” Sana said.

 

     “Who said I plan on apologizing?” Mina rebutted.

 

     “Oh, come on, you may be a cold emotionless hunter, but I know you have a heart. I can feel it,” Sana said putting a hand to Mina’s chest.

 

     Mina immediately recoiled, shaking Sana’s hand off of her and stalked away. _Sana may be right, but did she have to be so annoying about it?_

 

     As soon as Mina was safely out of sight Sana turned to Momo whose brows were furrowed in thought, “MiChaeng, their ship is called MiChaeng, and I’m singlehandedly the captain of it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	10. A little party never killed nobody (but try telling Jennie that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rosé, Rosé Rosé, Rosé, Rosé Rosé"  
> \- "Bottlez" by T-Pain
> 
> sorry every time I write about Rosé I think of that song

     “Are you gonna scream if I stick my thumb in?” Jennie asked mischievously, appearing behind Lisa who had grown used to Jennie’s sudden arrivals.

 

     “Jennie, you’ll ruin it!” Lisa whined attempting to run from Jennie before she could cause any harm.

 

     Jennie was faster, she was always faster, winding her arms around Lisa before she could get anywhere and pulling the girl back to her and placing her chin on her shoulder, “I want to, so everyone knows its mine,” Jennie growled teasingly into Lisa’s ear.

 

     “Jennie, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who _would_ eat this anyway,” Lisa said rolling her eyes, “The Demeter kids are already too scared to try,”

 

     “Well they don’t know what they’re missing,” Jennie said inserting her thumb in anyway and then proceeding to lick every last bit of juice off.

 

     “Jennie!” Lisa squealed indignantly.

 

     “What, I’m weak for pomegranate pie, you know that!” She mumbled, thumb still in her mouth.

 

     Lisa sighed watching her before placing the now-ruined pie on the dessert table. She had to force a straight face before she next said, “I’m not happy with you,”

 

     “I know, I’m sorry. Do you at least want help making another?” Jennie suggested, pulling her thumb out with a pop, “I brought plenty of pomegranates back this time,” she said offering the bag to Lisa.

 

     “Well if you’re the only one eating it…” Lisa trailed off.

 

     “I guess,” Jennie started reluctantly, “I could share… some,”

 

     Lisa smiled and kissed Jennie on the cheek, “I missed you, you big baby,” she chuckled before taking the pomegranates with her into the kitchen. The Hebe cabin was bigger than most of the other cabins on campus, but instead of extra room for beds, they had opted to use the space for a kitchen since they were known to be fantastic chefs and party planners.

 

     Jennie’s face turned red as she sat frozen.

 

     “But I’m not letting you anywhere near my oven, I don’t need you starting a fire like you did last time,” Lisa called from the kitchen seemingly unaware of how she’d affected the older girl.

 

     “I can’t help it that I’m literally a fire magnet,” Jennie defended finally snapping out of it and obeying Lisa’s orders as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

     “Next time try being less hot,” Lisa said sending the girl a smirk, “Speaking of hot, go back to your cabin and get dressed, you need to look your best tonight as the guest of honour!” Lisa exclaimed as she rummaged around the pantry for the pie ingredients.

 

     “Do you have my mask?” Jennie asked.

 

     “Yes, of course, but you’ll have to come back and get it once your dressed, now scram!” Lisa exclaimed as she began rolling out the pie dough.

 

     Just then Jennie heard the door to the cabin open and close as Lisa’s purple-haired little sister returned from running errands, “Jennie!” Choerry squealed excitedly, dropping her bags and running to hug the girl.

 

     Jennie quickly pried herself from Choerry’s arms after she’d endured her embrace for long enough, “Your sister is stressing please go help her,” she explained.

 

     Choerry saluted Jennie, “On it, boss,” before picking her bags back up and skipping to the kitchen to help Lisa.

 

     ~

 

     “Geez Lisa, how do you and Choerry have this whole huge cabin to yourselves?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “We have a brother around here somewhere too…” She trailed off, as Jeongyeon’s jaw dropped still in awe, “Oh please, its not that big, we may have a kitchen, but we have less beds. And no this does not mean we can host all of your parties here too,” Lisa rolled her eyes playfully at Jeongyeon’s antics, “Can you guys start making the drinks over there by the entrance?” she pointed at an empty table by the door.

 

     Jeongyeon, Somi, and Jinsoul hauled three kegs between them, and one bowl of Jeongyeon’s specialty punch.

 

     “Thanks for coming early to help out,” she said, “you know how I can get about this party and all,”

 

     “Of course, you always help at ours,” Jeongyeon said politely.

 

     “Rosie, dear, please stop hanging the mistletoe, this isn’t a Christmas party,” Lisa called busily plating all the hor d'oeuvres.

 

     “How else am I supposed to get those losers to finally kiss then?” Rosé grumbled quietly to Choerry who was spotting her on the ladder. The younger girl immediately busted out in laughter.

 

     “I know for a fact you already have like ten other backup methods designed to do just that,” Jisoo deadpanned having overheard her comment.

 

     “Yeah, but this is different, this is Jennie and Lisa. I want it to be real, not something I forced that only lasts for an hour like “Love at First Sight’,” she complained.

 

     “I think the mistletoes add to the romance of the theme,” Rosé suggested to Lisa, “What’s more romantic than people kissing in the hallways and such?”

 

     “Fine, but hurry up, we’ll have guests showing up soon!” Lisa huffed.

 

     “Hallways, sure, but why are you putting one in our linen closet?” Choerry snorted.

 

     “Choerry, its 2019 we can’t assume everyone is comfortable kissing outside the closet,” Rosé explained as she hung one on the light chain.

 

     Choerry giggled again in delight. Rosé then clapped her hands together in finality, “All done, need help with anything else before Jisoo and I use your bathroom to put our masks on?”

 

     “Nope, just putting out the fine china aka my paper plates, and I’ll be ready. You guys go ahead,” Lisa waved them off.

 

     Jisoo and Rosé disappeared giggling into the bathroom, “You ready to see your mask? You’re going to look so cute in this,” Rosé said.

 

     “Please don’t be something embarrassing,” Jisoo whined as Rosé dragged her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind them. She fished Jisoo’s mask out of her bag first. It was bronze in colour and the design was a latticework of some type of thin woven metal in the shape of cogs and gears, aside from two eye holes. It looked steam-punk-esque, but with a touch of high fashion that only Rosé could have put together. The girl always had a knack for making things look haute.

 

     “People are definitely going to be able to tell who I am in this,” Jisoo joked, still in awe of how perfect the mask was for her.

 

     “Good, then they’ll all know who the super cute girl on my arm tonight is,” Rosé smirked, “Now hurry up put it on, I want to see how it looks,” she commanded impatiently.

 

     Jisoo put the mask to her face and it fit like a glove, all the curves and valleys lining up perfectly with the geography of her facial features. She lifted her other hand to attempt to tie the mask but was abruptly halted with a kiss on the lips, causing her hands to falter and drop the mask.

 

     Rosé quickly saved the mask from hitting the floor, blushing, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, you looked really good in that mask,”

 

     “Thank you?” Jisoo said more like a question than an answer, unsure of whether she was complimenting her own ability to come up with a good mask for Jisoo, or Jisoo’s ability to pull it off. Rosé handed Jisoo back her mask, “Finish tying it and there’s more where that came from,” she said winking.

 

     There was a knock on the bathroom door, “Hey, is there room for 2 more in front of the mirror? It’s just Somi and I, can we come put our masks on too?” Jeongyeon called.

 

     “It’s a big mirror Jeongyeon, come in,” Rosé groaned.

 

     “Yeah, well I wasn’t sure if your Aphrodite ego was going to be taking up all of it,” Jeongyeon chuckled coming through the door.

 

     “Woah, Jisoo, you look badass,” Somi complimented leaning forward to study the intricate pattern of her mask. Jisoo involuntarily flinched away, not super comfortable with having strangers that close to her face.

 

     Rosé playfully rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon as she reached into her bag and pulled out her mask. It was a dainty papier-mâché mask adorned with beautifully painted pink water colour roses and accented with a trim of rose gold.

 

     “You guys really went all out for your masks huh?” Jeongyeon commented appraising the pair.

 

     “Thank you,” Rosé nodded confidently, “What did you guys bring?”

 

     Jeongyeon shrugged pulling out a plastic blue mask that looked like she had gotten it from the dollar store, “Same one I wore last year,” Somi did the same pulling out her signature opaque black sunglasses and sliding them on her face, posing smugly.

 

     “Oh my gods, you guys are tragic!” Rosé squealed, and before Jeongyeon could protest she’d pulled a cannister of rose gold spray glitter out of her bag and had snatched Jeongyeon’s mask from her.

 

     She made quick work of Jeongyeon’s mask and before they knew it, she was handing it back, having created a delicate net-like design resembling that of a spider web, “Much better. Somi?” Rosé said turning to where the girl had been standing previously, only to find the girl had vacated the bathroom entirely.

 

     ~

 

     Jennie arrived shortly after everything had been set up. She was dressed in all black as usual, leather pants and iconic biker boots, topped with a black corset over a fishnet bodysuit, “Lisa, I’m here,” She called before being swarmed by Rosé and Jisoo.

 

     “Lisa is in the bathroom,” Jisoo managed to explain before being cut off by a shrill squeal from Rosé.

 

     “Oh my gods Jennie Kim you are looking fine as hades tonight, _pun intended_!” she shouted as she wrapped the shorter girl in a tight hug.

 

     Jennie rolled her eyes knowingly but hugging the girl back anyway, “I’m just waiting for Lisa with my mask and I’ll really be complete,” Jennie said.

 

     Lisa and Choerry swept out of the bathroom in unison finally ready in their matching masks. They were black papier-mâché covered in white gold glitter that sparkled like stars when it caught the light in seemingly every direction. Where they differed, however was that Choerry’s had purple feathers sticking out of the ends of hers and Lisa’s were pink.

 

     Lisa looked Jennie up and down as she approached her, “Why am I not surprised you wore all black?” She asked.

 

     “It may or may not be the only colour I own,” Jennie shrugged guiltily, reaching up to thumb Lisa’s feathers, “Please tell me mine doesn’t have these,”

 

     “Please tell me you washed your hands from earlier, I don’t need your sticky pie fingers all over my mask,” Lisa pretended to scold her, swatting away her hand, “Here,” Lisa said handing Jennie her mask finally. It was small, resembling The Phantom of the Opera’s mask, only it was a matte onyx occasionally dotted with black glitter here and there. The eye hole was cut in the perfect shape to accentuate Jennie’s iconic cat-eye makeup.

 

     Jennie couldn’t think of a mask that suited her better, but she had to ask, “Why is it so small? Won’t people know who I am?”

 

     “That’s the point, you’re the guest of honour, everyone _should_ know who you are. Besides,” Lisa said reaching up to quickly kiss Jennie’s cheek, “It would be a sin to cover up this beautiful face,” then she patted Jennie on the cheek where she had kissed and giggled before walking over to join Rosé who was currently bickering with Somi about whether her sunglasses counted as a mask or not.

 

     “Lisa tell her she can’t _just_ wear sunglasses as a mask!” she barely heard Rosé shout.

 

     Jennie rubbed her face numbly where Lisa had touched her.

 

     “Wow Jennie, fancy meeting you here under the mistletoe,” Sana’s voice said surprising Jennie out of her shocked state and causing her to whip around quickly.

 

     Sana pointed up and sure enough, when Jennie looked, there was mistletoe hung above them. Jennie breathed a sigh of relief, _it’s just the mistletoe,_ she thought, _that’s why Lisa kissed me on the cheek again, just the mistletoe duh._

 

     Before Jennie could even react, Sana was pecking her on the cheek too. She abruptly jumped away and wiped at her cheek, “Yah, what was that for?” Jennie shouted.

 

     “Um mistletoe? Remember? We literally _just_ had this conversation,” Sana explained giggling.

 

     “OMG sis, I absolutely love your mask, you have to come see Jisoo’s,” Rosé said suddenly appearing behind Sana and practically pushing her away from Jennie.

 

     “Jennie, guests are arriving!” Lisa said running up excitedly as more masked campers started to file in, “Time to get in your throne,” she said pulling Jennie by the elbow towards a throne made out of a black shimmering crystal rock that Jennie had made using her ferrokinesis years ago.

 

     “Bring me some pie please,” Jennie called as the girl scurried back into the crowd to greet her guests. Jennie groaned, taking the seat of honour anyway. She always hated this part: Lisa insisted treating her like some sort of queen whenever she returned, even though she didn’t deserve any special treatment simply for showing up. But it made Lisa happy, so it was the one day where Jennie allowed Lisa to be as over-the-top as she wanted. Oh, the things she would endure just to see that girl smile.

 

     Jennie observed the party from her perch on her throne with a cold resting face. That was when she saw the first person she didn’t recognize arrive. She immediately knew it had to be the hunter Joohyun and Jihyo had warned her about.

 

     ~

 

     Mina shivered as soon as she walked through the door. The girl sitting atop a dark threatening-looking throne immediately sent a dagger-like stare in her direction, piercing right through her. It was as if she could see through Mina’s dark purple-almost-black velvet mask with silver constellation patterned glitter sprinkled on top. She’d never seen this girl before, and yet she already was getting eerie almost uncomfortable vibes from her.

 

     Mina gulped pushing aside the feeling and looking back into the crowd of campers, intent on finding Chaeyoung among them. She really hoped Sana was right and this wasn’t about to be a huge mistake.

 

     This party was not wild like the Dionysius party had been. Most campers were milling about and talking rather than dancing, Mina noticed as she weaved her way through them. This time there were hor d’oeuvres, and the drinks were over to a corner, rather than being the centerpiece of the party. Mina considered getting some liquid courage before remembering how she’d acted last time and decided against it.

 

     Chaeyoung was not hard to spot, she was sporting a colourfully painted papier-mâché mask with cat ears with holographic glitter sprinkled all over it casting little rainbows every direction she turned. She was animatedly talking to a tall girl who was wearing a pair of way-too-dark sunglasses and a fake pink mustache. Chaeyoung kept touching the mustache and laughing.

 

     Mina weaved through the crowd and finally approached Chaeyoung from the rear, tapping her on the shoulder hesitantly.

 

     “Rosé told me I had to wear it,” the taller girl groaned in embarrassment.

 

     “I believe it, the pink really gives it away,” Chaeyoung snorted.

 

     Chaeyoung turned around smiling brightly before she realized who it was, she was looking at, “Yah! Keep away from me, I know Taekwondo,” she shouted spreading her stance to a ready position.

 

     “Woah, woah I just want to talk!” Mina explained throwing her hands up in innocence.

 

     The tall girl stepped protectively in front of Chaeyoung, “We _both_ know Taekwondo,” she said and suddenly Mina realized who it was behind the poor excuse for a disguise. It was Somi, and she wasn’t backing down this time. _Shit._

 

     ~

 

     “Sana can you quit being a hoe for like ten seconds,” Rosé said once they were a safe distance away.

 

     Sana’s eyes land on Dahyun in the crowd raiding the snack table with Jackson, “Rosé you of all people know my hoeing days are over… or at least on pause,”

 

     Rosé turned to look where Sana’s eyes had landed and sighed, “So its serious?”

 

     “I—I don’t get it, but yeah I think so,” she responded dreamily, “I don’t know what she did or how she did it, but she got me,”

 

     “She said no,” Rosé snorted.

 

     “Yah! Weren’t you sleeping?” Sana said blushing suddenly.

 

     Rosé shrugged innocently.

 

     “I just want to hug her and hold her and kiss her,” Sana explained, “But I also don’t want people getting the wrong idea. She’s different than anyone else I’ve ever slept with,”

 

     “Yeah because for once you actually slept,” Rosé answered nonchalantly.

 

     “Momo and I slept,” Sana defended.

 

     Rosé raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, you guys were asleep before your heads hit the pillow. She could have been good for you, you know?”

 

     “I don’t want to talk about it,” Sana quickly grumbled.

 

     Suddenly Jisoo appeared at Rosé’s side with a plate full of snacks, “Jennie is on the move, I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” she said quietly before chomping on a mini quiche.

 

     “I would not want to be on the receiving end of whatever _that_ is,” Rosé gulped as the three girls looked up to see Jennie stepping down from her throne, darkness seemingly gathering and clinging around her as she moved. She weaved her way through the crowd, aura practically crackling with power when she finally reached her destination.

 

     Rosé and Jisoo both looked nervously at Sana, “Isn’t that—” Jisoo started.

 

     Sana let out a string of curse words in Japanese before disappearing into the crowd.

 

     ~

 

     Mina suddenly became overwhelmed with a sense of dread, and she shivered as if the room had suddenly gotten colder. She hadn’t meant to cause a scene, but suddenly everyone in the room’s eyes were on her… no, something behind her.

 

     She gulped, praying it wasn’t what—who—she thought it was. She slowly turned around and was standing face to face with the daughter of Hades herself, Jennie. _Double shit._

 

     Her eyes were blazing with a cold fierceness that both said I will step on you, but also you’re so insignificant that I wouldn’t waste my time. Darkness seemed to pool around her in the same way that light always seemed to follow Chaeyoung around, except this time, it was as if Jennie’s aura was a black hole swallowing any source of light around her.

 

     “You must be Mina,” Jennie said almost boredly.

 

     Mina searched around, hoping Lisa would step in and save the day, “You must be Je—” Mina started.

 

     “Is she bothering you again?” Jennie asked turning her attention to Chaeyoung and Somi, not bothering to wait for Mina to finish.

 

     “Look, that was an accident, and I haven’t even had anything to drink tonight, I just wanted to—” Mina started.

 

     “I didn’t ask you,” Jennie cut her off again.

 

     Somi hesitated, looking at Chaeyoung for an answer.

 

     “Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Chaeyoung said bravely.

 

     Jennie smirked, “Of course not,” then she turned back to Mina, “But I can’t risk you causing any more problems at my best friend’s party. She worked very hard to plan this, and it has to go perfectly,” she threatened.

 

     “I—I understand,” Mina said solemnly.

 

     “You should leave—now,” Jennie commanded pointing to the door.

 

     “But I—” Mina started, before she felt her legs moving against her will.

 

     Suddenly Sana arrived with Lisa in tow, “Jennie, stop!” Lisa shouted.

 

     Jennie looked at Lisa whose eyes were full of pleading, and Mina stumbled, falling forward onto the ground. As soon as Mina was able to get back to her feet on her own accord, she ran out of the party as fast as she could.

 

     Suddenly the darkness around Jennie seemed less thick, as if it was dissipating, and Jennie rubbed her head. Lisa approached her cautiously and wrapped her in a hug.

 

     “I—I’m sorry, I just didn’t want her to ruin your party,” Jennie admitted guiltily.

 

     “Everyone, please, continue as you were,” Lisa announced, “Everything is fine,”

 

     The realization hit Jennie. Did she just ruin the party herself?

 

     ~

 

     In her haste Mina blindly shoved past Jihyo who’d come to comfort the girl, causing her to spill the entirety of her drink on herself. Mina hastily mumbled an apology before continuing off just as quickly.

 

     “Mina, wait!” Jihyo called after her friend.

 

     “Jihyo, I’m fine, just a little shaken up, can I please be alone?” Mina pleaded.

 

     “I—” Jihyo looked at Mina’s eyes, she looked exhausted, “—yeah, fine, but please come get me if you need anything,”

 

     Mina nodded before disappearing into her cabin.

 

     Jihyo headed back inside, her shirt was soaking wet from where she’d spilled her drink, she’d have to borrow a towel from Hebe.

 

     When she arrived back at the party, it seemed to be back in full swing, people were mingling and chatting happily as if nothing had happened. She headed straight for the linen closet but did not expect to find people kissing inside of it.

 

     Rosé and Jisoo immediately broke apart and looked guiltily at Jihyo. Rosé was giggling, and Jisoo just pointed meekly up at the mistletoe hung on the light string.

 

     “HOW?” Jihyo questioned the Hephaestus kid incredulously.

 

     “What do you mean how? How am I kissing my girlfriend?” Jisoo asked nonchalantly.

 

     “What!? _Girlfriend_!? Since when!?” Jihyo asked again. _I guess that explains how they were acting earlier_ , she thought.

 

     Rosé appraised Jihyo and handed her a towel stating she looked like she needed it. _No shit_ , Jihyo thought.

 

     “Oh, yeah, we’re kind of dating,” Jisoo explained as if it were obvious.

 

     “I’ve literally never seen Jisoo leave her cabin once before tonight,” Jihyo defended.

 

     Rosé giggled before responding, “That’s because she mostly leaves at night,” then she finished with a wink at Jihyo.

 

     Jisoo’s face turned bright red at Rosé’s comment.

 

     “Oh my gods, you’re just as bad as your sister!” Jihyo exclaimed, “They’re lucky they’re hot,” she added to Jisoo, shaking her head and closing the door on the two.

 

     ~

 

     Jennie was back on her throne, pushing around a slice of pomegranate pie half-heartedly. She just wanted to crawl into a hole. The party seemed to have resumed normal activity, but she still felt wary eyes on her every so often.

 

     “Jennie!” Joohyun called making her way over through the crowd.

 

     “Joohyun, thank the gods, I’m about to kill myself up here,” Jennie groaned when the older girl reached her.

 

     Joohyun was tugging Seulgi behind her who was attempting to eat cheese and crackers with one hand. They were both sporting eleagant matching red velvet masks making them look more like twins than lovers tonight.

 

     Jennie eyed Seulgi with a playful smile on her lips, “You should try the pie, it’s delicious,” she said pushing a forkful in her direction.

 

     Seulgi looked up, and upon noticing what type of pie it was she leapt back in disgust, “Yah! That’s pomegranate!” she cried.

 

     The other two girls chuckled as Seulgi tried to put Joohyun in between her and the offending fruit pie.

 

     “Hyun, you know I’m—I’m allergic,” Seulgi whined.

 

     “You’re not allergic,” Joohyun snorted, but Seulgi pouted at her, “You don’t have to eat it Seul, come on,” she reasoned.

 

     Jennie retracted her hand and put the plate down beside her throne before raising her hands to show that she was unarmed.

 

     “Yeah, I just wanna see that rock Seulgi,” Jennie coaxed, looking at Joohyun she asked, “What is it? Pearl?”

 

     Seulgi still had her arms crossed, unsure of whether she could trust Jennie wouldn’t try and mess with her again.

 

     “Please, I can get pearls for free,” Joohyun scoffed, “Diamond surrounded by aquamarine,”

 

     “Of course, I should have guessed, that’s _so_ aquatic of you,” Jennie said, then she smirked and motioned with one finger at her to ‘come hither’. Seulgi’s left hand shot out from the protective crook of her right elbow and tugged her gently by the ring in Jennie’s direction.

 

     Seulgi sighed in defeat and followed her hand closer to Jennie, not wanting the ring to suddenly fly off her finger, “I always forget you can do that,” she chuckled.  Jennie dropped the ferrokinesis and Seulgi finally allowed Jennie to have a closer look at the ring.

 

     “It’s beautiful Joohyun! You really outdid yourself,” Jennie exclaimed.

 

     “Thanks Jen, I really wanted it to be special, you know?” Joohyun answered looking lovingly at Seulgi.

 

     ~

 

     “Nice mask, it looks like Rosé threw up on it,” Nayeon teased. Her own mask a dark matte red material that was disturbed only by drips of metallic red that looked stylistically like blood.

 

     “She did,” Jeongyeon laughed, “But I think it actually turned out pretty good… unlike whatever that is,” she gestured at Momo who was blindly being led by Nayeon due to not being able to actually see through her sleep mask.

 

     “Isn’t it fitting?” Nayeon bragged, “No one can tell she’s sleeping under there. It’s like Momo’s dream party costume,”

 

     “You didn’t want to try cutting out eyeholes or anything? There’s no way she’s actually sleeping under there,” Jeongyeon asked, getting a closer look at Momo.

 

     “You’d be surprised… and no, they just made her look like a raccoon, so I gave up,” Nayeon sighed.

 

     Jeongyeon turned back to Nayeon – halting her snapping and waving attempts to see if Momo was really asleep – a smirk splayed across her face.

 

     “Don’t say it,” Nayeon warned.

 

     “Moguri,” Jeongyeon said proudly, “She’s Moguri!” she burst out in laughter as Nayeon glared at her annoyedly.

 

     Suddenly Momo pulled the sleep mask onto her forehead and looked around in confusion before turning to Nayeon, “Oh, the party started? Nayeon, why didn’t you wake me?”

 

     “Mog—” Jeongyeon began to howl again but was cut off by an aggressive jab to the ribs from Nayeon that sent the air out of her lungs.

 

     “Look Nayeon, they have snacks!” Momo said excitedly running off towards the food, dragging her girlfriend who was still glaring at Jeongyeon behind her.

 

     ~

 

     “What the hades was that?” Sana grabbed Chaeyoung by the shoulders and accosted her.

 

     “You act like I’m the one who just used osteokinesis on Mina, which by the way she totally deserved,” Chaeyoung replied shaking Sana’s arms off of her.

 

     Sana shot her a serious look and Chaeyoung backed down, “Ok, fine, she didn’t deserve it… but only because no one really deserves that,” Chaeyoung said rolling her shoulders to cringe at the mere thought of someone else being in control of her body.

 

     “She came up to us! We don’t exactly have the best history together,” Somi chimed in stepping between Sana and Chaeyoung defensively.

 

     Sana sighed, “Listen Somi, I’m sorry… all of that, it’s my fault. I stuck my tongue in business it didn’t belong in, but if I hadn’t stepped in this time Mina could have gotten seriously hurt,” Sana explained.

 

     “Oh yeah? Where was this attitude when I got “seriously hurt”?” Somi said using air quotes.

 

     Sana felt guilty. She felt guilty about Somi getting hurt at the Dionysius party, and she felt guilty about telling Mina to come tonight to try and apologize. The former she couldn’t change, but the latter she still had a chance at fixing.

 

     “Chaeyoung listen, she only wanted to talk I promise,” Sana explained trying to convey her message through the imposing 169 cm wall between them that was Jeon Somi, “I’m the one who told her to,”

 

     “There you go again, causing problems,” Somi said waving her hands like she’d just made an excellent point.

 

     “No, Somi, she was coming to apologize,” Sana answered sternly, “Something that was probably really hard for her to do, and you chased her away,”

 

     Somi’s shoulders fell at that admission, and both girls turned to look behind Somi to find that Chaeyoung was no longer standing behind her.

 

     “Where’d she go?” Sana asked.

 

     “Don’t look at me, I had my back turned to her,” Somi shrugged.

 

     Sana groaned in frustration before turning around and almost running smack into Dahyun who’d been contemplating approaching Sana all night.

 

     ~

 

     “Dahyun,” Sana said blinking in surprise.

 

     “You’re s’hot when you stick up for your friends, Shasha,” Dahyun said before hiccupping.

 

     “Mina isn’t…” Sana trailed off studying Dahyun with narrowed eyes. The girl was drunk… hopelessly, “How much have you had to drink tonight?”

 

     “m’not—sure, Jackson n’I were going—cupforcup,” she slurred between hiccups.

 

     Sana grit her teeth, _no wonder no one likes having Hermes kids at their parties. Certain members like to get shitfaced and ruin everything_ , Sana thought. She looked up to find the boy in question, but he seemed to be harmlessly flirting with Wendy.

 

     Sana’s train of thought was quickly interrupted by Dahyun sliding her cold hands under Sana’s shirt and skirting them across her stomach and back.

 

     “Yah, Dahyunnie! What are you doing?” Sana hissed putting Dahyun’s hands back at her sides.

 

     “My handsare cold,” She mumbled leaning her chin on Sana’s shoulder and fighting against Sana’s grip on her hands clumsily.

 

     “I can feel that,” Sana deadpanned.

 

     “I jus—I just wan’you,” Dahyun whined giving up on her struggle for freedom.

 

     Sana’s heart skipped a beat, how could Dahyun be so precious and such a mess all at once.

 

     “Dahyunnie, I want you too, but…” Sana sighed looking her up and down, “You’re such a mess right now,” she finished smiling lovingly as she said the words.

 

     “But I’m _your_ mess,” Dahyun grinned cheesily, “Don’t you just wanna _lick_ me clean?” she added flirtatiously.

 

     Sana groaned, why were the gods testing her here on this night?

 

     “I know y’do, c’mon lessgo in the closet,” Dahyun said tugging Sana after her.

 

     “Dahyun, no,” Sana said firmly, “You said you wanted your first time to be special… a closet is hardly special,”

 

     “Anytime with you is special,” Dahyun winked.

 

      _Good gods above, why is she like this?_ Sana thought earnestly, as she stood her ground.

 

     Dahyun whined and gave up trying to pull Sana, opting instead to walk around her and push her.

 

     Sana yelped in surprise at the girl’s choice of hand placement and turned around to grab Dahyun’s hands and pin them by her side again, “You’re going to be in trouble if you keep touching me like that,” Sana hissed.

 

     “What if I wanna be in trouble?” Dahyun countered.

 

     Sana screwed her eyes shut in desperation, _Dear Zeus, strike me down now for what I’m about to do_ , she thought.

 

~

 

     “G’night, Shasha,” Dahyun saluted as she clung on to her brother’s arm for stability.

 

     He looked at Sana apologetically before looking back at Dahyun in typical older brother fashion – like she was the most embarrassing person in the world – as he half-dragged half-carried her back to the Hermes cabin.

 

     Sana let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt restlessly as Rosé came up behind her knowingly.

 

     “You got it bad,” She hummed.

 

     “I—I need to go home,” Sana whimpered desperately.

 

     “Shit… you got it real bad. You haven’t been this desperate in a while… you used to be able to pull anyone in the room,” Rosé answered.

 

     Sana whined impatiently, “I don’t want anyone else in the room, I just want her,”

 

     “I’ll warn Jinyoung and Jiwoo to sleep out of they can. Everyone knows how loud you get when you’re… lonely,” Rosé said routinely. 

 

     “I—I’m not sure if I can… it’s been so long,” Sana whimpered.

 

     “Sana, you’re an Aphrodite kid, you can’t just _forget_ how to masturbate. Just stick your hand down there and it’ll come back naturally,” Rosé answered rolling her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was actually having to have this conversation.

 

     “Thank you,” Sana said quietly. She hugged her half-sister before Rosé finally pushed the girl off of her and sent her back to her room to relieve herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again come laugh at SaiDa with me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	11. Pizza boy, I'm speeding for ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun gets [another] quest

     Mina hadn’t slept at all last night. Visions of complete darkness with two piercing cold brown eyes kept haunting her every time she closed her eyes. So, there she was in her the Artemis cabin sharpening her kunai when she heard a knock on the door, “Come in,” she called, unsure of who would possibly be knocking on her door at this hour. Jihyo and her weren’t supposed to meet for several more hours.

 

     She heard the door creak open and she looked up to see Seulgi standing in the doorway surveying the room. She had a pouch of throwing knives strapped across her shoulders, and she was dressed practically. Mina stopped what she was doing and looked quizzically at Seulgi, waiting for her to speak first.

 

     “So Joohyun got another quest, and I’m going with her…” Seulgi sighed slowly crossing the threshold into the cabin finally, “Well there’s three other girls besides me going with her, but I just thought you should know in case we’re not back by the time you leave,”

 

     Mina’s face fell. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her sister yet. She felt like they’d only just started catching up, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I—I feel like I should have prepared some sort of send-off,” Mina asked, only half-joking.

 

     “We only found out yesterday, Mr. D called us in right before the party and that’s why we were so late. By that point Joohyun just wanted to enjoy our last night at Jennie’s party, so we kept it quiet. I was going to find you and tell you, but you had already gone home by the time we got there,” Seulgi explained innocently.

 

      Mina couldn’t help but roll her eyes, of course she had been told that Mina had gone home, as if it was on her own accord. Well, no sense in dragging Seulgi into the drama now. Mina knew how protective she used to be, and Jennie was not only dangerous, but also Joohyun’s best friend, “Yeah, I was tired,” Mina lied.

 

     Seulgi appraised her sister with concern, “Yeah you look tired, I’m sorry if I woke you up,” she apologized.

 

     “No, no, I’m glad you did!” Mina exclaimed quickly, standing up and crossing the room to her sister, “Where’s Joohyun, I want to say goodbye to both of you,”

 

     “She’s out with the others, they’re getting ready to leave,” Seulgi added opening the door back up for them to walk out together.

 

     The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, so Mina had no reason to think she may accidentally run into someone she didn’t want to see. Four girls were standing around the common area seemingly waiting for Seulgi to leave. Mina recognized Wendy and Joohyun, but she’d never met the other two girls.

 

     “What are you going to do, scissor the monster to death?” Joy scoffed at Wendy as Seulgi and Mina approached. Mina, feeling like she’d entered at an inappropriate time, blushed.

 

     “I just might,” Wendy smirked impishly back at Joy, eliciting an eye roll from the taller girl and a snort from Yeri.

 

     “She wanted to say goodbye to you too,” Seulgi announced to Joohyun who was twirling an axe idly, seemingly lost in thought.

 

     All four girls turned their attention on Mina. Wendy waved a threatening looking pair of celestial bronze scissors at her in greeting.

 

     “Seul, I think the quest has to do with pizza,” Joohyun said worriedly before turning to Mina and putting on a smile.

 

     “If Mr. D sent us on a quest to pick up his pizza order…” Joy trailed off, cocking her submachine gun to finish the thought.

 

     Mina stared at her in awe, she’d never seen a demigod use a gun before. She heard that celestial bronze bullets were few and far between, but with the amount Joy had strapped across her chest, Mina thought she knew where they all might be hoarded at.

 

     “Don’t worry Joy, with my luck there’ll probably be an extra pizza there waiting for us too,” Yeri said optimistically, not looking up from meticulously checking the sights on her crossbow. Ah so that’s Joy, Mina thought. She could definitely see the Ares family resemblance in her.

 

     Mina awkwardly looked from one member to the next, she realized this could be the last time she was seeing any of them. She hoped it was because she would be leaving before they returned and not for any other reason though…

 

     “Another day another quest,” Joohyun smiled tiredly at Mina, she must have noticed how her face fell at her thoughts.

 

     “Do you get them often?” Mina asked. She didn’t know how often campers were sent on quests since she left before she’d ever been assigned one.

 

     “About once or twice a month,” Joohyun answered simply.

 

     “That’s more than any other camper currently here,” Seulgi groaned rolling her eyes.

 

     “Mr. D said the gods have it out for kids of the big three, but Jennie is only here half the year and they only just found out that Jihyo is Zeus’s so its mainly just been me getting assigned to every other quest we get,” Joohyun explained.

 

     “Is that a good or a bad thing?” Mina asked, she wasn’t sure if campers would like quests or not. They put their lives on the line, but at the same time they get to experience life outside of camp.

 

     “It can be hard… especially when I have to leave Seul,” she said looking lovingly at her girlfriend.

 

     ~

 

      _Joohyun beat loudly on the door of the Demeter Cabin, “Seul, come on, time to come out,” she commanded, sighing._

 

      _“I’m fine Joohyun, I just want to be alone, ok?” Seulgi whimpered._

 

      _“You haven’t left in three days, I’m worried you haven’t eaten… please talk to me,” Joohyun pleaded._

 

      _“Why don’t you just shake down the cabin? Then I’ll have to come out,” Seulgi retorted._

 

      _Joohyun winced at Seulgi’s words. She will admit, she didn’t handle Sunmi kissing her girlfriend well. She might have gotten upset and caused an earthquake, splitting the earth and swallowing Sunmi’s garden, and sending her running back to her cabin. The next day Sunmi was just… gone, and Mina had left with her._

 

      _“I—I didn’t mean to do that. You know I’m not like that. I’m sorry—I’ve said it a thousand times already and I’ll say it again until I die, I’m—” Joohyun would have continued her apology if Seulgi hadn’t opened the door and appeared in front of her._

 

      _“I know it’s not your fault… it’s just easier than admitting that it’s all mine,” Seulgi sobbed. Her face was tear stained and swollen, “But they’re not coming back, and we can’t change that,”_

 

      _Joohyun followed Seulgi back into the cabin and they sat on her bed together, “Seul, it’s going to be ok, they’re going to be ok,” Joohyun tried her best to comfort her sobbing girlfriend._

 

      _“I didn’t even know she liked me… I could’ve handled it so much better… and—and Mina…” she trailed off._

 

      _“Don’t blame yourself for that,” Joohyun said sternly, picking up Seulgi’s face in her hands and gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks, “She idolized Sunmi,”_

 

      _“It’s hard not to, when I’m the one that drove Sunmi away in the first place!” Seulgi wailed, “All this time she was—and I didn’t—and now Mina is gone too… I should’ve—I should’ve—”_

 

      _“Don’t finish that sentence,” Joohyun warned, “You didn’t owe her anything. You don’t have to like someone just because they confess to you. And Mina is a tough kid, she can make decisions for herself. Sunmi didn’t kidnap your sister anymore than you didn’t force her to leave,”_

 

      _“She—she’s still scared of monsters though,” Seulgi whined, softer than before “And what if she has another panic attack? Who will help her?”_

 

      _“Maybe this is what she needs, Seul. Maybe being a hunter will help her grow, and overcome her fears,” Joohyun offered._

 

      _“It—it still hurts,” Seulgi sobbed, hand clutching over her heart, and then after a pause she added quietly, “I don’t want to be alone,”_

 

      _“You won’t Seul. You have me, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to be ok,” Joohyun soothed pulling Seulgi into her lap and wrapping her arms protectively around her as she continued to cry._

 

      _Every quest Joohyun took after that day nearly broke her to accept. She couldn’t handle the possibility of one day not returning to Seulgi. The girl had no one else left. So Joohyun always kept an eye out for kids who had uncanny gardening abilities, or special affinities for plants whenever she was away in hopes that one day, she’d find Seulgi another sibling. She knew what it was like to be alone, and she wouldn’t wish that upon anyone else._

 

     ~

 

     “Wait so she doesn’t always go with you?” Mina asked suddenly confused. Wouldn’t they want to go together?

 

     “No, I don’t always get a say in who goes with me on quests,” Joohyun explained, “And even if I did, I probably wouldn’t let her come anyway,”

 

     “Joohyun thinks I’m soft—I’m not soft. I can take care of myself,” She whined, and the grass began growing and winding its way up Joohyun’s legs.

 

     “Yah, Seul!” She cried quickly kicked her legs out, freeing herself, then her face got serious again, “Two quests a month… its exhausting. I’m something of an expert at it by now, but it’s not something I’d wish on anyone else,” she said looking at Mina for help.

 

     Joy groaned, “Quit bragging Joohyun, some of us would _kill_ to go on as many quests as you do,” the way she emphasized “kill” sent shivers up Mina’s spine. Did this girl scare anyone else? This is exactly what she was talking about when she told Sunmi that she didn’t want to ask her sisters for help.

 

     “I don’t doubt that,” Seulgi said scooting protectively in between Joy and Joohyun.

 

     Joohyun just rolled her eyes and snaked her arms around Seulgi kissing her on the cheek, she always thought it was cute when Seulgi got protective of her even though she was really a total pacifist.

 

     “I can’t believe I finally get to go on my first quest, and I have to spend it with these… softies,” Joy grumbled to Mina.

 

     “You’re saying that now, but wait till you see these scissors in action,” Wendy said slicing her scissors through the air in front of Joy, “Try not to fall in love with me,”

 

     Joy rolled her eyes.

 

     “Hopefully we won’t have to, we need you and Yeri on ranged attack,” Joohyun said.

 

     Wendy let out an annoyed sigh, “Fine mom, I’ll use my bow first, _then_ , my scissors,”

 

     “Hey, do we need to get out of here soon?” Yeri asked.

 

     “Yes please, quit stalling, let’s go kill the pizza man or whatever,” Joy groaned.

 

     Joohyun looked at the sun hovering just above the trees now, “Shit, you’re right,” then she turned to Mina apologetically, “Sorry to steal your sister from you so early like this, but we’ve got to go,”

 

     “Hey, it’s ok, its not like I won’t ever see you again though,” Seulgi said to Mina before turning to Joohyun, “She’s going to come to the wedding,”

 

     “Oh my gods that’s fantastic!” Joohyun said clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

     Mina bit her lip nervously. _Yeah… about that_ , she thought to herself, _No, now is not the right time_ , “Of course, see you guys at the wedding then!” she said.

 

     Seulgi wrapped her in a quick hug before stepping back to Joohyun and nodding that she was ready to go.

 

     Suddenly Mina felt another pair of arms hug around her waist from the back, “I’ll see you at the wedding too,” Wendy said, face all too close to Mina’s ear for her comfort. Mina flinched away from Wendy and smiled uncomfortably.

 

     Mina waved at the other girls as they grabbed their bags along with their weapons and headed towards the gates of the camp.

 

     She really hoped she’d be seeing Seulgi again… at the wedding of course, not that she had any other reasons to be worried about this goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone recognize the Red Velvet Peek-A-Boo weapons?  
> Sorry this one is so short, but it was necessary to give important background and set up for other things later.  
> on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	12. So, let's make things physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get physical!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are like part 1 and 2 of each other even though they're titled differently. It was just so long so I had to split it for consistency.

     “Jihyo, I’m serious I don’t think just practicing in VR will help me get any better, while pleasurable to play, it’s a video game! I’m a real-life hunter, I need real-life skills!” Mina threw up her hands in defeat.

 

     “Look Mina, maybe we should tell Solar that you need a new trainer, I’m shit with a bow, you’ll just keep breaking things if you listen to me,” Jihyo said glumly before biting into her apple. They were headed towards Hephaestus for Mina’s daily practice after grabbing apples and waters from the dining pavilion.

 

     “NO!” Mina replied quickly. “I don’t want to replace you… just maybe your training methods,” Mina idly began tossing her apple while she looked longingly at the archery range. Jihyo had opted to pass around it, rather than through it today. Mina momentarily halted her steps to let out a small whine and make puppy dog eyes at Jihyo. That’s when it happened.

 

     Before either of the two girls could react, there was a thud and Mina looked up into the air realizing her apple hadn’t come back down the last time she’d thrown it. She began looking in circles before Jihyo tapped her on the shoulder. “Uhh, I think I found it,” She said pointing to the nearby tree. Sure enough, Mina’s apple was now attached to the tree after having been shot clean through by a… pink arrow?

 

     Mina let out a growl in frustration before reaching up to tear the apple out of the tree. Once she’d dislodged it, she began looking around franticly, “Ok, who did this?” She steamed.

 

     Jihyo grabbed the arrow from Mina and forced her take a closer look, upon realizing it was heart-tipped, she immediately recognized the culprit.

 

     “Oops,” Sana said skipping up to them giggling, “Didn’t mean to destroy your snack, I was actually aiming for a different snack… your ass… you know: #CupidStyle,” before reaching to take the arrow from Jihyo.

 

     Mina looked at the range noticing how every other signature pink arrow had lodged themselves in the bulls-eyes of their respective targets aside from this one. She turned back to glower at Sana. “If you think I’m not still going to eat this apple you’ve got another thing coming,” Mina said aggressively biting into her beat up apple.

 

     “I wouldn’t do that,” Sana said letting out a whistle, “You might just fall in love with me, and I’m not interested or available at the moment,” She waved the arrow in front of Mina’s face as if to remind her of its potentially magical capabilities.

 

     Mina hastily spat out the bite of apple and clawed at her tongue dramatically.

 

     Jihyo rolled her eyes at Mina’s theatrics before turning and laughing at Sana, “Since when are you unavailable? I’ve never known you to turn down the opportunity for a good chase,”

 

     “Jihyo, dear, you know I don’t kiss and tell,” Sana said wrapping her right arm around Jihyo’s shoulders and looking off in the distance.

 

     Jihyo snorted in disbelief, “Since when?”

 

     Sana tutted, checking her left hand’s nails before responding, “I’m older now, wiser even, I’ve grown up from my childish ways,”

 

     Jihyo looked at Mina who mock-retched before shaking Sana’s arm from her shoulders, “You’re so full of shit Sana,”

 

     Sana just giggled mischievously, miming locking a key over her lips.

 

     “You’re seriously not going to tell me? Ok fine Sana, well, I wish you luck with… whoever,” Jihyo said in defeat.

 

     Sana beamed, “Later lovers,” She said before blowing Jihyo a kiss, winking at Mina, and turning to head back to the range.

 

     Suddenly a thought occurred to Jihyo. _Sana is good at archery. Like really good_. “Mina hear me out, I know she can be obnoxious at times, but you have to admit she’s good. If anyone can help you get better at archery, its Sana,” Jihyo explained.

 

     “Absolutely not, you know we hate each other,” Mina defended crossing her arms over her chest.

 

     “Well from what I can tell you’ve got a long list of enemies, you could do well to shorten it,” Jihyo snapped. “Sana! Wait up!” Jihyo called the girl back.

 

     Sana pranced back over to the pair eyes lighting up upon landing on a scowling Mina.

 

     “Mina needs help rebuilding her archery strength, and you’re the best archer around…” Jihyo explained.

 

     Mina put one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead as she mimed looking all around, trying to convey without saying: _Jihyo, I’m not stupid, there’s no one else around!_ Sana didn’t notice – or if she did, she wasn’t bothered – her jaw dropped dramatically as she basked in Jihyo’s praise.

 

     “I would love to help!” Sana said looping her arm through Mina’s and practically dragging her off to the range.

 

     Mina should be furious, she should hate every minute of this… but part of her knew Jihyo was right: Sana was the best archer she knew, and if she really wanted to get better, she had to suck up her pride and accept her help.

 

     ~

 

     “Momo I really think you should learn to fight if we ever want to get picked to go on a quest,” Nayeon said looking down at Momo who was dozing quietly in her lap. The two were sitting under a tree in the courtyard, enjoying the nice weather. Momo could fall sleep literally anywhere, but while her girlfriend dreamt, Nayeon’s mind was wandering elsewhere.

 

     “Unnie, I don’t need to fight if I always have you to protect me,” She said opening one eye to peek at Nayeon.

 

     “Yeah, but Mr. D will never send us out with that attitude,” Nayeon said shifting to pull her legs into her chest forcing Momo to reluctantly sit up.

 

     “I don’t want to leave, I’m happy here,” Momo said cocking her head in confusion. “You do?”

 

     Nayeon stared at her feet for a moment before responding slowly, “Well… yeah. I feel restless here, like I could be out doing something, saving people, fighting monsters… but instead I’m stuck here,”

 

     Momo looked hurt.

 

     Nayeon quickly backpedaled, “Momo I lo—I really really like being with you… I just don’t like being here. That’s why I want us to leave _together_ ,” Nayeon explained. She cursed herself for not being able to say how she really felt. She loved Momo, and she deserved to know, but Nayeon had never been good with feelings.

 

     Momo didn’t look completely convinced, but she sighed before kissing Nayeon lightly on the lips. “Fine, teach me to fight,”

 

     A genuine smile crossed Nayeon’s face at the thought of finally getting to share a piece of what she loves most with the person who she loves the most. Momo wanted to kiss Nayeon’s perfectly curved lips again, but if she did, she knew they wouldn’t end up practicing anytime soon.

 

     They made their way to the training ground next to the archery range. Nayeon called her signature black half-carbon steel half-celestial bronze spear to her and it flew towards them causing Momo to duck behind her in fear. Nayeon snatched it effortlessly out of the air, chuckling at Momo’s cowering figure behind her.

 

     “Momo, get up, what weapon do you want to try?” Nayeon said turning around to face her.

 

     “Whichever is easiest?” Momo said.

 

     “Easiest? Momo, none are easier than others, but _right_ … the right weapon finds you, and you’ll just know. We should just try them all,” Nayeon said excitedly.

 

     Momo let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Great. _This could take forever, its probably going to eat into my pre-dinner nap time._ Momo whined.

 

     “No Momo, its going to be fun!” Nayeon said beaming as she called a bo staff over and handed it to Momo. “Let’s start off without a blade first,”

 

     Momo couldn’t help at smile at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. _Ok, I’ll give it a shot._ She weighed the staff in her hands before suddenly swinging it full force at Nayeon, who expertly blocked it with her spear.

 

     Then they were off, Momo and Nayeon taking turns exchanging blows while the other defended. Momo was a demigod, so she already had a better ability to fight and defend than any normal human, but she had no formal training previous to this and thus was no match for the daughter of the god of war. She quickly was doubled over panting, Nayeon had barely broken a sweat.

 

     “Had enough?” Nayeon asked extending her hand to help Momo up.

 

     “What’s next?” Momo responded putting a sloppy smile on.

 

     Nayeon’s mind instantly jumped to num-chuks and how Momo’s natural talent of dancing could provide her with the skill to master those. But that quickly turned into a disaster because she kept accidentally hitting herself with them and Nayeon was concerned she’d only end up getting hurt.

 

     Nayeon thought for a moment, sizing Momo up, “Let’s get you something you can fight with two of,” when Nayeon moved to look through the weapons they had out Momo noticed something that caught her eye. She didn’t know what any of these fancy weapons were, but she knew what this was.

 

     “Ok, maybe we could try—” Nayeon began holding up two curved swords before noticing what Momo now held in her hands.

 

     She was sitting down fanning herself with what appeared to be two metal-pronged fans. “Sorry, I just got a little hot, I’ll put them up,” She said closing them with a *thwack*. She tossed them around a couple times in her hands before putting them back on the table where she found them.

 

     Nayeon had never noticed the fans before, but immediately knew them to be more than just fans. They were Japanese war fans called tessens. “Wait, Momo, do that again?”

 

     “Do what? Fan myself?” Momo said picking them back up hesitantly.

 

     “Yeah… I wanna try something,” Nayeon said slowly.

 

     Momo began fanning herself, enjoying the cool breeze as Nayeon reared back and swung at her with her spear. Before Momo even realized she was moving, her arm swung out the fan to block the swing and the other folded into a club and smack into Nayeon’s unguarded abdomen.

 

     Nayeon doubled over attempting to catch her breath as Momo, realizing what she had done, dropped the fans in favour of stroking her back comfortingly.

 

     “I think—I think we—we found your weapon,” Nayeon wheezed.

 

     ~

 

     Jeongyeon had been pacing back and forth outside of Tzuyu’s door wondering if she should knock or not. She didn’t have to wonder long, Tzuyu exited before she even had a chance. She was wearing a casual white sundress and had a glimmering silver and gold accented spear with celestial bronze tip – which Jeongyeon would come to learn was Tzuyu’s spear, Rěnnài* – draped over her shoulder. Jeongyeon suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe, she was beautiful.

 

     Just when Jeongyeon thought Tzuyu hadn’t noticed her and was about to sulk Tzuyu turned around and faced her, “You again?”

 

     “H—hi, yeah, it’s me, I was in the neighborhood…” Jeongyeon started trying her best to sound smooth.

 

     Tzuyu looked at her watch, wondering how long it was going to take for her to get to the point.

 

     “Ok, wow let me start over,” Jeongyeon said letting out a big exhale before starting again, “I was wondering if you could teach me to fight? Like be my battle coach, only with stacked powers…” she trailed off to think of how she should finish her proposition.

 

     Tzuyu knit her eyebrows as she considered this favour for Jeongyeon.

 

     “Like Yoda!” Jeongyeon exclaimed excitedly.

 

     Tzuyu smiled, unable to resist a Star Wars reference, “Ok,” She said turning around on her heel and started jogging away.

 

     Jeongyeon stared in her wake dumbstruck. Was it really that easy? Tzuyu was going to teach her just like that.

 

     “You coming?” she called not looking back.

 

     Jeongyeon scrambled after her, struggling to keep up with her long strides.

 

     “W—wait really? Right now?” Jeongyeon spluttered through pants.

 

     “Why not?” Tzuyu shrugged simply.

 

     “We’re not even headed—in direction—training ground,” Jeongyeon pointed out through breaths.

 

     “I know,” Tzuyu simply responded, and then finally turning back to look at Jeongyeon she smiled adding, “training ground is overrated,”

 

     Her smile made Jeongyeon’s heart leap, just as she was about to double over from exertion, she felt a second wind coming on and she picked up her pace to try and match Tzuyu now.

 

     “Remind me why we’re running?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “Get places faster,” Tzuyu said finally coming to a halt and motioning to Jeongyeon that they had made it.

 

     They had definitely gotten somewhere faster, but Jeongyeon wasn’t sure exactly where. They were in a small clearing in the woods, a small stream trickled nearby. She was pretty sure she’d never been to this part of camp before, but then again, she’d also never seen Tzuyu practice her spear and she always somehow managed to kick ass during capture the flag.

 

     Tzuyu circled the clearing once seemingly looking for something before pulling a changdao out of a bush.

 

     “Wha—where did that even come from?” Jeongyeon asked dumbly.

 

     “Bushes,” Tzuyu blinked at Jeongyeon holding the long sword out to her with one hand while holding her spear with the other.

 

     Jeongyeon reached forward to take the sword from her and almost immediately dropped it. She had misjudged how heavy it would be from the ease that Tzuyu seemed to carry it. This was definitely a two-handed sword for her.

 

     ~

 

     “Hiya Jihyo, where ya headed?” Dahyun asked picking up her pace to catch up to the girl, practically dragging Chaeyoung by their linked elbows in the process.

 

     “Oh… I’m not sure actually. I _was_ going to Hephaestus to work on Mi—me archery,” Jihyo caught herself about to bring up Mina, but then looked at Chaeyoung and figured it wasn’t the best idea in her presence.

 

     Chaeyoung cocked her head at the girl in confusion, not sure if she bought Jihyo’s lie.

 

     Luckily, Jihyo didn’t have to try and convince her before Dahyun snorted breaking the silence. “Yeah, word on the street is you kind of suck,”

 

     Jihyo pouted, “I’ll have you know that my practice has been paying off, I’ve been getting better!”

 

     “Right, and Jeongyeon’s jokes are also getting funnier by the day too,” Dahyun retorted.

 

     Chaeyoung elbowed her playfully in the side, “Yah, I think Jeongyeon-unnie is funny!” She exclaimed shooting her friend a look.

 

     “That explains a lot,” Dahyun said sticking her tongue out at the younger girl.

 

     “So where were you two headed?” Jihyo said pulling the best friends out of their moment.

 

     “We were headed over to the training grounds for some sparring practice,” Chaeyoung said. “Yeri got sent on a quest and we were hoping that maybe if we train really hard, we’ll get to go on one soon too,”

 

     “You’re welcome to join us,” Dahyun invited good-naturedly.

 

     “Oh… I don’t know, I’m not very good at fighting,” Jihyo said hesitantly.

 

     “Perfect! All the more reason to come!” She said linking her free arm through Jihyo’s and leading the way pulling the other two girls with her.

 

     When they got to the training ground Chaeyoung instantly gravitated to her weapon of choice, knives. Dahyun claimed she could use just about any weapon alright, but her favorite was the khopesh because of its versatility (just like her).

 

     Jihyo eyed all the various weapons lined up on the walls of the armory and felt overwhelmed. Trying to find the least threatening weapon she could, she grabbed two escrima sticks and bared them at the two girls.

 

     Dahyun laughed out loud in response before wagging her free hand at Jihyo, “Show me what you got?”

 

     “This is going to get ugly _real_ fast,” Chaeyoung warned Jihyo, “You sure you don’t want like a legit weapon?”

 

     “Is this not a legit weapon?” Jihyo asked tapping the sticks together tentatively, testing their weight.

 

     “…no, it is, I just think you’re overestimating your ability to use them as such,” Chaeyoung said slowly rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

 

     “They’re sticks, how hard can it be?” Jihyo shrugged and with that she was running at Dahyun, escrima sticks raised in the air.

 

     “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Chaeyoung mumbled, but it was too late. Jihyo was frantically waving them around in a misguided attempt to land a hit on Dahyun who expertly dodged her with her Hermes-quick agility.

 

     Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. Dahyun wasn’t even trying, she was just playing with Jihyo. She was ready for some real action. “BOOOO,” She jeered cupping her hands around her mouth.

 

     Dahyun noticed her and flashed her a trademark smirk before finally raising her khopesh to hook one of her escrima sticks and fling it out of her hands towards Chaeyoung who ducked just in time. Chaeyoung shot Dahyun a scowl.

 

     Jihyo looked up at Dahyun in shock for one second before realizing her need to keep fighting with just one stick now. Jihyo gripped it firmly with one hand and swung it at Dahyun like a hammer to a nail.

 

     Dahyun, not missing a beat swung her khopesh, arcing through the air, slicing cleanly through the stick like it was a mere twig.

 

     “Told you it was a bad idea,” Chaeyoung mumbled again rolling her eyes, “My turn! Try to pick something that will at least be a little bit of a challenge this time,”

 

     “They’re all a little challenging to me,” Jihyo complained.

 

     “No, I meant to me,” Chaeyoung smirked cockily.

 

     Jihyo’s hand hovered over a sizable battle axe. She doubted Chaeyoung would be able to fling or slice through that easily.

 

     Dahyun cleared her throat and shook her head at Jihyo, “If you thought I was fast, Chaeyoung is quicker… and smaller. Wielding something that heavy against her would be a big mistake,” Dahyun said holding her hands far apart to indicate just how big.

 

     She reached over to an intriguing looking spiked ball attached to a wooden pole by a chain.

 

     “Think again,” Dahyun said, “Unless you want to end up in the Apollo cabin’s recovery room,”

 

     “Just tell me what to use,” Jihyo said throwing up her hands in defeat.

 

     Dahyun pondered her dilemma for a moment before smiling widely and leading Jihyo to the back. There was a pair of what looked like claws made out of razor-sharp blades. “I’ve always wanted to see someone use these!” Dahyun said grabbing them and thrusting them towards Jihyo who looked stunned.

 

     “I don’t—I wouldn’t even know how to use these,” Jihyo stuttered, flabbergasted.

 

     “Just slip them on your hands and do like a cat would,” Dahyun said miming scratching like a cat.

 

     Jihyo sighed. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, but if Dahyun thought it was the best chance she had against Chaeyoung she had to at least give it a shot.

 

     “WHAT!?” Chaeyoung exclaimed, “Those are so fucking cool, how come I’ve never seen them before?” she asked Dahyun.

 

     Dahyun shrugged, “You’ve always been confident with knives, I guess it never came up,” she said.

 

     “I can’t believe you kept the coolest weapon from me for all this time. I’m _so_ trying them next,” She said shooting Dahyun a dirty look before turning to Jihyo, “You ready? Let’s make this… _quick_ ,”

 

     Jihyo gulped before hesitantly nodding. At least with the way these claws were attached to her hands, she didn’t think the girl would be able to disarm her easily. But that only made her wonder what other tactics the girl would use to ensure a win.

 

     The whole battle was a blur, literally. Chaeyoung was moving so fast Jihyo could hardly see her, and every attempt Jihyo made to swing at her ended up easily parried or swatted away by Chaeyoung. In effort to not actually hurt her, Jihyo wondered if Chaeyoung was actually going easy on her?

 

     Jihyo was spinning in circles trying just to keep Chaeyoung in her sights. She knew if the girl was able to get behind her it would be game over. But she only succeeded in making herself dizzy. Each time she swung a claw at what she thought was Chaeyoung, she only scraped at thin air. Every once in a while, Jihyo would hear the rough clink of metal on metal and feel her hand flying back in resistance as Chaeyoung parried back, but she knew Chaeyoung was only humouring her.

 

     “What happened to ‘let’s make this quick’ Chaeng?” Dahyun teased and the girl beelined for Jihyo stopping only to drop down in an attempt to slide tackle her. Jihyo, fortunately saw this coming and jumped out of the way, stabbing down with her claws thinking she had the upper hand.

 

     Chaeyoung must have accounted for this because she redirected Jihyo’s fist and sent it plunging into the earth. Smiling from a safe distance away Chaeyoung watched as Jihyo struggled to pull her hand free.

 

     “Should we call it here?” Chaeyoung asked Dahyun who rolled her eyes in response. Chaeyoung shrugged and appeared behind Jihyo pinning her free arm behind her back and bringing her free knife arm to hover in front of Jihyo’s neck.

 

     “Ok ok,” Jihyo said, “you made your point,”

 

     Chaeyoung smiled triumphantly as she helped pull Jihyo’s claw from the dirt. “My turn!” She said excitedly grabbing at Jihyo’s hands as she worked on taking off the claws.

 

     “Call me Tiger Chaeng,” She said posing with her claws out for Dahyun.

 

     Dahyun rolled her eyes, “More like Tiger Cub,” Dahyun said and quickly covered her mouth realizing she shouldn’t have known, much less used Sana’s secret nickname for her.

 

    “Hey… that’s what Sana—” Chaeyoung started but was quickly cut off by Dahyun.

 

     “AHHHHHHHH!” She screamed charging at her friend, khopesh raised in a surprise attack. She was hoping this would distract her from any ideas linking her and Sana together.

 

     Chaeyoung easily parried her away, yawning with her free hand, “Dubu, how many times do I have to tell you, you won’t surprise anyone when you scream like that,”

 

     Jihyo chuckled as she watched the two friends attack each other with everything they had. They weren’t holding back like they did for her. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for herself knowing she would probably never be as confident wielding a weapon as some of the other campers.

 

     ~

 

     “Nayeonnie, I’m beat,” Momo said dropping her tessens and approaching her girlfriend, resting her forehead on her shoulder.

 

     Nayeon was watching the younger girls embarrass Jihyo in combat, she winced, it was like watching a train wreck. Prying her eyes away from the tragic sight, she looked at her girlfriend, “Do you wanna take a break?”

 

     “I think so, maybe I’ll go grab some waters and you can help with… whatever is going on over there?” Momo suggested pointing at Jihyo.

 

     Nayeon snorted, “ _That_ is beyond my help,” she deadpanned.

 

     Momo rolled her eyes, looking up and nudging her girlfriend’s cheek with her nose before replying, “Really? I’ve never known you to turn down a challenge… especially when it has to do with weaponry,”

 

     “Ugh, you’re right,” she groaned, giving in.

 

     “Can’t wait to see what you come up with babe,” Momo said smacking Nayeon on the bottom before skipping off towards the dining pavilion for waters.

 

     “I might have an idea,” Nayeon says approaching a pitiful looking Jihyo, “Arm up, let’s spar,”

 

     “But I’m not good at using any of these, it won’t be a competition,” Jihyo said gesturing to the racks of weapons.

 

     “Doesn’t matter, just pick one,” Nayeon said lowering herself down into a ready position.

 

     Jihyo gulped at the sight and grabbed the nearest weapon which Nayeon informed her was called a Katana. “Ok, I’m ready I g—” before she had even finished her sentence Nayeon had disarmed her with a snort.

 

     “Hey that’s not—” Jihyo complained backing away from Nayeon.

 

     “You don’t need it, you’re a demigod, fight back,” Nayeon urged, cutting the girl off.

 

     “I—I can’t,” Jihyo stuttered.

 

     Without warning Nayeon surged forward and pushed the bar of her spear into Jihyo, knocking her to the ground.

 

     “You’re literally the most powerful demigod at camp,” Nayeon growled, leaning over Jihyo, pressing the blunt end of her spear into her chest, “Do something! Electrocute me! Blow me back, send me flying!”

 

     Jihyo looked frantically for her weapon that had been knocked from her hands earlier in their spar, but it was nowhere in her reach. Nayeon had her pinned. She wouldn’t use her powers. She couldn’t use her powers. She began to blink tears out of her eyes. Nayeon was begging her to use the part of her she rejected the most.

 

     “Use,” Nayeon pressed the spear, “Your,” She pushed harder, “Powers,”

 

     Chaeyoung and Dahyun had ceased sparring and looked on worriedly, wondering if they should intervene, but not wanting to be on the other end of Nayeon’s spear in retaliation.

 

     Jihyo let out a strangled gasp and something in her eyes flashed. Before Nayeon could contemplate backing off, Jihyo gripped the shaft with both hands, sending an electrical current through the metal spear and into Nayeon who was expelled backwards into the air, landing several meters away.

 

     Jihyo quickly snapped out of her initial shock and realized what she had done, “I’m so sorry Nayeon, I don’t know what came over me!” She said getting up and running over to the girl whose hair was sticking up in every direction.

 

     Nayeon waved Jihyo off, getting up and dusting herself off. Her hair naturally floated back down to normal and she smiled. “Fucking finally! I can work with this,”

 

     “You… what?” Jihyo questioned, “You’re ok?”

 

     “Please, that was nothing,” She brushed off Jihyo’s concern, “What we need is to get you a metal weapon… a lightning rod. You could use it as an extension of yourself!” Nayeon exclaimed.

 

     “I—I don’t know… that was a _mistake_ Nayeon. I don’t want to think about what would happen if I ever _actually_ hurt anyone,” Jihyo whined tears prickling at her eyes again.

 

     “Jihyo, some people—some _things_ need to be hurt, you can’t always talk everything out,” Nayeon sighed shaking her head, _This isn’t going to work. Start over._ She willed herself on, “Look, one day you might find yourself on the other end of a less-friendly attack, you need to know how to _defend_ yourself,”

 

     ~

 

     “Hey Princess, snap out of it!” Sana said snapping in front of Mina’s face who was staring unabashedly at Chaeyoung again, “Quit staring or they’ll think you’re being creepy,”

 

     “I’m sorry I didn’t sleep well last night,” Mina admitted turning back around to Sana, “I kept seeing Jennie’s penetrating glare every time I closed my eyes,”

 

     “I get it… I used to not sleep well either. My best advice would be to sleep with Chaeyoung, nothing helps you sleep better than being wrapped up next to someone who truly loves and cares for you,” Mina shot her a pained look, “Or just wear yourself out jerking it, that’s what I did last night,”

 

     Mina looked like she was going to be sick, “I did not need to know that… BUT SPEAKING OF LAST NIGHT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU CONVINCED ME TO GO TO JENNIE’S PARTY. YOU SET ME UP FOR FAILURE. SHE DIDN’T EVEN WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE,” Mina ranted.

 

     Sana sighed, she knew she deserved this, “She does… she just doesn’t know it yet. The wound is still fresh and rightfully so she’s still a little mad. Admittedly, I should have talked to Chaeyoung and warned her you were coming beforehand though, you’re right,”

 

     “A little,” Mina scoffed skeptically, “Whatever I don’t really want to talk about it… is that why you’re always sleeping with people though? To help you sleep better at night?” Mina changed the subject.

 

     Sana will admit, the accusation hurt. Maybe the old Sana, yes, but Sana was genuinely trying to work on herself and to know people thought she was using other people for her own personal gain was painful to hear.

 

     “No, its not that… I don’t really want to talk about it either though,” Sana answered quietly.

 

     “Oh… I uh—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate…” Mina apologized, but before she could finish Sana’s face had sprung back to life.

 

     “Its ok Mitang, its not your fault, I’m used to it,” She answered too cheerily, “Let’s get back to practice! Show me what you _can_ do,”

 

     Mina was hesitant to comply at first wondering how Sana had managed to flip her switch so quickly, but Sana quickly made it impossible to resist her requests.

 

____________________________________________________________________  
*Rěnnài or 忍耐, Tzuyu's spear's name is Mandarin for Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned a lot about ancient korean, japanese, and chinese weapons writing this story as you may be starting to tell.  
> If you have any questions or just want to talk come find me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	13. I'm a spark and you're a boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More... _explosive_ behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 battle practice chapters

     “Why do you shoot like that? That’s really inefficient, come here let me show you,” Sana said dragging Mina to her. Mina’s jaw was agape… she’d never considered shooting any other way than how the hunters had taught her, but suddenly Sana was pressed flush against Mina. She could feel her body everywhere. It was hard to think about anything else…

 

     Sana’s arm slid down Mina’s until it wound with her fingers to pull back the cord together.

 

     “Is this alright?” Mina could feel Sana’s breath on her neck as she asked the question. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

 

     Mina shuddered, “I—you’re a little clo—” she began to say.

 

     “I mean the pain,” Sana corrected, “Does this hurt?”

 

     Mina chuckled bitterly at the question. _Probably not in the way she thinks_ , she thought. She noticed her and Sana’s arms had cocked the arrow back an appropriate amount and her elbow was not askew. Mina’s jaw dropped and posture slacked in awe, there was no pain… no pain at all. “H—how did you—”

 

     Sana unlinked her steady hand and wound it around Mina’s chest to pull her back up straight against her. “Is this ok?” She repeated.

 

     Suddenly Mina wasn’t sure she was asking about the pain anymore.

 

     “Do you really have to be this close?” Mina said gulping.

 

     “Just let me help you, do you want to get better?” Sana shot Mina a look. Mina sighed and cooperated. Finally, when Sana was satisfied with Mina’s posture they let go of the cord and the arrow flew straight to the target.

 

     Mina looked back at her in amazement, “We did it!”

 

     “Well, _I_ did it… but go ahead and try to do that same thing again,” Sana coached letting go of Mina and allowing her to knock her own arrow this time.

 

     Mina tried doing the exact same thing Sana demonstrated, but started to feel a twinge of pain and her arrow missed the target. It was closer than she had been with Jihyo, but still nowhere near where she needed to be.

 

     “Hmph,” Sana said appraising her form. Mina let out a groan in frustration as she felt Sana press back up against her to try and correct her error.

 

     Sana kissed her on the cheek claiming Mina was so cute when she’s focused. Suddenly the arrow went rocketing up into the sky landing only a meter in front of them. Mina jumped away from her and wiped her face looking at the training grounds to make sure no one had seen.

 

     “Chill out Mina, she’s mad at you remember? If anything, seeing us being friendly would probably help your case,” Sana said rolling her eyes.

 

     “Yeah but I don’t want her thinking I like _you_ … wait shit,” Mina said realizing Sana had tricked her into all but confirming her feelings for Chaeyoung.

 

     Sana giggled, clapping her hands together in glee.

 

     “How did you know?” Mina asked incredulously.

 

     “House of Aphrodite, its like our sixth sense. I knew you liked _someone_ because of my gift, I knew you liked _her_ because I have eyes,” Sana explained as if it were obvious.

 

     “Please don’t tell anyone!” Mina begged.

 

     “I’ve literally never kept a secret in my life, but I’ll try,” Sana said giggling, all too excited at the prospect of knowing Mina’s secret.

 

     “Great that’s real reassuring thanks,” Mina sulked.

 

     In a moment of pity Sana responded, “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been secretly seeing Dahyun. But we haven’t had sex yet, it’s not like that. I sleep better when she’s around, and I think I really like her. We haven’t told anyone yet… not even Chaeyoung,” Sana said nervously biting her lip, “There, we’re even,” She finished hastily wiping away her nerves and replacing them with a smile.

 

     Something about Sana’s expression told Mina she was being genuine about her feelings for Dahyun. Maybe that’s why she reacted the way she did when Mina had suggested she was sleeping around for her own personal gain earlier. But if Sana was seeing Dahyun then there was something about Sana that still didn’t add up to Mina.

 

     “And you and Chaeyoung are…?” Mina let the question hang in the air.

 

     Sana considered teasing Mina further, but now didn’t seem like the right moment, just when they were on the brink of a breakthrough, “Just friends… _close_ friends that’s it, I swear,”

 

     “Close friends who kiss and cuddle?” Mina asked raising an eyebrow.

 

     “Honey, you don’t even need to be my friend for me to kiss and cuddle you… exhibit A,” Sana said gesturing at Mina who blushed. “But yes, Chaeyoungie is my little Tiger Cub and I just can’t keep my hands off of her sometimes,” she explained, laughing.

 

     “You’re such a snake, its like you _want_ me to hate you,” Mina said narrowing her eyes.

 

     “I don’t need you to like _me_ Mitang, I _need_ you to like Chaeyoung,” Sana groaned impatiently.

 

     Mina rolled her eyes.

 

     ~

 

     Jeongyeon had never exercised this hard in her life, who knew holding a sword could be so straining. Her arms were shaking, and her heart was beating fast, but she wasn’t about to give in, not in front of Tzuyu.

 

     “Jeongyeon, I can get you a lighter sword… we haven’t even started sparring yet and you can hardly hold your arms up,” Tzuyu suggested.

 

     “Oh thank gods,” Jeongyeon said dropping the sword like it was hot, “Got anymore weapons hiding in these bushes?”

 

     “I’m not super confident with traditional Korean weapons yet, so I have this, but only because I was going to teach myself to use it soon,” she said digging yet another weapon out of a bush.

 

     Tzuyu tossed the comparatively smaller hwando to Jeongyeon with ease.

 

     “Are you crazy!” Jeongyeon yelped, leaping out of the way.

 

     Tzuyu looked at Jeongyeon as if she was the crazy one instead, “You could have caught that,” she pointed out.

 

     “OR—or I could have lost a hand!” she exclaimed.

 

     “I wouldn’t let you lose a hand,” Tzuyu replied nonchalantly, and suddenly Jeongyeon’s heart was beating fast for an entirely different reason than it had been previously. She was back to swooning.

 

     Tzuyu motioned for Jeongyeon to pick up the hwando at her feet and appraised the natural way the girl held it in her grip. That weapon was a much better fit for her.

 

     She raised Rěnnài and lowered herself into a ready position. Jeongyeon mirrored her stance and the two girls began sparring. Jeongyeon had taken to the hwando very quickly and Tzuyu was impressed. That’s saying a lot, Tzuyu wasn’t easily impressed. She decided she didn’t need to learn the hwando, it was much better suited for Jeongyeon anyway.

 

     “You’re not as bad as I thought,” Tzuyu complimented.

 

     Jeongyeon eyed Tzuyu curiously. It wasn’t a good compliment, but they’ll get there, “Like people-watching, another thing we have in common,” Jeongyeon answered.

 

     “Oh, you’re much better at the hwando than I am,” Tzuyu admitted, “But I thought we decided _I_ was the better people-watcher?”

 

     “Pssh ok, then watch me, what am I thinking?” Jeongyeon smirked flirtatiously.

 

     Tzuyu narrowed her eyes in concentration as she tracked Jeongyeon’s movement patterns. “Strike down—across—correct balance—forward strike—and…” Tzuyu narrated all of Jeongyeon’s moves as she enacted them before adding her own twist, “Ass,”

 

     “How did you—?” Jeongyeon questioned, taken off guard at Tzuyu’s apparent knowledge that Jeongyeon had been checking out her ass. She barely had a moment to wonder before Tzuyu swung her spear beneath Jeongyeon sweeping her feet from under her and knocking her on her ass. _Oh_ , my _ass_ , Jeongyeon thought.

 

     Tzuyu helped Jeongyeon up with a smile on her face, and she instantly forgave her for making a fool out of her a second ago.

 

     “I think you’ve got the hwando down, but you should learn how to use a knife in case you’re ever in a real close combat pinch. Swords and spears are great and all, but what happens when you’re too close for that?” Tzuyu explained not letting go of Jeongyeon’s hand and pulling her in close to demonstrate.

 

     Jeongyeon couldn’t have swung her hwando if she wanted to, all she could do was gulp as her eyes flicked down to Tzuyu’s lips.

 

     “How would you like that?” Tzuyu asked earnestly.

 

     Jeongyeon nodded wordlessly, unable to say anything else.

 

     “Great!” Tzuyu said turning on her heel and walking away from Jeongyeon, “I don’t have any here, but I bet we can borrow one from Chaeyoung,” she said before taking off running into the forest towards camp.

 

     Jeongyeon let out a groan, before she reluctantly followed Tzuyu.

 

     ~

 

     “Ok hold this, I wanna try something,” Nayeon said re-emerging from the armory with a dangpa for Jihyo.

 

     Jihyo eyed the tri-tipped spear warily, “What are you gonna do?” she asked.

 

     “I just want to see if you can use it as a lightning rod like you did Im Mugi, and maybe see if we can split it off each tip to make it more powerful,” Nayeon explained wagging the dangpa at Jihyo.

 

     The girl took the weapon just so Nayeon would quit waving it around, “I’m not doing that… I wouldn’t even know how to do that,”

 

     “Well yeah, neither do I, but we’re sure going to try,” Nayeon explained raising her spear and getting into a ready position.

 

     Jihyo sighed, ready or not Nayeon was about to start attacking her, so she might as well try to put up a fight. She looked over at Mina hoping she was at least having little more success than her, but that turned out to be a mistake because before she had even turned back Nayeon was on her.

 

     ~

 

     “See!” Chaeyoung shouted, “She was totally just staring!”

 

     Dahyun looked at Sana, secretly hoping the girl had been looking when Dahyun was doing something cool with her khopesh, “They were probably just trying to watch Jihyo fry Nayeon again, admit it, it was kind of hilarious,” Dahyun joked, trying to lighten Chaeyoung’s mood.

 

     “Like, she can reject me and all if she doesn’t like me, I get it,” Chaeyoung angrily ranted as she swung her claws furiously at the training dummy, taking huge chunks out of it, “but then she had the nerve to try to prevent me from getting with someone else, like fuck that bitch,” she continued. Dahyun was worried that Chaeyoung might be taking her anger out a bit harshly on the dummy, “and worst of all she cryptically tells Somi that she likes me even though she shouldn’t, like what the fuck does that even mean?”

 

     “Br—Bro, maybe we should—” Dahyun said hesitantly trying to grab at Chaeyoung’s shoulder. She couldn’t see the girl’s eyes, but she knew they had to be orange and that couldn’t be good.

 

     “And what did she think she was going to do at Jennie’s party? No, Mina, I don’t want to fucking talk to you. Somi and I are just friends, so you can quit checking up on us because I never want to see your fucking face again,” Chaeyoung spat, this time jabbing the claws through the dummy’s torso.

 

     “Chaeyoung, don’t do—” Dahyun tried a little more insistently this time.

 

     “You can’t just reject me and then turn around and say I can’t have anyone else!” She screamed in frustration, swinging one last merciless claw straight through the dummy’s neck like butter and severing it effortlessly.

 

     “Chaeyoung! You need to go back to Iris to cool down right now!” Dahyun yelled forcefully. It was enough that even Nayeon stopped her relentless attack on Jihyo momentarily. The usually cool Hermes kid rarely ever raised her voice, so they knew she had to be serious.

 

     Chaeyoung was panting as she studied the damage she’d inflicted to the dummy. Dahyun had a bruising grip on her arm and with a final yielding nod from the younger girl, Dahyun pulled her away from the wreckage. She’d been right, Chaeyoung’s eyes were a searing bright orange.

 

     ~

 

     “I’m not—going to electrocute—you Nayeon!” Jihyo said between laboured strikes of her dangpa, able to hold Nayeon off better this time.

 

     “I can think more than one way to make you,” Nayeon smirked, effortlessly switching her trajectory mid strike and knocking painfully into Jihyo’s unguarded shin with the shaft of her spear.

 

     Jihyo winced, stumbling forward before gritting her teeth and blocking Nayeon’s next strike, “I don’t—even know—how—on accident—yah!” Jihyo growled, just barely saving herself from a blow to the head.

 

     “We can do this the easy or hard way Hyo,” Nayeon mused stepping back to spin her spear showily before resuming her barrage of attacks.

 

     “If you—odikinesis—I’ll kill—,” Jihyo started to say.

 

     Nayeon snorted in contempt.

 

     “—Momo,” Jihyo finished.

 

     Nayeon’s eyes flared angrily, “Hard way then,” she swung her spear over her head leaving Jihyo an opening to strike which she quickly took advantage of.

 

     Nayeon, having expected her to do exactly that, jabbed her spear down precisely hooking through Jihyo’s dangpa and forcing the blunt end of her own weapon back on her.

 

     “I swear you only give me weapons you already know how to beat,” Jihyo grumbled unable to shift her weapon from this position.

 

     “Psh, you act like I couldn’t beat you with any weapon,” Nayeon teased.

 

     “Fair point, but I—” Jihyo said as she struggled to free her weapon.

 

     “I don’t, however, know how to beat lightning,” Nayeon smiled smugly, shoving the weapon into Jihyo tauntingly.

 

     “Nayeon not everyone has to be a fighter like you, some of us would prefer if everyone was just nice to each other,” Jihyo sighed, grip loosening on her dangpa in defeat.

 

     “I ought to stick this dangpa up your nose for saying that,” Nayeon said easily shifting the weapon with her own now that Jihyo wasn’t resisting, “You sound like an Athena kid, you can be nice without being a pussy, you know,” she spat releasing Jihyo’s weapon and it clattered to the floor.

 

     “Was that necessary?” Jihyo asked annoyedly picking her weapon up.

 

     “Maybe you should’ve asked Yves or Tzuyu to train you if you don’t really want to learn anything,” Nayeon growled raising her spear again.

 

     Jihyo couldn’t tell if this was another tactic to rile her up or if Nayeon was actually getting angry with her, she raised her dangpa defensively just in case, “I didn’t even ask you to train with me,” Jihyo snapped.

 

      _The things I endure for love,_ Nayeon thought before channeling her frustration into her weapon. Nayeon pounced on her spear-first and Jihyo did her best to accommodate her now frenzied attacks. It was a struggle, Jihyo wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up.

 

     “Chaeyoung! You need to go back to Iris to cool down right now!” Dahyun yelled forcefully distracting Nayeon for the briefest of moments. Something inside of Jihyo snapped, maybe it was Dahyun’s normally peaceful demeanor being disturbed, maybe it was the ferocity at which Chaeyoung had just emaciated her training dummy, or maybe it was Nayeon’s boiling rage conveyed through her weapon, but compounded it was enough to set off Jihyo as well.

 

     Nayeon turned back to resume her attack, but a sudden gust of wind buffeted her causing her to lower her stance in confusion. Two simultaneous bolts of lightning struck down on either side of Nayeon, causing her to jump in surprise and back away from Jihyo, wind throwing her hair messily in all directions. It was as if Nayeon was standing in a wind tunnel. No one else seemed to be affected by the wind she was struggling against. Jihyo let out a scream of her own as a three-pronged lightning bolt snaked out of each tip of her dangpa and struck a dumbfounded Nayeon sending her flying back across the training grounds again.

 

     ~

 

     “What the fuck?” Dahyun commented looking at a smoking Nayeon curiously.

 

     “Whatever, she probably deserved it, let’s go,” Chaeyoung grumbled.

 

     “I hope she’s ok,” Dahyun worried, but Jihyo had instantly dropped her own weapon and run over to the older girl. She was in capable hands, Dahyun had her own problem child to deal with right now.

 

     “Who cares, look if we’re just going to stand here and watch I might as well go back to attacking my dummy,” Chaeyoung said attempting to pull her arm out of Dahyun’s grip, but Dahyun wouldn’t let go.

 

     “No, you’re done, that dummy’s seen enough for today,” Dahyun said tightening her grip and dragging Chaeyoung back towards the cabins.

 

     Just then Jackson ran up, having seen his little sister from across the field. He immediately grabbed her and scooped her up, tickling and spinning her around, “Little sis, you training hard today?” he asked.

 

     “Yah, Jackson put me down, I have my khopesh!” She shouted through her giggles.

 

     Chaeyoung stared as her friend struggled to get back down, arms folded across her chest impatiently. Her temper ebbing at the sight of Jackson’s incessant teasing of his little sister. Its times like these when she really missed her older half-brother, Hoseok, but he had moved to the city with his husband after they got married.

 

     When Jackson finally let Dahyun back down she was met with a tired-looking Chaeyoung. She didn’t put up a fight when Dahyun threaded her arm through hers and lead her away towards the cabins.

 

     ~

 

     Mina’s attention snapped back to the training grounds at the sound of conflict, Nayeon had just been sent flying back by an impressive blast of lightning from Jihyo, and Dahyun was attempting to drag Chaeyoung off of an absolutely wasted training dummy. Then she wondered where Momo must have wandered off to, but she didn’t have long to think before Sana was speaking again.

 

     “We really should come up with code names if we’re going to gossip about other campers so much,” Sana suggested following Mina’s gaze after the girls. Mina ignored the request, still staring at the other girls, she subconsciously let out a sigh.

 

     Sana wasn’t deterred. “Ok, Nayeon: been there done that, Dahyun: currently doing that, Jihyo: it happened once in a dream—” She listed.

 

     Suddenly Jackson came running up to the girls. He picked up Dahyun and threw her over his shoulder and began spinning around. The girl was giggling in glee at her half-brother’s antics while Chaeyoung glared at the pair impatiently, arms crossed over her chest. “…Jackson: if I had to pick a dude,” Sana pointed at him before continuing, “and Chaeyoung is, of course, Tiger Cub,” she finished.

 

     “Oh, thank gods,” Mina said letting out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

 

     Sana shot her a mischievous look, knowing she’d hit the right button. She acted like she wasn’t listening, but Sana wasn’t fooled.

 

     “Wait wait rewind—you and Nayeon? No way,” Mina snorted.

 

     “Oh yeah. I hit that so good, her mom called to thank me,” Sana drawled once again checking her nails.

 

     Mina just rolled her eyes in response, not believing her for a second.

 

     “No seriously, it was weird,” she sighed wistfully, “but that was long ago, way before Momo. She was… different then,” Sana explained.

 

     “Different? Like a figment of your imagination different?” Mina laughed.

 

     “Oh no,” Sana said face suddenly becoming serious and voice dropping to a whisper, “Nayeon used to be so out of control, a bad bitch with the worst of tempers… your typical Ares brat. It was so hot, so naturally I had to smash. Well, apparently I gave her the ride of her life because she acted like a perfect angel for the next week,” Sana bragged.

 

     “Well Nayeon’s mother must have fully ascended to heaven when she started sleeping with Momo then, she’s literally the chilliest Ares kid I know,” Mina said thinking of Sunmi and the all-too-familiar hot temper of hers.

 

     Sana laughed out loud, it wasn’t her normal giggle either, it was a genuine uncontrolled laugh. It almost made Mina crack a smile before she realized she didn’t know what Sana was laughing about.

 

     “Momo and Nayeon—” she said in between fits of laughter, “—sleeping together—they wish,”

 

     “Wait what? I thought they were dating?” Mina asked, confused.

 

     “Sleeping together, yes. _sleeping_ together, no,” Sana said waving her hands around to signal ‘no’ whilst trying to stop laughing.

 

     “What does that even mean?” Mina said crossing her arms in frustration.

 

     “Hypnos kids don’t typically have a lot of luck in the bedroom… I would know,” Sana said sighing. “Its really rather unfortunate,”

 

     ~

 

     “Are you ok?” Jihyo asked, appraising a seemingly dazed and slightly singed Nayeon.

 

     “I—that’s definitely the weapon for you,” Nayeon said shaking as if she’d just gotten a chill before straightening back out as if nothing had happened.

 

     Jihyo looked at the weapon she’d discarded in her haste before turning back to shake her head in contempt at the older girl. She didn’t even bother apologizing this time because Jihyo had come to realize one thing: _Nayeon is an idiot._

 

     Momo approached the training ground just as Dahyun and Chaeyoung were leaving, “Wait, DubChaeng, I didn’t know you guys were here!” She called, flagging them down before they could leave.

 

     “Oh, we were just leaving actually,” Dahyun answered as they turned around to face Momo.

 

     “Chaeng you don’t look so good,” Momo said looking the smaller girl up and down.

 

     “I’m fucking exhausted,” Chaeyoung groaned.

 

     “I feel that,” Momo agreed, and Chaeyoung wasn’t sure if it was because she could physically feel her tiredness or because she herself was also tired.

 

     “Momo-yah, get back over here,” Nayeon called excitedly upon seeing her girlfriend return.

 

     Momo stifled a yawn as she reluctantly approached the training grounds. She studied her crispy smoldering girlfriend wondering what had happened while she was away.

 

     Nayeon knew she didn’t have much time left before Momo decided to throw in the towel and quit in favour of a nap.

 

     “Let’s go, grab your tessens,” Nayeon said calling her spear to her hand. Her previous spar with Jihyo forgotten, she was back on channel Momo now.

 

     “We have got to see this,” Dahyun whispered to Chaeyoung, “Nayeon is so whipped for Momo, she wouldn’t dare completely embarrass her in a spar,”

 

     “Yeah but we all know Momo can’t fight, she’s almost as bad as Jihyo when she’s awake, and you saw her yawning just then,” Chaeyoung returned, suddenly interested in the outcome as well.

 

     “Yah! I’m not that bad!” Jihyo complained approaching the two younger girls. Chaeyoung and Dahyun shot her disbelieving looks as they snickered.

 

     Momo dropped the waters on the ground and reached for the tessens. She yawned again, and before she could even close her mouth Nayeon was swinging at her. Momo blocked, but lost her footing and opened up her stance, allowing Nayeon another opening to attack.

 

     Nayeon scoffed at this. _Is Momo even trying? She’s not even taking this seriously. She’s just thinking about taking a nap,_ she thought. Nayeon was beginning to get frustrated, her swings becoming harder and more aggressive as she spiraled into her thoughts. Momo was struggling, but how could she not – she was sparring with a daughter of Ares.

 

     “Nayeon maybe we should head—” Momo started stifling another yawn as she narrowly dodged another swing of her spear. She wasn’t even attacking back anymore, focusing all her efforts on dodging.

 

     “Just 10 more minutes,” Nayeon growled through gritted teeth. Momo would never take combat seriously enough to realistically be able to protect herself one day. The thought worried Nayeon, but instead of softening – like a normal person would – Nayeon only became more aggravated by this.

 

     She considered using odikinesis on Momo to get her going, but regretted it at once, she could never bring herself to manipulate her girlfriend like that. _So shit, then why are Momo’s eyes glowing red now?_

 

     Nayeon dropped her guard in surprise and before she could react, Momo had disarmed her and pinned her against the wall, tessen pressing against her chest ensuring that she wasn’t going anywhere. Nayeon was at a loss for words. She didn’t even do anything… she’d only briefly thought about doing it.

 

     Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jihyo were all staring in confusion and concern. Jihyo heard Dahyun whisper to Chaeyoung “Why are her eyes red?”

 

     Chaeyoung shrugged, “Maybe she’s in love,” she answered, though with the way Momo was looking at Nayeon like she wanted to kill her, she highly doubted that was the reason.

 

     She really should take it back, Momo was armed and dangerous, Nayeon wondered if Momo would actually hurt her. Then, she got her answer when Momo’s free hand wrapped around her neck choking her slightly, but not painfully. It – coupled with the devilish smirk splayed across her mouth – was actually kind of turning Nayeon on. Momo was never dominant. She never took the lead and Nayeon was starting to figure out maybe she liked this role reversal. 

 

     Nayeon almost laughed at the thought, but Momo’s lips were crashing into hers, biting her lip harshly enough to draw blood. Nayeon moaned, granting her access to deepen the kiss. She was surprised. She didn’t even notice that Momo’s hands had abandoned her weapons… and her neck, as they made their way up her shirt, raking along intentionally with her nails.

 

     Nayeon’s eyes flew open and she broke away momentarily to pant, “Momo, bed,” remembering they were not alone here. The younger girl only nodded before reconnecting the kiss and haphazardly leading them back to her room.

 

     Only… once they entered the Hypnos cabin, Nayeon’s eyes began to feel heavy. With one final aggressive shove from Momo on to her bed, Nayeon was asleep as she hit the pillow. Momo – all traces of Nayeon’s odikinesis suddenly having left her – collapsed on top of her shortly after, snoring softly… so much for Nayeon’s sexy time.

 

     ~

 

     As soon as Chaeyoung and Dahyun got back to Iris to unwind, Chaeyoung put her weapons down, took off her shirt, and began admiring her muscles in the mirror. Dahyun rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend, “I thought you were tired,” she said crawling into Chaeyoung’s bed comfortably as if it was her own.

 

     “I am,” Chaeyoung whined, blushing from being caught before following the girl and attempting to cuddle up next to her.

 

     “Yah! Find your own bed, you stink!” Dahyun complained pushing Chaeyoung’s eager arms off of her.

 

     “This literally is my bed!” Chaeyoung protested, but got off, pouting anyway.

 

     Dahyun hummed, eyes already closed, clearly not going anywhere.

 

     “Fine, I’ll shower,” Chaeyoung relented grabbing a neon patterned towel from her drawer and heading towards the bathroom.

 

     There was a knock on the door, Dahyun didn’t move to answer so Tzuyu invited herself in anyway. She saw Dahyun relaxing on Chaeyoung’s bed but didn’t see the other girl. Then she heard the shower and nodded to herself knowing that’s where she must be.

 

     “Chaeyoung can I borrow your knives to teach Jeongyeon close combat?” Tzuyu called, hoping her friend would hear her over the spray.

 

     “Yeah sure, they’re on the table, I was just using them a minute ago,” She called back over the water, “Tell Jeong to keep them though, I found an even cooler weapon today!”

 

     Tzuyu walked further in the room to locate the knives which had been placed next to two clawed gauntlets that she assumed was Chaeyoung’s “cooler weapon”. She was about to thank Chaeyoung and leave, but something by her feet caught her attention. The painting Chaeyoung had been working on last time she was over had been broken and shredded and shoved haphazardly under her bed. _Oh no._

 

     Tzuyu knew Chaeyoung had always had a bad habit of destroying her art, no matter how beautiful, the second her mood changed.

 

     “You should have seen the way she stomp-kicked it through the easel,” Wheein said, noticing Tzuyu staring, “It was both frighteningly athletic and just plain frightening. Especially after, when she chased it to the ground and started going at it with the knife,”

 

     Tzuyu hadn’t even noticed she was in the room as she turned around and quickly bowed in greeting, apologies on her lips for barging in. Wheein waved her off saying she was practically family and welcome anytime.

 

     Tzuyu eyed the knives hesitantly in her hands and noticed they still had faint purple streaks dried on them from Chaeyoung’s destroyed artwork.

 

     “Normally she just pulls a Basquiat and paints over it… but not this time, whatever got her, really got her good,” Wheein explained.

 

      Tzuyu frowned in thought for a moment, _Chaeyoung hadn’t told her sister why she was upset. Wheein didn’t know about Mina_. Tzuyu knew the girls were so vastly different and weren’t super close because of it, but she didn’t know the extent of it. It wasn’t Tzuyu’s place to explain though.

 

     Chaeyoung quickly finished her shower and re-entered the room towel drying her short hair. She smiled at Tzuyu in greeting.

 

     “Dahyun’s already asleep,” Wheein pointed out.

 

     “That little shit,” Chaeyoung complained before jumping carelessly onto her friend in bed.

 

     “I’m gonna go,” Tzuyu said suddenly feeling like a third wheel, “Thanks for these,” she said raising the knives and backing out of the cabin.

 

     ~

 

     “You know what you need? You need to be cute… or at the very least appear visually… pleasant,” Sana said looking the girl up and down. “You’re crushing on the queen of cute, and you expect to win her over with half a grimace and a confession that consists of ‘I changed my mind,’? No. That’ll never work,” Sana scolded.

 

     “I’m not even grimacing on purpose Sana, this is literally just my resting face,” Mina complained.

 

     “Resting _bitch_ face,” Sana mumbled, half listening.

 

     “Yah! I’m not—” Mina started, taking offense.

 

     “I’ve got it!” Sana exclaimed. “I’ll teach you aegyo! No one with a soul can resist my aegyo!” Sana continued to make several cute faces and call Mina pet names in a baby voice before Mina rolled her eyes and Sana gave up.

 

     “That’s it?” Mina said unimpressed.

 

     “Like I said, no one _with_ a soul,” Sana sniffed. “Anyway, I’d like to see you try, just imagine I’m a baby animal or something and the voice will come naturally,”

 

     Mina took a deep breath before repeating what Sana did, but terribly. Sana would have laughed if Mina’s aegyo wasn’t a little scary.

 

     “Ok ok no you’re doing it all wrong. Soften your eyes, they’re too intense. And like maybe unclench your fists? And the voice… I said talk to a baby animal, not _threaten_ a baby animal,”

 

     Mina huffed, “I’m a hunter that’s the best I can do for baby animal,” then she proceeded to try and make the faces again before Sana stopped her.

 

     “Honey, stop. You’re tragic, you’re better off just… being you or whatever,” Sana sighed.

 

     “I can’t do this Sana, its too hard. Can’t you just like spit in a bottle and make her fall in love with me like you did with Somi—its not technically wrong if she liked me _before_ , right?” Mina pleaded searching for her discarded water bottle from earlier.

 

     “What makes you think I’d even need to?” Sana asked checking her perfectly painted nails.

 

     “Um, the fact that she hates me!” Mina exclaimed.

 

     “She doesn’t hate you,” Sana retorted.

 

     Mina gave her a disbelieving look, “She literally threatened to attack me last time I tried to talk to her!”

 

     “Ok, maybe a little bit,” Sana said pinching her fingers together, “but in her defense, can you blame her? With your history?”

 

     “Please Sana!!” Mina begged.

 

     “So, you want me to manipulate my best friend into falling in love with you?” Sana deadpanned.

 

     “Don’t act like that’s not exactly up your alley,” Mina scoffed.

 

     “… not for you its not,” Sana sniffed, looking her up and down. “The only way you’re get my precious saliva is through a kiss,”

 

     “Fuck you,” Mina narrowed her eyes.

 

     “That’s not very aegyo of you,” Sana teased.

 

     Before Sana could think to run away Mina had her in a headlock. “Just spit in the bottle you _fucking_ bitch!” Mina seethed positioning Sana’s head over her awaiting bottle.

 

     Sana giggled, all too casual about the situation at hand. “The offer still remains, the only way you’re getting this saliva is with a kiss,” Sana took the opportunity while Mina’s guard was down – surprised by the offer – to squirm up to Mina’s eyelevel and pucker her lips tauntingly.

 

     Mina hastily let go of Sana and jumped back to distance herself from the girl. Sana jumped after her, beginning their chase. The hunter had become the prey. Mina turned to run, but Sana was quicker, backing Mina up against the wall and throwing up an arm to block her escape.

 

     Mina gulped and turned her face to look anywhere but at Sana. Sana grabbed her jaw and jerked her head back up to look into her eyes, “Try not to swallow,” and before Mina could even digest her words Sana had her lips on her.

 

     Mina’s eyes shot wide open in disbelief, dropping her forgotten water bottle as her hands instinctively rested on Sana’s waist (to prevent the girl from inching any closer of course). Sana’s lips expertly massaged Mina’s unresponsive ones. Sana let out an impatient sigh against Mina before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down hard.

 

     Mina’s lips parted in effort to express her pain, but any sounds of protest made in the process were swallowed by Sana’s tongue skilfully navigating its way into Mina’s mouth. Suddenly Mina noted the additional accumulation of warm fluid in her mouth. Sana had spit in her mouth. _Sana spit in my mouth! What the fuck?_

 

     Mina quickly pushed Sana away from her, breaking the kiss. Sana giggled as Mina frantically looked around for her discarded bottle. She found it, spitting out the contents of her mouth and raking the excess from her tongue just to be sure.

 

     “I can’t believe you just fucking spit into my mouth,” Mina spat staring at Sana like she was some sort of psycho.

 

     “Hmm… is that not how kissing works? I didn’t realize that _you_ were an expert. I’m sorry…” Sana said pouting.

 

     “You’re a psychopath,” Mina said eyeing the bottle of spit warily before stalking off.

 

     “You’re the one who wanted my spit!” Sana exclaimed in exasperation. “Use it wisely!” She shouted as a final thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like Chaengie has some unresolved anger issues about this whole situation. rip Mina
> 
> by this point... if you've read my other fic [you a real one], you know I'm a fan for a good improvised 2na moment. (Also serving you SaNayeon crumbs, yw)  
> So where all my 2na fans at? lemme hear you scream (at me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin)!!


	14. All my friends, stay up past midnight (unless they're Hypnos kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna stay with you, you, you.  
> Make love all day with you, you, you.  
> Stay sipping champagne with you, you, you.  
> If you wanna do drugs, come through, through, through"
> 
> \- "Stay With You" by Cheat Codes ft. CADE

_2 weeks later_

 

     “You didn’t invite Mina, right?” Chaeyoung confirmed for the millionth time tonight.

 

     “Of course not!” Sana said incredulously, pulling Chaeyoung in through the door to her cabin and quickly closing the door, “Aphrodite parties are for lovers, not fighters,”

 

     “What if you’re a lover _and_ a fighter?” Nayeon smirked from her position on the floor snuggled up next to Momo. Most of their friends had already arrived and were sitting in a circle around a pile of playing cards. There was an ice chest near the bathroom with what Chaeyoung presumed was sodas. Nayeon was holding a half-full bottle of whiskey to her lips, but everyone else was seemingly sharing from several bottles of vodka and rum.

 

     “We’ll make an exception for you, my king” Sana said bowing mockingly. She brought Chaeyoung with her to where she was sitting between Rosé, her half-sister, and Dahyun, who scooted over to make room for her in the circle.

 

     “Did I miss anything?” Chaeyoung leaned over Dahyun to ask Tzuyu and her.

 

     “Just Kings, so really only the pregame…” Tzuyu deadpanned taking a sip of her root beer.

 

     “Oh, and Nayeon declaring herself permanent king for the night,” Dahyun added, “She’s been drinking straight whiskey, and no one wanted to challenge her for it,”

 

     Chaeyoung looked across the circle at Nayeon who in fact had a King card stuck on her forehead and was currently scolding Jeongyeon for making a terrible pun.

 

     “No one except Tzuyu,” Sana interjected reaching past Chaeyoung and Dahyun to pat the girl on the leg.

 

     “Dahyun wouldn’t let me,” Tzuyu grumbled rolling her eyes.

 

     “Really could have used your jacked arms back then Chaeng, she’s harder to hold back than she looks,” Dahyun complained, flexing her nonexistent muscles, “Luckily Yves-unnie was here to do most of the work,” she said smiling appreciatively at the brunette sitting on Tzuyu’s other side.

 

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chaeyoung said blushing and looking down at the drink that had suddenly appeared in front of her. Looking up, she met Jeongyeon’s eyes who winked at her, she mouthed a thank you before putting the drink to her lips to taste what concoction her No Jam Hyung had created for her tonight.

 

     “Don’t be so modest!” Sana exclaimed, lifting Chaeyoung’s free arm up into a flexed position and marveling dramatically at the small bump of muscle. Chaeyoung nearly dropped her drink in surprise.

 

     “Yah, Sana, you almost made me spill!” She said pulling her arm out of the older girl’s grip.

 

     Nayeon cleared her throat causing everyone to stop talking at once, “Truth or Dare,” She said simply looking around the circle.

 

     “Ooh my favourite game! Can I go first?” Rosé said clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

     “You may,” Nayeon permitted.

 

     “Lisa, truth or dare?” She asked immediately.

 

     “Dare, obviously,” Lisa said excitedly.

 

     Rosé stopped to consider what dare she should give the girl for a moment. Sana whispered something in her ear and made Rosé smirk mischievously, “I dare you to give Jennie a 30 second lap dance,” then she leaned over and her and Sana did their handshake.

 

     Jiwoo squealed excitedly from across the circle at her sisters’ antics, Nayeon snorted in amusement, Jisoo covered her eyes in shame, and Jennie’s face turned bright red in embarrassment.

 

     Lisa stood up and straddled Jennie without hesitation. She turned to Rosé and winked before starting to move, bobbing up and down and rolling her hips. _Five seconds._ The Aphrodite girls started whooping and hollering in encouragement, Jinyoung even let out a wolf whistle. _Ten seconds._ Lisa met Jennie’s half-lidded eyes and smiled making the older girl melt instantly. _Fifteen seconds_. She ground down in a particular way that made Jennie’s stomach do a flip, she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped from her mouth. _Twenty seconds._ The cheering stopped, the room was pitch black. Jennie could feel Lisa’s movement coming to a halt and grip her shoulder for stability, her own face bright red. She was thankful for the cover of blackness. _Twenty-five seconds._ Several voices asked why it had suddenly gone dark, but Jennie didn’t answer, she was counting silently in her head, eyes squeezed shut. _Thirty seconds._

 

     Jennie released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and light flooded back into the cabin, “Thirty seconds, wow, great ride Lisa,” Jennie joked awkwardly trying to fill the silence and offering the girl sat confusedly on top of her a high five.

 

     Lisa high-fived Jennie slowly before crawling back to her seat, not meeting Jennie’s eyes.

 

     “Five bucks said they made out in the dark,” Rosé whispered to Jisoo.

 

     “Not a chance, Jennie is way too embarrassed right now to make a move,” Jisoo answered, inconspicuously gesturing at the girl whose face was still slightly flushed, and was rubbing her neck uncomfortably, unable to meet Lisa’s eyes.

 

     “Hopefully that changes by your turn,” Rosé answered concernedly.

 

     ~

 

     “Jindollie, truth or dare?” Lisa asked sweetly.

 

     Jinsoul, not to be deceived answered smartly hoping to avoid having to perform a lap dance, “Truth,”

 

     “Hmm,” Lisa thought for a second, trying her best to come up with something saucy. It was taking her a bit longer than it should have because her mind was usually pretty PG, “Ok I got it, when did you lose your virginity?” she asked and giggled looking between Jisoo on her right and Jennie on her left, neither of which were returning her enthusiasm.

 

     Jinsoul squinted as if in thought before replying, “Uhh I was eighteen, in the back seat of a car, on prom night… just like anyone else, right?” she answered looking around the room for confirmation.

 

     She was only met with several blank stares and grumbles of “Wouldn’t know,” and “Didn’t make it to my senior prom,” from other campers.

 

     “Booo, can’t relate!” Nayeon shouted, and just as Jinsoul thought she was going to command her to drink she surprised her with, “How about, when did you lose your virginity the second time… the _good_ time?”

 

     Jinsoul looked around the circle for help, but seeing as Nayeon was the one to ask, she couldn’t really say no. She pursed her lips and thought. _What did Nayeon mean by ‘the good time’? Did she mean her first time with a girl or the first time she orgasmed?_ Well, if Jinsoul was being honest, those were both the same time… so she’ll just go with that one.

 

     “Ok,” she finally spoke, “I was nineteen, and she taught me two things that night that I’d never experienced before: how to shoot a submachine gun and how to eat a pussy,” she answered smiling vaguely as if it was a fond memory.

 

     “OMG, TMI, that’s my sister!!” Nayeon shouted covering her eyes.

 

     “I never said her name!” Jinsoul protested.

 

     “Y—you—drink! Fucking drink!” Nayeon spluttered in agitation.

 

     Everyone in the circle was sharing either looks of disgust or cracking up. Jinsoul peered to her right to see which Jungeun was, and she was just smiling smugly at her, “Bet I can one up you on cringy first time stories,” she said.

 

     Jinsoul opened her mouth to answer, but Somi cut her off, “Yah Vagitarian, keep it moving, its your turn,”

 

     Jinsoul shot her younger sister a murderous look before sighing and looking across the circle to her Athena friend, “Yves, truth or dare?”

 

     ~

 

     The next couple of rounds fly by. Jinsoul had dared Yves to do aegyo which Nayeon immediately shut down for being boring. Jinsoul persisted however, insisting it would be worth everyone’s while. Yves let out a curse and struggled to act cute, it was a horrifying display leaving everyone in various stages of discomfort or hysterics, Nayeon had to admit… Jinsoul was right about this one thing. She high-fived Jinsoul for the quality entertainment but made Yves drink, nonetheless.

 

     Next, Yves dared Dahyun to do ten push-ups. Dahyun complained saying that ten was so many, and Chaeyoung flamed her best friend for being a weakling. Yves claimed she was only trying to help her out, stating that maybe next time she’d actually be able to slow Tzuyu down when Nayeon inevitably said something offensive. Tzuyu pouted at her older half-sister claiming that no amount of push-ups would ever be enough to allow Dahyun to successfully hold her back. Nayeon surprisingly had nothing to say about this dare leaving Dahyun to struggle through two decent push-ups, seven half push-ups, and one not-push-up-at-all.

 

     As Dahyun lay face down on the floor trying to recover, complaining that she couldn’t feel her arms, the circle reminded her that it was her turn. She instantly hopped up returning to her spot and bravely posing the question at Nayeon. Nayeon, not one to back down from a challenge, also chose dare, and to everyone’s surprise Dahyun dared her to freestyle rap. Nayeon smirked smugly at the younger girl, clearly confident in her ability to accomplish the task.

 

     “This one goes out to my special friends… the maknaes,” she started, her smile turning mischievous.

     “My name is Nayeon aka MC Rail

     You other SoundCloud rappers in comparison pale

     Like Dahyun with your Tofu skin

     Yeah, I said it bitch I’m here to win

     I’m an Ares kid but I ain’t no a ram

     Temper TWICE as explosive, kinda like BamBam

     Yeah, I’m older than you so respect your Unnie

     I may look innocent now, but I am no bunny

     Yeah you joke that teeth make me look like a hare

     But I know that I’m hot, so does it look like I care

     I never lose sleep over your opinions

     I’m the king of rap y’all just my minions

     So, grab your safety goggles I can be testy

     Unless Momo’s around then I’m everyone’s bestie

     I’m the greatest with a spear and Tzuyu can choke

     I’ve been drinking straight whisky, no need for a coke

     Yeah I’m not a pussy I drink my alcohol straight

     It’s what has allowed my rap to be this great

     I see you Chaeyoung, you mind is turning

     Wanna respond with a rap that’ll leave your tongue burning

     But don’t make that mistake, despite what anyone thinks

     Try to outdo me and you’re finishing everyone’s drinks”

 

     Nayeon finished her rap miming a mike drop eliciting Ohhhhhh’s from everyone in the circle save the three girl’s that had been roasted. Dahyun was too busy laughing, and Tzuyu was rolling her eyes. Everyone turned to Chaeyoung to see if she would dare respond to Nayeon’s challenge, “That was… surprisingly good Unnie,” was all she responded. The older girl’s face lit up proudly.

 

     “And sexy,” Momo purred into her ear making her blush.

 

     ~

 

     “Alright Nayeon, you’re up. Who’s it gonna be?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “Unnie,” Nayeon said, voice suddenly back to sounding cute, all traces of her previous freestyle diss rap gone.

 

     There was only one girl older than Nayeon here so that could only be one person. Jisoo pointed at herself questioningly.

 

     Nayeon nodded in confirmation, “Unnie, truth or dare,”

 

     Jisoo gulped and looked at Rosé who raised an eyebrow expectantly at her, “T—truth,” Jisoo said nervously.

 

     “Oh good, because I’ve really been wanting to know, do you guys practice kissing on the android?” she asked snickering.

 

     Jisoo’s face immediately turned bright red, “Ew! No, that would be weird! Vivi is like our practically sentient sister. Do you practice kissing on Im Mugi?” she responded indignantly.

 

     “No, but she cuddles it at night,” Tzuyu snorted just quiet enough that Nayeon wouldn’t overhear and immediately kill her.

 

     Before Nayeon could respond to Jisoo’s apparently preposterous question Rosé answered Nayeon’s previously posed question, “No, because she’s got someone else to practice kissing with,” before tugging the girl close and kissing her softly on the lips.

 

     When the kiss was over Jisoo’s eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple times in stunned confusion before Rosé snapped her out of her daze with, “Your turn Choo,”

 

     “Me?” Jiwoo squeaked in surprise.

 

     “Not you, Chuu,” Yves hissed at her girlfriend.

 

     ~

 

     Jisoo turned to Jennie and met her eyes, a wordless conversation happening between the two unbeknownst to everyone else in the circle. Jennie nodded her head in acceptance.

 

     “Truth or Dare Jendeukie?” Jisoo asked.

 

     “Dare,” Jennie answered assuredly.

 

     Jisoo searched Jennie’s eyes one last time before asking a dare that could potentially change her life, “I dare you to tell Lisa how you really feel,” she said, and instantly the quiet background chatter in the circle ceased as everyone shared shocked glances. Then all eyes were on Jennie.

 

     Jennie took a deep breath before looking into Lisa’s eyes, “I love you Lisa,” Jennie answered nervously.

 

     A huge grin spread on Lisa’s face immediately, “I love you too, you big dummy,” Lisa answered giggling.

 

      _Oh no. She’s joking with me, she doesn’t feel the same_ , Jennie panicked internally. Her face grew hot again. She tore her eyes away from Lisa and she cleared her throat, “OK, moving on, I believe it’s my turn now,” she said with an air of finality.

 

     Everyone reluctantly returned to their conversations after not being quite sure how Jennie’s confession went. It seemed fine to everyone else, but Jennie didn’t seem to think so.

 

     ~

 

     “Um Jiwoo,” Jennie called, “Truth or dare?”

 

     Jiwoo looked surprised to have been called out. She hadn’t expected Jennie to pick her, and she wasn’t sure whether she should be nervous or not.

 

     “Truth?” Jiwoo answered, her smile faltering for the briefest of moments.

 

     “You always seem like such an innocent ray of sunshine, but I know everyone has a little bit of darkness inside of them. What’s the dirtiest thing you can think of? I want to know what goes on in that messed up little mind of yours,” Jennie asked sinisterly.

 

     Jiwoo thought for a moment before her trademark grin resumed on her face, “Sana’s bedsheets,” she answered surely.

 

     There was a chorus of groans and noises of disgust from the circle. Jennie chuckled, this wasn’t the type of answer she had been expecting, but she had to admit this girl was good.

 

     “Yah! I wash my sheets once a week!” Sana protested.

 

     “Exactly,” Jiwoo snorted as if Sana had just proved her point.

 

     “Ok, don’t act like you guys are any better,” Sana defended looking around the circle accusatorily.

 

     Jeongyeon was laughing, “Sana, I think what she’s trying to say is that it’s all about necessity… and you _necessitate_ ,” she explained.

 

     It was Sana’s turn to blush now. She didn’t really have a good comeback for Jeongyeon. She was thankful when Jiwoo called the attention back to her turn.

 

     ~

 

     “Lippie, truth or dare?” Jiwoo asked sweetly.

 

     “Dare,” Jungeun answered confidently. Positive that Jiwoo wouldn’t be able to come up with anything too bad.

 

     “I dare you to give Jinsoul-unnie a hickie,” She said before giggling uncontrollably.

 

      _Well, Jiwoo is an Aphrodite kid after all,_ Jungeun resigned, sighing.

 

     “Wait, I might actually have one already,” Jinsoul answered looking at Jiwoo and lifting up her shirt. Jungeun swatted her hand down before she could reveal the risqué hickie that Jungeun had given her previously.

 

     Jungeun shot Jiwoo a look that said _seriously_ , before rolling her eyes, “Oh like the one you got from Yves and immediately came running to tell me about?”

 

     “—among other things,” Jinsoul added quietly, eyeing Jihyo across the circle.

 

     “Oh my gods, wait Yves if you let me give you one, you and Jinsoul can match!” Jiwoo suggested excitedly.

 

     “Why would we want to match?” Yves asked seriously.

 

     “Ugh you know why silly,” Jiwoo groaned.

 

     Nayeon cleared her throat annoyedly, “Are you gonna suck her neck or not?” she directed her question at Jungeun.

 

     “She didn’t say it had to be her neck,” Jungeun stalled, looking at Jinsoul who just shrugged noncommittally.

 

     “Well, Jinsoul doesn’t need another one on her boob, so I’m saying neck,” Nayeon answered, “That’s right you little exhibitionist freak, I saw you give her the first one,”

 

     Jungeun’s face went red, “W—we weren’t even in the cabin,” she spluttered in disbelief.

 

     “Yeah, don’t you know what exhibitionism means?” Nayeon answered impatiently, “Now hurry up and kiss her neck so we can move this game on,” Momo shot her girlfriend an astounded look, clearly this was news to her.

 

     “Ooh, exhibitionism, _hot_ ,” Sana practically purred, “Let me know next time you’re _performing_ ,”

 

     Jinsoul swept her hair to the side and exposed her neck readily. She didn’t want Nayeon losing her temper.

 

     Jungeun quickly got to the point, the pulse point that is. She bit and sucked, and Jinsoul held her breath subconsciously, biting her lip. When she was done the skin was already turning from red to purple and she eyed her work proudly.

 

     “Ok,” Nayeon clapped her hands finally, “Next,”

 

     ~

 

     Jungeun shot Nayeon a smug smile before turning to her sister, “Momo, truth or dare,” Nayeon may have already gone, but Momo was the next best thing.

 

     “Momo, if you say dare…” Nayeon started.

 

     “Truth,” Momo answered quickly.

 

     “Bitch,” Jungeun grumbled. It took her a second to think of a truth since her original plan had been to give Momo the same dare she’d had. Jiwoo suddenly forgotten, it was Nayeon Jungeun was seeking revenge from, “What’s the worst part about dating Nayeon?” she asked finally.

 

     Nayeon let out a noise of contempt, “As if there is a worst part about dating me,” she smiled smugly.

 

     “Actually, Nayeon can’t cook for shit,” Momo answered readily, Nayeon shot her an offended look, “Sometimes I get hungry in the middle of the night and ask her to make me a midnight snack she has the audacity to complain that we don’t have a microwave. Nayeon, who microwaves a PB&J? Who microwaves cereal?” Momo asked incredulously. The circle was cackling at Momo’s ability to roast Nayeon. If anyone else had tried, surely there would be consequences, but there was no doubt that Nayeon was whipped, so Momo would survive this.

 

     “Jennie, can we switch girlfriends? I bet Lisa makes good midnight snacks,” Momo said at last. _This_ however, she might not survive. Jennie and Nayeon both shot Momo murderous glares, Lisa however, remained unbothered as she nodded proudly in agreeance.

 

     “Baby, you know I’d never trade you,” Momo whispered apologetically leaning over and stroking her angry girlfriend’s face. Nayeon’s scowl quickly melted under her touch. Yeah, she was whipped alright.

 

     “We’re _not_ dating,” Jennie answered through gritted teeth causing Momo to tear her heart-eyes away from Nayeon.

 

     Momo’s good-natured smile fell, and she looked at Jennie warily, “I was only—” she started to say quietly.

 

     “Jungeun, drink!” Nayeon commanded vindictively, changing the subject, “You know what, just for that, everyone drink,” she said throwing her free arm up in frustration and taking a swig of whisky with the other.

 

     Jungeun chuckled, finishing her drink as everyone in the circle reluctantly sipped on theirs as well. Momo shot Jungeun an irritated look for causing so much trouble.

 

     ~

 

     Clearly Momo had been thinking with her stomach when she answered Jungeun’s question because her stomach had not stopped rumbling since she’d mentioned food.

 

     “Jihyo, truth or dare?” Momo asks.

 

     “Uhh… dare,” Jihyo says decisively.

 

     “Oh thank gods, I dare you to order us pizza because I’m starving,” Momo said flopping back onto Nayeon who instinctively wound an arm around her possessively. 

 

     “And how do you expect me to order pizza? None of us have phones?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “Chaeyoung is literally Iris’s daughter, I’d say we’re covered in that regard… trying to get a human to answer an Iris call, that’s another story,” Momo explained shrugging as if it was no big deal.

 

     “Oh, I don’t do prank calls…” Chaeyoung threw her hands up indicating she wanted nothing to do with this.

 

     “You do tonight,” Nayeon said narrowing her eyes at Chaeyoung.

 

     Momo lightly smacked her girlfriend for the threat, “It’s not a prank call if we’re actually ordering pizza,” she explained.

 

     “Ok fine, start the shower,” Chaeyoung said reluctantly standing up.

 

     “On it!” Jiwoo said prancing enthusiastically towards the bathroom.

 

     Jihyo also reluctantly stood up and walked with Chaeyoung to the bathroom. Only Momo seemed to follow eagerly, throwing her arms around both girl’s shoulders and practically pushing them to the shower.

 

     “Kinky,” Jiwoo giggled as the three girls joined her in the enormous shower stall, all huddling in the corners trying to avoid the shower’s spray.

 

     “Anyone got a drachma?” Jihyo asked.

 

     Chaeyoung scoffed and rolled her eyes before clearing her throat and summoning her mom, “Hey mom, we wanna order pizza… so uhhh what’s the nearest pizza place?”

 

     Iris appeared smiling warmly at the sound of her daughter’s voice, “Chaeyoung, it’s so nice to hear from you, I wish you would call more… Wheein calls at least once a week, I’ve missed you so much, I was so worried about you after that gir—"

 

     “Mom, please… you’re embarrassing me,” Chaeyoung whined quietly looking down at her feet.

 

     Momo and Jiwoo snickered quietly behind her and Jihyo was nervously studying the goddess standing in the shower mist.

 

     “Can you put us through to the nearest pizza delivery place?” Chaeyoung asked again. Iris narrowed her eyes and made a disapproving face at her daughter, “Fine, I’ll join Wheein next time she calls you,” she groaned. That put an overjoyed smile on Iris’s face which was suddenly replaced by a loud busy tone and then nothing.

 

     “That’s weird, does it usually do that?” Momo asked Chaeyoung who’s face scrunched in confusion.

 

     “No… maybe no one on their end knows how to answer an Iris call?” Chaeyoung suggested.

 

     “Drink bitch,” Nayeon commanded suddenly appearing in the doorway.

 

     “Wait,” Jihyo said suddenly, “Can we try one more time?”

 

     Nayeon narrowed her eyes, but Momo nodded her head profusely causing Nayeon to also reluctantly nod, Chaeyoung just shrugged, “Hey mom, no one answered, can we try one more time?”

 

     This time the picture sprung to life before them and a harried looking Wendy was on the receiving end. She was covered in gold dust and what looked like dried black blood, “Whaaaaat?” She groaned, not turning her attention to the Iris message, but at the commotion going on a little way away.

 

     “Hang up the Iris call and come help us!” Joohyun called over the noise of inhuman screeching, clanging weapons, and sporadic gunshots.

 

     “Wendy?” Jihyo asked surprised.

 

     At the sound of Jihyo’s voice, Wendy tore her eyes away from the battle and looked at the Iris message for the first time, eyes lighting up upon seeing her the girl she considered a sister.

 

     “Wendy watch out!” Seulgi warned.

 

     “Watch this,” Wendy said smugly before turning around abruptly throwing a large pair of celestial bronze scissors at a quickly approaching pizza boy who instantly vaporized into yellow dust on the spot. After the coast was clear once again, she turned back to the call, “Jihyo? How’d you know we were here?”

 

     “I didn’t we were just trying to—” Jihyo started.

 

     “Wendy! Did you kill our pizza boy?” Momo whined indignantly.

 

     “Sorry Momo, these guys won’t be taking any more orders after we’re through with them,” Wendy said confidently, running a hand through her hair and shooting her a greasy smirk.

 

     “Can I give Jihyo a new dare then?” Momo asked turning back to Nayeon for approval.

 

     “Are you guys playing truth or dare?” Wendy asked excitedly.

 

     “Wendy, duck!” Yeri called. The girl ducked in time for crossbow bolt to fly harmlessly over her head and into another pizza boy, “Who’s playing truth or dare?” Yeri asked appearing in frame. She was miraculously spotless compared to Wendy.

 

     Chaeyoung waved at her friend’s appearance on their shower projection.

 

     “I want to play!” She said excitedly, seemingly forgetting the chaos around her, “Can I dare Dahyun to confess to s—”

 

     “—No, you may not!” Joy cut her off entering the frame suddenly and tugging the two protesting girls away from the call by their ponytails.

 

     “I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Nayeon said smirking proudly at the image of her half-sister disappearing with the two other girls.

 

     Jiwoo was giggling uncontrollably, Momo was scowling and Jihyo quickly waved her hand through the picture before they could distract the girls any further from their quest.

 

     Jiwoo turned off the water and three damp girls trudged out of the shower, Chaeyoung stayed for a moment longer staring at where the spray had just been in confusion. _Yeri wanted Dahyun to confess to someone, but Dahyun didn’t have a crush on anyone? She’d tell me if she did… right?_

 

     “Chaeng, you coming?” Jihyo asked, poking her head back in the bathroom door.

 

     The girl quickly shook her head out of her thoughts and nodded at Jihyo, following her back to the party.

 

     ~

 

     Jennie couldn’t take it anymore. The thoughts inside her brain were knocking around distractingly and she couldn’t focus on the game. This had gone on long enough, “Hey Lisa, can we talk for a moment,” Jennie asked.

 

     Lisa beamed innocently up at Jennie. The younger girl was laying comfortably with her head in Jennie’s lap, “Of course, what’s up?” Lisa asked giggling playfully and reaching up to twirl a lock of Jennie’s hair that hung over her.

 

     Jennie looked around the circle at their raucous friends who were currently enjoying teasing a pouty Momo, “Can we maybe go outside?” she asked.

 

     “Yeah, it’s kind of loud in here,” Lisa said sitting up. Jennie stood up first and took Lisa’s hand, helping her up.

 

     “Where are you two sneaking off to?” Nayeon asked.

 

     “You guys wanted pizza, didn’t you?” Jennie answered, hoping Nayeon would believe it.

 

     Momo looked up excitedly, “Meat lovers please!”

 

     “I’ll see what I have,” Lisa nodded earnestly.

 

     Once they were finally outside Jennie turned to Lisa and took a deep breath, “I just wanted to say I meant what I said earlier,”

 

     Lisa looked confused, “What specifically? About the pizza?”

 

     Jennie sighed, “No, we’re not actually making pizza. I mean, when Jisoo dared me to confess… I kind of asked her to ask me that before we started because I knew I wouldn’t have the courage to do it otherwise. I wanted to be able to blame it on the game and say it was just a joke if things went south… and well they kinda did, but I guess I just wanted you to know that I did mean it.  I know I can be a headass sometimes, but I was kind of hoping that I could be _your_ headass,” she confessed.

 

     “Went south? What is that supposed to mean? I said I love you too,” Lisa answered laughing.

 

     “Yeah, but you said, ‘I love you too, dummy,’ as if it was some kind of obvious joke or something,” Jennie complained.

 

     “Uh yeah, because it _was_ obvious. I’ve been so obviously in love with you for years and you were such a _headass_ that you didn’t even believe me when I straight up told you tonight,” Lisa said rolling her eyes playfully.

 

     “Wait, really?” Jennie asked looking hopefully at her, “All this time?”

 

     “Gods yes, I’ve loved you since the day you set Jisoo on fire for turning my Easybake Oven into a hot pink bazooka,” Lisa explained lacing her hands into Jennie’s.

 

     “Did everyone know? Was it _that_ obvious and I was really the only one who didn’t see it?” Jennie asked incredulously.

 

     Lisa looked over her shoulder at the window of the cabin. Jennie turned around just in time to see Jisoo and Rosé’s heads quickly disappear behind the curtains and back into the party, “Uh-huh,” Lisa nodded, “Those two were literally our biggest shippers, they’re probably more excited than we are right now,”

 

     “I doubt it,” Jennie said pulling Lisa by her hands into a kiss and wrapping the girl’s arms around her, before doing the same with her own hands. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, and Lisa giggled breaking away, “Come on let’s get back to the party so we can tell all our _fans_ ,”

 

     “Momo’s going to be disappointed,” Lisa replied jokingly.

 

     “Just tell her Choerry’s gone vegan ever since she started training roaches and prohibited you from keeping meat in the cabin,” Jennie explained.

 

     Lisa looked at Jennie intently, wondering how she had been able to come up with such a believable excuse on short notice, “You’re amazing, you know that?” she said kissing Jennie once more before they headed back into the cabin.

 

     Surprisingly they hadn’t even had to make an excuse because once they left the room everyone immediately started taking bets on who would be the first to jump who. Clearly Jennie wasn’t as good of a liar as she thought she was.

 

     ~

 

     “My turn now,” Jihyo said scanning the circle to find her target. Her eyes landed on the guy sitting next to her. With liquid courage flowing through her blood stream she asked, “Jinyoung, truth or dare?”

 

     He pondered her question for a moment, looking up in thought before responding bravely, “Dare, hit me,”

 

     Jihyo giggled immediately, “I dare you to take your shirt off,”

 

     “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jeongyeon muttered next to her, “Somi close your eyes,” she said raising a hand up to cover them herself.

 

     Somi rolled her eyes and pushed Jeongyeon’s hand away from her face annoyedly.

 

     Jinyoung smiled. He was already wearing a red cropped hoodie that didn’t leave much to the imagination but took it off and tossed it onto his bed anyway.

 

     The rest of the circle let out a collective groan.

 

     “Jihyo, you could have dared literally anyone else in the circle to take off their shirt and yet you picked _him_? You better fucking finish your drink,” Nayeon commanded.

 

     “Last time we invite a hetero to one of our parties,” Rosé said to Sana rolling her eyes.

 

     “You guys never let me have any fun,” Jinyoung pouted at his sisters.

 

     “Jinyoungie, I didn’t know you liked girls,” Jiwoo responded innocently.

 

     Jihyo choked on her drink.

 

     “Moving on, bro, it’s your turn,” Sana hastily changed the subject.

 

     ~

 

     “Ok the moment we’ve all been waiting for,” Jinyoung said stretching his arms and smirking mischievously, “Frankly, I can’t believe you’ve managed to get out unscathed so far… so what’s it going to be, Sana, Truth or Dare?”

 

     Knowing from how the previous rounds had gone, Sana recognized that picking dare from one of her siblings would likely end up being something sexual. With all of her siblings (and Yves) being the only ones here aware of her secret relationship with Dahyun, she knew she couldn’t risk it. She narrowed her eyes, smiling back daringly at her half-brother, “ _Truth_ , do your worst,”

 

     A look of triumph crossed his eyes before he leaned back, crossing his hands behind his head and asked the one question an Aphrodite kid in a room full of past lovers never wanted to be asked: “As the person in the room with the most experience, we have to know: Best sex you ever had, go,” boom kill shot.

 

     Sana groaned in annoyance, “Really Jinyoungie? You already know the answer,”

 

     “Yeah but telling _us_ is different than telling _everyone_ ,” Rosé said pointedly.

 

     “And since you’ve just admitted that we already know, we’ll know if you try to lie your way out of it,” Jinyoung said winking at Sana.

 

     Sana groaned, “Ok fine, while there were _many_ honourable mentions,” She said tactfully looking around the circle, “ _this_ person had a bit of an unfair advantage,”

 

     “Oh shit, she’s going to explain why too,” Jinyoung said elbowing Jiwoo playfully. The younger girl just giggled excitedly into his shoulder before turning and doing the same to Yves.

 

     “Well… let’s just say it was an interesting night… for all parties involved,” Sana said giggling.

 

     “Oh, dear gods,” Jeongyeon said in sudden realization, “Somi, don’t listen to this,” She said putting her hands over Somi’s ears.

 

     Somi annoyed, pushed Jeongyeon off of her again, “I’m not thirteen Jeongyeon, and I know it wasn’t you… Sana wouldn’t make that mistake Twice,” she grumbled, “Remember, Jinsoul? I about had to bleach my—Jinsoul? Are you ok?” Somi asked putting her arm on the girl’s shoulder comfortingly. Jinsoul was sitting unresponsive with her face in her hands. _She must have really been affected by the memory of walking in on Sana and Jeongyeon doing it,_ Somi thought.

 

     Sana cleared her throat, “In _Jeong’s_ defense we were both virgins… but no it wasn’t her,” Sana said winking at Somi.

 

     “Thanks a lot Sana,” Jeongyeon grumbled.

 

     “At least now we know you aren’t a virgin,” Nayeon cackled, “Because let’s be real, it wasn’t obvious,”

 

     “You’re one to talk, you aren’t the best sex she’s ever had either,” Jeongyeon countered.

 

     “Oh yeah, and how do you know?” Nayeon asked puffing out her chest.

 

     “Because I know who she’s going to say,” Jeongyeon sighed in defeat, “I was there…”

 

     Sana giggled, “She’s right, sorry King MC Rail,”

 

     Nayeon narrowed her eyes and pouted, but Momo wound her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and nuzzled into her cheek adorably, making Nayeon instantly forget what she was upset about. Who cares if she wasn’t Sana’s best? She had Momo, and that was the only girl she was trying to impress now.

 

     “Ok, can you get on with it already, we want to know who the best sex at Camp Half-blood is,” Chaeyoung complained.

 

     Several complaints of “Yah, Chaeyoung!” were heard from around the circle, but Sana just shrugged smugly as if she accepted Chaeyoung’s implications.

 

     “Jinsoul, babe, chin up, you should be proud of your title,” Sana finally answered, and the entire circle erupted in chaos, rounding on Jinsoul in scepticism.

 

     “I—I’m not—” She stammered, her face completely red as she tried to hide behind Jungeun who was laughing hysterically.

 

     Sana smiled proudly at the madness she had caused around her: Nayeon had leapt to her feet and punched a bed post in disbelief, Somi’s jaw had dropped and she was looking incredulously back and forth between Jeongyeon and Jinsoul, Yves was shaking her head disdainfully, Chaeyoung’s eyes were so wide from surprise they were at risk of falling out of their sockets, and Dahyun, only loud enough for Tzuyu to hear, sighed, “I’m going to need another drink if I have _that_ to live up to,”

 

     “In her defense, we were both like… stupid high at the time,” Sana confessed nonchalantly.

 

     “Yeah, stupid high,” Jinsoul repeated nodding profusely in agreeance, “So like no need to over think things everyone,”

 

     “Oh, I’m going to overthink things alright,” Nayeon grumbled dropping back down in her spot next to Momo.

 

     “Why were you there Jeongyeon?” Somi asked confusedly.

 

     “Sana and I were hanging out at Dionysius when Jinsoul came back and invited us to do molly with her. I said no, but Sana wanted to try it, so I offered to babysit in case things took a turn for the worst,” She said nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing for her to do in the world.

 

     “Who’s the flirty dongsaeng now?” Somi teased, and Jinsoul’s face flushed even redder.

 

     “Best babysitter ever,” Sana said raising her hand for a high five, but Jeongyeon just shook her head in response, leaving her hanging.

 

     “Jinsoul and Sana both drink,” Nayeon commanded.

 

     “It’s not even my turn!” Jinsoul complained.

 

     “I know where you sleep,” Nayeon threatened.

 

     “Yeah, because you sleep in the next bed over,” Jungeun snorted in laughter, but Jinsoul had already quickly obeyed Nayeon.

 

     “You are being such a savage tonight, little sis,” Momo chuckled, shaking her head.

 

     “Thank you, My Queen,” Jungeun replied, mock bowing.

 

     ~

 

     When Sana had finished begrudgingly sipping her drink, she smiled devilishly, “Kingslayer, Truth or Dare?”

 

     “EH?” Momo said stopping her laughter abruptly to look at Sana in confusion. She tentatively pointed at herself as if asking Sana if she meant her, “But I already…”

 

     “Not you Slow-Mo, when you earn that title we’ll talk,” Sana said turning to Tzuyu who’s eyes widened in realization before she smiled innocently at Nayeon.

 

     “Drink bitch!” Nayeon commanded pointing at Sana.

 

     Sana laughed, nodding as if she’d expected this punishment and took a sip of her drink. Then she asked Tzuyu again, “So, what’s it gonna be, Truth or Dare?”

 

     “Dare,” she said bravely, not breaking eye-contact with Sana.

 

     Sana let out a slow whistle before carefully phrasing her dare, “I dare you to tell us who in this circle that you like,”

 

     “Wait, so you like someone in this circle then?” Chaeyoung asks incredulously knowing that if Tzuyu was hiding feelings Sana and the other Aphrodite kids would be able to spot it from a mile away.

 

     “Wait, hold on, that’s not even a dare! That’s a truth disguised as a dare,” Tzuyu complained.

 

     Sana turned to Nayeon, “Mooooom,”

 

     Knowing Nayeon would not have any pity on her she groaned before answering, “Fine,” She huffed, looking around the circle, “Yeah, I like you all… well save Nayeon. I consider you all at least friends,”

 

     Sana rolled her eyes dramatically at Tzuyu’s terrible answer.

 

     “At least?” Rosé scoffed, “Yeah duh, otherwise you wouldn’t be here,” she was idly caressing Jisoo’s face who was leaning on her shoulder calmly observing.

 

     Tzuyu didn’t even offer another response, she just shook her head dismissively.

 

     Jeongyeon’s face fell and Sana couldn’t help but notice. _Well Tzuyu did answer the question… guess we’ll just have to wait until my next turn to try and rephrase,_ Sana thought.

 

     It was Nayeon who finally broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon them, “Driiiiiiink,” she called, “That answer sucked. Drink!”

 

     Tzuyu glared dangerously at Nayeon, and Momo’s arms wound protectively tighter around her girlfriend. She didn’t drink, she didn’t even have a drink. What was Nayeon trying to say here? Nayeon wasn’t backing down though, so Tzuyu narrowed her eyes at her before looking around her for a drink. Dahyun was nursing hers protectively close to her, so Tzuyu reached over her and took a huge gulp of whatever concoction Chaeyoung was drinking, emptying it.

 

     Chaeyoung stared at her agape, “Tzuyu you…”

 

     “‘s alright, I'll get you a new one,” She slurred standing up abruptly. _Wow that hit her quickly_ , Chaeyoung thought in surprise. Before Tzuyu could get to the table she noticed everyone's eyes were still on her.

 

     “What? I can drink,” She snapped.

 

     “Its... it's still your turn,” Dahyun squeaked nervously, “You have to ask someone now,”

 

     ~

 

     Tzuyu seemingly forgetting her mission flopped back down in the circle, “Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu said suddenly.

 

     Jeongyeon looked startled, “Y—yes?”

 

     “Truth or Dare?” She asked indifferently.

 

     “Uhh,” Jeongyeon looked around. Not wanting to risk being asked a similar question as Tzuyu had been and then being totally outed for lying by Sana when she tried to save face and deny her feelings. “D-dare?”

 

     “Drink,” She said forcefully. “Finish the nearest drink,”

 

     “Uhh Tzuyu, that’s not—” Yves said raising an eyebrow at her younger sister.

 

     “No, for once I agree with her,” Nayeon insisted, “I would also like to see No Jam Jeong drink,”

 

     Jeongyeon panicked. She also didn't drink. Tzuyu was obviously after something. The two girls who usually never drank were just dared to drink... this was about to get messy.

 

     “I—" Jeongyeon started before Somi thrust her nearly full drink into her hands and urged her to take it.

 

     Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo on her other side for help, but she was currently leaning into Jinyoung on _her_ other side looking like she was thoroughly enjoying him braiding her hair.

 

     Jeongyeon took a deep breath before taking a big sip of Somi’s drink.

 

     Everyone cheered that their two sober sisters were now drinking.

 

     “Ok ok ok, don’t get too excited, it’s my turn,” Jeongyeon announced. She turned to her right and handed her sister back her drink before saying, “Somi I dare you to make Tzuyu and I drinks,” She smirked mischievously.

 

     “You have to ask Truth or Dare first,” Somi sneered, narrowing her eyes at Jeongyeon.

 

     “Did you want Truth? I could come up with a truth,” Jeongyeon threatened, her eyes flickering Chaeyoung quickly before landing back on Somi.

 

     “Fine, I’ll get you a drink,” Somi said standing up.

 

     “No, _make_ us drinks,” Jeongyeon snickered.

 

     “Oh, fuck you No Jam, make your own drink,” Somi growled.

 

     “I could… but it wouldn’t be nearly as _sweet_ ,” She teased mercilessly, “Besides this is your dare,”

 

     “Can I drink instead?” Somi pleaded to Nayeon.

 

     Nayeon considered it for a moment before answering diplomatically, “Somi make Jeongyeon a drink, Jeongyeon you make Tzuyu a drink,” she smiled proudly at herself for coming up with such a smart answer.

 

     Somi and Jeongyeon both groaned in tandem but did as they were told.

 

     Jeongyeon took a large gulp of Somi’s pink wine and immediately her face soured. She wouldn’t dare spit it out in front of her sister though, so she gulped forcefully, “Yak, I spoke too soon. Its way too sweet, how do people drink this?”

 

     Somi hid her face behind her own drink. Sana elbowed Chaeyoung and smirked at her teasingly causing the younger girl to blush profusely as well.

 

     “Why doesn’t Jinsoul have to make anyone a drink? She can make wine too,” Somi complained.

 

     “They don’t want that right now,” Jinsoul answered quickly, “My Blanc de Blanc is too sophisticated for a casual gathering like this,” she turned her nose up at her sister.

 

     “I bet Sana would drink it,” Jungeun teased laughing.

 

     Jinsoul eyed Jungeun’s cup disapprovingly, “Just for that, I’m not refilling yours,”

 

     “Yah, I was kidding, you know I love it!” Jungeun quickly back tracked holding out her nearly empty cup pleadingly.

 

     “Tzu, how’s yours?” Yves asked, tearing her eyes away from her bickering friends. Jeongyeon was also looking expectantly at the younger girl.

 

     Tzuyu sniffed the wine before taking the first hesitant sip. Jeongyeon and Yves raised their eyebrows in question.

 

     “It’s—well it’s a bold dark red with a complex full-bodied flavour,” she tried her best to explain.

 

     “You’ve never had wine before, you’re talking out of your ass,” Dahyun snorted in laughter.

 

     “It tastes like chocolate and… and grapefruit?” Tzuyu answered honestly this time, shrugging noncommittally.

 

     “Do you—do you like it?” Jeongyeon asked nervously.

 

     Tzuyu thought for a moment before answering assuredly, “Yes,”

 

     “That sounds weird, I want to try it!” Sana said reaching out towards Tzuyu excitedly.

 

     “NO!” Jeongyeon and Tzuyu both shout in unison. Jeongyeon didn’t want Sana to drink her wine because she knew the girl would tease her about it.

 

     “We all know what happened last time you tried someone’s drink,” Jeongyeon said when Sana pouted at the two girls. She remembered Sana’s previous offer from the Bonfire of spitting in Tzuyu’s drink and she knew it was still on the table. Jeongyeon shuddered at the thought.

 

     “I wasn’t even thinking about that,” Sana whined, but retracted her hand in resign anyway.

 

     ~

 

     “Chaeyoung truth or dare?” Somi asked quietly.

 

     “Dare I guess?” Chaeyoung answered more like a question than an answer.

 

     Somi’s face quickly turned impish as an idea crossed her mind. Though she had long since forgiven Chaeyoung, the concept of payback did still taste good on her tongue, “I dare you to kiss Sana,”

 

     “Who raised you?” Jeongyeon scoffed at Somi, “Was it Nayeon? Is that why you’re like this?” Somi just rolled her eyes in response, “It would certainly explain why you’re always such a grouch,” she added quietly.

 

     Chaeyoung looked from Somi to Sana – who was hesitantly looking at Dahyun, who looked like she was about to wet herself from laughter, then finally Chaeyoung looked at Nayeon, shaking her head profusely, “Come on Nayeon, do I really have to go through this again?” Chaeyoung pleaded.

 

     “Go through this again?” Sana asked appalled, “Just to be clear, we’ve never kissed,” Sana clarified, eyes flickering anxiously towards Dahyun again.

 

     Nayeon narrowed her eyes and smiled wickedly, enjoying her self-appointed power a little too much for the nth time tonight, “D’you wanna drink, bitch?”

 

     Chaeyoung peered in her practically empty drink, shaking the ice around tentatively, “I mean… at this point, yeah kinda,” She shrugged.

 

     Before anyone had time to react, Nayeon had crossed the circle and was standing over Chaeyoung as she refilled her cup with whiskey from her own personal bottle.

 

     Chaeyoung opened her mouth to protest, but Nayeon didn’t allow her, tapping the card on her forehead as a reminder and responding, “You still thinking about drinking?”

 

     “Okaaaayy,” Jihyo said clapping her hands together, “I think this better be the last round,”

 

     Nayeon and Chaeyoung were locked in a stare-down before Chaeyoung sighed in defeat and responded, “Ok, but someone better get me a blindfold, I’m not doing this whole “Love at First Sight” thing again,” then she shot an apologetic glance at Sana, because it had been her dare and Sana had been thrust into it without being given an option.

 

     Sana seemed unbothered, just nodded curtly before shooting her a small smirk, “Try not to fall in love with me Chaengie,” She joked, but it seemed half-hearted… nervous almost. They had been best friends for years and had never kissed, Chaeyoung had always thought it was a right of passage for two queer best friends to eventually kiss, but she and Sana had never been like that. Sana had always respected Chaeyoung’s feelings and had wanted to spare her from “Love at First Sight”. Sana may act like a fuckgirl, but she was still an Aphrodite kid and true love meant more to her than anything. That’s why Sana used to cry to her because she was afraid no one truly loved her, they just loved her gift. Chaeyoung knew Sana was always careful not to kiss any of her casual hookups on the lips (if she could help it), and that she had trouble sleeping at night worrying about how the person next to her really felt, and if they’d feel the same way in the morning. Everyone at camp thought Sana was an easy hook up, a player, a heartbreaker even, but Chaeyoung knew the real her.

 

     Suddenly Jinyoung was behind Chaeyoung wrapping one of his ties gently around her eyes. Chaeyoung snorted, “What? You mean to tell me that in the Aphrodite cabin of all places you don’t have a proper blindfold laying around?”

 

     Everyone laughed and someone swatted her shoulder, “I _had_ one until someone ripped it in half in an aggressive attempt to feast their eyes on this glorious body,” Sana said, her voice suddenly coming from in front of her instead of to her left.

 

     Momo snickered across the circle immediately exposing Nayeon as the offender Sana had referenced.

 

     “I don’t like being unable to see,” the older girl huffed. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but laugh as well before she felt a hand tug her chin up. Her laughter immediately ceased, and she gulped.

 

     “I’m going to kiss you now,” Sana said surprising Chaeyoung with the proximity of her face, she felt her breath on her lips.

 

     Chaeyoung shivered, and suddenly Sana’s lips were on hers. Everything was seemingly magnified due to her blindness. Chaeyoung didn’t know what to do with her hands, but Sana filled in the blanks pulling her arms around her neck and repositioning herself, so she was straddling Chaeyoung’s lap now.

 

     If Chaeyoung could think about anything other than Sana’s body pressed against hers she would be rolling her eyes at how her friend was showing off for the crowd. But instead, her body reacted on its own and gasped into Sana’s lips allowing for her to deepen the kiss.

 

      _Damn, Sana is a good kisser_ , Chaeyoung thought, mind betraying her heart and giving over to Sana.

 

     ~

 

     Around the circle, the reactions were varied, Somi rolled her eyes and got up, claiming she had to use the bathroom. Jennie mimed like she was going to throw up, Momo nuzzled into Nayeon’s neck taking the opportunity to nip her lightly. Tzuyu eyed her drink with a sudden intensity, as if she was refusing to look up at the pair. Jeongyeon shook her head at the two, knowing why Somi did it, but knowing it was wrong at the same time. All went unnoticed by the two on display, but Dahyun… Dahyun was watching intently and biting her lip, _that_ Sana did notice out of the corner of her eye. _Am I seeing this right? Is she seriously not jealous… no, I think she’s enjoying this?_ Sana thought.

 

     Sana smiled into the kiss and decided to kick it up a notch, Chaeyoung would probably thank her later for this… or not. She wound her hands through Chaeyoung’s hair and pulled her closer, her tongue entering and exploring her mouth at once.

 

     Chaeyoung nearly forgot they weren’t alone with the fervor that Sana was kissing her, “S—Sana,” Chaeyoung mumbled.

 

     “Mhm?” Sana hummed into the kiss, suddenly repositioning herself to grind tentatively into Chaeyoung.

 

     Chaeyoung whimpered moving her hands from Sana’s neck down to the small of her back, pulling her close. Sana smiled triumphantly moving from Chaeyoung’s lips to latch onto her neck.

 

     “How much is too much?” Yves leaned over to ask Jiwoo, not taking her eyes off the two girls.

 

     Jiwoo shrugged, “I’ve seen worse,” she whispered back.

 

     “Ok, that’s enough Sana,” Jihyo said and Sana felt Jihyo’s grip on her shoulder pulling her away from Chaeyoung, “The dare was for Chaeyoung to kiss you, not for you to kiss Chaeyoung,”

 

     Chaeyoung slumped onto to Dahyun to her right trying to regain her breath.

 

     The circle looked expectantly at Nayeon, assuming she’d make the pair drink for messing up the dare, but Nayeon hadn’t been paying attention. Startled by the sudden attention she pushed Momo off of her who pouted at the disturbance, “Ok, whatever,” Nayeon waved them off, a blush creeping up on her.

 

     Sana giggled, “Well guys, it would be a shame to end the night right here… look how cute our little Chaengie is, all wrapped up and blind,” she was no longer sitting next to Chaeyoung, instead opting to slide in between Dahyun and Tzuyu.

 

     “Sana…” Chaeyoung whined, not liking where this was going.

 

     Sana shot Nayeon a look, “Unnie, think of the possibilities,” Sana smiled innocently.

 

     Nayeon looked like she was considering the offer, so to sweeten the deal Sana continued, “Don’t you want to get her back for maknae prank night?”

 

     “Yah!” Dahyun and Chaeyoung said in unison, Tzuyu remained quiet, “How do you know about that?” Dahyun asked in disbelief.

 

     “Anyone else would simply have written their tag and been done with it, but _Chaeyoung_ had to make it art,” Sana reasoned.

 

     “You told me _you_ did it,” Jeongyeon protested at Tzuyu.

 

     Tzuyu glared annoyedly at Jeongyeon who instantly threw a hand over her mouth realizing her mistake.

 

     “Of course, Tzuyu had something to do with it!” Nayeon exclaimed triumphantly before angrily rounding on Jeongyeon, “And I can’t believe you _knew_ this whole time and didn’t tell me,”

 

     “W—well according to recent evidence,” Jeongyeon backpedaled, “She may not have been as involved as I was led to believe. She tricked us all, Nayeon,” she explained, hoping it would be enough.

 

     Nayeon narrowed her eyes looking between Jeongyeon and Tzuyu, something was going on there and whatever it was, she didn’t like it, “I rule Chaeyoung stays!” Nayeon cleared her throat and announced decisively.

 

     “I hate you Sana,” Chaeyoung said sitting up and feeling around for her drink.

 

     “Oh, you’re going to need this!” Jeongyeon said reaching across the circle and handing Chaeyoung her drink that she couldn’t seem to locate due to her blindness.

 

     She tipped it into her mouth and then gagged spitting it back in the cup cursing quietly, “Fuck, I forgot Nayeon is trying to poison me,” she growled attempting to look menacing in the direction she thought Nayeon was sitting. “Can I get literally anything else to drink?” She asked.

 

     Jeongyeon howled with laughter, “Hey Somi, can you get Chaeyoung another drink?”

 

     Chaeyoung’s face flushed a deep red.

 

     “Fuck you No Jam,” Somi deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

 

     “You’re literally standing over the ice chest—she’s standing over the ice chest, Chaeyoung,” Jeongyeon explained.

 

     “Here Chaeyoung, you can finish my drink,” Rosé offered.

 

     “Do two “Love at First Sights” cancel each other out?” Chaeyoung reasoned, turning her head around blindly in search of Sana.

 

     Sana snorted, “No,” taking Dahyun’s drink and giving it to Chaeyoung instead. Dahyun almost complained… almost, but Sana shot her a sly wink and suddenly she forgot what she’d been about to say, “I prefer you sober,” Sana whispered in Dahyun’s ear, sending a shiver through the younger’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was my absolute favorite chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!!  
> Also, congrats on making it this far if you've stuck with me for this long! If I do say so myself, things only get better from here ;)  
> Tell me who you think the summary song is about on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	15. It feels like we're falling for the first time (Or in Mina's case the 2nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin'  
> Your plans and those  
> Slow hands"
> 
>  - "Slow Hands" by Niall Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert!! yes this is a M fic... I know it hasn't seemed like much of one so far, but this chapter should change that.  
> who's it going to be??? read and find out ;)

     “Gods that tickles!” Chaeyoung squealed scooting away from the lips that hovered over her stomach and curling her arms around her exposed midriff in defense.

 

     “Who do you think it was?” Sana asked, lips curling into a sly smile.

 

     “Someone with sharp teeth that’s who!” Chaeyoung exclaimed indignantly.

 

     “I can’t believe you bit her. It was only supposed to be a raspberry!” Nayeon complained.

 

     “It was only a nibble,” Momo shrugged in her defense, “She has a cute stomach,”

 

     “Momo,” Chaeyoung groaned.

 

     Momo took a drink, having been caught. It was her own fault for revealing herself.

 

     “Ok, one more. Let’s make it extra hard!” Sana announced.

 

     “Unnie, they’ve all been hard!” Chaeyoung whined, pouting.

 

     Sana giggled before motioning for Jihyo to come up. Jihyo pointed at herself in confusion before Jinyoung nudged her forward in encouragement.

 

     “What are you comfortable with?” Sana asked.

 

     “Preferably something above—” Chaeyoung started.

 

     “Not you,” Sana cut her off turning back to Jihyo.

 

     Jihyo shrugged confidently. She was drunk enough and didn’t seem the harm in playing along. Plus, it was pretty adorable to see Chaeyoung all squirmy. She would never admit it out loud, but if she had to pick any of these girls to hook up with, she would pick Chaeyoung. _Ok Jihyo, you’re getting ahead of yourself no one said anything about hook up with_ … Jihyo thought, mentally chastising her drunken brain for thinking such things.

 

     Dahyun tugged on Sana’s sleeve and whispered her request into her ear.

 

     “An anonymous request said Chaeyoung’s ears are ticklish,” Sana suggested.

 

     Chaeyoung instantly covered her ears and shook her head violently.

 

     Jihyo crawled across the circle to Chaeyoung and pulled one hand away from Chaeyoung’s ear. Here goes nothing, she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

 

     “Unnie!” Chaeyoung squealed, bracing herself and hunching her shoulders up defensively.

 

     Jihyo didn’t even have to touch Chaeyoung, she merely got close enough that the younger girl felt her breath on her ear before her body reflexively jerked away and she screamed, “Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Dahyun, Tzuyu! I don’t care, whoever you are, don’t touch me!” She shouted from a safe distance covering her hand over her ears again.

 

     Jihyo had to mentally chastise her drunken brain again from the immediate disappointment it felt. _Maybe it’s better not to know after all_ , she thought.

 

     “I mean technically she did get it correct, it was one of those,” Yves answered.

 

     “Dahyun you were right, she is _very_ ticklish, how did I not know this until now?” Sana asked, pleased at the result of her suggestion.

 

     “Bro! Traitor!” Chaeyoung exclaimed in disappointment.

 

     “Sana! I was supposed to be anonymous!” Dahyun protested.

 

     Sana shrugged, “Ok Chaengie, you can sit back down Jihyo won’t touch your ears,” she said as Jihyo crawled back to her seat.

 

     “I knew it,” Chaeyoung grumbled, “She’s staticky, my hairs were on end before she even touched me,”

 

     Sana pulled the blind younger girl into her lap. She moved Chaeyoung’s hair behind her ear causing her to flinch, but it was just so Sana could rest her head on her shoulder. Chaeyoung somehow found a drink in front of her and began to sip gratefully from it.

 

     ~

 

     “Well, this has been nice, but we should probably get to bed,” Jennie said standing up at once and helping Lisa up after her.

 

     “Someone’s eager,” Rosé purred in delight winking at Lisa.

 

     Jennie rolled her eyes, “No, I just know you guys aren’t going to be ready for the shit show that is about to go down tomorrow,” she explained.

 

     “Oh crap, you’re right!” Jihyo exclaimed jumping up as well, “I forgot I have to get up early tomorrow!”

 

     “Capture the Flag tomorrow, 8am sharp,” Jennie reminded everyone.

 

     Choruses of groans echoed around the circle, everyone else clearly having forgotten as well.

 

     “What the fuck Jennie and Jihyo?” Nayeon complained, “Why did you let us all get shit faced the night before Capture the Flag? Both of you drink,”

 

     “Look, it wasn’t our party, don’t blame us,” Jennie deadpanned.

 

     Jihyo had bent down to pick her drink up and was about to take a sip, “Jihyo, NO, the game is over,” Jennie reminded her. Jihyo stopped her drink midway and looked between the two girls.

 

     “Yeah Nayeon, come on, it’s time for bed,” Jeongyeon added.

 

     “Everyone took a turn, it seems like the natural place to end the game,” Momo reasoned.

 

     Nayeon folded her arms, “You guys can gang up on me all you want, but what’s a mob to a king?”

 

     Jihyo put the drink down and mirrored her position, “What’s a king to a god?” she challenged.

 

     “Wait guys I never got to dare Rosé,” Chaeyoung whimpered trying to fight Sana’s embrace around her.

 

     Not missing a beat, Rosé immediately responded, “Aw man too bad god Jihyo said the game is over,”

 

     “Wait, no I didn’t mean—” Jihyo said quickly throwing her hands up in defense at the title Rosé had given her.

 

     “What’s a god to a nonbeliever… who don’t believe in anything,” Chaeyoung groaned slumping back against Sana in defeat.

 

     Sana was mid handshake with Rosé, but stopped at Chaeyoung’s depressing confession, “Ok Tiger Cub, you’ve clearly had too much to drink,” she said abandoning Rosé’s awaiting hand in favour of motioning Tzuyu over to help her with the smaller girl.

 

     “Well, Joohyun isn’t here so its going to be a mess anyway,” Jennie grumbled in acceptance. Lisa pouted and pulled Jennie in for a quick peck on the lips, causing the older girl’s smile to return.

 

     ~

 

     “So, what’re you doing after this?” Jeongyeon bravely asked Tzuyu. She was leaned against the wall nonchalantly, trying her best to seem blasé while on the inside she was panicking.

 

     “Probably going to sleep,” Tzuyu answered honestly, “Someone just reminded us that it was time for bed,”

 

     Jeongyeon blushed at Tzuyu’s use of her own words against her, “Yeah, but I said it was time for bed, not time for sleep,” Jeongyeon slurred.

 

     Tzuyu furrowed her brow at Jeongyeon in confusion, “What else would I do in bed? Studies show that the more activities you do in your bed the harder it is for you to fall asleep at night,” she answered.

 

     “What if it was my bed?” Jeongyeon pushed.

 

     “I don’t think it matters who’s bed it is…” Tzuyu answered slowly, not getting it, “Besides if I read in your bed then where would you sleep?”

 

     Jeongyeon sighed putting her head in her hands. She was about to proposition Tzuyu once more, but Sana motioned Tzuyu over and by the time Jeongyeon looked up she was gone.

 

     Tzuyu helped Sana get Chaeyoung to her feet, but as soon as Sana saw Dahyun exiting the cabin she dumped Chaeyoung on her and ran out after the girl.

 

     Tzuyu watched Sana with narrowed eyes. She was up to something.

 

     “Yah! I can stand on my own!” Chaeyoung protested swatting at Tzuyu’s arms around her. Tzuyu blinked in surprise at the older girl, letting go of her.

 

     “Are you ok Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu asked carefully looking the girl up and down.

 

     “Are _you_ ok Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung asked, “I’m blind but I can still tell you’re drunk,”

 

     Tzuyu straightened up, she’d never been drunk before. She didn’t like the way that word sounded for her, “I’m not drunk,” she answered crossly.

 

     “You’ve never drank a sip before tonight, and you had a whole cup of Jeongyeon’s wine,” Chaeyoung explained, “And you also just obliviously missed the most obvious come on I’ve heard in my life,”

 

     Something clicked in Tzuyu’s mind, an obvious come on. Had she missed the signs? Without a second thought she walked away from Chaeyoung who kept talking to no one in her absence. She looked out the window just in time to see Sana lean in to kiss Dahyun. She quickly closed the blinds in realization. She’d been right, something was going on!

 

     ~

 

     “I can’t believe I’m still awake… and we have to be up early tomorrow!” Jungeun complained to deaf ears. Jiwoo’s chipper mood seemed unbreakable as she skipped towards the Hypnos cabin dragging Jungeun behind her, chattering happily about her day.

 

     Yves and Jinsoul hung back following the two girls at a much slower pace, “So uh, what are you and Jungeun?” Yves asked Jinsoul.

 

     “What do you mean?” Jinsoul asked looking up at Yves.

 

     It must have been the alcohol, but in that moment, she thought Yves was beautiful. How had she never noticed this before, having known Yves longer than she’d known most of her other friends. They’d always been polar opposites and thus their friendship had been something of an anomaly to outsiders. Yves rarely attended Dionysius parties because the Athena kids typically avoided alcohol, and Jinsoul practically feared books claiming weakly that she couldn’t read last time Yves had asked. So, it had been a while since the two of them had gotten drunk together, but Jinsoul thought maybe she’d like to do this more often.

 

     “Like are you dating?” Yves quickly clarified.

 

     “Oh… pssh no, she’s my best friend and sometimes we hook up… why? Did she say something to you?” Jinsoul asked warily.

 

     Yves shook her head before turning her attention back to the two girls ahead of them, “If you don’t date her, I’m worried Jiwoo will try to,” she admitted.

 

     “Wait, I thought you guys were official though?” Jinsoul asked in confusion. She studied Yves’s profile and thought Jiwoo must be very lucky to be with her. Yeah, that must be it. She was just happy for Jiwoo, that’s all.

 

     Yves turned abruptly and caught Jinsoul staring, but instead of chastising her friend she just smiled, “Yeah, but she’s an Aphrodite kid, you try and stop her from loving _literally_ everyone,” Yves continued.

 

     Jinsoul thought for a moment, “Wait… I always thought it was supposed to be the other way around. You sure your Aphrodite kid isn’t broken?” she asked trying to make light of the direction the conversation was heading.

 

     “Hey, I never said she was a good Aphrodite kid… but yeah that’s why she was so into us matching earlier. She has this weird fantasy about us all dating,” Yves chuckled.

 

     Jinsoul abruptly stopped walking. _Is it hot in here… wait no, we’re outside? Why am I suddenly hot?_ Jinsoul thought unconsciously starting to fan herself.

 

     Yves turned around expectantly and noticed Jinsoul looking a little flushed, “You ok?” Yves asked looking at her in confusion.

 

     “I—I’ll try anything once…” Jinsoul said suddenly meeting Yves’s concerned eyes, “And I’m just drunk enough for this to sound like an ok idea,”

 

     Yves blinked in surprise, “Wait, what?” she said taking a hesitant step back as Jinsoul stepped forward.

 

     “Come here, let me give you a hickie,” Jinsoul growled, suddenly predatory.

 

     ~

 

     Sana trailed Dahyun out the door and grabbed her elbow to stop her. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before quickly pecking Dahyun on the nose. Dahyun crinkled her nose cutely in response and the both giggled.

 

     “I have a serious question, love, and don’t be upset please,” Sana said, her face becoming serious.

 

     “I’m not sure what you’re about to ask, but I promise I’ll do my best,” Dahyun responded looking at Sana seriously. She didn’t admit how her heart skipped a beat when Sana called her love, its probably just common Aphrodite kid verbiage after all.

 

     “D—do you ever get… uhh jealous when people talk about my vast history of past hookups? Or when I do things like kiss Chaeyoung?” Sana asked nervously.

 

     “I… well I guess I never really considered it before. Do you think I should?” Dahyun asked looking up at Sana with innocent eyes.

 

     “No, no, of course not!” Sana answered hurriedly, “I don’t want you to be jealous… because it’s a part of me and I can’t change it, I can only do my best to do better in the future,” she said seriously.

 

     “Sana, I have like a million siblings, growing up I was used to sharing everything. Up until a couple years ago I was so small they used to make me share my twin bed. If sharing you is what I have to do, it’s what I have to do… just maybe not with any of my siblings because that might be kind of weird,” Dahyun confessed.

 

      _Did Dahyun just suggest polyamory? No, Sana, let's not jump to conclusions... yet. One thing at a time, prove you can be all hers first,_ she thought, mind exploding with new information, “I don’t want you to have to share me…” Sana admitted bashfully, “I want you to know without a shadow of doubt that I’m all yours and no one else’s. That kiss—”

 

     “—was a dare. I know… and quite frankly hilarious getting Chaeyoung all flustered like that. Nice work!” Dahyun said, “Gods know she needs to loosen up,”

 

      _Literally, what did I do to deserve her?_ Sana thought, “Ok well and what Jiwoo said the first night you stayed over about the window—” Sana started.

 

     “Sana, like you said, you can’t change the past. Besides, I find it kind of funny that they all try to sneak away before you wake up,” Dahyun snickered.

 

     “That is not what happened! I’m always the first one awake and—you know what, no. you’re right, it’s the past and I’m over it,” Sana protested rolling her eyes. Why bring up the past? Ever since Dahyun had started sleeping over Sana had surprisingly been able to sleep better. Maybe she could finally leave her insomnia in the past too.

 

     “You sure?” Dahyun teased reaching to tickle Sana.

 

     “Sana! Dahyun! Where are you? Tzuyu told me to find you. She said Dahyun probably needed to be saved from Sana, but—shit,” she said nearly falling down the stairs of the porch in her blindness, “Where the hades are you?”

 

     “Over here Tiger Cub, come on I’ll walk you home,” Sana said cheerfully, winking at Dahyun.

 

     “Where’s Dahyun? Is she here too?” Chaeyoung asked, taking Sana’s outstretched hand hesitantly.

 

     “Oh, I’m sure she’s around here somewhere… Dahyunnie?” Sana called.

 

     Dahyun playfully rolled her eyes and finally approached the two, “Sorry I was just uhh tying my shoe,” she excused lamely.

 

     “Let’s go home Dubu,” Chaeyoung said reaching out her hand for Dahyun to grab, but Dahyun was already linked with Sana.

 

     “Yeah, uh-huh, I’m with you,” Dahyun said, not wanting to leave Chaeyoung hanging, but not wanting to move away from Sana’s hand that had snaked possessively around her.

 

     Sana’s hand began to descend down Dahyun’s back and squeeze her bottom, and Dahyun turned to tickle Sana. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what was going on, but those two certainly were squirming around a lot next to her.

 

     “What are you doing? You’re jumping around like you have ants on you or something,” Chaeyoung asked Sana.

 

     “If you want to you can take off your blindfold, Dahyunnie and I don’t mind,” Sana suggested, the words were out of her mouth before she’d even considered how Dahyun would react though. She looked tentatively at the younger girl who was returning her smile with a devilish grin of her own.

 

     Chaeyoung shook her head profusely, “Oh no, I’m not falling for that Sana. You guys are my best friends. I don’t want to make it weird,”

 

     Sana was about to respond when Dahyun elbowed her in the side and pointed at Mina who was pacing back and forth outside of the Iris cabin. A lightbulb went off in her head.

 

     “Its not weird Chaeyoung, I promise we’ll take good care of you…” Sana said, offering her one last chance.

 

     Chaeyoung sighed, “No… I don’t think I want to go through this again. It was really embarrassing last time,”

 

     Sana waved over Mina who had looked up upon hearing Chaeyoung’s voice. She put a finger over her lips to indicate Mina should be quiet.

 

     “Nani?” Mina whispered in confusion. Sana just shot her a glare and reemphasized the need to be quiet. She conveniently didn’t mention the reason behind Chaeyoung’s voluntary blindness though.

 

     Dahyun looked at Sana who nodded, “Well this is my stop, guess Sana can lead you the rest of the way…” Dahyun lied.

 

     Sana and Dahyun unlinked their arms from Chaeyoung’s, “Sana where’d you go?”

 

     “Just giving her a hug goodnight,” Sana lied.

 

      “You guys are too cute,” Chaeyoung said cluelessly.

 

     Sana then took Mina by the arm and dragged her to Chaeyoung where she took the hint and looped her arm through Chaeyoung’s in attempt to have her think she was Sana while Sana and Dahyun snuck back to Aphrodite together.

 

     ~

 

     Mina lead Chaeyoung onward, unsure of what she was supposed to do next. She had wanted to talk to Chaeyoung tonight, but why was she blindfolded? What happened at the Aphrodite party?

 

     “Sana, thanks for inviting me tonight, I know it was kind of a tossup because I’ve been so moody lately, but I really had fun,” She said.

 

     Mina didn’t know how to respond. She wasn’t Sana and if she said anything Chaeyoung would know it was her and threaten to kick her ass again. She wanted her last memories of Chaeyoung to be good ones.

 

     “I am finally starting to feel like I’m getting back to normal again after Jeongyeon’s party. I didn’t think about you-know-who once tonight. It was… refreshing,” Chaeyoung continued.

 

     Mina couldn’t listen to this anymore. She stopped abruptly.

 

     “Oh, are we here already?” Chaeyoung asked curiously.

 

     “Chaeyoung I’m sorry,” Mina blurted out. She winced, knowing that she had probably just given herself away and Chaeyoung would run away from her soon.

 

     Chaeyoung cocked her head in confusion. Something was off about Sana’s voice, but she couldn’t figure out what… maybe she was just nervous?

 

     “About kissing me? It’s really not a big deal… we’re just friends you don’t have to worry about that,” she answered cautiously.

 

     A million and one thoughts were racing through Mina’s mind, but she forced them to the back before she could lose her confidence and change her mind.

 

     “No, about not kissing you… when I had the chance,” She admitted slowly.

 

     Then it clicked. This wasn’t Sana. At all. This was Mina. Chaeyoung began to panic and tried to pull her arm free.

 

     “Chaeyoung wait, look at me,” Mina said tightening her grip.

 

     Chaeyoung shook her head. Mina didn’t know why she couldn’t look at her, but even if she could look at her she didn’t want to. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure she’d even needed Sana’s “Love at First Sight” running through her veins to fall for Mina all over again if she saw her.

 

     Mina pulled her closer and pulled down the blindfold. Chaeyoung had her eyes squeezed shut.

 

     “Please. I may not ever get another chance… I’m leaving tomorrow… for good,” Mina’s voice cracked.

 

     Chaeyoung felt her heart break in two. She hadn’t realized however far she pushed away her feelings that they were still very much there, “Y—you’re really going back?” She chanced a squint through one eye and immediately felt warmth spread through her body as if her heart had magically just been repaired. Shit. She mentally cursed, as both eyes blinked open and rested on Mina.

 

     It was like the first time they met. Mina looked ethereal, like she had soaked up all the moonlight and was glowing. But something was off, Mina was looking at her hands that were twisting together nervously.

 

     She laughed bitterly, “Yeah I feel… well I don’t feel great, but physically I’m back to where I was and I…” she looked up at Chaeyoung words lost when she saw how Chaeyoung’s eyes were glowing pink.

 

     “Physically back to where you were, eh? Should we test that out?” Chaeyoung asked biting her lip flirtatiously.

 

     “Chaeyoung-ah are you—” Mina asked, mind flickering back to that night at Jeongyeon’s party when she’d last seen her eyes this pink but was cut off as the girl crashed her lips against hers. Instantly Mina’s mind was blank as Chaeyoung invaded every single one of her senses. She melted into the kiss. She smelled like strawberries and… paint, but Mina inhaled it hungrily because it was Chaeyoung’s scent and she couldn’t get enough of it.

 

     When Chaeyoung pulled away it was all too soon, but lucky for Mina it was only to pose the question: “Your place or mine?”

 

     “Have you got a roommate?” Mina asked the younger girl practically.

 

     “Ugh yeah, Wheein is probably home,” Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes in frustration.

 

     “Well lucky for us, I don’t,” Mina smirked leaning down to capture the girl’s lips again. This time the kiss was more heated, Chaeyoung instantly opening her mouth to grant Mina’s tongue access.

 

     Mina’s hands wound their way around Chaeyoung’s middle pulling her ever closer as if she was worried that she could pull away at any moment and Chaeyoung’s hands threaded through Mina’s hair.

 

     “If you’re so strong Miss Hunter, why don’t you prove it,” Chaeyoung said pressing their foreheads together and breathing heavy.

 

     Mina smiled, hands descending to her bottom to lift Chaeyoung up. Chaeyoung wrapped her legs around Mina’s waist, her arms around her shoulders, and kissed her again.

 

     Mina lead them to her cabin, kicking open the door, careful not to drop Chaeyoung. She placed the girl gingerly on her bed before leaning over her. Her hunter’s necklace dangling just over Chaeyoung’s face. Chaeyoung bit her lip as she lazily wound her arms around Mina’s neck in attempt to pull her closer. Mina pulled back hesitantly before asking, “Are you sure?”

 

     ~

 

     “I’m sure,” Dahyun nodded. Sana sat up from her position straddling Dahyun and giggled with glee before Dahyun pulled her back in for another sweet kiss, “Get back here and finish what you started,” she whined not wanting Sana away from her for one second.

 

     “Ohh no, no, no,” Sana smirked devilishly pulling away from Dahyun at last, placing a hand on her chest to keep Dahyun from leaning up to follow her. “Here’s how its going to go,” Sana said removing her hand from Dahyun’s chest to unhook Dahyun’s hands from her. She leaned forward and pinned them over her head with one hand while the other hand dipped down to stroke Dahyun’s face. The younger girl whined impatiently, arms wiggling underneath Sana’s grip.

 

     Sana changed from stroking gently to grabbing her face turning it back to look at her instead of nervously at her pinned hands. “No touching. Understand?” she commanded harshly. For a moment Sana worried that she was being to harsh for Dahyun’s first time, “Understand?” She asked again softening.

 

     Dahyun nodded, she trusted Sana. Her arms relaxed, and body followed suit underneath Sana. Sana practically purred with delight at the feeling of Dahyun submitting to her.

 

     She let go of Dahyun’s wrists and obediently, they stayed right in place. Sana leaned down to reward Dahyun with a kiss “Good girl,” Sana hummed against her lips. Dahyun couldn’t hold back a moan at Sana’s praise. Sana just giggled, pulling back slightly only to move down to kiss Dahyun’s neck.

 

     Her hands tugged impatiently at Dahyun’s shirt. “Off,” She commanded.

 

     Dahyun quickly pulled her shirt off and Sana growled with desire, reveling in the sight of Dahyun’s exposed body. She pushed the girl back on the bed and continued kissing down her neck towards her chest. She tentatively cupped one of Dahyun’s breasts over her bra enjoying how the girl squirmed and moaned at her touch.

 

     She licked a trail down the middle of Dahyun’s chest stopping at her bra. She looked up at Dahyun from this position and smiled mischievously.

 

     “S-should I…” Dahyun asked tentatively, voice cracking.

 

     Sana shook her head planting a kiss between Dahyun’s breasts before sliding her arms around her back – Dahyun arching her back to make it easier for her – unclasping it herself and discarding it on the floor next to the bed.

 

     “That’s better,” Sana cooed before continuing her ministrations, she quickly licked at Dahyun’s erect nipple, testing how Dahyun would react. The girl who had been watching her attentively threw her head back stuffing a fist into her mouth to muffle her own moans. Sana bit down on her breast, causing Dahyun’s breath to hitch and nearly choke in surprise. She looked back down at Sana wondering why the sudden change of pace.

 

     “Ah, ah, ah,” Sana said shaking her head, “I wanna hear you,”

 

     Dahyun nodded, hesitantly removing her hand from her mouth.

 

     “Much better,” Sana praised, “you’re such an obedient baby, you deserve a reward,” at that Sana dipped her head back down and continued licking and kissing Dahyun’s breast while pinching and massaging the other.

 

     “Unnie—” she panted, it was too much for Dahyun to use coherent words she threw her head back and let out a deep moan of pleasure. Her hips bucking up underneath Sana’s to try and gain any friction.

 

     Sana sat up straight, thighs bracketing Dahyun’s own, holding them in place, “Someone’s being impatient,” she said before grinding her hips over Dahyun’s. Dahyun let out a whimper. “Unnie, please,” Dahyun said making grabby hands.

 

     “What do you need baby?” Sana asked continuing to teasingly slowly grind back and forth over Dahyun.

 

     “M—my mouth,” Dahyun squeaked nervously. This caught Sana off guard causing her hips to stop and her jaw to drop. Her mind flashed back to how Dahyun had sucked on her thumb back at Jeongyeon’s party. Of course, the girl had a secret oral fixation. Sana couldn’t wait to indulge her.

 

     “Do you want to suck on Unnie’s fingers?” Sana asked fluttering her fingers up Dahyun’s stomach and across her ribcage teasingly.

 

     Dahyun nodded opening her mouth expectantly, not looking away from Sana. Sana giggled with pure glee again as she stuck two fingers into Dahyun’s mouth. The girl immediately began to suck on them, and Sana’s giggles melted into a surprised hum of pleasure.

 

     She began grinding her hips against Dahyun again, finding the right speed this time rather than teasing the girl. Sana’s other hand ran up and down Dahyun’s abdomen lightly scratching.

 

     “Dahyunnie,” Sana hummed, hand impatiently pulling at her waistband suddenly. Dahyun opened her pleasure-filled eyes and stared up expectantly at Sana, “I want to touch you,” She tugged again at her waistband, “Do _you_ want me to touch you?”

 

     Sana felt Dahyun gulp around her fingers before nodding slowly. Sana removed her hand from Dahyun’s mouth as she lifted herself off of Dahyun to get in position to ease off her shorts… but of course Sana was going to teasingly take her time.

 

     She kissed Dahyun once more on the lips before starting her descent from the top again. She slowly kissed her way down Dahyun’s chest and abdomen, and she carefully peeled down Dahyun’s waistband to press kisses just underneath.

 

     Dahyun whined impatiently as Sana’s hands manoeuvred to the clasp and then the zipper ever so slowly. Then with surprising force she yanked the shorts all the way down and off.

 

     Dahyun gasped in surprise at the sudden force before Sana leaned up to kiss her on the lips and smile down at her. “You’re mine, you know that?” Sana growled, one hand holding her over the girl while the other danced at the hem of her panties teasingly.

 

     Dahyun nodded whimpering.

 

     Before Sana could even make her next move Dahyun’s face looked torn, “Wait!” She blurted out. She looked as if she was fighting herself and Sana was worried that Dahyun was going to tell her she’d changed her mind.

 

     Sana sat up looking confused and worried at Dahyun.

 

     “Umm… can you…” She asked hesitantly, hands wrapping around her own naked torso. “Since I’m not allowed…”

 

     Sana threw her head back in laughter, finally understanding where the other was going, “Since you’ve been so patient, and so good for unnie… _fine_ ,” Sana said shaking her head and smiling down at the girl. She slowly peeled off her own shirt exposing a red lace bralette. Dahyun’s mouth began to water and she licked her lips in anticipation. Sana surely knew how to put on a show. She shook her hair back into place as she tossed her own shirt on the floor by the bed. Then she made work of her own shorts, rolling over on her back to finally kick those off as well. _Of course_ , Dahyun thought. _Of course, her red lace panties match her bralette._

 

     She climbed back on top of Dahyun, “Close your mouth,” Sana said rolling her eyes, “Actually… don’t,” she said before inserting her fingers into her mouth again. Dahyun obediently sucked on Sana’s fingers as Sana bit her lip looking down at the girl, “Good girl,” she cooed, “Do you know what I’m going to do with these fingers?” She asked pulling them from her mouth with a *pop*.

 

     Dahyun whimpered at the thought hips idly bucking up at Sana again. Sana traced her wet fingers down Dahyun’s chest and abdomen and over her soaked panties, “I think you do, because you feel so _ready_ for them, baby,”

 

     Dahyun’s hips rolled up against Sana’s hand begging for friction, “Please,” Dahyun whined.

 

     Sana quickly pushed her panties to the side and teasingly glided her fingers through Dahyun’s wet folds.

 

     Dahyun stifled a moan with her arm again before Sana shot her a warning glance and she quickly pulled it away from her mouth.

 

     Sana’s thumb began gently rubbing circles over Dahyun’s clit while her fingers teased at her entrance.

 

     Dahyun was biting her lip forcefully and her eyes were screwed shut trying to contain her pleasure.

 

     “Look at me,” Sana commanded. Dahyun’s eyes opened landing on Sana’s own… the calm before the storm. The tension inside her building, higher and higher until she wouldn’t be able to contain herself anymore, “I want to hear you,” Sana growled as she finally slid a finger inside of Dahyun.

 

     Dahyun finally let out an unrestrained moan of pleasure, finally unable to hold it back any longer. Sana smiled triumphantly as her finger continued to pump in and out, curling and uncurling inside of her.

 

     Clearly Dahyun could no longer hold herself back in more ways than one as her hands moved from their patient position above her head to grip tightly at Sana’s hips pulling her down closer and driving her finger further into her with each stroke.

 

     Dahyun let out another deep uncontrolled moan and Sana could feel the girl tightening and getting close… but she had just disobeyed her one rule and touched her, was Sana petty enough to make her pay?

 

     Um have you been reading this fic at all? Of course she is.

 

     Sana slowly extracted her finger from Dahyun. Sitting up she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Dahyun whined at the lack of contact and looked up at Sana questioningly.

 

     “Dahyunnie,” Sana hummed, “You broke the rule,”

 

     “What? I—” Suddenly she realized her mistake, retracting her hands she blushed profusely, “I’m sorry but your body… its crafted from the gods,” she said, hesitantly reaching her hands back up to slide around Sana’s waist and scratch at her back.

 

     “Oh, as if I haven’t heard that one before,” Sana huffed impatiently.

 

     “No, I mean it,” Dahyun said attempting to pull Sana’s hands from their fixed position across her chest, finally succeeding only to have Sana rest her hands on her hips in an equally pouty position. Her hands roamed Sana’s toned stomach up to her breasts and her breath hitched as her fingers ran over them, “and your breasts… they’re like… wow,”

 

     Sana scoffed, “Flattery will only get you so far,” she rolled her eyes.

 

     “How could I possibly resist touching you… honestly if I were you, I’d be insulted that anyone could have possibly managed to restrain themselves for this long. And I’ve been waiting a long… long time,” Dahyun insisted, remembering when she first saw Sana in her skimpy bathing suit, hands roaming to Sana’s back and raking her nails down it until finally reaching her bottom and squeezing firmly at the cheeks.

 

     Sana let out a chuckle and her hands fell from her hips and reached to cup Dahyun’s jaw gently, “Ok, fine, you made your point, happy now?” She said kissing her lips quickly. She felt Dahyun smile into her lips before she nodded enthusiastically.

 

     “Don’t let it happen again, or I’ll be very unhappy with you, ok?” Sana said pulling Dahyun’s hands off of her and pinning them above her head again.

 

     Dahyun cocked her head and wiggled her arms underneath Sana’s grip testing her weight.

 

     Sana tightened her grip and leaned her head close to Dahyun’s ear before whispering, “You _don’t_ want to see me when I’m unhappy,” she threatened. The wiggling immediately stopped.

 

     “Good girl,” Sana purred, “Now, where were we?” this time as her hand slid down to Dahyun’s centre she abruptly entered two fingers causing Dahyun to scream in surprise.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung threw a hand over her mouth. _Holy shit where am I?_ She thought, as she tried to catch her breath looking around at the unfamiliar cabin. She had just had the most terrifying dream that she was getting eaten alive by a wolf, causing her to scream and wake herself up.

 

     There was no distinguishing furniture in the room… in fact, aside from the bunk she had woken up in, the cabin looked like it had mostly been abandoned. She leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the conveniently placed bin to throw up. Aside from her fresh puke and a crushed empty water bottle, she noticed even the bin was void of clues.

 

     She looked down at herself, she was wearing a comfortably worn t-shirt that was slightly too big for her that she didn’t recognize as her own. It was black aside from a faded print of a flower and "パンジー" written in Japanese that Chaeyoung couldn’t decipher. In fact, her own clothes, she noticed, were strewn across the floor.

 

      _What the hades happened last night?_ She knew she kissed Sana and then Sana and… _Dahyun_ invited her back with them? _Well that would explain the Japanese... No that couldn’t be right. Those two aren’t… and besides this definitely isn’t Aphrodite because this bed is way too small. And it isn't Hermes either, that cabin is the furthest from looking abandoned._

 

     She flopped back down in bed unable to ignore the throbbing in her head any longer. Something cold pressed against her back and she rolled over to try and find the source.

 

     She gasped in realization of what she had found: Mina’s hunter’s necklace. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

 

     Other than this there was no sign of Mina. _Let’s not panic this still might not be Artemis, right? If it was, Mina’s stuff would still be here, right?_

 

     Chaeyoung hastily threw her shorts back on and grabbed the rest of her things escaping the cabin as fast as she could. It was still mostly dark outside, and the ground was wet as if it had freshly rained. It was earlier than she would usually wake up thanks to her nightmare and she was glad no one else would be up to see her leaving her little sleepover.

 

     She turned around to look at the cabin to answer the question she already knew the answer to. _Yep. Artemis. But then where is Mina?_

 

     ~

 

     “Chaeyoung, what are you doing awake at this hour?” Jihyo said approaching the girl. Chaeyoung could just make out the faint trail of tears down her face. She had been crying.

 

     “I uhh—Jihyo are you ok? You look like you’ve been crying,” Chaeyoung said trying to change the subject.

 

     Jihyo laughed, “Mina just left, I went to say goodbye to her… I didn’t mean to get this emotional,” she said choking back fresh tears and pulling Chaeyoung to her in a hug. Chaeyoung felt the familiar staticky pull of Jihyo’s closeness and also… rain? It had started to drizzle again. Chaeyoung looked up at the sky and sighed, she really hoped the weather got better in time for Capture the Flag later, “Gosh, I’m gonna miss that bitch so much… wow even you smell like her, I must be going crazy,” She said quickly pulling away from Chaeyoung.

 

     Chaeyoung laughed uneasily realizing it must be Mina’s shirt that she was wearing as well, that would explain the Japanese. Chaeyoung quickly hugged her own chest with her free hand to cover the lettering, “Yeah, that’s really weird, huh?”

 

     Jihyo wiped at her tears and put a smile back on her face for Chaeyoung. She could tell Jihyo was about to ask her why she was up this early again, thinking faster Chaeyoung asked, “So where uhh… where did Mina go? She can’t exactly go far with her arm or whatever,”

 

     Jihyo cocked her head in confusion. Surely Chaeyoung can’t have been this out of the loop. She knew the two mostly tried to avoid each other, but she had to have known eventually Mina would get better and go back to the hunters.

 

     “Oh, I guess you don’t know… she’s back to full strength and returned to join the hunters today,” Jihyo explained awkwardly avoiding Chaeyoung’s eyes.

 

     “Hmm, I suppose you’re right, I forgot about that,” Chaeyoung said fidgeting idly with her own shirt she had hidden behind her back. She wasn't sure why her chest suddenly tightened upon hearing that news. 

 

     “Hey, I know you guys didn’t get along super well, but I hope one day you can forgive her, I know she really valued your friendship,” Jihyo said patting the girl on the shoulder before turning to head back to Apollo.

 

     “I uhh, yeah maybe if our paths ever cross again,” Chaeyoung laughed nervously and then like a blur sprinted back to her own cabin. Once she was in, however, she just stood against the door, chest rising and falling heavily. _So, she’s gone… and value my friendship? What the fuck was Jihyo talking about?_

 

     ~

 

     When Sana told Dahyun she was an excellent cuddler she had thought it would stop there, but Sana surprised Dahyun by literally being the queen of aftercare also. Dahyun can’t think of one spot on her body that Sana didn’t entirely cover with kisses after having orgasmed more times than she can count.

 

     When Chaeyoung burst in on them around 5am they were still wrapped in a tight cuddle, Sana being the big spoon of course.

 

     “Sana, what happened last night??” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

 

     Sana jolted awake, hastily pulling the sheets over Dahyun in attempt to cover the girl. Whether it was for modesty’s sake or to hide her Chaeyoung wasn’t sure.

 

     “Were you _sleeping_?” Chaeyoung asked in awe.

 

     “I—maybe,” Sana responded, a small smile crossing her face.

 

     Chaeyoung shook her head, she could be happy for Sana later, this was more important, “So you guys _are_ hooking up…” she trailed off, referring to Dahyun who’s dark brown hair was peeking out from the covers. _I guess I did remember that correctly,_ “and you were seriously asking me to join??” she wondered aloud.

 

     “Oh, Chaengie I was just trying to fuck with you,” Sana said sleepily.

 

     “I can see that now,” Chaeyoung deadpanned.

 

     “Speaking of, that’s a nice hickie you’ve got there,” Sana said pointing to her neck.

 

     “Really?” Chaeyoung asked quickly turning to look for a mirror, “Ah fuck, Jihyo totally saw this,” she said inspecting the purple mark on her neck.

 

     “Don’t worry Tiger Cub, that could have easily come from me, remember?” Sana cackled with laughter causing Dahyun to stir and whine in her sleep. The blankets shifted down as Dahyun turned to wind her arms around Sana.

 

     “Shh baby, its ok unnie is here,” Sana cooed stroking Dahyun’s back warmly.

 

     “You two are disgusting… and we’re going to have a serious talk about this… _this_ later,” she said motioning at the two in bed, “but what the _fuck_ happened last night between Mina and I?!”

 

     Sana’s mouth formed a small o shape as Chaeyoung’s question sunk in. _This is better than I could have foreseen, I guess Mina did learn a thing or two from me in the end,_ Sana thought. “Oh, did you like that? I guess “Love at First Sight” _can_ help people after all,”

 

     “D—did we have sex?” Chaeyoung squeaked nervously.

 

     “I don’t know… I would assume so. She’s like in love with you and I can imagine that to her, having the object of her affection coming on to her full force – after our kiss – would be pretty hard to resist,” Sana said nonchalantly shrugging, “Maybe that hickie wasn’t from me…” she teased.

 

     “Oh my gods you are such a bitch and I can’t stand you!” Chaeyoung said stomping her foot. _Why did she have to tell everyone she liked me but me? …maybe because I refused to talk to her,_ “You literally planned to kiss me and then drop me off at her doorstep like a virgin sacrifice, you’re unbelievable!”

 

     “…no, I hadn’t planned any of this, it just happened to work out exactly as I _would_ have planned if I did,” She smirked.

 

     “Unnie, what time is it?” Dahyun croaked sleepily cracking her eyes open just the slightest and then cramming them shut again at the sight of Chaeyoung.

 

     “Hey Dahyun,” Chaeyoung teased shifting her focus.

 

     “I guess the cats out of the bag now… but on the bright side, Chaeyoung and Mina got laid last night too,” Sana said to Dahyun.

 

     Dahyun immediately sat bolt upright in bed pulling the blankets around her to ensure she was modest for her friend, “No you fucking didn’t,” then she winced in pain as her body remembered what it went through last night.

 

     Chaeyoung put her hands in her face in embarrassment.

 

     “Yes, she fucking did,” Sana said smirking triumphantly and reaching to move Chaeyoung’s hand so Dahyun could see the purple bite mark.

 

     “Sana, that’s from you,” Dahyun pointed out.

 

     Sana pouted, “It could have been from Mina,”

 

     “Should I show her mine?” Dahyun said adjusting underneath the blanket.

 

     “No!” Sana shouted quickly grabbing the blanket and securely pulling it up to her chin.

 

     “Guys I just had sex,” Chaeyoung groaned loudly, reminding the two girls that she was still there.

 

     “Yes, finally! I want details, how was it?” Dahyun questioned.

 

     “I don’t knowwwwww, I can’t remember anything because of Sana’s stupid kiss,” Chaeyoung groaned into her hands.

 

     Dahyun looked at Sana puzzled, “That’s weird, because I remember everything after kissing you last night…”

 

     This time Sana’s face turned bright red as she looked back and forth between the two girls who were shooting her both equally concerned looks.

 

     “What!?” They both exclaimed after Sana was silent for a little too long.

 

     “’Love at First Sight” doesn’t work on someone who’s already in love with you,” She blurted out quickly and then hid her face in her pillow. Suddenly Dahyun’s initial rejection made a lot more sense.

 

     Dahyun’s face began to redden as well and her mouth kept opening as if she wanted to say something, but nothing coherent would form, “I—I—”

 

     “Clearly you two have a lot to discuss, so I’m gonna go…” Chaeyoung said sensing the tension and she backed out of the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)  
> come follow me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin if you wanna cringe with me irl


	16. I'm thinking, I'll never stop thinking about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things I shouldn't do  
> I hate myself for hurting you  
> Honestly, I'm reckless  
> I'm sorry if I'm selfish
> 
>  - "Blame It On Your Love" by Charli XCX ft. Lizzo
> 
> Mina's POV lessgetit

      _Mina had finished shooting all of her arrows successfully into their targets with no pain or stiffness. She had been able to do so for the past two days, but she’d wanted to be perfectly sure before she called the hunters._

 

      _Tonight, she was on her own. Sana was hosting a party and Jihyo had been invited. She didn’t mind though; she was used to being alone._

 

     She walked quietly back to her room soaking in the last night she’d be spending at Camp Half-Blood. When she got to the Artemis cabin she looked around and sighed. She didn’t have many belongings, a couple pairs of clothes, her bow and arrows, and her kunai.

 

      _She eyed the bottle she kept on the sink in the bathroom. It was now or never. She could ambush Chaeyoung on her way home from the party and offer her the bottle. No, only a psychopath would do that. She would literally look at Mina like she was crazy, randomly offering her water. Mina shuddered at the idea. Honestly, only a psychopath would consider drugging the girl they liked right before leaving her for good. She quickly unscrewed the cap and poured the spit down the sink, making sure to wash both the basin and the bottle out just to be sure._

 

      _She tossed the bottle into the bin and walked back into her room scanning it to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. She saw Chaeyoung’s drawing hanging on the wall, taking it down she almost packed it, but thought better of it and tossed it in the bin too._

 

      _I don’t need to bother her. She doesn’t want to talk to me… I should just leave; it would make things easier on both of us._

 

      _She was finished packing; all she had left to do was call the hunters. She zipped her bag shut, tossing it on the ground by her bed and left, heading to Joohyun’s currently vacant cabin._

 

      _Mina sighed as she tossed the drachma into the fountain. Joohyun had told her she could use it if she needed while she was away. Iris appeared in the mist, arms folded, looking displeased._

 

      _“Iris-nim, you’ll be happy to know I’m leaving. I just need to call the hunters and I’ll be out of your daughter’s hair,” Mina explained tiredly._

 

      _“You’re not going to leave without saying goodbye to her, are you?” Iris asked narrowing her eyes, taking Mina by surprise._

 

      _“I—” Mina remembered the empty bottle of spit she’d considered using on Chaeyoung earlier before deciding against it, pouring it out in disgust. How could she seriously have considered doing that? It wouldn’t have been real, “I had considered it…” Mina sighed in defeat._

 

      _“Reconsider,” Iris said sternly, and Mina couldn’t explain it, but in that moment her heart leapt with hope. Iris wouldn’t tell her to talk to her daughter if she thought it was a bad idea, right?_

 

      _Before Mina could think more on the subject, the image shimmered and was replaced with Sunmi who looked annoyedly at the Iris call._

 

      _“Whaaaaat?” She groaned, “I was about to go to sleep,”_

 

      _“Oh, sorry I meant to call Moonbyul, but now that I think of it, I hadn’t specified when I asked Iris, so I guess she just assumed,” Mina explained._

 

      _“Well I’m here, so tell me before I regret answering this call,” Sunmi grumbled._

 

      _“I’m ready to go back, I’m back to full strength,” Mina said._

 

      _Sunmi’s face betrayed her surprise, “That’s great news Minari!” her face flicked back to her trademark smirk, “I’ll come get you myself early tomorrow, be ready,” she said._

 

      _“I’m packed and everything, can’t wait to get out of here,” Mina said._

 

      _Sunmi chuckled, “Get some sleep Minari,” then she waved a hand through the message cutting it off._

 

     ~

 

     Mina couldn’t believe the time had come for her to finally go back to the hunters’ camp. On one hand she was thrilled to return, she had never wanted to be at Camp Half-Blood to begin with, but on the other hand she had made friends, gotten to see her sister, and even met Chaeyoung…

 

     She paced nervously in front of the Iris cabin at the thought of the girl. She knew the girl was at the Aphrodite party tonight that Sana had adamantly denied her entry to… not that she’d even wanted to go in the first place.

 

     She was waiting for her to return so Mina could finally say goodbye to the girl and hopefully get the closure they both needed. She knew there was probably no chance at redemption, but she had to at least try to salvage some semblance of friendship with the girl, she’d been pleasant before feelings got involved. And Iris did kind of insist.

 

     She just needed to apologize. If nothing else, Chaeyoung at least deserved that.

 

     Mina heard a high-pitched squeal that could only belong to an Aphrodite kid and turned around to see one of Sana’s sisters running full speed and tackling a blonde girl. The other blonde and brunette that had been walking with the two girls that were now tangled up on the ground stopped and looked at each other questioningly.

 

     “Jinsoul-unnie you came around! I knew you’d come around!” the Aphrodite girl was shouting excitedly, “Look Lippie, they match!” she called to the other blonde that had hung back at a safe distance.

 

     The calmer brunette rubbed her neck nervously looking between the two blondes carefully.

 

     “We’re doing this?” Jungeun asked the calmer brunette.

 

     “It’ll be nice to have another sane person in this relationship,” the brunette chuckled shrugging noncommittally.

 

     The wild Aphrodite kid still had Jinsoul pinned to the ground and was now adamantly planting kisses all over her squirming face. The scene looked familiar to Mina, Aphrodite kids, she thought rolling her eyes at the memory.

 

     Jungeun bent down and pulled her off of the other blonde with some effort, “Come on Jiwoo, I’m tired… if you wanna date me, we have a strict bedtime,”

 

     The other brunette helped Jinsoul up after and sighed, “I’ve never been good at bedtimes, but Jiwoo literally has the sleep schedule of a five-year-old. Tzuyu’s always tried to convince me to get my 9 hours, but I always said Athena’s sacred animal is an owl for a reason,”

 

     “Me either,” Jinsoul said smirking, “It’ll be nice to have another night owl around after they pass out though,”

 

     ~

 

     What did she just witness? She shook her head, _ok, no I don’t want to know_ , she thought. She looked back to the Aphrodite cabin to check for Chaeyoung just in time to see Sana waving her over. She had a blindfolded Chaeyoung and a grinning Dahyun on either side of her.

 

     “Nani?” Mina whispered. This was certainly not the situation she thought she’d encounter tonight.

 

     Sana shot her a glare, so Mina remained quiet as the trio neared.

 

     Dahyun and Sana shared a look, “Well this is my stop, I guess Sana can lead you the rest of the way…” Dahyun said though they were several houses down from Hermes cabin.

 

     Mina raised an eyebrow as Sana unlinked her arm from Chaeyoung and grinned dopily at Dahyun. She knew Sana and Dahyun were a thing because Sana had told her, but she guessed Chaeyoung still didn’t know. What she didn’t understand was where she came in in this equation. And what was with Chaeyoung’s blindfold?

 

     “Sana where’d you go?” Chaeyoung asked feeling around blindly for the older girl.

 

     “Just giving her a hug goodnight,” Sana offered, she was _almost_ telling the truth. She wasn’t hugging per say, but more hanging off of the girl comfortably as she shot Mina several winks.

 

     “You guys are too cute,” Chaeyoung said cluelessly as she waited for her friends to finish.

 

     Mina wasn’t taking the hint that Sana was apparently trying to send her, so Sana abruptly grabbed Mina’s arm and dragged her towards Chaeyoung. She finally got the message and looped her arm around the younger girl’s looking back at Sana for confirmation.

 

     Sana didn’t notice however, she was too busy nuzzling into Dahyun’s neck, nipping teasingly. The younger girl was trying to stifle a giggle, swatting desperately at Sana. The two quietly snuck back to Aphrodite together, to do who knows what.

 

     Considering Chaeyoung still thought Mina was Sana, she decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut until she was able to formulate a plan. She knew that as soon as Chaeyoung figured out it was her she’d run, but Mina needed to talk to her before she left.

 

     Chaeyoung began chattering happily to “Sana” all about the party, and Mina was content just to listen until she said something that made her stop in her tracks.

 

     “I didn’t think about you-know-who once tonight,” Chaeyoung said, and it didn’t take rocket science for Mina to know she meant her. She stopped walking and Chaeyoung continued for another step before realizing and turning around to face her.

 

     “Oh, are we here already?” She asked curiously.

 

     It’s now or never. She had to ask fast. If she waited too long Chaeyoung would probably take off the tie she had wrapped around her eyes and she’d see Mina. Mina tightened her grip on Chaeyoung who cocked her head in confusion.

 

     Mina took a deep breath, she knew Chaeyoung wouldn’t like this, but Iris and Sana both told her it had to be done, and deep-down Mina knew it too. Every time her heart ached, seeing the girl and knowing she’d hurt her. Every time Mina considered what they could have been and knowing she’d been the one to screw it up, “Chaeyoung, I’m sorry,” Mina blurted out.

 

     She had expected to apologize, tell Chaeyoung she was leaving, and then go on her way forgiven or not. What she hadn’t expected was for Chaeyoung to pounce on her the second she took her blindfold off.

 

     Mina knew kissing Chaeyoung would come back to bite her. Loving, kissing, and that thing Chaeyoung kept doing with her tongue had all been expressly forbidden by Artemis. She realized Artemis was a goddess and Mina had sworn her loyalty to her, but what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt anyone. Mina knew that losing herself to Chaeyoung tonight would change her and she’d never be able to go back to where she’d been before. Did Mina even want to go back though if Chaeyoung was willing to forgive her? How could she deny the girl she’d fallen head over heels for, when she knew she’d been wanting this just as much? It was risky, getting into a one-night stand with the object of your affections, but she’d made it clear to Chaeyoung that she was leaving tomorrow, and she still propositioned her. So, if they both knew what they were getting into, one night couldn’t hurt, right? One night, and they could go their separate ways, Artemis didn’t even have to know.

 

     Chaeyoung’s pink lust-filled eyes were so distracting though. Why did something about them seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feeling guys? Is Mina redeeming herself or do we still not trust her? What you think?  
> Leave me a comment or tell me what you think on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	17. I'm sure you'd win in an altercation, but you're still insecure to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the Flag!! Finally let's see our girls use their powers constructively! ....or will it just end up being messy like Jennie predicted?

     Bright and early all of the campers showed up to meet outside the forest. Everyone who had been at the party last night was looking worse for wear, nursing hangovers. Lucky for the Aphrodite kids, Jinyoung had thought to make coffee on their cabin Keurig for them before they headed over. The rest of the girls looked on jealously.

 

     Chaeyoung was yawning and leaning on Wheein for support, the dark bags under her eyes making her look like she hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. Dahyun wasn’t hungover since she’d been cut off earlier than most of the other attendees but was sitting on the ground claiming she was sore from all the push-ups Yves made her do last night. She winced as Jackson tried to use her shoulders as a stool to sit on. Nayeon literally looked like the personification of death (and not in the Jennie Kim, daughter of Hades way) but next to her Momo looked unphased. How was she always able to nap literally any ailment off? Tzuyu looked green in the face but sandwiched between Yves and Youngjae she was able to remain upright. Jeongyeon looked at her guiltily, she should be feeling the same way after drinking heavily for the first time, but she and her sisters were impervious to hangovers thanks to their father’s genes.

 

     That is until Lisa and Jennie showed up late and started passing out Lisa’s special hangover remedy coffee. The Aphrodite kids all gratefully accepted, apologizing to Jinyoung, but there was no replacement for Lisa’s magic brew.

 

     “Alright everyone, as you can see Joohyun and the rest of her crew won’t be joining us for capture the flag, so I’ve taken the liberty of adjusting the teams to make them fair,” Jennie said confidently, weaving her way to the front of the crowd. She was dressed in a baggy black tank top and black joggers tucked into her iconic black biker boots. She wasn’t holding a coffee, she had finished hers hours ago. They woke up early this morning, Jennie to prepare for the day, while Lisa kindly thought to make everyone coffees.

 

     She pulled out a piece of paper from her pant pocket, “When I call the new adjusted teams, blue team stand to my right and red team stand to my left. Blue team will now be Zeus, Demeter, Ares, Apollo, Dionysius, Hephaestus, Iris, Hypnos, Hecate, and Tyche. Red team is, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, Hebe, Hermes, Nemesis, and Nike,”

 

     “You get 20 minutes for strategizing and planning and then when the horn sounds, the game will begin,” Jennie explained.

 

     Everyone moved to their respective sides, Youngjae scanning over his team before complaining, “That’s only 7 cabins against 10, the odds are unfair!”

 

     “Congratulations, I’m glad you’ve been practicing your math during study hours,” Jennie deadpanned as she moved to join the red team, “Do you see their lineup? They need it,”

 

     The Hermes kids howled at the roast, and Jackson leaned forward to fist bump Jennie. She eyed the outstretched fist with narrowed eyes before he took the message and retracted it.

 

     “How are we planning on making up for them having the Tyche kids?” Yves asked.

 

     Yugyeom stepped forward cracking his knuckles, “I think I can even the odds a little,” he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

 

     “Not necessary, because we have the Nike kids on our side,” Jennie explained.

 

     “But in a battle of luck versus talent, is there really one that’s proven to come out on top 100% of the time?” Tzuyu quizzed.

 

     “I’ve tried,” Hyunjin sighed, “We just end up canceling each other out,”

 

     “Since Yeri is on a quest with Joohyun that leaves Heejin as their only… lucky rabbit per say,” Jennie explained.

 

     Hwasa stepped forward, determination etched on her face, “Do you need me to take her? My little sister is easily blinded by love… no offense guys,” she said turning to the Aphrodite kids.

 

     “I don’t mean pitting you against each other, no, I have something far more strategic in mind,” Jennie said rubbing her hands together in excitement, “Hyunjin, in fact I was hoping to use you and Heejin’s relationship to our advantage,”

 

     “I—I don’t know,” Hyunjin said suddenly unsure as all eyes landed on her.

 

     “It wouldn’t be malicious… really I’d be giving you an out from Capture The Flag actually, I just need you guys to go make out in a bush… say just on the outskirts of the match,” Jennie suggested, “You wouldn’t even technically be playing,”

 

     “So, all I have to do is…” Hyunjin contemplated Jennie’s request.

 

     “Kiss your girlfriend and secure us the win,” Jennie finished smirking proudly.

 

     “Come on, I’ll buy you that bread you like,” Hwasa pressed.

 

     “What does a Nike kid love more than anything else?” Sana whispered to Rosé extending a hand to her.

 

     “Winning,” Rosé answered smirking and taking her hand to initiate their handshake, before piping up for everyone to hear, “Who doesn’t want to do _who_ they love while they do _what_ they love?”

 

     This crumbled the rest of Hyunjin’s resolve, “Ok, I’ll do it… I’ll do it for the dub,”

 

     “Huh?” Dahyun said looking up suddenly upon hearing her nickname.

 

     “Dub as in W,” Sana explained looking down lovingly at the only person who had remained sitting after moving sides. She then mouthed, “I’m sorry,” attached to a pouty face, because of Dahyun’s poor condition.

 

     The pale girl flushed bright red and looked determinedly at the ground.

 

     “Let’s waste these fucking losers!” Hyunjin said excitedly, her competitive nature returning suddenly as she fist-bumped Hwasa.

 

     “That’s the spirit, Champ!” Jennie put an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders appreciatively and kept referring to her as champ throughout the rest of their strategizing meeting. Once, they had developed a solid plan they split up into their respective positions throughout their designated side of the forest. They had decided that Aphrodite, Hades, and Hebe would defend the flag and Hermes, Athena, Nemesis, and Hwasa would attack.

 

     ~

 

     “The trick is to overwhelm them right off the bat with our sheer numbers,” Jackson explained to an unusually confident looking Yeojin, “Then the Athena kids will come in and take care of the rest,”

 

     “Don’t worry Oppa, I got this,” Yeojin said flashing the familiar impish smirk that ran in their family, “We bust up in there, weapons blazing, no mercy,” she slid two stiletto knives out of her wrist gauntlets threateningly.

 

     Dahyun groaned, currently crouched in a deep squat, face contorted in pain, “Don’t remind me,”

 

     Jackson and Yeojin both shot her questioning looks, “What’s wrong with you Dub?” Jackson asked.

 

     Dahyun’s face went red again and she stood up abruptly shaking out her legs, “I’m telling you it was those push-ups Yves made me do, man,”

 

     “You know you aren’t supposed to use your leg muscles in push-ups, right?” he asked suspiciously.

 

     “You mean to tell me I’ve been doing them wrong this whole time?” Dahyun asked, recovering quickly.

 

     “Don’t act like you’ve ever done push-ups before in your life,” Yeojin scoffed. For someone who had only arrived at camp this year she was already fitting in seamlessly.

 

     Dahyun’s jaw dropped in mock-offense, “Then what am I doing now?” she asked, slowly and painfully dipping down into a wide-legged crouch and lifting back up with another wince.

 

     “That’s a squat idiot,” Jackson said rolling his eyes.

 

     “Yeah, even I know that,” Yeojin said rolling her eyes.

 

     “But after I go down, I’m pushing _up_ with my—” she didn’t get to finish her thought because she was cut off by the horn signaling the start of the game.

 

     “Let’s go!” Jackson said motioning for their entire horde of siblings to follow him as he charged the blue team’s border.

 

     ~

 

     Nayeon wasn’t stupid, battle strategy was like second nature to her. She knew how this game would go, even if she was outnumbered on her own team and no one would listen to her ideas. If she was the captain of the Red Team, she too would have sent the Hermes kids in first to overwhelm their defense right away, but she wasn’t, she was on the Blue Team and therefore had been instructed to protect them from Jennie.

 

     But like Nayeon had mentioned, she wasn’t stupid, and she knew going against Jennie was likely a death sentence. Lucky for the Blue Team, Jennie rarely played offense though and Nayeon knew this because she lived and breathed Capture the Flag. Jennie was most confident playing defense.

 

     That left Nayeon jobless right? And it was offensive really for her team to ask her to stay and play defense against an attack that wasn’t coming. She was their best chance of winning with her specific gods given talents. Nayeon made a large arc around the playing field she knew the Hermes kids would be crashing through right about now. Chaeyoung was probably stealing the flag right about now.

 

     She had to admit, it was smart of them to send the girl with the ability to bend light and become invisible and also run the fastest, but that didn’t mean it would work. Jennie could bend darkness. Chaeyoung didn’t stand a chance. Nayeon scoffed. If she wasn’t meant to be playing defense she could really be helping on offense.

 

     There was a snap of twigs nearby and Nayeon immediately froze. Her position behind the bushes allowed her to observe her surroundings without being seen. Chaeyoung and Wheein had painted everyone on their team in camouflage patterns in order to help them hide in such instances.

 

     Nayeon looked up in time to see Chaewon perched on a branch in a tree not far from her, point in the direction of the middle of the playing field. She motioned twice before Somi appeared, swan diving silently from a higher branch. Nayeon had to hold back a gasp as vines extended out of several trees and wrapped around her, guiding her through an arc towards another tree in the direction Chaewon had pointed.

 

     The Demeter and Dionysius kids were usually peaceful and unassuming, but when it came to Capture the Flag, they became flying squirrels, leaping and soaring from tree to tree in miraculously silent feats of acrobatics. But if they were moving so lithe and stealthily, where had the twig snap come from?

 

     Before she could scan the perimeter again, a hand grabbed at her from behind, instantly disarming her and covering her eyes. She couldn’t see Im Mugi, so she couldn’t call it, she was helpless.

 

     ~

 

     Chaeyoung had infiltrated the red team’s base fairly easily. Wheein would have joined her, but she stuck behind to finish painting their team when Chaeyoung sprinted off as soon as the horn sounded. She had been able to sprint past the first and second waves of attacks from the Red Team. When she arrived at the edge of the clearing, concealed in a bush – which she didn’t need to be because she was invisible – she could see their defense. It consisted of Jennie, Sana, Rosé, Jinyoung, Lisa, and Choerry. She quietly scoffed, so basically their defense was Jennie, brilliant.

 

     Jinyoung was picking at his nails idly, leaning against a tree, he was the closest to her position. He would be easy to sneak past, but then Choerry and Lisa were talking to Jennie directly behind him. If she timed it right, she could bank on the two Hebe girls distracting Jennie enough for her to snatch the flag and be out of there before they knew it.

 

     On the other side of the flag Sana was holding her bow at the ready, but Chaeyoung knew she wasn’t seriously paying attention to the game, she and Rosé were exchanging jokes about their mutual lack of sleep last night. Apparently Rosé had opted to stay at Jisoo’s because she knew Sana and Dahyun would be loud. Jinyoung groaned his assent, claiming that loud was an understatement. Sana shrugged, her excuse being that she didn’t recall being the one that was loud.

 

     Gods was Chaeyoung really having to listen to this right now—NOW. Now was Chaeyoung’s chance. Lisa had grabbed Jennie’s face and squished her cheeks together distractingly. As Chaeyoung snuck past them Choerry took a hesitant sniff in the air, “Why does it smell strongly of paint suddenly?”

 

     That was all it took for Jennie to go on high alert. “Damn she’s fast,” Jennie smirked erupting in a cloud of darkness, sucking all the light from the immediate area, including the light Chaeyoung had bent around herself.

 

     Before Chaeyoung even realized she was now visible she was faced with the tip of Sana’s very much attentive bow, “Nice try Tiger Cub,” she giggled. Under normal circumstances Chaeyoung would have put up more of a fight, but she was still exhausted from last night, so she welcomed the excuse to rest up a little. Jinyoung detained her and lead her to a corner of the clearing where Jennie raised a wall of earth around her, entrapping her.

 

     “Alright, that was close, time for Plan Pyro,” she heard Jennie announce, “Everyone back up,”

 

     There was a wooshing noise, and though Chaeyoung couldn’t see anything, she could feel the air around them start to heat up. Well if Wheein hadn’t already made it, she wouldn’t be making it now.

 

     “That’s hot,” Jinyoung drawled.

 

     Jennie had set a protective wall of fire around their base. She had probably intended for this to work well considering Joohyun wasn’t her to be able to put it out. Clearly, she hadn’t planned on Jisoo being their next line of attack. The girl was usually more reserved and preferred to build mechanical traps for defense, but the makeup of their team this time necessitated her to play offense. _Plan Pyro get ready for Plan Pyromaniac_ , Chaeyoung thought.

 

     ~

 

     As the Hermes kids arrived at the Blue Team’s base their sheer numbers quickly overwhelmed the defense.

 

     Momo, Mark, and Jungeun worked their fastest to put them to sleep, but it was proving difficult to keep more than one each asleep at a time. Most of the Hermes kids were rendered in-between, stumbling around in a half-sleep daze.

 

     If the Hypnos kids were able to knock the Hermes kids to the ground long enough, the Dionysius kids were using their chlorokinesis to wrap them in grass coffins, not impossible to break through, but enough to hold them to the ground for an inconvenient amount of time.

 

     The Nemesis kids were making it their mission to specifically target the Apollo kids. Where the Nemesis kids go, misfortune follows, causing their arrows to miss all their targets. Yugyeom even managed to cause JB to get poison ivy.

 

     “Unnie, I’m so itchy!” JB said attempting to scratch everywhere at once, bow and arrow both abandoned in his haste. Solar had to stop firing blindly at the Red Team’s infantry to work on treating him.

 

     Yugyeom snickered, sneaking off while his two Apollo kids were distracted to find someone else to sabotage.

 

     ~

 

     Nayeon’s attacker was… _laughing_ at her? She felt her pride bubble hotly under her skin, and her temper began to churn.

 

     Nayeon couldn’t allow this to be it for her. She hadn’t even gotten to do anything yet. She threw her head back quickly, ramming it into her attacker’s nose, causing her to scream and retract her hands.

 

     As soon as Nayeon was able to see, she turned around and faced her attacker: Tzuyu. She was holding her nose and staring at Nayeon incredulously, “What the fuck Nayeon? Is your head made of carbon steel too? That would explain why you’re so dense,” she spat as she wiped a small trickle of blood from her nose with the back of her hand.

 

     That pushed her over the edge. It had to be Tzuyu. She had to have gotten the advantage over her first. She had to laugh at her. Then she had to have the audacity to blame Nayeon for striking back.

 

     These Athena kids always thought they were above Capture the Flag, never really taking it seriously, but somehow always managing to end up on the winning team (aside from last year because: rigged). They were usually the ones who came up with the battle plans and assigned everyone positions, creating the perfect plan for success and then watching it pan out from afar. Not this time. This Athena kid just found herself in the middle of a fight. And honestly, Nayeon was glad for the opportunity to finally one-on-one Tzuyu.

 

     Nayeon called Im Mugi, rage bubbling up inside of her and glinting in her almost-red-tinted eyes. That’s the last thing Tzuyu remembered before she blacked out – or at least that’s what she would recall happening later on.

 

     ~

 

      _“Tzuyu-ah,” Jennie said, “I have a mission for you,”_

 

      _Tzuyu raised an eyebrow expectantly. Being the youngest Athena kid, she usually followed Yves and Youngjae’s lead. She hadn’t expected a special plan for her._

 

      _“Find Nayeon,” Jennie said, “She can’t function whenever you’re around. The moment she sees you… she’s done for,”_

 

      _A small smirk raised on Tzuyu’s lips, “I can do that,”_

 

      _“Do not try to fight her, Tzuyu. Be smart and stay safe... and at all costs, don’t look her in the eyes. Once you have her, Yves and Youngjae, you jump out and overwhelm her into submission,” Jennie said clapping her hands together dismissively. Yves and Youngjae nodded in assent._

 

      _Tzuyu scowled in thought. She knew Nayeon could be dangerous, but nothing she couldn’t handle… whatever, if Jennie said not to fight, Tzuyu wouldn’t fight, “Who will follow after the Hermes kids to take the flag then?” She asked._

 

      _“Hwasa,” Jennie responded, “She’ll sneak in while they’re distracted. I won’t take any chances,”_

 

     ~

 

     Nayeon’s eyes flared red and Tzuyu’s mirrored them as she used her odikinesis on the younger girl. Tzuyu wasn’t going to get out of this fight easily.

 

     Tzuyu growled and charged at Nayeon, spear raised, but Nayeon was ready, swinging her own spear to redirect Tzuyu’s trajectory. Tzuyu wasn’t deterred however, without missing a beat she shoved the blunt end of her spear back into Nayeon’s chestplate causing her to stumble back.

 

     They were an evenly matched pair, neither managing to hold an advantage for long as their spears clashed loudly against each other. Nayeon’s mighty Im Mugi seemingly having met its match with Tzuyu’s Rěnnài.

 

     Yves and Youngjae watched from afar wondering when they should step in. Tzuyu and Nayeon were swinging at each other with more fervor than was necessary for this game, but neither seemed to realize.

 

     “What is Tzuyu doing? She’s only supposed to distract Nayeon, maybe rile her up a bit. It isn’t like her to go off plan like this,” Youngjae hissed.

 

     “Something’s wrong, look at her eyes,” Yves said pointing at the fighting girls, “They’re red,”

 

     “Oh no, that Ares motherfucker did not use odikinesis on our baby sister,” Youngjae seethed standing up abruptly.

 

     “Let’s fuck her up,” Yves agreed, standing up. The two older Athena kids charged out of their hiding place quickly overwhelming Nayeon into submission and saving Tzuyu.

 

     Nayeon wanted to continue fighting as the effects of the odikinesis wore off. Her chest was heaving against Youngjae’s tight grip on her as she caught her breath, Tzuyu’s own position mirroring hers in Yves’s gentler hold. She wanted to be able to fight all three of them, but again, she wasn’t stupid.

 

     ~

 

     It was times like these where Jisoo wished she could be invisible. All she had to do was walk through the flames, snatch the flag from the unsuspecting defenders, and sneak back out. Jihyo had made it seem easy, but they had no idea of knowing what scene Jisoo would be facing on the other side of the wall of fire. How many and what type of defenders was she expecting. She wasn’t invisible like Chaeyoung, as soon as she got through the fire, there was no “secretly snatching the flag” surely everyone would be on her.

 

     She took a deep breath ran through the fire bowling straight into Choerry who let out a panicked yelp.

 

     “Jisoo, I should have known!” Jennie groaned. Jisoo quickly pulled fire from the wall to her hands and Jennie did the same, facing each other in a showdown of pyrokinesis.

 

     “I’ve got this Jennie,” Rosé said appearing behind Jisoo and shooting Jennie a confident look.

 

     Jennie smirked and put out her flaming fists, _shit_ , Jisoo thought. She didn’t stand a chance against Rosé… and everyone else seemed to know that too.

 

     “Chae—Chaeyoung-ah,” Jisoo uttered nervously.

 

     “Where are you Jisoo?” Rosé whispered into Jisoo’s ear, causing the girl to tense up and freeze in place. Rosé circled the girl coming face to face and looking at the girl earnestly, “You look lost,” Jisoo’s face fell and suddenly she looked worried.

 

     Rosé grabbed Jisoo’s arm by the wrist and raised her still-flaming fist to her face, blowing on it and extinguishing the flames as if it was nothing more than a birthday candle.

 

     “I—I’m lost… where am I?” Jisoo whimpered pathetically.

 

     “Game, Set, Match,” Sana chirped loosening her grip on the arrow she’d had knocked in Jisoo’s direction and turning on her heel.

 

     ~

 

     Suddenly Jinyoung was whisked into the air by a vine wrapped around his ankle, “YAAAHHHH!” he shouted squirming wildly to no avail. The tree-ninjas had arrived.

 

     Sana fired an arrow narrowly missing, but knocking Chaewon out of the air, nonetheless. Too stunned to react, her fall was only slowed by the vines still wrapped around her. Sana stood over her knocking another arrow as she heard a scuffle behind her.

 

     Chaeyoung had managed to claw her way out of her earthen cell and was currently swinging at Jennie’s scythe.

 

     Then Choerry was whisked into the air by another vine and was replaced by Somi propelling down by another. With every other member of the defense distracted Somi was easily able to grab the flag.

 

     Rosé was busy charm-speaking Jisoo, Sana was trying to secure Chaewon, Jennie had her hands full fending off Chaeyoung, Jinyoung was struggling mid-air, and Lisa and Jiwoo were cowering in a corner, absolutely no help.

 

     “Can’t you do that thing Rosé did to Jisoo to her?” Lisa called to Sana.

 

     “I—I can’t charm-speak,” Sana admitted, her face falling. Only Rosé had mastered the ability to charm speak out of the Aphrodite kids so far, though all of them had tried numerous times.

 

     In her distraction, Chaewon had snatched her bow away and was pointing it dangerously at Sana. Chaewon didn’t know how to use a bow to save her life, but Sana didn’t know that… did she?

 

     Sana snorted at Chaewon’s nonthreatening position before turning around and grabbing Somi’s collar before she can propel back into the trees, “But I can do this,” She said throwing a hand over Somi’s eyes and kissing her for all her money’s worth.

 

     Chaeyoung’s fighting halted and she let a curse slip from her mouth. Jennie was able to gain the upper hand, knocking the younger girl on her bottom and pressing the blunt end of the blade into her chest to hold her down.

 

    “L—let her go,” Chaewon stuttered bravely, reminding Sana that she still had her weapon pointed at her.

 

     Sana whipped around, holding a still-blind Somi in front of her as a shield now, “You wouldn’t risk shooting her, would you?” Sana taunted.

 

     Chaewon was torn, Somi wasn’t struggling, as if she knew what would happen as soon as Sana let go of her. She didn’t want to risk hitting her teammate, but she needed to get that flag. She steeled her face and squinted an eye attempting to aim.

 

     “Oh, come on, you wouldn’t want to hurt someone who’s in love with you,” Sana said causing Chaewon to loosen her grip on the weapon in confusion. At that moment Sana let go of Somi’s eyes.

 

     Somi’s eyes immediately landed on the girl in front of her and “Love at First Sight” began to work its magic, “Chaewon, are you about to put an arrow in me, because you’re making me… _quiver_ ,” Somi flirted greasily causing Sana to sigh proudly.

 

     Chaewon stared at the girl agape as she neared her. She’d never had someone flirt so mercilessly terrible with her. She didn’t know what to do.

 

     ~

 

     Yugyeom found BamBam attempting to set up a magical trap not far away, and surprised him into setting it off on himself. _This is too easy_ , Yugyeom thought… until Haseul, the stronger Hecate kid appeared behind him and trapped him in a mist cell. It may be imaginary, but Yugyeom didn’t seem to understand that as he panicked and curled into a ball, pathetically unable to escape.

 

     Haseul helped BamBam stand, he was clutching on both of his ears and wobbly on his feet. She needed to get him to Solar, fast. They disappear in a puff of white smoke and Haseul deposited him back at their base explaining to Solar what happened. She had just finished dealing with JB and hadn’t had a chance to jump back into defense.

 

     Haseul looked up and noticed the flag was gone. It’s too late. She appeared in a puff of white smoke at the border between the team’s zones to see Hwasa grinning and waving the flag triumphantly, safely on the Red Team’s side.

 

     ~

 

     The horn blew signaling the end of the game. Everyone slowly made their way out of the forest to meet. Youngjae shoved Nayeon back onto her side with her team, narrowing his eyes at her untrustingly.

 

     “You got lucky,” Nayeon sneered at Tzuyu who was standing with her arms crossed, safely sandwiched by her siblings.

 

     “Speaking of lucky, where is Heejin?” Jihyo asked scanning the group of people slowly appearing out of the forest, some clutching injuries, others looking unharmed.

 

     Jennie reached behind her into a patch of bushes just outside of the forest and pulled them aside to reveal 2Jin kissing passionately inside.

 

     Hyunjin broke the kiss first, smirking up at her team who were looking at her proudly. Hwasa leaned in and helped her sister up, wrapping the blue flag around her shoulders and patting her back proudly. Jennie threw an arm around her shoulder looking back at the red team in triumph.

 

     Heejin climbed out of the bushes looking at Jihyo apologetically. Jihyo rolled her eyes at Jennie before pulling the girl to her side protectively assuring her it wasn’t her fault.

 

     Nayeon rounded on Jennie, pride still feeling damaged from her unsatisfying encounter with the Athena kids earlier, “You knew the teams were unfair, you set us up!” she said jabbing a finger threateningly in the Hades kid’s direction.

 

     Jennie set her jaw unwinding her hand from Hyunjin and squaring up against Nayeon, “It’s not my fault. Joohyun made the teams before she went on her quest and everyone agreed to them then. She couldn’t have known she wouldn’t be here to carry your team, taking your luck, firearms whiz, and half your defense. Besides, I tried to make the teams fair by giving you Jihyo, and leaving the numbers 10 cabins to 7, but even then, you couldn’t beat us,” She sneered crossing her arms over her chest.

 

     Nayeon could feel her anger bubbling up again, threatening to explode. Nayeon wasn’t stupid, Nayeon wasn’t stupid, Nayeon wasn’t stupid.  but all of the events leading up to this moment caused her to ignore the nagging voice inside of her that knew she couldn’t win this fight, and she jumped at Jennie.

 

     She didn’t make it to the girl before she crumpled to the ground, unable to move because Jennie was using her dangerous osteokinesis power to hold her down. Nayeon let out a loud pained scream of frustration through her clenched jaw.

 

     “Just put her to sleep Jennie, don’t do this,” Lisa pleaded, but Jennie didn’t seem to hear her.

 

     “JENNIE,” Rosé commanded, bravely stepping in front of the girl and forcibly taking her eye-contact, “Stop,” she charm-spoke her into a daze and Jennie let go of Nayeon.

 

     Momo pushed her way through the crowd upon hearing Nayeon’s scream and clapped her hands with authority causing Jennie to collapse in slumber. She rushed to Nayeon’s side to make sure she was ok, pulling her protectively into her lap as the older girl trembled in pain.

 

     Lisa let out a sob once Jennie was safely snoozing and Rosé grabbed her by the shoulders doing her best to console her friend. Her worries were valid though, lately Jennie had been losing control more and more, and Lisa feared she wouldn’t be enough to stop her girlfriend from completely giving into the growing darkness inside of her.

 

     ~

 

     Jennie’s eyes fluttered open as she woke up several hours later in Lisa’s bed. Lisa had an ice pack ready to put on Jennie’s forehead as she’d no doubt have a headache after today’s over-exertion of power.

 

     Jennie gratefully accepted the coolness on her forehead as the memories from the day flashed through her mind and overwhelmed her. She winced, “I—I should probably go home,” Jennie suggested.

 

     “No Jennie, ever since you started splitting your time between home and camp your temper has gotten worse and you lose yourself,” Lisa explained, concern in her eyes.

 

     “I can’t hurt anyone else there,” Jennie protested, putting the ice pack down and trying to sit up, but Lisa eased her back down, saying she needed to rest.

 

     “I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure, but the Underworld is changing you Jennie, and I’m scared I’m going to lose you to it. Please stay… with me,” Lisa insisted pressing her forehead to Jennie’s cold one intimately.

 

     Jennie looked up at her girlfriend nervously. She knew Lisa was right, but she hadn’t wanted to admit it. She’d been fearing that for a while, but now that Lisa had put her insecurities into words it finally hit her. She couldn’t keep running away, she needed to stay. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Lisa’s lips before pulling away, “I’ll stay… for you,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to incorporate everyone... but it was a mess. ok I said it, Jennie was right. (i'm a mess).  
> be my friend on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	18. Would you stay up to figure this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Watching the stars from the bedside  
> I think you're in love with the night sky”
> 
> “Restless Sea” by Louis Futon ft. Opia
> 
> Someone gets a quest!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is the 2nd M chapter, so fair warning.
> 
> I'm traveling again today so if this update looks any different it's because I had to do it on my phone!!

     “Ah Jihyo, thank you for finally showing up,” Mr. D growls as he puffs on a cigar. He is dressed in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt and bright red short shorts and matching red sunglasses. His attire screams vacation, but his grimace says otherwise.

 

     “I—I’m sorry sir, I had to _convince_ everyone else to get out of bed,” She shoots a side glance at Momo who looks away as if she was unaware of the shade.

 

     “It’s 6am what do you expect?” Momo mumbles inaudibly.

 

     Jihyo is accompanied by Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Sana, Momo, Nayeon, and Tzuyu who were rounded up upon request by Mr. D. He stared at them intimidatingly for a little bit longer before continuing, “You’re probably wondering why I’ve called each of you specifically here? And you’re exactly right to question that… trust me, I wouldn’t unless it was absolutely necessary,”

 

     Jeongyeon gulped nervously while Tzuyu stood stoically tall next to her. She had always wanted her father’s approval, but the life of leisure and underachieving that he normally took pride in didn’t come as naturally to her as it did to Somi or Jinsoul.

 

     “As you know some of the gods and goddesses, myself included, weren’t entirely thrilled to find out that the big man, Zeus himself, had been hiding a secret child under the guise of her being Apollo’s daughter… they’ve been telling me, whispering… threatening into my ear that its about time you go on your first official quest, to prove yourself of sorts,” He explained.

 

     Jihyo had never felt smaller. She wasn’t exactly ecstatic to find out she was Zeus’s daughter either, but wasn’t that punishment enough? Why did the gods want to send her off on a quest, surely a difficult and possibly life threatening one?

 

     “Oh, don’t feel so bad for yourself, Joohyun gets quests all the time. She’s on one right now for crying out loud… with half the help you’re receiving!” He barked at her. She straightened up and hardened her face, she was not about to let Mr. D intimidate her so easily.

 

     “As for the rest of you… half of your parents are about to kill me for sending you with her, so I better explain why I’m doing it,” He put his cigar down on the ash tray before pulling up a stack of papers to read off of, “There’s fucking nine—” he looked over his papers to recount the girls before continuing, “—eight of you so excuse the script,” he cleared his throat, “For the past couple of weeks you girls have been driving me fucking insane, with Nayeon constantly begging to be sent on a quest, Momo coming after and begging not to be, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu stealing and vandalizing things in the middle of the night… spurred on by the reignition of the age old Ares and Athena cabin blood feud _also_ caused by you lot, Jihyo having an identity crisis and destroying a sacred tree – because apparently that’s a thing, Sana torturing the new girl – whatever her name was –  and causing her likely run back to complain to Artemis – which we all know I need another goddess angry with me, and Jeongyeon… well Jeongyeon you are such an overachiever sometimes and quite frankly I’m disappointed in you… I’m disappointed in all of you,”

 

     Jeongyeon’s face fell, while Tzuyu remained unbothered. The others had varied reactions, Dahyun and Chaeyoung shared a nervous glance while Sana looked downright offended, and Jihyo was still attempting to put on a brave face.

 

     Nayeon looked at Momo who had her head leaned restfully on her shoulder, “You’ve been asking him not to send us on quests?” She asked, her voice almost breaking at the question as hurt filled her eyes. Momo knew this was the only thing Nayeon had ever wanted, and it didn’t even matter to her that she was finally getting to go on one if it was under these circumstances.

 

     Momo opened her mouth as if she was going to respond, but Mr. D didn’t allow her, “Oh no, she’s not getting out of this one, I know what she did to BamBam, like it or not you’re in this together,”

 

     It was all Nayeon had ever wanted but if Momo hadn’t already known that, she would have never been able to tell in this moment. She could only see disappointment written all over Nayeon’s face, and she knew that was directed at her.

 

     “Anyway, that’s all I have to say, you leave tomorrow so… get out of here and uhh don’t disappoint me… _twice_ ,” He said motioning for them to shoo.

 

     No one budged, no one really knew what to do, “Uh, dad, don’t we need some sort of leader?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     He narrowed his eyes at her, “Yeah, I was just getting to that umm,” He said flipping through his script again looking for who it should be.

 

     “I wouldn’t mind doing it,” She suggested.

 

     Without looking up from his task he responded, “Jeongyeon, you don’t even have to go… I just called you here to say I’m disappointed in you, besides, my kids don’t go on quests, you’re just not cut out for it”

 

     She opened her mouth and closed it again choosing her words very carefully before finally responding, “I can do it, I’ve always wanted to be chosen for a quest… much more as the leader!” She replied enthusiastically.

 

     “Don’t be ridiculous Jeongyeon, someone with actual skills and leadership ability needs to lead this group otherwise they’ll end up just how Hera wants them: with their heads on platters… I mean, pretend I said something else,” He offered, not even trying to hide his slip up.

 

     “But I’ve been training really hard with Tzuyu, I’m not a defenseless child… and you said it yourself: I’m an overachiever,”

 

     Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon like a kicked puppy, mouthing _Tzuyu? Really??_ Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was not in the mood for Nayeon’s theatrics.

 

     “Fine Jeongyeon, do whatever you want,” He said sighing, and then putting down his papers he concluded, “But Jihyo is your leader since this is her punishment, and that’s final, now leave before I put your heads on platters myself,”

 

     This time they all hurried towards the exit, not wanting to take a god’s threats lightly. “Oh, and Jihyo… you have a meeting with the oracle to be getting to,”

 

     ~

 

     Jihyo slowly ascended the steps to the attic where she would find the oracle, she was more nervous than she’d care to admit. The oracle held the fate of her mission and all eight of their lives in one tiny prophecy. She hesitated outside the door.

 

     “Jihyo,” Rachel said turning her head towards the door and beckoning Jihyo in.

 

     “H—hey Rachel, long time—well, first time, no see I guess,” She chuckled nervously.

 

     Rachel smiled politely, “I know why you’ve come,” she said.

 

     “Yeah, of course you would know that already,” Jihyo started, nearly shaking in anticipation and nerves, “I—I’ve never… Well you know that too, I should stop stalling and just get to it shouldn’t I?”

 

     “Ask me what you came to ask,” Rachel said simply, her face was void of emotion, and Jihyo wasn’t sure to find that comforting or intimidating.

 

     “Ok, here we go, Oracle, what is my destiny?” Jihyo asked and immediately squeezed her eyes shut.

 

     Nothing immediately happened, she hesitantly opened cracked an eye open and that’s when she felt a sudden breeze and a green fog filled the room. Rachel’s eyes rolled back into her head and her voice was replaced with what sounded like thousands of voices layered on top of each other. Jihyo stood her ground, _No one has ever been harmed in the process of receiving a quest, right? This is supposed to be the easy part_ , she thought to herself.

 

     “Park Jihyo,” The Oracle addressed. _Wait! I should write this down_ , Jihyo thought as she pulled her notepad and a pen out of her bag. Ok, _now_ she was ready.

 

      _“You shall follow the moon, for she knows where to look_

_And face the chimera to find what it took_

_You shall look danger in the face and know its name_

_And find out you’re not as brave as you claim_

_You shall identify the woman whose heart is black_

_But when you need to most, you cannot attack_

_You shall save your enemy from almost dying_

_Find out that reality is better than lying_

_And receive forgiveness without even trying”_

 

     The voice stopped and Jihyo looked up in anticipation, her pen ready, but Rachel was looking amusedly down on her once again, her voice back to normal as she asked, “Got all that?”

 

     “I—I think so,” Jihyo said worriedly.

 

     Rachel chuckled, “Heroes usually don’t think to bring a pen and paper, I’m impressed,”

 

     Jihyo blushed, she had thought it would have been obvious. How else was she expected to remember all those lines of prose after hearing it just one time? “Well I always come prepared,” she said confidently slipping the notebook and pen back in her bag.

 

     Rachel smiled proudly, “Good luck,”

 

     “Thanks Rachel, and hey maybe I’ll come back and visit you when I get back,” Jihyo said.

 

     “Maybe focus on finishing your first quest before you think about coming back for another,” Rachel winced.

 

     “That’s not…” Jihyo started to say, but Rachel was giggling. _She knows, of course she already knows_ , she thought.

 

     ~

 

     After leaving Mr. D’s office Chaeyoung grabbed Dahyun’s arm and pulled her to the side. Sana looked expectantly back at the two, but Chaeyoung shot her a warning glare and she didn’t dare follow them.

 

     Dahyun wasn’t sure where Chaeyoung was leading her, but when the strawberry fields loomed in sight her stomach started to turn. Chaeyoung certainly wasn’t taking her strawberry picking, that’s for sure.

 

     As soon as they felt the softer soil under their feet Chaeyoung rounded on Dahyun, but her eyes weren’t orange, they were blue and full of betrayal, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you and Sana were hooking up! Sana, I understand, because she never tells me, but you? You didn’t even tell me you had a crush on her, and you’re supposed to be my best friend! Best friends tell each other these things!”

 

     Dahyun looked down at her feet and didn’t respond.

 

     Chaeyoung sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

 

     For a moment they were both silent, Chaeyoung waiting for an answer and Dahyun trying to find the right words to voice her thoughts.

 

     “You never told me you liked Mina,” Dahyun answered, her voice small.

 

     Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at Dahyun in annoyance, “Yeah because it was obvious!” she assumed everyone knew because Sana instantly knew.

 

     “Was it? Or did I know because I paid attention to you? Because I thought I was being obvious about liking Sana too and yet you still didn’t notice. Gods, even Yeri noticed before you,” Dahyun answered calmly, but the words still carried bite.

 

     “I—I—” Chaeyoung stuttered, at a loss for words. So many thoughts were running through her mind. _So that’s what Yeri meant when she wanted to dare Dahyun to confess_ , she thought, and then shook her head divisively. How had Dahyun managed to turn this back on her?

 

     “Well I've always sort of had a thing for her, but _everything else_  started that night you and Tzuyu ditched me at that Dionysius party. Sana came back for me and… and she invited me to sleep over,” Dahyun said looking at her hands, “Don’t worry, nothing happened,” she quickly added.

 

     “Mina did—” Chaeyoung started looking shocked.

 

     “—I know. Mina did whatever horrible thing Mina did, and that’s literally all you’ve been obsessed with since. You didn’t even notice me falling for Sana,” She explained.

 

     Chaeyoung let out a deep breath, “I’m sorry,”

 

     Dahyun looked up at Chaeyoung in surprise, “Y—you’re sorry?”

 

     “Yeah I’m sorry I was a shitty best friend. And I’m sorry I totally made out with your girlfriend in front of you at her party,” Chaeyoung apologized.

 

     “Well if we’re being totally honest it was actually kind of hot, so I didn’t really mind,” she answered blushing.

 

     “OH MY GODS, you and Sana were _both_ trying to fuck with me!” Chaeyoung exclaimed unsure of whether she should feel flattered or totally grossed out,

 

     “So how did this start—did she charm-speak you?” Chaeyoung asked, needing a subject change.

 

     Dahyun snorted, “Please, Sana can’t charm-speak… she wishes. No, she’s just hot and I gay panicked,” she explained.

 

     “That sounds about right. Thank the gods she can’t though, no one would be safe,” Chaeyoung joked.

 

     “She’d be unstoppable,” Dahyun agreed.

 

     “Bro, I can’t believe you’ve been fucking Minatozaki Sana,” Chaeyoung said still in disbelief.

 

     “Actually, two nights ago… that was the first time,” Dahyun confessed shyly.

 

     “Wait, wait, what?” Chaeyoung replied.

 

     “Yeah, surprise… we lost our virginities on the same night!” Dahyun exclaimed lightly.

 

     “How did you manage to… oh my gods your power,” Chaeyoung fawned.

 

     “I honestly don’t even know how I did it myself,” Dahyun answered shaking her head.

 

     “Do you want to maybe get breakfast and discuss your sex life?” Chaeyoung asked in fascination, “Since, y’know, I can’t remember mine,”

 

     Dahyun blushed, but answered confidently, “Only if Sana can come too… because I couldn’t even begin to explain half the shit she did in bed,”

 

     Chaeyoung laughed out loud, doubling over and holding her belly. Dahyun couldn’t help but join in, eyes turning to crescent moons as she held on to Chaeyoung for support.

 

     ~

 

     Momo sighed for what must be the twelfth time tonight. Nayeon would have picked up on it sooner had her normal judgment not been clouded with how upset she felt with her girlfriend earlier today… wait normally Momo would be dead asleep by now, and by default so would Nayeon. She should not be having this mental conversation at all. _That’s it, something is wrong._

 

     “Momoring,” Nayeon started in her sweetest voice, trying to let the girl know she wasn’t upset anymore. She nuzzled gently into Momo’s chest breathing in her peach scent before looking up at the girl with worry-filled eyes, “what’s wrong?”

 

     “Nothing, Nayeon, go back to sleep,” she replied quietly, her voice cracking. _No Nabongs, no Nayeonnie, no Unnie. Just Nayeon. Something is definitely wrong._

 

     “Well I can’t,” Nayeon said sitting upright and pouting, so you either have to tell me what’s wrong or I’m going to… I’m going to…” She looked around for an idea, then grabbing the pillow she had once been laying on she looked back at Momo, “I’m going to smack you with this pillow,”

 

     Momo considered it, coming from Nayeon, the threat seemed real enough, she started to sit up slowly, “Fine, but just don’t look at me like you did earlier,” she paused seeming to struggle with what she was going to say next, “like you regretted me… it scared me,” she finished looking down at her hands that were twisting and fidgeting unnaturally.

 

     Nayeon’s heart nearly broke for the girl, she hadn’t intended to hurt Momo… she was the one who had felt hurt by Momo’s actions, “I don’t regret you Momo, I could never,” She said gently.

 

     “You promise?” Momo asked, her voice sounded so small and childlike. Nayeon wanted to hug her… so she did.

 

     “Of course, Momo,” She said running her hands through her hair comfortingly. Rarely was Nayeon the one to be comforting Momo, usually Momo was the one who had the calming effect on her, it was a strange role reversal, but a necessary one nonetheless, “Please tell me what’s bothering you, I want to help,” she said finally pulling away.

 

     “I’m scared,” Momo sobbed suddenly, “I’m scared about this quest, Nayeon I can’t sleep for once in my life, I don’t know what to do. I know you’re going to fight, and I’m going to be useless. I can’t protect you out there, what if something happens? Mr. D said it himself, he’s just trying to get rid of us, what if we never come back? What if I never see you again?”

 

     “Momo, slow down, it’s going to be alright, we’re going to be together. When we’re together, nothing can stop us, don’t forget that. And don’t worry about protecting me, that’s my job, I protect you,” She said reaching up to place her hands on Momo’s face forcing them to hold eye contact, “There’s 8 of us, we have strength in numbers. And hey, if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll just push Tzuyu in the way first,”

 

     Momo snorted at Nayeon’s joke before her face fell again, “So you’re not mad at me for telling Mr. D not to send us on a quest?”

 

     Nayeon had never been good at sharing her feelings, but she had just given the best speech she could possibly have given, and Momo still didn’t get it? _Ok, phase 2, time to show her how much I love her._

 

     Without breaking eye contact for a second Nayeon pulled Momo’s face to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. Momo sighed with relief into the kiss and Nayeon could feel a fresh tear roll down her cheek.

 

     “Momo, everything is going to be ok, I’m going to make everything alright,” Nayeon murmured comfortingly as she shifted the two of them, so Momo was laying on her back and Nayeon was hovering over her. Nayeon kissed her tear-stained cheeks and eyes trying her best to rid her face of her sadness.

 

     “Unnie,” Momo whispered urgently causing Nayeon to pause her ministrations.

 

     “Yeah?” She asked, concern filling her voice.

 

     “I love you,” she said finally smiling up at Nayeon. And Nayeon felt like she was going to explode, as if her heart was set on fire. This was all she needed. This was the courage she needed to tell Momo how she felt.

 

     “I lo—I lo—” Nayeon started to say.

 

     Momo grabbed Nayeon’s face and smiled encouragingly at her, “I know. You don’t have to say it,”

 

     Nayeon just shook her head, “I want to, I’ve been wanting to,” and with a deep breath started over, “I love you Momo, I love you, I love you, I love you” and seeing Momo’s smile turn in to a full blown grin made all of Nayeon’s nerves and butterflies worth it. And suddenly she was crashing her lips down on Momo’s smiling ones once again.

 

     “Nayeon,” Momo said in between kisses.

 

     “Mhm?” she mumbled as she started kissing down Momo’s neck determinedly.

 

     “I haven’t felt this awake in my entire life,” she panted before arching into Nayeon’s teeth as she nipped her gently on her collar bone.

 

     “Good thing or bad thing?” she questioned unsure she meant whether from the aforementioned nerves or otherwise. Nayeon’s warm hands ascended up Momo’s exposed stomach, over the band of her sports bra and flicked over her breasts.

 

     Momo moaned, “Oh gods, a good thing, _definitely_ a good thing,”

 

     Nayeon chuckled, she was starting to like a woke Momo more and more. Suddenly she felt Momo’s hands grip tightly on her hips tugging her panties off and then pulling her back down on top of her waist. Nayeon gasped in surprise and then quickly hummed in pleasure at Momo’s surprising enthusiasm.

 

     “You know, I’ve always had this fantasy—” Momo started.

 

     “—Me too,” Nayeon said reading her mind and shifting up onto Momo’s abdomen. Momo had abs carved by the gods, and Nayeon would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about defiling them once or twice before. Momo could feel Nayeon’s heat just over her stomach. She whimpered in anticipation at what she knew was coming next.

 

     Nayeon lowered her hot core on top of Momo, who gasped in pleasure at the feeling, “Nayeonnie, you feel so good,” Momo whined tightening her grip even further, Nayeon guessed her fingers may leave bruises for tomorrow, but she didn’t care.

 

     Nayeon smiled down at her girlfriend before tentatively grinding down on her abs.

 

     “Fuck,” Momo husked pulling Nayeon down harsher with faster strokes, leaving a slick trail of Nayeon’s juices all over her stomach and chest. It was making a mess, but Momo couldn’t care less.

 

     Nayeon threw her head back and bit into her fist to keep quiet as she muffled her own moans of pleasure. She knew first-hand better than to wake a sleeping Hypnos kid… especially in this position. Fantasizing about doing dirty things to Momo’s perfect toned stomach was one thing, but actually getting to do them was life changing. Nayeon could feel her walls tighten as she desperately pressed down harder, keeping up with Momo’s rough pace.

 

     Momo snorted, looking up at Nayeon’s face scrunched up in concentration, “For once in your life, at a loss for words… we may have to try this more often,”

 

     Nayeon’s eyes snapped open and a growl escaped her lips. Quicker than Momo could even react Nayeon was flipping them over so Momo was now straddling over her. Momo was looking down expectantly at her, never having been a top in her life, waiting for Nayeon to catch her breath.

 

     She quickly tugged off Momo’s gym shorts, “You really wanna shut me up, eh? Come up here and show me how much,” Nayeon commanded.

 

     Momo’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

     “I won’t bite… much,” Nayeon said sticking her tongue out teasingly. At this, Momo’s eyes darkened from surprise to lust quickly. She slowly sat up which apparently wasn’t fast enough for Nayeon who grabbed her hips and pulled her up over her expectant mouth kissing and nipping up her thighs tantalizingly. Momo let out a low groan at once. Her hips instantly bucked and rolled instinctively onto Nayeon’s awaiting tongue that reached up to greet it teasing around the folds and tasting Momo languidly. Momo’s body reacted instinctively grinding down on Nayeon’s mouth and her tongue slipped inside of Momo, being greedily swallowed up at once.

 

     Momo moaned loudly, clearly less worried about waking up her half-siblings than Nayeon. Nayeon’s tongue expertly darted in and out, licking all around Momo’s opening, lapping her up and driving the younger girl wild. Momo had to hold onto the bed for stability with one hand while the other twisted in Nayeon’s hair, pulling her closer. Nayeon then adjusted slightly to be able to suck and lick at the girl’s clit. The cries of pleasure Momo elicited were absolutely sinful. Shortly after Nayeon could feel Momo’s walls begin to tighten and she gripped her hips tighter holding her further down if that were possible so that Nayeon’s tongue could reach further inside of her.

 

     “Unnie, I’m gonna—” Momo started, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut in ecstasy.

 

     Nayeon hummed in pleasure against Momo sending a shiver up the girl’s spine. Then she gently raked her nails down Momo’s back which was the last straw that finally sent her over the edge. “Nayeonnie!” Momo screamed unabashedly.

 

     ~

 

     “Do you think Mina will get to be a constellation one day?” Chaeyoung asked wistfully as the two girls lay side by side stargazing on their last night at camp.

 

     “I can see it now, a constellation map of Mina’s moles,” Sana teased, arms sweeping dramatically across the night sky as she giggled.

 

     Chaeyoung wasn’t nearly as amused by this joke as Sana was.

 

     “I’m only kidding, I don’t think the defective hunters get stars named after them,” Sana answered, no longer laughing.

 

     Chaeyoung considered Sana’s choice of words as she fidgeted with Mina’s hunter’s necklace that she had decided to start wearing around her neck.

 

     “Do you miss her?” Sana asked, noticing Chaeyoung’s actions and pulling her from her thoughts.

 

     “I don’t know yet, I honestly don’t know what I feel… ever since you told Dahyun “Love at First Sight” doesn’t work if you’re already in love with the person it made me realize: what Mina did hurt me, it broke my heart and I guess I hadn’t forgiven her yet… but after that night—now I—I don’t know yet. My heart needs time to decide,”

 

     “You could always kiss me again and force your heart to make a decision,” Sana joked.

 

     “I don’t think Dahyun would appreciate that very much,” Chaeyoung responded rolling her eyes.

 

     Sana’s laughter immediately died down and her tone became serious as she thoughtfully responded, “Hmm maybe not,”

 

     Suddenly there was a loud cry of, “Nayeonnie!” that the two girls heard from their position in the common area.

 

     “What was that?” Chaeyoung asked looking franticly at Sana.

 

     “That better be what I think it is,” Sana said hastily getting to her feet.

 

     “Hey, where are you going?” Chaeyoung called after her friend, but Sana had taken off in the direction of the Hypnos cabin.

 

     Without knocking Sana entered, flinging open the door of the cabin to find a sweaty panting Momo straddling Nayeon’s face.

 

     “Holy shit you guys, you did it! You finally did it!” Sana cheered excitedly.

 

     “Shut the _fuck_ up Sana!” Mark shouted from his bunk tossing a pillow in her direction. _Really?_ That’s _what wakes you up?_ Sana thought as she easily dodged the projectile.

 

     Momo quickly hopped off Nayeon and under the covers. Nayeon, who was more modestly clad in her oversized t-shirt, reluctantly sat up to indulge her late-night visitor. She wiped at her messy face with her shirt sleeve and looked over at Sana impatiently.

 

     “Your athleticism is astounding Momo, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you move so fast in my life,” Sana admitted, slow clapping – albeit quietly as not to disturb their cabinmates, “That was like _Chaeng_ fast,”

 

     Momo pulled the blanket up over her face in embarrassment.

 

     “Toss me those shorts?” Nayeon asked pointing to Momo’s gym shorts that had landed close to where Sana was currently standing.

 

     “Sure thing, babe,” Sana said picking up the shorts with two fingers and flinging them in her direction. Nayeon peeled the blanket back down and handed them to Momo who gratefully slipped them on right away.

 

     Nayeon could not wipe the enormous grin off her face, she may not have been the one who came just now, but she sure felt like she was. She was on cloud nine. Even if Sana hadn’t heard Momo earlier, she would have known Nayeon’s just-got-laid look a mile away… considering she was the last one to cause it.

 

     “So, how’d you do it?” Sana said climbing in bed with them and snuggling in between the two. Normal people had boundaries, but normal people weren’t Sana.

 

     “Um… well as you just saw—” Nayeon started giddily.

 

     “No, she means how did we stay awake… I assume?” Momo finally spoke up.

 

     “Bingo,” Sana did finger guns at Momo before turning to Nayeon, “I’m not a perv… and besides been there done that I can use my imagination thank you very much,”

 

     Nayeon opened her mouth like she was going to say something before narrowing her eyes and shutting it again in a pout.

 

     “It was just nerves, I guess,” Momo explained, “Nervous energy converted into… something else,”

 

     “Ok, now let me ask a personal question,” Sana started.

 

     Nayeon snorted, “Aren’t they _all_ personal questions at this point?”

 

     “Does anyone else in Hypnos have as much trouble getting laid as Motang here?” Sana asked ignoring Nayeon’s comment and ruffling Momo’s hair.

 

     Nayeon groaned.

 

     “Ew, I don’t pretend to know the first thing about my half-siblings sex lives,” Momo said cringing.

 

     “Doesn’t Jungeun have a girlfriend… or three? You’ve never felt compelled to ask her?” Sana pressed.

 

     “That’s disgusting, who wants to know how much sex their siblings have?” Momo asked incredulously.

 

     “We’re very open in Aphrodite, Rosé, Jiwoo, and I even track each other’s periods,” Sana explained.

 

     “I would hate to be Jinyoung,” Nayeon chuckled bitterly.

 

     “Hey Sana, I hate to ask this and all because I know you have so many more pressing questions, but are you planning on leaving anytime soon? I haven’t had a chance to thank Nayeon properly for earlier and uhh…” Momo trailed off letting the idea hang in the air.

 

     “Oh my gods, of course, I totally get it, we have the whole quest to talk anyway, see you guys tomorrow!” Sana said excitedly jumping out of their bed.

 

     “Wait what?” Nayeon asked shocked.

 

     “Oh, you thought we were done?” Momo asked crawling on top of Nayeon and lifting her shirt up to press kisses from the base of her sternum downwards.

 

     Nayeon heard more giggling and knew Sana was still watching them, “Sana!” she shouted chucking a pillow at the girl. Momo just hummed into Nayeon’s stomach not bothering to look up.

 

     “Fine! I’m leaving!” She called giggling melodically. This time they heard the door open and swing shut signaling that she had finally left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok finally, amiright?  
> tell me I'm right on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	19. Cause I just wanna make a grown demigod cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dreamt we spoke, I dreamt we spoke again  
> But when I awoke, when I awoke I could not remember”
> 
>  - “I Dreamt We Spoke Again” by Death Cab for Cutie (the Louis the Child remix is fire)
> 
> The quest begins!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged Graphic Depictions of Violence because of fight scenes in this and the next chapter. They're not _so_ bad, but like... they happen. So here's your warning if you need it.

   “Jeongyeon-oppa, when we get back to camp can I be invited to our welcome back party?” Dahyun asked giving Jeongyeon puppy-dog eyes.

 

     Chaeyoung who was walking on Jeongyeon’s other side began laughing hysterically, “Bro,” was all she managed to wheeze through her laughter.

 

     Jeongyeon gritter her teeth before turning to Dahyun and flicking her on the head.

 

     “Yah! What was that for?” Dahyun whined, holding her hands over the spot where she had been hit.

 

     Jeongyeon groaned in frustration, this girl was too much.

 

     “You know Jeongyeon is a girl, right?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

     “Yeah but—she has this cooler older brother vibe and—” Dahyun reasoned, “Wait, you call her Hyung, why is it suddenly not ok when I do it?”

 

     “Inside joke,” Chaeyoung shrugged, “Besides, I totally give off cooler younger brother vibes, so it works,”

 

     “You wish,” Dahyun said, making an attempt to leap at Chaeyoung, but the younger girl was faster, causing Dahyun to crash into Jeongyeon instead.

 

     “Yah! Watch where you’re going!” She chastised, shoving Dahyun off of her.

 

     “Don’t listen to them Dahyunnie,” Sana called over Nayeon’s shoulder, “Neither of them are as cool as they think, that’s why everyone calls them the No Jam Bros,”

 

     “Pssh, that’s because Jeongyeon is like a cyclops, Nobody thinks she’s funny,” Chaeyoung sniggered.

 

     “Does that make you a nobody?” Jeongyeon retorted.

 

     “I would gladly accept any title the mighty Odysseus once held,” Chaeyoung said puffing out her chest.

 

     “Fuck you No Jam Number 2, you wish you were as cool as Odysseus,” Jeongyeon responded rolling her eyes.

 

     “And you wonder where Somi got her bad attitude from,” Nayeon scoffed playfully.

 

     “Why is everyone ganging up on me today?” Jeongyeon whined.

 

     “Oh my gods, I just got it,” Momo said chuckling quietly to herself causing Nayeon, Dahyun, Sana, and Jeongyeon to all glare at her, the latter groaning audibly.

 

     “Thank you, Momo!” Chaeyoung exclaimed dramatically.

 

     ~

 

     Sana was walking with her arms around Momo and Nayeon seriously making good on her promise to ask them more about their sex life during the quest,

 

     “Nayeon, who knew you’re such a giver!” Sana squealed.

 

     “Oh please, I was just trying to shut her up,” Momo teased.

 

     “Someone should have shut you up,” Nayeon snorted, “Your screaming is the whole reason we’re having to have this conversation,”

 

     “Well its really all _your_ fault for making me scream,” Momo huffed.

 

     “I don’t know Momo, Nayeon never made _me_ scream like that,” Sana added.

 

     “ _See_ ,” Nayeon emphasized, “Wait, yah!” Nayeon growled turning to try and swat annoyedly at Sana.

 

     “Nayeon used to be _such_ a pillow princess,” Sana commented.

 

     “I did not!” Nayeon shouted, suddenly flustered, “T—there was an even power distribution in bed,” she explained.

 

     Sana shot Momo a look, “See that’s how you know I’m right. Have you ever known Nayeon to admit to evenly sharing power with someone?”

 

     Momo looked back at Nayeon, “She has a point,”

 

     “Whatever, you weren’t even that good, you needed the practice,” Nayeon countered.

 

     Sana snorted in response, “That’s not what your mom said!” and Momo had to cover her face to conceal the laughter she could no longer hold back. Nayeon’s face burned bright red and she wanted to hide, but Sana was holding tightly onto her.

 

     “So, honestly ladies, who’s the top?” Sana questioned, suddenly back to being serious, “Because when I walked in, I _saw_ Momo on top, but my better intuition didn’t believe it for one second. I always had you pegged as a big ole bottom, Motang,”

 

     “I could be a top,” it was Momo’s turn to sound indignant.

 

     Nayeon, taking the opportunity to seize the upper hand, countered, “Oh, could you? Where was that attitude last night then?”

 

     Sana was cackling with laughter as Momo shrunk into herself in embarrassment. _Just as I’d suspected_ , Sana thought to herself.

 

     Suddenly both girls’ attentions turned back to Sana, “I heard you’re settling down Sana… why don’t you share how _your_ girlfriend is in bed?”

 

     Sana’s jaw dropped in stunned silence, she hadn’t expected the tables to turn so quickly, “I—what do you want to know?” she asked feigning bravery and quickly looking over her shoulder at a blissfully unaware Dahyun.

 

     “Who it is,” Nayeon asked instantly.

 

     “Yeah from all your talk, we know you must still the top,” Momo teased, “Unless this one’s turned you into a quote-unquote big ole bottom,”

 

     “No, not even close,” Sana snorted before sighing, “She’s a classic bratty bottom case,”

 

     “Well that’s not bad,” Momo mused, “I’ve always thought of you to be quite the brat tamer,”

 

     “Oh, I definitely don’t foresee her giving me as much trouble as this one did,” Sana said jerking her thumb in Nayeon’s direction.

 

     “Yah! I’m not a brat!” Nayeon protested.

 

     “Yeah, not _anymore_ ,” Momo teased.

 

     “Need I remind you that you _ripped_ my blindfold,” Sana countered.

 

     “I told you I’m going to get you a new one as soon as I get out to the city,” Nayeon mumbled guiltily.

 

     “Guys I don’t think I’ll make it much longer, I’m exhausted. Can we like stop for a nap or something?” Momo complained.

 

     “What happened to all the stamina you had last night?” Nayeon retorted teasingly.

 

     “You _ate_ it all up,” Momo whined.

 

     Sana started laughing uncontrollably and Nayeon blushed. As soon as Momo realized what she had said she started to back track, but it was too late, the damage was already done.

 

     ~

 

     “Aren’t prophecies usually like four lines? Maybe there’s eight lines because there’s one for each of us,” Tzuyu suggested.

 

     “I considered that, but there’s actually nine lines,” Jihyo answered, handing the paper over for Tzuyu to get a better look at, “So who would the last line be for?”

 

     Tzuyu turned the paper left and right as if she was trying to make sense of the prophecy before finally responding, “Jeez Jihyo, your handwriting is shit,”

 

     “It’s not that bad is it?” Jihyo groaned, Tzuyu just chuckled.

 

     “We have to fight a _Chupacabra_?” Tzuyu asked incredulously, squinting at the messy lettering.

 

     “A Chimera,” Jihyo corrected, “But that’s not until line 2. I’m thinking we start from the beginning and work our way down. The oracle gave it to me in this order so there’s no sense in jumping ahead,” Jihyo said scratching her head in thought.

 

     “It starts with “You shall follow the moon for she knows where to look // and face the chimera to find what it took,” so I’m guessing the moon knows where to look for the chimera, but it’s literally morning right now so unless we feel like waiting another 12 hours… any suggestions?”

 

     “Notice how it refers to the moon as _she_ though, if Apollo is the Sun wouldn’t that make Artemis the Moon? Maybe the first step is to consult Artemis and see if she knows where the chimera is,” Tzuyu suggested.

 

     Jihyo gulped, she’d really hoped she wouldn’t encounter any gods or goddesses on her quest after what Mr. D had said about them all hating her.

 

     “Hey, don’t worry about it, Mina is like her right-hand woman, so she can vouch for us, right?” Tzuyu asked hopefully.

 

     “I really hope Artemis doesn’t have anything to do with the next line about danger and fear because I’m starting to feel that way already,” Jihyo admitted.

 

     “You’re skipping line 2, chimera and what it took first, then danger and fear, Artemis will be long gone before that part,” Tzuyu responded.

 

     Jihyo sighed in defeat, “Ok everyone, Tzuyu thinks the Moon means Artemis, so we head to the hunters’ camp first?”

 

     Nayeon scoffed, “If Tzuyu says it, then I disagree, she’s always trying to make everything deeper than what it is with her smarty pants Athena brain… if the quest says the moon, then why can’t it just mean the moon?”

 

     Momo reached around Sana to stroke her girlfriend’s back comfortingly, hoping it would calm her a bit.

 

     “Do you want to try deciphering Jihyo’s handwriting?” Tzuyu said whipping around and thrusting the paper in Nayeon’s face. Nayeon abruptly stopped walking to study the page in front of her.

 

     “In my defense, I was writing quickly because I didn’t want to miss anything,” Jihyo piped up standing on her tippy toes to see over Tzuyu’s shoulder.

 

     Nayeon turned the page upside down and furrowed her brow before turning it back right side up, looking once more, and giving it back to Tzuyu, “Ok I give up… but I still say the moon isn’t that deep. Not everything has to be a symbol, sometimes they just are what they are,”

 

     “Well, why don’t we _start_ at the hunters’ basecamp and if Artemis isn’t helpful, we can wait out the actual moon there?” Momo suggested calmly.

 

     “That sounds like a great plan!” Jihyo enthused and began walking off. Tzuyu and Nayeon stared at each other for another moment before finally following after.

 

     ~

 

     They arrived at the hunters’ camp after about a two-hour trek due north. It was a modest sized encampment with a circle of tents surrounding a cabin-sized, more regal looking, tent in the middle.

 

     A girl with long raven hair crouched near the entrance, menacingly sharpening two deadly looking sickles. She looked up abruptly and shot the oncoming girls a cold glare.

 

     “Hello,” Jihyo said stepping forward, “I think I remember you from dropping Mina off at Camp Half-blood,”

 

     She shook her head and looked away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

 

     Jihyo looked at Momo for confirmation, _She had been there right?_ Momo just shrugged; she’d been half asleep anyway.

 

     “Ok… well we need to speak to Artemis, is she here?” Jihyo pressed.

 

     She snorted as if what Jihyo had said was amusing, “Byulyi-ssi! Some campers are here!”

 

     The older hunter poked her head out of the first tent on the left and eyed the group of girls cautiously, she immediately recognized Jihyo and smiled tentatively, “If you’ve come looking for Mina, she’s… she’s not here,” she explained.

 

     Jihyo couldn’t stop her face from falling, even though that wasn’t the reason they’d come, she was hoping she’d at least get to see her, “Actually we’re looking for the Chimera, and in a sort of roundabout way that lead us here. We were hoping we could talk to Artemis and see if she might know where it is,” Jihyo asked.

 

     Moonbyul sighed in defeat, she’d always hoped that Mina would be able to get revenge her on the Chimera, but you snooze you lose, “I was the last one to see it. Not far northeast of here. There is a cave hidden behind a waterfall, I think that may be its lair,” she explained.

 

     “Y-you saw the Chimera?” Jihyo asked in awe.

 

     Moonbyul scoffed, “Yeah. Ugly, one-eyed motherfucker, hard to forget,”

 

     “Hold on, what did you say your name was again?” Nayeon asked stepping forward.

 

     “Moon Byul-yi,” She answered straightening up, “I’m Artemis’s acting second in command,”

 

     Nayeon looked smugly back at Tzuyu who stuck out her tongue in response. Nayeon’s jaw fell, “Oh don’t act like you were right, I was the one who said it’s not that deep!”

 

     “You would’ve had us wait until nightfall and—,” Tzuyu countered.

 

     “Children! Please!” Jihyo shouted at her quarreling friends. Momo began rubbing comfortingly up and down Nayeon’s arms to calm her while Tzuyu just turned to Dahyun and Chaeyoung and rolled her eyes, “Thank you Moonbyul,” Jihyo said bowing, “I’ll tell Solar you were a big help to us,”

 

     Moonbyul smiled and the girls were off again.

 

     Fifteen minutes later after the girls were gone from their encampment Sunmi lazily crawled out of the first tent on the right and strolled up to Moonbyul, “What did those girls want?” she asked casually.

 

     “They were looking for the Chimera,” Moonbyul shrugged, “I was hoping Mina would have been able to finally get revenge on it, but she won’t be able to do that anymore. Good riddance I guess,”

 

     “They were from Camp Half-blood?” Sunmi asked suddenly serious.

 

     “Yeah, probably one of those dumb quests they make them go on to feel like they’re doing something important,” Moonbyul answered rolling her eyes playfully.

 

     Sunmi didn’t return her playful gaze, instead she furrowed her brow in frustration, “Damn it,” she said kicking Hyejoo’s whetstone across the camp.

 

     Hyejoo glared threateningly at her elder.

 

     “Geez, what’s up with you?” Moonbyul said walking towards where the whetstone had landed to retrieve it.

 

     “I—I just wanted to be the one to slay it—in Mina’s place of course,” Sunmi explained.

 

     Moonbyul’s face fell in understanding. She often forgot Sunmi had been there too, “Well why don’t you try and catch up, they’re not too far ahead. You could probably help them,”

 

     “I hope the Chimera kicks your woldo across the forest,” Hyejoo grumbled.

 

     “As if that would change anything, I could kick it’s ass with my bare hands,” Sunmi snorted.

 

     “Then why didn’t you?” Hyejoo said referring to the first time she’d encountered the monster.

 

     Sunmi just narrowed her eyes at Hyejoo before grabbing her woldo off the weapons rack and heading out after the girls.

 

     “You hadn’t even told her which direction to go in yet,” Hyejoo chuckled, “Karma,”

 

     ~

 

     They heard the rush of the waterfall before they saw it, “I got this,” Tzuyu said bravely stepping forward and raising her spear, ready to charge.

 

     “No way, if anyone is going to face the Chimera, it’s me,” Nayeon said challenging Tzuyu.

 

     "I'll do it," Dahyun said confidently, puffing out her chest and raising her khopesh in hope that Sana would think she was brave. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

 

     "NO!" Tzuyu, Nayeon, and Jihyo all turned to her and shouted in unison. 

 

     Jihyo turned back to the two warring demigods before rolling her eyes and groaning, “Can’t you both do it?”

 

     “Absolutely not, she broke the blood oath, I can’t trust her to fight by my side,” Nayeon spat.

 

     “You’re being ridiculous, it was an accident!” Tzuyu protested.

 

     “Oh really? So, Im Mugi ended up on the roof by accident too?” Nayeon scoffed, shaking her spear at Tzuyu defiantly.

 

     “I don’t care who fights the Chimera, just hurry up and do it!” Jihyo growled placing her hands on each of their backs as if she were going to push them forward, but before she could apply force, a simultaneous static tingle of electricity ran up both of their spines causing them to nearly leap out of the bushes in a hurry as if they had been shocked.

 

     “It’s not going to work,” Jeongyeon commented nonchalantly as the two girls focused on shoving each other back and forth rather than strategically approaching the beast.

 

     “Do you want to do it? I didn’t see you offer,” Jihyo challenged.

 

     “I—well, Tzuyu offered first,” Jeongyeon quickly covered.

 

     “Whipped,” Dahyun coughed.

 

     Jeongyeon looked like she was going to reply, but before she could Tzuyu let out a scream, “You bitch!” and the remaining girls looked up. Nayeon had shoved Tzuyu forward at the monster who was now aware of their presence, but instead of taking the initiative to attack she rounded on Nayeon and was charging the oldest girl instead.

 

     “Come at me! Let’s finish what we started before your siblings interrupted us,” Nayeon barked, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

 

     “I should—” Momo started nervously.

 

     “No, I’ll take care of it,” Jeongyeon said raising her hwando and running out of their hiding place towards the beast.

 

     “Does Jeongyeon even know how to fight?” Dahyun asked.

 

     “She said she’d been training with Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung shrugged.

 

     “Sana, please back her up,” Jihyo pleaded.

 

     “On it, boss,” She said drawing her bow and pointing it at the monster.

 

     Jeongyeon met the beast head on, intercepting it before it could get to her warring friends. Chaeyoung winced as Jeongyeon clumsily ducked and dodged the snake head as it tirelessly struck at her. She should have been the one to offer to face it, she was faster and stronger than Jeongyeon.

 

     Jeongyeon was using her shield more than her hwando it seemed. She was circling the beast, almost taunting it. The snake head was getting more daring lashing out at her, then suddenly on its next strike, Jeongyeon swung the hwando rather than the shield, lopping the head clean off.

 

     Dahyun whooped loudly momentarily causing Jeongyeon to lose focus. As the Chimera tried to take the upper hand, Sana let loose an arrow, striking it in the neck and causing it to recoil.

 

     “Yes!” Chaeyoung cheered, “Is the Chimera going to fall in love with Jeong now?” she asked.

 

     Sana laughed, “I’m afraid it doesn’t work on monsters like that,” she said.

 

     “Can you try shooting Nayeon or Tzuyu next then?” Dahyun asked.

 

     Momo shot Dahyun a glare, “I’ll handle them, Sana you keep your eyes on Jeongyeon,”

 

     Jeongyeon turned back to the Chimera with laser focus now, and Sana notched another arrow. Suddenly as if it had forgotten it could until just now the Chimera released a column of fire at Jeongyeon who ducked and managed to block with her shield just in time. 

 

     “Could really use Joohyun right about now,” Jeongyeon called.

 

     “Can’t you control the weather?” Chaeyoung asked Jihyo, “Make it rain, she doesn’t stand a chance against a two headed fire breathing monster,”

 

     “I—I don’t know how,” Jihyo admitted.

 

     “Just think—what would your dad do?” Chaeyoung pleaded.

 

     Jeongyeon was dodging continuous plumes of fire, seemingly unable to attack.

 

     “H—he’s not my dad,” Jihyo said furrowing her brow in concentration desperately trying to remember all the times she'd accidentally caused it to rain. _What did they all have in common?_

 

     “Now is not the time to be in your feels, Jihyo!” Dahyun shouted as a particularly large blast of fire set Jeongyeon’s shield on fire causing her to toss it into the lake.

 

     “It’s the perfect time for tears,” Jihyo said as the first tear fell out of her eye.

 

     Sana looked at her incredulously. _What, are we in therapy?_ She thought, but before she could voice her concern the sky split open and rain began torrenting down.

 

     “Yah, Jihyo, its raining!” Nayeon called, momentarily halting her attack on Tzuyu, which was a relief for Momo who was desperately gripping both of their spears in attempt to keep them away from each other.

 

     “It wasn’t supposed to rain,” Tzuyu admitted, dumbfounded, “I didn’t account for rain,”

 

     The Chimera and Jeongyeon were both taken off-guard by the sudden downpour, but as soon as they rebounded, the Chimera charged at Jeongyeon who was now defenseless.

 

     “Sana!” Jihyo called.

 

     “I can’t get a clear shot through the storm, I don’t want to hit Jeongyeon,” Sana shouted back.

 

     Jeongyeon dove into the lake and the Chimera followed not far behind. Who knew cat hybrids liked water? The two began wrestling, heads bobbing up and down under the surface.

 

     “Momo, can you make it sleep?” Chaeyoung asked.

 

     “If I do, I can’t promise these two won’t jump each other again,” Momo responded worriedly.

 

     “Just do it, they can fight for a little longer,” Jihyo commanded all trace of tears and rain suddenly gone.

 

     “Where the hades did they go?” Sana asked concern in her voice.

 

     Jihyo looked back towards the lake. Neither beast nor demigod had surfaced.

 

     “Oh my gods,” Jihyo said covering her mouth with her hand.

 

     Dahyun hid har face in Sana’s shoulder, and Chaeyoung covered her eyes.

 

     “YAAAHHHHH,” Nayeon shouted charging a dazed Tzuyu.

 

     “Fuck it, Sana shoot them,” Jihyo grumbled.

 

     Sana notched an arrow and fired it at Nayeon, just as Jeongyeon surfaced – knife in mouth and hwando probably forgotten at the bottom of the lake. With the Chimera now gone, Momo was able to calm Nayeon again and halted her in her tracks. The arrow hit Tzuyu in the stomach, but instead of injuring her she pulled the arrow out and looked up at Nayeon who was standing in front of her mortified.

 

     “Jeongyeon you did it!” Chaeyoung shouted running towards the lake to help the girl out of it. Appraising the familiar knife in the older girl’s mouth the added, “Nice underwater knife skills!”

 

     Jeongyeon spit the knife out of her mouth once she was safely on land, “Yeah no thanks to…” Jeongyeon she trailed off as she noticed Tzuyu who was now chasing Nayeon trying to hug her. 

 

     “Sana may have accidentally shot Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung explained.

 

     “Is she ok?” Jeongyeon asked concern washing over her face.

 

     “She’s practically… _peachy_ ,” Chaeyoung snorted.

 

     Jeongyeon punched her in the shoulder, “I hate you so much,”

 

     “Ha ha,” Momo deadpanned rolling her eyes, “I am not that crazy,” she commented still observing as a love stricken Tzuyu tried to kiss a struggling Nayeon.

 

     Jihyo joined the three girls near the lake, followed by Dahyun and a giggling Sana who couldn’t take her eyes off the youngest girl.

 

     “Let’s find out what out friend the Chimera took,” Jihyo suggested.

 

     Sana led the way into the cave with Chaeyoung and Dahyun next, Jihyo fourth, and Jeongyeon and Momo hung back in attempt to round up the oldest and youngest girls.

 

     ~

 

     Upon entering the cave Sana noticed they were not alone, there was a wolf lumbering towards her, but seemingly nothing else in the cave, “Uhh, you sure this is the right place? Only thing I see is this sick looking wolf,” Sana said turning her nose up in disgust at the wretched creature.

 

     “Oh shit,” Sana cursed, as suddenly the once-sick-looking animal was now running and leaping at her. She didn’t even have time to draw her bow.

 

     Before the wolf could land on Sana though, Chaeyoung jumped in the way to protect her friend, baring her clawed weapon fearlessly.

 

     The wolf immediately stopped in its tracks inches away from the girl, staring her straight in the eyes, and bowing its head in defeat.

 

     “Wait, I know those eyes,” Chaeyoung said voice suddenly small. The memory of her nightmare came flooding back to her. It was the same wolf that had eaten her alive causing her to scream and wake up.

 

     Suddenly Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Sana were at her side, weapons at the ready. Surely no _normal_ wolf was enough to match four demigods with weapons… but then why had no one attacked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. _Someone_ tell me you thought Chaeyoung's "peachy" joke was funny? I can't be the only one?  
> Or am I worse than the No Jams?  
> LMK on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	20. Everybody falls down, all the way down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina's POV because I know you've all been dying to know what happened to our favorite "defective" hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter does contain fight scenes btw*

     Mina awoke before the sun rose. She was startled at the unusual warmth that filled her bed: she wasn’t alone. She sighed heavily. Chaeyoung was still wrapped around her, this made it that much harder for Mina to leave even though she knew she had to.

 

     Last night wasn’t real, Mina had come to her senses and halted Chaeyoung’s advances before they had gone too far. The girl had whined and denied Mina’s accusation that she was blinded by ‘Love at First Sight’ profusely. It had broken Mina’s heart to have to say no… but her heart would have to thank her later. She ended up letting Chaeyoung borrow one of her sleep shirts and allowed her to cuddle into her chest tightly to fall asleep. Mina had never had a better sleep thanks to Chaeyoung’s rhythmic breathing and warmth radiating off her as she snuggled so close to her.

 

     She ruefully pried the girl’s arms off of her and hastily began to grab her things, trying to keep quiet as to not wake her up. Chaeyoung started tossing and turning in bed without Mina to cling to. _She must be having a bad dream_ Mina felt her head. She was kind of warm. She grabbed the bin and brought it next to the bed in case she needed it when she woke up. She noticed Chaeyoung’s drawing that she’d tossed away last night and rescued it, slipping it in her bag and smiling.

 

     There was a quiet knock on the door and Mina quickly opened it just wide enough for her figure to fill the space. Jihyo eyed her curiously, not missing the fact that Mina was blocking not only her entry, but her vision into her room. “You ready?” she sighed.

 

     “Yeah,” Mina responded quietly tugging idly at her hunter’s necklace, the one Chaeyoung had told her she liked so much. _Chaeyoung_. “Actually, wait one second,” Mina said shutting the door on Jihyo and returning to her bed where Chaeyoung still lay.

 

     Her face was scrunched up in concentration, even in her bad dream Chaeyoung still seemed fierce, Mina almost laughed. She took off her necklace and laid it on the bed next to her. _I don’t know how much longer they’ll let me keep this after today, so might as well give it to someone who will actually appreciate it._

 

     “Ok, let’s go,” Mina whispered to Jihyo, exiting the cabin just as stealthily as she had opened the door earlier.

 

      “Why are you whispering?” Jihyo asked narrowing her eyes.

 

     “It’s morning… just feels right,” Mina lied shrugging.

 

     "Well... my hangover thanks you for it," Jihyo replied, massaging her temples.

 

     The two walked in silence to the entrance of the camp where a girl with long dark hair and blood red lips was waiting to take Mina back to the hunters. Jihyo stopped Mina before they reached her and surprised her with a tight hug.

 

     “I’m gonna miss you, you bitch,” Jihyo sobbed into Mina’s shoulder. Mina sighed as she felt the first drops of rain fall and knew her friend was the cause of it.

 

     Mina rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t escape the feeling of tears pricking at the back of her own eyes. She blinked quickly in attempt to clear them before Sunmi noticed.

 

     “It’s not too late for you to join us, you know?” Mina asked, “The biggest fuck you to dear old dad you could possibly give,” she chuckled bitterly.

 

     Jihyo smacked her lightly on the shoulder, “If I join the hunters who’s going to protect all the baby hunters who show up here from Sana?” she teased.

 

     “Oh, is that what you call protection from Sana? Last time I checked you were all too willing to throw me directly into her arms,” Mina retorted crossing her arms.

 

     “I stand by that decision,” Jihyo defended.

 

     “Yeah, yeah, yeah… I can shoot again and that’s all that matters,” Mina smiled.

 

     “Mina-yah! Quit with the sappy goodbyes, I thought we said we were going to ditch the feels!” Sunmi called impatiently.

 

     Mina looked at Sunmi and then back at Jihyo, “I gotta go,” she said and turned to walk towards Sunmi.

 

     “Come back soon!” Jihyo called.

 

     “I’ll try not to!” Mina chuckled.

 

     ~

 

     “What the fuck was that Mina?” Sunmi rounded on her as soon as they were far enough away from Camp Half-blood.

 

     “No, ‘hi Mina, how was camp?’,” Mina snorted.

 

     “Oh, come off it, we all know you hated that dump. What was that back there? Bringing your lover to say goodbye to you? That’s cutting it real close, what if _She_ had decided to come pick you up today?” Sunmi hissed.

 

     “ _She_ doesn’t come near Camp Half-blood, and Jihyo is _not_ my lover, just a really good friend,” Mina explained.

 

     Sunmi scoffed, “You sure know how to pick them… she looked like a bag of emotions… no wonder you turned soft,”

 

     “What’s that supposed to mean? I have not gone soft, I could shoot your ass out any day… and I didn’t exactly pick her… she was assigned to me when you guys _abandoned_ me here,” Mina growled, “It was much better than the alternatives: Moonbyul’s overprotective childhood friend, a greasy pretentious flirt, or a… a _man_ ,”

 

     “Shoot _my_ ass out? Have you lost your mind? You could barely compete with me when you were at your full strength, I’d like to see you try after whatever half-assed rehab program they have there at Camp Half-blood,” Sunmi challenged pulling out her bow.

 

     “You’re on, _Unnie_ ,” Mina returned pulling hers out as well.

 

     “First to ten birds, loser shares a tent with Byulyi tonight,” Sunmi smirked mischievously. Mina narrowed her eyes. _Byulyi_. She had a bone to pick with that girl, she certainly wouldn’t be happy if she had to share a tent with her.

 

     “3, 2, 1, go!!” Mina shouted before taking off recklessly into the woods. Sunmi just cackled as she watched her go.

 

     ~

 

     “Unnie, why are you shooting like that?” Hyejoo asked innocently as Mina expertly knocked her tenth bird out of the air. 

 

     “Like what?” Mina asked turning around, surprised that her hoobae was able to sneak up on her so easily.

 

     “Like a fucking _pansy_. What did they do to you there?” Sunmi answered appearing out of the shadows. She wasn’t holding any birds, in fact, she’d even put away her bow.

 

     “Sunmi, where are your birds?” Mina asked narrowing her eyes at the elder.

 

     “I haven’t got any… I wanted to see if you really were back to full strength like you claimed, and I couldn’t much do that if I was focused on the hunt now could I?” She responded coolly crossing her arms.

 

     “The way you hold your bow now—and your posture… it’s different,” Hyejoo commented.

 

     “Did you get ten yet?” Moonbyul called, appearing slightly more obviously than the other two had out of the brush.

 

     “That was ten, I believe,” Sunmi responded high fiving Moonbyul.

 

     “Looks like you’re sleeping with the Baby Beast tonight then,” Moonbyul smirked wiggling her eyebrows infuriatingly.

 

     Hyejoo shrugged noncommittally. She didn’t have a say in the matter, she had to do whatever her sunbaes told her to do.

 

     They had tricked her. She should have known. Her seniors were always up to antics like this whenever they were all together. It was a rare occurrence that they were in one place, but those two always seemed to make up for lost time whenever they were.

 

     “Hyejoo, take Mina’s spoils back to the camp,” Moonbyul commanded and the girl, rolling her eyes, did as she was told.

 

     “She’s such a brat,” Sunmi whispered to Moonbyul as they all started in the direction of the camp.

 

     “I heard that,” Hyejoo said not missing a beat, tossing one of the birds up and punting it off into the distance.

 

     Moonbyul snickered, “That one was yours,” she said poking Sunmi in the side, “Oh Mina, I’ve been meaning to tell you, we tracked down the Chimera you were hunting before your… incident,” She said slowly, “And we believe he’s still around this area…”

 

     Mina froze. _The Chimera? That’s what landed me at Camp Half Blood? If only I could remember_. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel uneasy, she hoped she wouldn’t be running into it anytime soon.

 

     Sunmi was studying her quietly, gauging her reaction cautiously, before Moonbyul continued, “Yah! Earth to Minari,” she said waving her hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

 

     “Wh—what?” Mina said shaking her head and resting her eyes on Moonbyul finally.

 

     “I was asking if you wanted to go out with Hyejoo and I later and kick its ass,” Moonbyul suggested shooting a couple fake punches at the air, “Up to you, we know you have dibs and all after what it put you through, but we’re here for back up if you want,”

 

     “I uhh—” Mina said slowly, she didn’t want the others to know how hesitant she was to face the creature she couldn’t even remember again.

 

     “—She can’t,” Sunmi cut her off and Mina was momentarily grateful for the girl, “ _She_ requested a meeting with Mina as soon as we get back,” she finished not meeting Mina’s eyes. Suddenly Mina’s relief vanished into nerves again at the thought of what Artemis could possibly want to meet with her about.

 

     ~

 

     Mina entered the largest tent in the center of camp and approached Artemis cautiously, bowing she spoke first, “Artemis-nim, Sunmi told me you wanted to see me?”

 

     Artemis’s face was unreadable as she fixed Mina with a piercing purple stare. Her purple eyes were searching Mina’s, trying to read her as much as she was trying to read them. She finally sighed, her face falling into that of disappointment, “It has come to my attention that you have broken one of my few, but rigid rules, Mina,”

 

     Mina looked down. This is exactly what she had feared. She couldn’t deny it, it was true.

 

     “Is this true? Did you fall in love?” Artemis asked, eyes seemingly begging for it not to be true. Mina hated to betray Artemis’s trust like this.

 

     “Yes, Artemis-nim,” Mina answered honestly.

 

     “Then you know what has to be done,” Artemis said slowly, “You were made aware of the consequences when you took your vows,”

 

     “Yes, Artemis-nim,” Mina answered solemnly, accepting her fate. She just wished she’d been able to say goodbye to Seulgi, Chaeyoung, and even Sana.

 

     Before Mina had a chance to say anything else – not that she would have, in her shame – she felt her features contorting and suddenly she was on all fours and Artemis was looking down on her with disdain.

 

     Mina didn’t even think to look at what animal she’d been turned into before she took off running, tail between her legs, to the forest in disgrace. If she stuck around any longer surely her hunter friends would mistake her for game and hunt her.

 

     She ran blindly through the woods, all sense of direction lost. Everything looked different from her new, albeit sharper, eyes. Her feet carried her all the way to a cave that was hidden behind a waterfall. It looked vaguely familiar. Could it be the same cave that she had Iris called Sunmi to?

 

     She approached the cave hoping it could be a safe place for her to rest. She looked into the lake in front of the cave and sees her reflection for the first time. A whine escaped her snout, _I’m a wolf_ , she thought. At least she wasn’t something weak like a deer, she’d at least be able to put up a decent fight if anyone came after her. Slowly she lumbered into the cave, if anything at least she could hide out here for a while.

 

     She thought too soon. She heard a familiar disturbing growl that sounded like three different animals at once and looked up to see a one-eyed Chimera.

 

     ~

 

      _“Gods I could really go for some goat tonight,” Sunmi said collapsing onto the ground and using her pack as a pillow underneath her head._

 

      _Mina scoffed at Sunmi, tossing her pack next to the girl before putting her hands on her hips, “And where do you expect to find goat around here?”_

 

      _“Not my problem, tonight is your night to catch dinner,” She said smirking mischievously._

 

      _“Sunmi, we’re not having goat for dinner, we’re in the middle of the woods,” Mina said gesturing helplessly._

 

      _Sunmi groaned in frustration, “Mina if you don’t at least come back with something under the guise of it being goat I am going to cut all your hair off in your sleep,” Sunmi threatened brandishing her woldo._

 

      _The two girls had paired off to track big game but having no such luck they had only succeeded in getting lost… preventing them from returning to the base camp. Sunmi was growing more and more frustrated by the day and Mina was finding it hard to lighten the mood under her dark cloud._

 

      _“Fine, I’ll go catch a goat,” Mina said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed off to find food._

 

      _Mina was about to throw in the towel on her hunt and just try and catch a deer when she spotted the impossible. There was a goat standing not 30 metres away from her munching distractedly on its own dinner. She couldn’t believe her luck. Surely this would turn Sunmi’s sour mood pleasant!_

 

      _She began to sneak quietly closer to the goat, her steps silent against the forest floor. When suddenly the smell of dead animal, a fresh kill, filled her nostrils. Mina hesitated for a moment, wondering if this could be a trap. She couldn’t clearly see what the goat was eating, but it didn’t look like grass or whatever it was that goats ate. She began to back away when she stepped on a twig eliciting a loud snap in the otherwise silent forest._

 

      _The goat immediately looked up at Mina, its mouth dripping with blood. “What the—” Mina started, suddenly her heart racing. But she didn’t have to wonder long before the mist cleared and revealed the goat’s true form to be the Chimera: a beast with the head of a lion and the head of a goat, along with a venomous snake for a tail._

 

      _“Shit,” She cursed quietly and took off running just before the bushes she’d previously been hiding in were engulfed in flames from the lion’s mouth._

 

      _“Sunmi!” Mina began calling as she headed back to where she thought they had set up camp, but the girl and their packs were nowhere to be found. She could have sworn this was where she’d left them… but given her recent knack for getting lost, she didn’t question it._

 

      _She heard a loud roar and didn’t have time to dwell on the thought as she kept running, “Sunmi, help!” Mina called. Mina was fast, but the beast was faster, she wasn’t sure she could keep out of its reach much longer._

 

      _Just then the ground stopped ahead of Mina. She skidded to a stop just before the edge causing rocks to tumble off. She peered over the cliff and gulped before looking back at the fast approaching creature._

 

      _Mina drew her bow backing up as far against the cliff as she could to secure herself more time, she fired once, straight into the beast’s eye causing it to howl in fury before continuing forward._

 

      _Just as she pulled back again, she felt her foot catch against a gnarled root and she was falling. The beast stopping just in time to not share the same fate as her. It hissed and growled down at her as she fell crashing into the trees and falling to the ground below. She willed vines and branches to try and slow or soften her landing, but nothing could prevent the sickening crunch as she landed in a heap on the forest floor._

 

      _She wasn’t dead… not yet. Hunters were nothing if not resilient, at least she had that going for her. Her head had been jostled quite roughly on the way down and her brain felt fuzzy. She could feel a sharp pain radiating from her shoulder and down her dominant arm, she couldn’t move. A dark figure with bright red lipstick standing over her scowling was the last thing she remembered before she passed out._

 

     ~

 

     Taking advantage of Mina’s distraction, the Chimera charged her and was able to pin her to the ground snapping ferociously at her throat. Mina pushed with all her might at the creature on top of her managing to keep its lion head at bay… unfortunately for Mina the snake head was still able to reach her, and she suffered several painful bites to her haunches.

 

     She was reminded of her Greek mythology lessons she’d been forced to take before becoming a hunter. The chimera is definitely venomous, if she didn’t get to safety soon, she’d be poisoned before she knew it.

 

     “Ugh, not you again,” a familiar voice called. The Chimera above her froze allowing Mina the chance to turn her head in the direction of Sunmi who’d just entered the cave pointing her woldo threateningly in their direction, “Off,” She commanded, the Chimera growled at her, “Don’t make me regret not killing you years ago when I had the chance,” she spat, and the Chimera did as it was told, leaving Mina alone to curl back up in the corner of its cave.

 

      _Did the Chimera just obey her? Did she really pass up the opportunity to kill it years ago? What is going on?_

 

     Sunmi continued forward, woldo still aimed determinedly at Mina.

 

      _Sunmi, it’s me! Don’t attack!_ Mina thought, but in her new wolf state Mina was unsure if Sunmi would recognize or even care if it was her.

 

     Mina limped tentatively forward and Sunmi appraised her injuries from afar before lowering her woldo.

 

     “Well it seems as if you’re going to die anyway, might as well just wait it out,” Sunmi sighed.

 

     Mina cocked her wolf head in confusion at Sunmi. _Wait, she isn’t here to help me?_ Mina thought.

 

     “I wanted to be the one to do it, but you know me, a dying animal isn’t worth killing again,” She complained.

 

     Mina halted her laboured steps and she started to bristle involuntarily. _Did Sunmi just say she wanted to kill me?_

 

     “Yes, you heard me right,” Sunmi continued noticing Mina’s upset state, “I would have done it sooner if you hadn’t been so clumsy and landed yourself in that damned Camp Half-Blood,” she shook her head in dismay and chuckled bitterly, “You were so blissfully unaware of how much I hated you. But I guess you know my struggle now, you know how hard it is to be unable to love or be with the person you most desire. She would think you’re a monster now just as your half-sister thought I was… fortunately for you, you won’t live long enough to incur that kind of heart break,”

 

     Mina let out a low warning growl at Sunmi.

 

     “Oh, try me, you can hardly move with the Chimera’s venom pumping through you,” Sunmi taunted, “Having to practically babysit the love of my life’s half-sister was almost a Hyejoo-esque punishment… Karma, if you will,” she continued her rant, “You just had to fucking follow me to the Hunters, the one place I thought I could escape. I had to be reminded of what I had lost every single day until I just couldn’t take it anymore! The way you would dance idly when you thought no one was watching, causing flowers to grow in your wake. She used to do that too! How could you do that to me Mina?” Sunmi asked, her voice cracking at the question.

 

     Mina slumped to the ground, no longer able to support herself. Sunmi began to head closer to her. Mina snarled again and Sunmi chuckled but didn’t come any closer.

 

     “And then you had the audacity to fall in love? You could have shut off your feelings and kept to yourself, like a true hunter would have, but no you didn’t. And you called to brag to me about it?” She shook her head in disbelief, “I told Her, as soon as I got back to the camp, _I_ told her,”

 

     Mina’s heart was breaking, she had trusted and looked up to Sunmi like a big sister and now this? She had to find out that Sunmi hated her guts the whole time and stabbed her in the back. If she had been human, she might have cried, it was all too much.

 

     “I wish I could see your face, but your face is all… wolfish now, so I’ll just have to settle for this,” Sunmi said before checking her watch, “Shit, I have to report back or Byulyi will wonder where I’ve been. Can’t have her and Hyejoo out scouting and stumbling upon you like last time… not that you’re really worth saving anymore though,” She said rolling her eyes, “Don’t move,” She commanded chuckling, knowing Mina couldn’t go far even if she did.

 

     Mina’s eyes began to blur as the poison fogged her mind. Time seemed to slow down, and she thought it had been hours before she finally heard voices again. Her ears perked up immediately.

 

     She had sat alone in her thoughts ever since the Chimera had followed Sunmi out, presumably to guard the entrance to the cave. She thought she could manage one good jump on Sunmi if she timed it right, before she completely gave in to the venom.

 

     ~

 

     It wasn’t Sunmi who returned however, it was Sana. _Sunmi—Sana—Sana—Sunmi, what was the difference again? She knew she didn’t really like either of them_ , Mina couldn’t think straight anymore. Her primal instincts were taking over. Her wolf brain just told her to attack and suddenly with what last effort she could muster she was running and jumping at the unprepared girl.

 

     But who she’d nearly collided with was not who she’d began charging at. Someone smaller with dark fierce eyes that burned protectively as she stood in front of her friend with clawed weapons raised. Mina knew that girl and her heart did a somersault. She had loved that girl. _Chaeyoung_ , Mina thought. She bowed her head in defeat, she couldn’t fight Chaeyoung.

 

     Someone was screaming, but it wasn’t Chaeyoung, nor was it any of the three girls standing with their weapons raised beside her. It was a small brunette girl who quickly hid behind the girl holding the knife.

 

     The girl with the knife looked at the younger girl incredulously, “I thought the Chimera would be the worst thing we saw on this trip, but honestly, I’m more afraid of dogs,” the brunette explained, “A wolf is a very big dog,” she reasoned as the taller girl shook her head in disdain.

 

     “That’s no wolf,” Chaeyoung said lowering her weapon, “That’s Mina,”

 

     Mina looked up in recognition of her name. How had Chaeyoung recognized her?

 

     The brunette with the dangpa looked closer at Mina, her eyes softening, but her grip on her weapon remaining steady, “H—how can you tell?”

 

     “I don’t know—I just know,” Chaeyoung explained hesitantly raising a hand to stroke Mina’s snout. Mina reflexively leaned into the touch and the girl smiled weakly, tears pricking at her blue eyes. _I’m not going to cry, I’m not going to cry,_ Chaeyoung thought, clearing her throat – eyes shifting back to brown – and looking at Sana.

 

     “It does kind of have her same intense eyes,” Sana reasoned, lowering her bow as well.

 

     Mina couldn’t stand any longer, she flopped down weakly and let the girls debate on their own. There was nothing she could do to convince them any further.

 

     ~

 

     “Guys, look who I found!” Nayeon called entering the cave with her arm around Sunmi, followed by Momo who was trying her best to hold Tzuyu at bay.

 

     Sunmi’s eyes swept the cave, briefly landing at Mina who was breathing shallowly on the ground, her eyes closed. She smiled at the girls in the cave as they all stood around Mina.

 

     “What a lovely family reunion this is,” she said pinching Nayeon’s cheek.

 

     Mina’s ears perked up, upon recognizing Sunmi’s voice. She staggered, trying to stand and growled at the girl in warning.

 

     “Guys,” Sana said, her hand idly covering her chest and shivering, “I’m with the wolf, I don’t like this,”

 

     “Nonsense, what does a stupid wolf know,” Sunmi said raising a foot about to kick Mina over, but Chaeyoung stood protectively in the way.

 

     “Yeah guys, this is Sunmi, my sister. We go way back,” Nayeon said in defense of her sister.

 

     Sunmi hadn’t taken her eyes off of Chaeyoung, they seemed locked in a staring battle.

 

     “No, I really am getting a weird feeling suddenly,” Sana explained looking hesitantly up at Sunmi.

 

     “What do you mean?” Jihyo questioned.

 

     “Like no feeling at all,” Sana said, and that was when Sunmi finally snapped. She raised her hand and everyone’s weapons flew out of their hands and into the air. Chaeyoung soaring up with them, hanging by her claws as she desperately kicked her legs in attempt to get down.

 

     “No one move,” Sunmi said twisting Nayeon into a chokehold and drawing her woldo to her neck dangerously.

 

     Normally Nayeon would have easily been able to get out of this hold, but for some reason she was defenseless against Sunmi. She had been too trusting of her sister and now she stood helplessly at the end of a blade. She looked up at Sunmi eyes full of betrayal.

 

     Momo looked like she wanted to do something, but she was holding back an out of control Tzuyu. She couldn’t raise a hand to snap. Tears of helplessness began to fall down her face.

 

     “What’s wrong with _her_?” Sunmi said looking at the crying girl as she struggled to hold the larger girl in her arms.

 

     “She’s in love,” Sana answered casually. She, Dahyun, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo stood virtually powerless to Sunmi without their weapons. Even if Jihyo could have figured out how to conjure lightning, they were all but sheltered from the elements in the cave. Tzuyu was too in love to be of any help, and Momo already had her hands full trying to contain her.

 

     This angered Sunmi. She growled and tightened her grip on the woldo, drawing blood. Nayeon stood limp and helpless in her arms, her eyes far away.

 

     “Fuck you Aphrodite kids, how does it feel to know you have no power over me? I gave up on love years ago… ever since Mina’s sister brutally ripped out my heart. Of course, then Mina had to follow me into the woods to become a hunter that day. I couldn’t have any peace. She had to be a constant reminder of what I lost. So, I did what anyone else would do and shut off my emotions. Now I feel nothing, nothing at all. Without feelings I am unstoppable, I care for no one, and no one can bring me down,” Sunmi monologued.

 

     Suddenly, Tzuyu let out a battle cry and threw Momo off of her charging at Sunmi. She pried the weapon off of Nayeon before Sunmi could react and pulled the girl out of her grip. Sunmi slashed dangerously at Nayeon, catching her in the leg. Tzuyu managed to save her from any more damage, holding her safely in her arms and peppering kisses all over her face.

 

     Momo – who had had enough of Tzuyu’s shit by now – grabbed the two girls and dragged them to the waterfall, dunking Tzuyu’s head unceremoniously under the water.

 

     “Yah, what was that—” Tzuyu complained, and then noticed the intimate grip she had on Nayeon, immediately letting her go.

 

     Nayeon clumsily fell to the side, unable to stand due to her injury, but Momo was there to catch her, cradling her closely.

 

     Sunmi waved her arm and pointed all the weapons threateningly back at their respective owners.

 

     Chaeyoung from her position dangling in the air frantically tried to call Artemis on the waterfall, but she wouldn’t pick up. Sunmi turned back to Chaeyoung upon noticing what she was trying to do and laughed, at her failed attempts.

 

     “Give up now, I have you out armed,” She chuckled cockily.

 

     Just then Moonbyul and Hyejoo appeared from behind the waterfall, “Sunmi, I knew it!”

 

     “Ah Moonbyul, Hyejoo, how nice of you to join us,” Sunmi drawled confidently.

 

     “I didn’t tell you where the Chimera’s lair was,” Moonbyul said narrowing her eyes at Sunmi in suspicion.

 

     “The Chimera’s lair? You think this is the _Chimera’s_ lair?” she said approaching Moonbyul. She used her telumkinesis to disarm the two girls and point their weapons back at them. Moonbyul reached up to grab her hunter’s necklace, but Sunmi was quicker, yanking the necklace from her neck and tossing it into the lake, “No emergency calls to Artemis, can’t have her getting in the way,” she sneered looking Hyejoo up and down before remembering she wasn’t an official hunter yet and didn’t have one.

 

      _Emergency calls to Artemis?_ Chaeyoung thought as she remembered the presence of Mina’s hunter’s necklace under her shirt.

 

     Sunmi had her woldo pointed at Moonbyul and was focused on backing her up against the wall. Chaeyoung acted fast, making the split decision to trust these newcomers and letting go of her claws to free her arms. She took the necklace from around her neck and tossed it to Hyejoo, whom she concluded was the hunter from Chaewon’s story, as she fell to the ground. Hyejoo didn’t waste a beat, instinctively knowing what to do and reacting immediately.

 

     But Chaeyoung’s not-so-subtle crash landing didn’t go unnoticed by Sunmi. She sent one of Hyejoo’s freshly sharpened sickles flying in her direction.

 

     There was a collective gasp from all of their friends, as Mina staggered forward and weakly jumped in the way, taking the sickle for Chaeyoung. Mina yelped in pain and Chaeyoung cried out in anguish a she crawled forward to take the limp wolf into her arms.

 

     “Momo, they need you more than I do,” Nayeon whispered to her girlfriend wincing in pain as she shifted to nudge Momo.

 

     Finally, Momo laid Nayeon down and stood up. She had rage in her eyes as she clapped her hands thunderously. Sunmi staggered forward, before finally collapsing into a heap, snoring loudly. Everyone’s weapons clattered to the ground at once.

 

     Artemis walked forward suddenly, making her presence known. She looked very displeased. She looked at Mina laying limply in Chaeyoung’s lap as Chaeyoung sobbed into her blood-soaked fur, and for the first time a look of pity crossed her face.

 

     “Artemis-nim, I have reason to believe that Sunmi was conspiring with the Chimera to kill Mina and these campers,” Moonbyul announced.

 

     “Where is the Chimera now?” Artemis asked surveying the scene and not finding it.

 

     “I sent it to Tartarus,” Jeongyeon bravely announced, stepping forward.

 

     “Good,” She answered curtly, “Moonbyul, take Mina back to Camp Half-blood immediately, I will handle Sunmi,”

 

     Moonbyul picked up Mina with her hunter strength and Chaeyoung refused to leave her side. Hyejoo discreetly handed Chaeyoung the necklace as she passed her. She met her eyes with a look of thanks before following Moonbyul out of the cave.

 

     “Can you keep up?” Moonbyul asked seriously, not sure how much Chaeyoung knew about hunters’ heightened abilities.

 

     Normally Chaeyoung would have laughed, but she wasn’t in the mood for boasting right now. She nodded tersely and they both took off sprinting towards Camp.

 

     ~

 

     “It really is a shame to have to do this, she was one of my favourites,” Artemis said looking at Sunmi who was still sleeping on the ground. She nudged her roughly with her foot, but received no response, “A shame,” then she waved her hand and Sunmi was no longer sleeping on the floor, a black bear was now snoozing in her place.

 

     Artemis turned to look at Hyejoo, who nodded stoically before muttering, “Karma,” she walked towards the pool of blood where Mina had once lain to pick up one of her sickles and was about to move to get the other when Artemis called her name.

 

     “Hyejoo, I was going to wait until you turned 18, but I’m running short on hunters, and you proved yourself a brave and resourceful asset today. I would like to formally bestow upon you my blessing if you so wish to receive it,”

 

     Hyejoo smiled proudly, she felt like Moonbyul should be here to witness this, but she knew the girl was trying to save Mina’s life right now.

 

     After reciting her vows and accepting all of Artemis’s conditions, Artemis had Hyejoo kneel on the ground. She placed both hands on Hyejoo’s shoulders and Hyejoo suddenly felt light. A new strength was coursing through her veins, and all of her senses felt immediately heightened. Her heart rate slowed, and she could physically feel herself stop aging. She couldn’t help but grin. She finally felt like her purpose in life was clear, and she belonged somewhere. She was finally a part of something greater. All her training had paid off.

 

     In this moment she wanted nothing more than to run to Chaewon and tell her she’d finally become a hunter. She wanted to feel how proud she knew her best friend would be of her.

 

     “Let’s head back to camp and I will get you your own Hunter's necklace,” Artemis said shaking her from her thoughts. She followed the goddess out of the cave.

 

     ~

 

     Jihyo shakily pulled the piece of paper that held her quest on it out of her pocket and she began to verbally check off all they’d accomplished.

 

     “Follow the moon… Check,” she said.

 

     “Face the Chimera,” She read.

 

     “Check,” Jeongyeon answered

 

     “Know danger’s name,” she read.

 

     “Check,” Nayeon repeated impatiently, when no one immediately responded.

 

     Momo knelt down beside her girlfriend and threw her arm around her shoulder to help her stand up, “Jihyo, can we do this on the move? Nayeon needs to get to Apollo too,” Momo explained.

 

     Jihyo looked up worriedly from the piece of paper, face softening upon seeing the look of pain on Nayeon’s face. Jihyo couldn’t move her legs though, she was still in shock.

 

     “I’m fine, Momo,” Nayeon said through gritted teeth.

 

     Momo attempted to take a step forward and Nayeon howled in pain.

 

     “Yeah, let’s head back,” Tzuyu said putting a hand on Jihyo’s back and lightly guiding her forward towards the mouth of the cave.

 

     Jeongyeon walked around to retrieve their discarded weapons before following behind the other girls.

 

     “You’re not as brave,” Jihyo continued reading on the other side of the waterfall.

 

     “Check,” Dahyun answered glumly.

 

     “Identify the woman’s heart,” Jihyo read.

 

     “Check,” Sana sighed tiredly, shivering at the memory.

 

     “Cannot attack,” Jihyo read.

 

     “Don’t remind me, check,” Nayeon muttered wincing. At that, Momo stopped and bent over so Nayeon could climb onto her back and she could carry her easier.

 

     “Save your enemy,” Jihyo read.

 

     “Check?” Tzuyu answered unsure with a quick glace at Nayeon.

 

     “Yeah, but almost not check,” Nayeon grumbled.

 

     “Did I save you or did I not save you?” Tzuyu retorted.

 

     “Don’t act like you remember any of it,” Nayeon said rolling her eyes.

 

     “Reality better than lying,” Jihyo continued, putting a stop to the arguing. No one answered. Jihyo stopped in her tracks and the others turned around to look at her, “Is someone lying?”

 

     “It probably refers to Sunmi, keep going,” Momo said quickly. She was the only one who hadn’t solved a line of the quest yet, and she didn’t like the idea that they might think she was lying… especially when she didn’t even know what she was supposedly lying about.

 

     “You good?” Nayeon asked quietly in her ear.

 

     “I know the line is probably for me, but I haven’t lied about anything,” she whined.

 

     “You don’t necessarily have to lie to realize telling the truth is better, maybe you’ll just appreciate someone being upfront with you,” Nayeon suggested, “For instance, Momo, you should have let Tzuyu kamikaze herself into Sunmi earlier, so you could put her to sleep sooner and we could have avoided this whole mess,”

 

     “I couldn’t risk anything happening to you,” Momo whispered solemnly, and Nayeon suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up. _Ok, maybe that wasn’t the right topic to be upfront about,_ Nayeon thought.

 

     “Receive forgiveness,” Jihyo finished. She immediately looked between Tzuyu and Nayeon.

 

     “Oh no, just because the poem said it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven her. She may have saved my life, but she isn’t forgiven, we’re just even,” Nayeon explained.

 

     “I don’t need your forgiveness, if anyone does, its you that needs mine, and guess what I haven’t given it either,” Tzuyu responded crossing her arms over her chest.

 

     “Well then consider the quest not finished,” Jihyo groaned.

 

     “Can we still go back to camp? I’m exhausted from all this hiking,” Sana said doubling over to catch her breath, “This quest wasn’t nearly as fun as I thought it would be, we didn’t even get to go into town,”

 

     “I’m down for going back to camp,” Dahyun seconded.

 

     “Uh yeah, dingus, we have to go back to camp, remember? I’m currently bleeding?” Nayeon said, “But trust me, I’m not happy we didn’t get to see the city either,”

 

     “What’s the city like?” Momo asked.

 

     Both girls launched into descriptions of the city, taking turns describing their favorite memories and places outside of camp.

 

     Momo couldn’t help but feel a pit of jealousy rising in her stomach. The city sounded like such a fun place, she wished she had had the chance to go before coming to camp. She suddenly felt bad for all the times she tried to prevent her and Nayeon being able to leave Camp.

 

     “Nayeon,” Momo said quietly.

 

     “Yes, Momoring?” Nayeon answered dreamily, probably still imagining being in the city.

 

     “I—I think you were right,” she said meekly, “Being out in the real world actually does better than lying in bed all day and sleeping,”

 

     Nayeon clapped her hand over her mouth in realization. _Did she just admit that reality is better than lying?_ Nayeon thought.

 

     “What?” Momo said craning her neck to try and look at the girl clinging onto her back.

 

     “Nothing,” Nayeon answered nuzzling into Momo’s neck, “I love you,”

 

     Momo smiled warmly, if only a little confused at the sudden confession.

 

     “You’re not thinking of leaving me to become a hunter now, are you?” Nayeon asked teasingly.

 

     Momo rolled her eyes playfully, “We’ve been over this, they’d never let me in because I’m much too in love already,” Momo explained.

 

     “I just wanted to hear you say it again,” Nayeon said smiling proudly.

 

     “I love youuuuuu,” Momo repeated. Nayeon tightened the grip she had on her girlfriend’s shoulders, holding her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINAWOLF MINAWOLF MINAWOLF  
> howl at me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin don't worry I'm not a furry.


	21. You're crazy like an animal, and I don't want this to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me what you hate about me  
> Whatever it is, I'm sorry  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
> I know I can be dramatic  
> But everybody said we had it  
> Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> I'm coming to terms with a broken heart  
> I guess that sometimes good things fall apart"
> 
> \- "Good Things Fall Apart" by Illenium ft. Jon Bellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what song the chapter title is from you know exactly where this chapter is headed...  
> *hint hint, its another M chapter*  
> It's also the last official chapter... so rip. but don't worry because there's an epilogue coming soon too!

     Mina woke up in a vaguely familiar room, it seemed hospital-esque, but homier and lacking the sterility. She was sleeping in a bed… but not the one she’d grown used to recently. She scratched her head, wondering why she seemed to recognize this room.

 

      _Wait. Did I just—I’m human!_ Mina thought sitting up abruptly. She groaned in pain, non-dominant arm shooting up to cover her aching ribs out of reflex. Her entire right side was covered in gauze and bandages. _Oh right, I took a sickle to the side. That’s why this room looks so familiar, I’m back in the Apollo cabin’s recovery room._

 

     “She’s awake!” she heard Solar announce in the next room.

 

     “Should I grab the _estraints-ray_?” JB asked warily, _what is it with that boy and restraints? And does he really think I don’t understand pig-Latin at this point?_

 

     “She shouldn’t be a wolf anymore… so no,” Moonbyul explained, “I’ll go let her know,”

 

     There sound of a door opening came, but no one entered Mina’s room. It must have been the door to the cabin.

 

     When the door to Mina’s room opened it wasn’t Moonbyul standing behind it, it was Jihyo smiling hesitantly, “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” she joked.

 

     Mina laughed, but instantly clutched her side in pain.

 

     “How are you feeling?” Jihyo said looking apologetically at her.

 

     “Like I took a sickle to the side?” Mina responded cheekily.

 

     “Chaeyoung-ah was… we were all worried about you,” Jihyo started, “But Solar didn’t want people crowding you… she figured she—we would be too much at once,”

 

     “Please tell me she treated me this time and not you,” Mina teased.

 

     “What? You think I can’t do perfect stitching like that?” Jihyo asked in mock offense.

 

     Mina studied her bandage incredulously, “I have stitches?” she hadn’t thought to look under the bandage.

 

     Jihyo snorted, “Barely. That sickle was like surgical sharp, hardly left an incision for how deep it actually went,”

 

     “So, what you mean to say is that I’m not even going to get a cool scar from this?” Mina joked, “What even was the point then?”

 

     “I think you’ll find out soon enough…” Jihyo sighed trailing off, “But in other news did you see who—"

 

     Suddenly the rest of the Apollo cabin fell silent as a woman cleared her throat to catch the two girls’ attentions. Jihyo and Mina looked up to see Artemis, dressed in full hunter gear leaning casually on the door frame. Even though her body didn’t look a day over 18, she still radiated the commanding presence of a goddess, “Mind if I steal Mina from you?” Mina stood up and bowed as low as she could given her injury, but her body tensed up instinctively when she stood back up straight.  Was she here to turn Mina back into a wolf?

 

     Jihyo quickly bowed, apologizing profusely for getting in her way and exited faster than Mina had ever seen her move.

 

     Artemis chuckled, “So _that’s_ Zeus’s daughter,”

 

     “With all do respect Artemis-nim, but she’s one of the bravest, hardest working girls I know and—” Mina started.

 

     “Relax Mina, I just meant that I could have told you that wasn’t my brother’s daughter ages ago. I don’t know how she managed to pass as one of them for so long. She may seem like a nervous wreck but her aura is powerful,” she shot Mina a friendly smile and Mina allowed her shoulders to relax slightly, “But we both know that’s not the reason I’ve decided to step foot on this camp for the first time in many many years. What is it with you Demeter girls and your complicated relationships with my hunters? I really need to talk to your mother about that,” she said in reference to Seulgi and Sunmi, Chaewon and Hyejoo, and Mina and herself.

 

     Mina sighed, she had known this was coming, “I’m back to just being a Demeter kid?” she asked hesitantly.

 

     “Almost,” Artemis said casually, running a hand through her brown wavy locks, “You’re no longer a hunter, that much you know. But as for your humanity… you’re at about 97%,”

 

     “W—what does that mean?” Mina asked, cocking her head in confusion, suddenly nervous at what the 3% of her that wasn’t a human was.

 

     “You betrayed me Mina,” Artemis sighed, and it almost looked like the word hurt for her to say, “But it was not your decision, you would have done the right thing in the end because that is the kind of hunter I know you were… you’ve always been a valuable asset to me and I’ve been proud to have known you for all these years,”

 

      _Hold on, why does it sound like a eulogy?_ Mina thought anxiously.

 

     “You are mortal, and as a mortal you are flawed. You traded your right to serve among the ranks of my Maiden Hunters, the closest to being immortal you can become, for love – I wish I could say I understand that. As always, there are consequences to your actions, and though I can no longer trust you to serve me as a hunter I hope you will accept this… alternative process,” Artemis explained slowly as if she were choosing her words carefully.

 

     “You served loyally by my side for many years and sadly it had to end because of a betrayal by… by a regrettable ally. I would like to offer you the opportunity to keep your humanity, and in return you will become the wolf once a month on the full moon, where you will serve among my personal pack of immortal wolves that accompany me during my hunt,”

 

     Mina opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. So, she was 97% demigod and still 3% wolf? “I—I’m still—” she said turning to the mirror and examining her body for any extra hair or her teeth for any elongated canines.

 

     “Only on the full moon. I think my proposition seems very fair considering your circumstances, normally I would—” Artemis began.

 

     “I accept!” Mina said without hesitation.

 

     A smile crept up on Artemis’s face, “Marvelous, I look forward to seeing you at camp in a week… don’t be late,” she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

 

     “Artemis wait,” Mina called suddenly feeling brave, “My sister—she’s getting married soon, will I be able to go?”

 

     Artemis stopped and turned around slowly before answering seriously, “So long as it does not fall during the full moon,” she answered, “What you do every other day does not concern me. You are hereby free to do whatever… or _whoever_ you like,” she finished with a mischievous smile.

 

     When Artemis got to the door, she opened it, standing outside nervously biting her nails was Chaeyoung. She bowed several times nervously as she moved out of her way.

 

     Artemis just turned to look one last time at Mina before winking and walking away.

 

     Once Artemis was out of sight Chaeyoung practically pounced on Mina, eliciting a wince from the older. She wrapped her in a crushing hug, but oddly enough Mina didn’t mind. She could feel the younger girl’s tears soaking into her shirt and hear muffled, “Thank you so much” and “I’m so sorry” flowing out of Chaeyoung’s mouth nonstop before the she finally pulled back to look at Mina.

 

     As soon as Mina met Chaeyoung’s eyes the reality of her situation hit her. _What did I just agree to? Chaeyoung doesn’t know what I truly am. She would never want to be with a… with a werewolf! Did Artemis just purposefully try and sabotage me?_

 

     Mina started hyperventilating and pacing. She recalled having panic attacks when she was younger, but once she took the Hunter’s oath and received Artemis’s blessing, they miraculously stopped. She had forgotten how much she hadn’t missed having these. Suddenly Mina felt like she scared little girl she left behind in the woods all those years ago.

 

     Chaeyoung noticed something was wrong. Mina couldn’t focus, she didn’t hear when Chaeyoung tried calling her name, and uncontrolled tears were falling down her face. Though she didn’t understand what was happening, she recognized the lack of control in Mina’s movements and knew she needed help.

 

     “Momo-unnie, please, you have to help Mina!” Chaeyoung ran outside Apollo to the group of girls who were still waiting for Mina to surface.

 

     Momo who’d had her head resting on Nayeon’s shoulder and was dozing in and out of consciousness immediately snapped awake. Her eyes alert, looking at Chaeyoung’s frantic state. Her eyes were gray, exposing how worried she was.

 

     Nayeon shoved her into motion and Momo took it from there, following Chaeyoung quickly back into the cabin.

 

     “Mo—I can’t—I can’t—ca—Onee chan t—tasukete,” Mina gasped in quick succession between laboured breaths looking at the older girl with eyes void of any emotion.

 

     “Mina-chan,” Momo said as she took hold of Mina’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “Kokyū suru,” She began breathing deeply in through the nose and out through the mouth, and surprisingly enough, Mina followed suit.

 

     “Ne—nemutai,” Mina finally managed to drawl in her new ultra relaxed state, her eyes drooping.

 

     With a playful smirk Momo shook the girl once, “Oh don’t be such a bum, you just woke up,”

 

     Mina suddenly blinked and looked around, seemingly remembering where she was and what she’d just been through. She blushed, “Arig—thank you Momo,” she said.

 

     “Welcome back,” Momo said cheerfully. Whether she meant to reality or camp Mina wasn’t sure, but she appreciated the sentiment either way.

 

     “Though I only understood about half of that, you and Nayeon’s whole relationship makes so much more sense now,” Wendy teased from her bed.

 

     Momo raised her fingers as if she was going to snap her fingers and Wendy jumped under her covers protectively, Momo lowered her fingers laughing, it had only been an empty threat, “You guys coming?” she asked Mina and Chaeyoung with a hand on the door.

 

     “Yeah, we should—” Chaeyoung started to say.

 

     “—Chaeyoung, wait, can we talk?” Mina said, “Maybe somewhere alone?”

 

     Momo raised her eyebrows, and all three girls heard a muffled wolf whistle coming from under the blankets in Wendy’s bed.

 

     “Momo if you don’t—” Mina started.

 

     “—Already on it,” Momo said snapping her fingers and suddenly the lump underneath the covers was snoring.

 

     ~

 

     “Chou Tzuyu,” Artemis called catching the girl off-guard.

 

     She quickly stood up from the picnic table and bowed, “Artemis-nim, how can I help you?” she said politely.

 

     “I have a proposition for you, can we walk?” she asked, indicating for Tzuyu to follow her as she started walking.

 

     Tzuyu looked at the table behind her and was met with six pairs of expectant eyes and gestures for her to go. She turned back to Artemis, “Of course,” and hurried to catch up with the goddess.

 

     “I’ll get right to the point, you seem very intelligent, pragmatic, resourceful, and the type that doesn’t appreciate wasting time on silly things,” Artemis started.

 

     “Thank you, ma’am,” She said hesitantly, wondering where Artemis was going with this.

 

     “Like relationships or men, for instance,” Artemis continued, “I think you’d make a good hunter… certainly a more faithful one than other’s that have come and gone before,”

 

     Tzuyu knew she was referring to Mina, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel contempt for the girl as Artemis did, “What do you mean?”

 

     Artemis studied Tzuyu’s unreadable face for a moment, “Well it is obvious that Jeongyeon likes you, and that is a shame because if not for that she could also be a great hunter, she’s loyal, brave, and responsible… but you haven’t even given her the time of day which speaks volumes of your self-control. I am not blind nor am I completely oblivious, I know she’s quite the heartthrob, she would make a great partner for—”

 

     Tzuyu looked up from the path ahead of them, face alight with realization. Tzuyu had always been book-smart, but she’d never been the best at reading other people.

 

     “Artemis-nim, thank you so much for the offer, but with all do respect, I think I’m going to stick around here for a little bit longer and see how things go,” bowing she ran back to the table where Jeongyeon was just standing up to offer to get snacks from the dining pavilion for their friends while they waited.

 

     “Tzuyu-ah how was your talk?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “Do you want anything from the dining pavilion?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     Tzuyu was out of breath from her haste, “I’ll just—I’ll just go with you,” she wheezed.

 

     Jeongyeon’s face lit up hopefully, “Yeah—of course, yes,” Jeongyeon stuttered.

 

     ~

 

     “I’m glad you beat that Chimera, Unnie,” Tzuyu blurted out suddenly. They’d been walking in an awkward silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

 

     “Well, I couldn’t have done it without you,” Jeongyeon responded, reaching a hand up to rub the back of her neck nervously.

 

     Tzuyu scoffed, “Nayeon and I were absolutely useless… the most help I contributed was under “Love at First Sight” and I don’t even remember it,”

 

     “I meant—thank you for teaching me to fight… but yeah, you’re not wrong,” Jeongyeon joked.

 

     “Yah! I don’t see Artemis trying to recruit you to join the Hunters,” Tzuyu grumbled.

 

     “She—she what?” Jeongyeon stuttered.

 

     “She asked me to join the Hunters,” Tzuyu shrugged like it was no big deal, though her mind was swirling with thoughts.

 

     “Are you going to take it? I think she’s right, you’d make a great hunter,” Jeongyeon said, eyes betraying her disappointment as she looked away.

 

     “Then why do you look sad?” Tzuyu pressed. She needed Jeongyeon to say it.

 

     “I’m not—I’m just—I guess I’m a little jealous is all,” Jeongyeon said still not meeting her eyes.

 

     “Don’t feel jealous, Unnie,” Tzuyu comforted, placing a hand comfortingly on Jeongyeon’s arm, “She said you’d be a good option too if you weren’t already totally in love with someone,”

 

     Jeongyeon looked up suddenly surprised, “She—she said that? H—how—”

 

     “Are you?” Tzuyu asked abruptly.

 

     “I—I… yes. She’s right, I couldn’t be a hunter,” Jeongyeon admitted, sighing in defeat.

 

     “Me either,” Tzuyu said suddenly smiling and taking Jeongyeon off guard.

 

     “Why not?” Jeongyeon asked warily.

 

     “Because then I wouldn’t be able to do this,” She said and pressed a kiss on Jeongyeon’s surprised lips. It took her a second to realize what Tzuyu had just done before she reacted and kissed the younger girl back. _Finally._

 

     ~

 

     “So…” Chaeyoung started.

 

     There was a long pause as Mina tried to figure out the right words to say, when they finally spoke it was at the same time. They both blushed and looked down at their feet.

 

     “You first,” Mina suggested.

 

     “Oh… I was just going to say, you’re not a wolf,” Chaeyoung shrugged preferring to squint at the path ahead of them as the sunlight faded to darkness and it became harder to see, over Mina.

 

     “It would seem that way for the moment… it’s not—” Mina chuckles nervously.

 

     “That’s good, I’m happy for you,” Chaeyoung says quickly, looking hurt. _She denied her feelings to save her humanity, that’s what anyone would have done, right?_ Chaeyoung thought.

 

     “Chaeyoung, about the other night, I’m sorry… I couldn’t do it—but not for the reason you think,” Mina said looking longingly at Chaeyoung.

 

     Chaeyoung’s mouth opened and closed like she wasn’t sure what to say, “What do you mean? Do what?” she finally asked.

 

     “Seeing you like that… it wasn’t right,” Mina sighed, shaking her head in dismay.

 

     “You told her you didn’t have feelings for me, didn’t you? That’s why you’re human—I’m not mad, I get it. It was a difficult situation to be in, and I forgive you,” Chaeyoung said, her eyes were blue, betraying her disappointment.

 

     Mina cocked her head at Chaeyoung in confusion, it reminded her of something a dog would do. _Forgiveness? I haven’t even finished apologizing yet, and Chaeyoung is forgiving me that easily? I truly do not deserve Son Chaeyoung_ , Mina thought.

 

     “I just hope we can be friends,” Chaeyoung said taking a deep breath, “I don’t usually sleep with my friends though, so I’m not sure where we go from—” she began to explain awkwardly, snapping Mina out of her thoughts.

 

     “Chaeyoung, stop,” Mina commanded suddenly, realization in her eyes. The younger girl stopped, looking expectantly at her elder.

 

     “Can we go somewhere more… private?” Mina said looking around and seeing the rest of their friends sitting at a picnic table not far away, pretending not to be eavesdropping.

 

     Chaeyoung blushed, having forgotten the others could be listening, “Yeah, of course, lead the way,”

 

     Mina started walking towards the Artemis cabin, but stopped, remembering she no longer held any claim to it, and abruptly turned to the Demeter cabin instead.

 

     They entered, without knocking, Seulgi told her she didn’t have to, right? Lucky for Mina, Seulgi wasn’t home tonight, but the cabin was still not empty. Chaewon was talking to the plants by herself inside, giggling quietly as if they could have just told her a joke.

 

     Mina looked at Chaeyoung awkwardly before clearing her throat, “Hi, I’m… well I’m your sister I think—I’m Mina,” She introduced herself. It was strange that in all the time Mina lived at Camp Half-Blood, she had never once run into this girl, “I’ve heard so much about you from Hyejoo, I forget that we’ve never actually met,” she explained.

 

     Chaewon looked at the other girl in confusion, and then looked at Chaeyoung suddenly remembering the night of Dionysius’s feast day and connecting the dots, “Suddenly, I have to go… I think I forgot to water the strawberries,” she said quickly bowing to her unnies and leaving in a hurry. Chaeyoung chuckled quietly recognizing the girl’s terrible fake excuse, but not feeling the need to inform Mina.

 

     “Do you _remember_ the night you… slept over?” Mina asked sitting down on what would soon become her new bunk. Chaeyoung’s face fell, suddenly becoming serious again.

 

     Chaeyoung scrunched her nose and shut her eyes as if trying to drag out the memory from the deepest darkest recesses of her mind, “I—yeah of course,” she answered immediately as she fiddled with Mina’s hunter’s necklace around her neck, “It was… lovely—I mean, only if you thought it was too,” she said awkwardly.

 

     Mina saw right through her facade, “Chaeyoung, we didn’t have sex,” Mina said quietly looking at her hands.

 

     “Oh,” was all Chaeyoung could say. She sat down next to Mina on the bed, suddenly unsure of her legs.

 

     “You don’t remember, do you? I knew something was off… you had mentioned kissing Sana, but I wasn’t sure… “Love at First Sight’?” She asked.

 

     Chaeyoung nodded hesitantly, wincing on the inside.

 

     Mina sighed heavily, “I figured,”

 

     “Well thanks… for respecting me I guess, even though I must have been crazy and all, I’m so sorry about all that,” Chaeyoung recalled how Somi had described her acting and blushed, “I know you probably told me like a million times to fuck off or whatever, but…” she trailed off and shrugged, “Sana is going to have a cow when I tell her about this,”

 

     “Wait what?” Mina asked.

 

     “Oh, Sana said she thought we had sex because you were in love with me or something, but boy was she wrong,” Chaeyoung sniggered, “Wait till she hears this,”

 

     Mina opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Chaeyoung was talking again, “Oh shit, I’m sorry I forgot you guys hate each other… I won’t say a word… unless you want me to tell her and set the record straight… so she wouldn’t think you and I… you know, and then—” she rambled nervously.  _Wait, shit, does this mean Dahyun really lost her virginity before me? On second thought, maybe we shouldn't tell Sana just yet..._  Chaeyoung thought.

 

     “Chaeyoung,” Mina cut in, “shut up,”

 

     Chaeyoung looked down, “I’m sorry I tend to talk a lot when I get nervous,”

 

     “I can tell,” Mina said smiling at the younger girl.

 

     Chaeyoung blushed, but this time she stayed quiet.

 

     Mina sighed and then started, “As you can see, I’m not a wolf,”

 

     “Yeah I—” Chaeyoung tried to say.

 

     “No, let me finish,” Mina said, “I was given a second chance… not for anything that I may have said or did to Artemis, but because Sunmi betrayed me… she betrayed Artemis, and she felt bad that my potential or whatever had been wasted because of it,” she explained.

 

     “So, are you still a hunter?” Chaeyoung asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

 

     “No… well, it’s complicated—like I’m human, but not fully, I’m sort of like a hunter, but not fully,” Mina said slowly.

 

     Chaeyoung was silent waiting for Mina to explain further.

 

     Mina sighed; this was the hard part. Why was Chaeyoung even giving her the time of day? She’d practically just told the girl she wasn’t human. Well if that didn’t send her running for the hills, this next part surely would, “Once a month…” Mina trailed off and put her face in her hands and practiced her breathing like Momo had done with her earlier.

 

     Chaeyoung put a hand comfortingly on Mina’s thigh, “It’s ok Mina, take your time,” she said gently.

 

     Mina pulled her knees to her chest protectively, effectively ending the contact between her and Chaeyoung as soon as it has begun, “Once a month, on the full moon I turn back into the wolf and have to hunt with Artemis’s immortal pack,” Mina explained. She hugged her knees tightly and hid her face behind them, not wanting to see how Chaeyoung reacted, “I know I’m probably too late, but I don’t have to hide it anymore. Chaeyoung I like you, I really like you, I think I have since the moment you broke down my walls on that impromptu jog through the woods, but this was the only way… I understand if you don’t feel the same anymore I know I’m a freak, and after everything I’ve done to you—to Somi—to Sunmi—to everyone, I really don’t deserve a happy ending—” Mina said moving her head only slightly so she could wipe the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes.

 

     “Mina, shut up,” this time it was Chaeyoung’s turn to silence Mina’s rambling.

 

     Mina looked up, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was trying to catch her breath. Chaeyoung was just smiling warmly at her, “I already said I forgave you… for everything, you really didn’t have to try so hard,” she said as her eyes turned bright red. As if a light bulb went off in her head, she remembered the prophecy. _So Mina was the last line of the quest_ , she thought.

 

     “But I’m a werewolf,” Mina croaked.

 

     “And Nayeon is an Ares kid, but somehow Momo manages,” Chaeyoung shrugged, “At least yours is only once a month… Momo has to deal with _that_ animal full time,”

 

     “Does this mean…” Mina trailed off, blinking her eyes to clear the tears from them.

 

     “I do have one remaining concern though,” Chaeyoung asked suddenly, eyes turning a darker shade of red.

 

     Mina gulped, _what does red mean? I’ve never seen red before. Why don’t her eyes come with some sort of colour translation manual?_ She thought.

 

     “So, you _liked_ me when I was all over you, and we _didn’t_ have sex… wow. I’m impressed at your self-control Myoui,” Chaeyoung said looking Mina up and down, tongue quickly flicking out over her lips to wet them.

 

     “W—well I wanted to, but I knew it wouldn’t have been right,” Mina answered nobly, stuttering only once at the way Chaeyoung’s red eyes looked like they were eating her up.

 

     “What about now? How about we break that self-control… right… now,” Chaeyoung asked gently pushing Mina back onto the bed. Mina winced in pain, “Oh my gods, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—” Chaeyoung started quickly leaning back up straight.

 

     “Chaeyoung-ah, I’m ok, come here,” Mina cut her off pulling her down with her and kissing her.

 

     Mina growled hungrily into the kiss, Chaeyoung had no idea how long she’d wanted to be able to kiss her back like this. No fear of Artemis or “Love at First Sight”, just two girls who really liked each other finally getting to be together.

 

     Chaeyoung moved to straddle Mina as they kissed, Mina could feel heat radiating from her centre indicating that she’d waited long enough for this too.

 

     “Mina?” Chaeyoung asked breaking away from the kiss, their foreheads still connected. Mina’s old hunter’s necklace hung off of Chaeyoung’s neck dangling over her. The necklace that had quite possibly saved their lives. Mina needed to remember to tell Chaeyoung how much she loved her wearing that.

 

     “What’s up?” Mina answered, eyes searching Chaeyoung’s intensely for the answer.

 

     “Can you move your leg down a bit?” she asked, her dark red eyes turning even darker as she bit her lip in anticipation.

 

     “Yeah of course,” Mina said, she still had her legs crunched up from her closed off position earlier. She lowered them slightly not wanting Chaeyoung to be uncomfortable.

 

      _…Oh_

 

     Chaeyoung leaned down to continue kissing Mina but began rolling her hips over Mina’s thigh as well. Mina brought her hands to Chaeyoung’s hips to guide her eliciting a hum of pleasure from Chaeyoung’s lips, “Someone’s very eager?” Mina teased.

 

     “Well who could blame me? You made me wait long enough,” Chaeyoung joked, but Mina, not one to take back-talk halted Chaeyoung’s hips. Chaeyoung whimpered and tried grinding her hips down on her own for any form of friction.

 

     “Mina unnie,” She whined, but Mina was just talking in the sight of a pouty Chaeyoung. She reached a hand up to caress Chaeyoung’s face immediately turning the pout into a toothy smile.

 

     “I’m not going to make you wait any longer Chaeyoung-ah,” She said flipping them over with surprising dexterity given her injury, so that Mina was hovering on top of Chaeyoung.

 

     She placed a quick kiss on Chaeyoung’s lips before moving down to her jaw and neck, leaving a bite mark or two for show, before kissing gently at the base of her throat.

 

     Chaeyoung had taken off her armour earlier, but she was still dressed practically, and Mina contemplated the best way to remove that which was in her way. Chaeyoung must have noticed Mina staring, “Just rip it, I’ll probably never get sent on another quest again, who cares?” she admitted.

 

     “Are you sure?” Mina asked, trying to figure out if she was being serious.

 

     “Mina, do you understand how hot that would be? Hurry up and do it,” Chaeyoung commanded.

 

     Mina grinned impishly before pulling roughly at Chaeyoung’s shirt collar and splitting the shirt clean down the middle revealing Chaeyoung’s small breasts and toned stomach. She was thankful that though she’d lost her hunter strength, she still had demigod strength. Her hands immediately began exploring Chaeyoung’s newly revealed body, paying extra attention to her breasts. Not wearing a bra was a ballsy move, but Mina was appreciative, nonetheless.

 

     Chaeyoung was breathing quickly in anticipation. Mina continued her kissing down Chaeyoung’s chest, teeth nipping and dragging lower and lower until they found purchase on Chaeyoung’s right breast.

 

     Chaeyoung moaned and arched her chest upwards begging for more, which Mina happily obliged. She took the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it before licking and biting it again. All the while kneading and rolling the left with her free hand. This was driving Chaeyoung mad, she wound her hands into Mina’s hair pulling slightly eliciting an aroused growl from the elder.

 

     She trailed her tongue down further planting open-mouthed kisses every so often until she reached Chaeyoung’s toned abdomen that the girl often liked to show off, today she’d had it hidden behind her quest attire, what a shame. Mina would just have to appreciate it extra now.

 

     She lightly raked her nails down the front and sides of her abdomen before leaning down to follow with kisses. She continued to suck and bite all over, feeling Chaeyoung’s abdominal muscles tense underneath her. Mina’s hands slid down her hips and thighs and stayed, beginning to massage Chaeyoung’s thighs. Chaeyoung was squirming in eagerness, “Unnie,” she whined impatiently.

 

     Chaeyoung’s hips rocked up involuntarily causing Mina to chuckle, “I’m getting there, don’t worry,”

 

     She kissed down to Chaeyoung’s hips and then was faced with the next road block of Chaeyoung’s pants. She hastily unbuttoned them and tugged them off. They had looked good on but taking them off was proving more challenging because of how tight they’d been.

 

     Chaeyoung giggled and helped kick them off as well. Finally, only one piece of clothing stood between Mina and her goal. She hungrily eyed Chaeyoung’s tiger print panties. Her mind flashed back to what Sana’s codename had been for the girl, what was it? _Tiger Cub_ , that was the last thing Mina wanted to think about right now.

 

     Chaeyoung’s panties were already almost soaked through because of her overeager grinding earlier and Mina could smell how aroused she was mixed in with her usual scent of strawberries and paint. She may have lost her heightened senses from Artemis’s Blessing, but she must still have some lingering ones from the wolf. Mina growled in pleasure at the sight before leaning down and kissing below the waistband of the panties and lifting one finger to experimentally stroke her centre over them.

 

     Chaeyoung whimpered.

 

     Mina’s head immediately shot up from what she was doing to look at Chaeyoung, “Are you ok? Is this ok?”

 

     “Unnie, if you don’t—” she started to protest winding her fingers tighter into Mina’s hair trying to bring her closer to where she desired her.

 

     But she was abruptly cut off by Mina’s fingers hurriedly swiping her panties to the side and stroking through her wet folds. Chaeyoung let out a gasp, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

 

     Mina chuckled at Chaeyoung’s lost threat. She quickly discarded Chaeyoung’s tiger panties, and without missing a beat her lips were back at Chaeyoung’s hips. Kissing the crest of bone before descending lower. She quickly flicked her tongue over her bundle of nerves testing Chaeyoung’s reaction. Chaeyoung moaned shamelessly and bucked her hips up begging for any sort of friction.

 

     Mina grabbed her hips and held them down before leaning in to trail kisses up her inner thigh, occasionally stopping to nip and suck, leaving marks here and there. She didn’t care that Chaeyoung would be covered with hickies later, Chaeyoung was hers now and she couldn’t wait for everyone to know it.

 

     Finally, she kissed all the way to the middle where Chaeyoung needed her. She was tugging on Mina’s hair begging for her to dive in like she’d been teasing around doing for so long.

 

     Smirking, Mina gave into Chaeyoung’s needs. She pressed a kiss to Chaeyoung’s centre before broadly licking along up and down. 

 

     “Gods how did I ever resist you before?” Mina husked before Chaeyoung tugged her closer by her hair again, muffling her voice.

 

     Mina slid one hand back up Chaeyoung’s body, lightly dragging her nails and leaving goosebumps in its wake, to stimulate her breasts, making sure they didn’t feel neglected.

 

     Chaeyoung was making sinful noises at every single touch, and when Mina switched directions, she let out a cry. Mina was taking too long; she hadn’t even entered her yet. Tears were forming at her dark red eyes, she needed Mina to let her release.

 

     Mina hummed with delight at the sight of Chaeyoung’s overwhelmed tears, the vibrations causing Chaeyoung to let out another erotic moan. Mina decided it was time to alleviate some of the pressure she was feeling. She flicked her tongue in and out of Chaeyoung quickly. She continued to lick in between, but now her tongue was darting in and out of her centre as well.

 

     “Unnie I—” Chaeyoung started, trying to meet Mina’s eyes.

 

     “I’ve got you Chae,” Mina said stopping momentarily before continuing just as quickly. She moved her hand down so her thumb could massage circles into Chaeyoung’s clit while the other maintained a stabilizing grip on her thigh.

 

     “I’m gonna—I’m gonna,” she gasped, and Mina could feel her walls constricting around her tongue.

 

     “Come, Chae, come for me,” Mina coaxed.

 

     And she did, into Mina’s awaiting and eager mouth. She made sure to lap it all up and lick her messy thighs dry as well. This was her new bed after all, she didn’t need it already getting dirty before she’d even had a chance to sleep in it.

 

     After Mina helped Chaeyoung ride out her pleasure and they both caught their breath she lay back on her bed comfortably, a huge smile spreading on her face. Chaeyoung pressed kisses to Mina’s face, enjoying the remnants of her own taste. Maybe adjusting to this new life at Camp Half-blood wouldn’t be as bad as she’d initially thought.

 

     “Alright, wolfy, your turn,” Chaeyoung said suddenly climbing on top and straddling her once again, breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

     ~

 

     “Did we ever end up finishing the quest?” Nayeon mused, “Momo said something earlier that ticked off the lying line,”

 

     “Yah! I’m not a liar, it was referring to lying down,” Momo explained before leaning back on Nayeon’s shoulder and closing her eyes.

 

      “Of course, who else could that line have been for,” Sana chuckled.

 

     “I can think of someone,” Dahyun teased.

 

     Sana punched her on the shoulder and was going to rebut before Jihyo saved Dahyun by saying, “We still need someone to be forgiven without trying,” she looked around their table curiously.

 

     “I think it’s safe to say Mina’s been forgiven… probably several times by now,” Sana snorted. She felt Momo kick her in warning under the table, “Itai!” She hissed angrily in Japanese at the girl who she thought had been sleeping.

 

     “What do you think those two are talking about in there?” Jihyo asked innocently.

 

     Sana looked at her feet and suddenly became hyper-focused at kicking a small rock around under the table. Momo hesitantly opened one eye before closing it back again and pretending to sleep. Those two knew more than they were letting on.

 

     “Not like they haven’t been needing to have this talk for ages,” Jihyo continued.

 

     “Talking about feelings is hard, I know… let them take their time,” Nayeon assured.

 

     Sana giggled and Momo turned pink in her fake sleep. Yep. They definitely knew more than they were letting on.

 

     “Yah, unnie, what’s up with you? What do you know?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “Don’t look at me, I’ve been sitting here minding my business this whole time,” Sana complained dramatically.

 

     “Momo?” Jihyo affixed her interrogation on the girl who was poorly attempting to sleep on Nayeon’s shoulder.

 

     “I—I don’t know, they just wanted to talk alone and then they went to Demeter,” Momo explained hastily.

 

     “And did you see how quickly that little blond child scurried out of there?” Sana added nearly in tears with laughter.

 

     “Well in that child’s defense, we are dealing with Mina here, she can be a little intimidating at first,” Jeongyeon added, when she and Tzuyu reappeared at the picnic table with snacks from the dining pavilion.

 

     “We should really just call it a night, if their confession of feelings is anything like Nayeon’s they could be in there for a while,” Sana added.

 

     Nayeon began coughing and choking on the snack she had started eating before she shot Sana a death glare.

 

     “Oh my gods…” Momo trailed off looking at Sana incredulously. How did Sana even know about that?

 

     “What, did she stutter on the words for half an hour before getting anything coherent out?” Jeongyeon guessed.

 

     “She stuttered on something alright,” Sana added impishly.

 

     Momo shot Sana a warning look, and Nayeon was gripping the table to hold herself back so hard her knuckles were white. The only reason she hadn’t jumped Sana already probably being her injured leg.

 

     “Guys, its 2019 you really shouldn’t be making fun of Nayeon’s speech impediment like that. It’s hurtful,” Tzuyu offered.

 

     “Yeah not everyone can have as well-oiled a tongue as yours,” Dahyun flirted, elbowing her lightly.

 

     “Tzuyu if I didn’t owe you my life, I’d kill you too,” Nayeon grumbled, “Dahyun… first of all gross, and second of all you’re next after Sana,”

 

     “Gods I love it when you’re smooth,” Sana whispered into Dahyun’s hair placing light kisses on her head, and her hand ascending up Dahyun’s thigh under the table.

 

     “I think we’re going to head to bed now too,” Dahyun said standing up abruptly, causing Sana to giggle.

 

     “The both of you? Together?” Jihyo asked looking from one girl to the other questioningly.

 

     Sana winked at Jihyo who’s face suddenly made an o shape as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head. Sana giggled as she linked an arm through Dahyun’s and skipped off in the direction of her cabin.

 

     “On that note, I think we’ll head back as well,” Nayeon said scratching Momo’s back to gently raise her from her nap.

 

     Momo slowly got up and offered a hand to Nayeon after, before helping her limp back to the Hypnos cabin.

 

     “Are all of our friends in relationships now? Seriously when did this happen?” Jihyo asked shaking her head in disbelief.

 

     Jeongyeon looked at Tzuyu and the two seemed to share an unspoken conversation. Tzuyu lifted their intertwined hands from the bench between them, to the table so Jihyo could see.

 

     Jihyo mimed being stabbed in the heart, “Et tu Tzuyu?” she said pretending to die dramatically.

 

     Tzuyu rolled her eyes snickering slightly, “What can I say, her persistence is kind of adorable,” she admitted looking lovingly at Jeongyeon beside her.

 

     “That’s what you get for being our token hetero,” Jeongyeon snorted.

 

     “Yah, don’t act like any of you guys would even be friends if it weren’t for me! I’m the glue that holds all you panicked gay messes together!” Jihyo scolded.

 

     “You know, I have a brother and he’s single,” Tzuyu suggested raising her eyebrows suggestively.

 

     Jihyo looked up at Tzuyu, her face was mortified and flushed with embarrassment.

 

     “Ok who’s the panicked mess now?” Jeongyeon laughed.

 

     ~

 

     “Ch—Chaeyoung?” Mina asked, still trying to catch her breath.

 

     “Mmm?” Chaeyoung hummed contentedly as she idly stroked the scar on Mina’s shoulder. It was the only lasting trace the injury that had sent her to camp in the first place.

 

     “What do red eyes mean?” She finally asked.

 

     Chaeyoung looked up from where her head was resting on Mina’s chest and into her eyes, “Oh, huh, my eyes are red?”

 

     “Yeah,” Mina answered. It had never occurred to her that Chaeyoung wouldn’t know what colour her own eyes were.

 

     “Like, how red?” Chaeyoung asked seriously.

 

     “Pretty red I’d say, like blood-red almost,” Mina tried her best to explain colour to the girl who was the literal expert on the subject. Suddenly Chaeyoung’s eyes began to shift gray again, Mina recognized that colour to mean worry from earlier, “Hey, hey what’s wrong, why’d they change?” she asked.

 

     “Its nothing,” Chaeyoung said turning her eyes away from Mina once again, but Mina didn’t let her. She lightly took Chaeyoung’s chin and tilted it up to her so she could meet her eyes again.

 

     “What does red mean?” she asked gently.

 

     “Red means love,” Chaeyoung whispered.

 

     “I love you too,” Mina said pulling Chaeyoung in for another kiss. She sighed with relief into her lips, and when they both opened their eyes again Mina noticed Chaeyoung’s were red again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww everyone is so happy and right where they should be... it'd be a shame if there was one more chapter... say an epilogue left to mix things up.
> 
> last chance to DM me your crazy theories on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin


	22. Epilogue: That girl right there's the perfect storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeulRene wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! This is the last chapter!! You made it!

     The altar had been set up overlooking the lake, no surprise to anyone. They had a perfect view of the sunset in the background, and to the other side Jihyo could just see the waning crescent moon peeking out below the clouds. The aisle and pretty much every available surface was covered with hundreds upon hundreds of flowers of every size, shape and colour imaginable. _It’s beautiful_ , Jihyo thought as she scanned the area from the left side of the raised altar. Yeri beamed back at her from her mirrored position on the right side.

 

     The girl was sweet, the first thing she’d said to Jihyo when she’d taken her hand was, “I have a good feeling about this wedding. I’d say it’s going to go off without a hitch… but we all know there will be one,”

 

     Jihyo raised an eyebrow at her. Maybe “we all” _didn’t_ know.

 

     “Because they’re getting hitched… it was funnier in my head,” She explained. Her smile didn’t falter at all, as if she had known her joke would flop and chose to tell it anyway. This itself made Jihyo laugh, easing whatever nervousness she’d been feeling.

 

     ~

 

     “I told you not to fall in love with me, and now here we are walking down the aisle, tsk tsk,” Wendy teased as they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

 

     “Shut up, and don’t make me regret this,” Joy hissed back at her, all the while maintaining the huge pageant smile that Joohyun had made her practice in the mirror for hours.

 

     No one else but Wendy noticed how the thin scorpion chain dart that Joy had wound around her wrist in the guise of a bracelet, began to unwind and snake it’s way up Wendy’s arm. Wendy gulped, but not wanting to make a scene she allowed the weapon to switch owners. Joy shot her a wink as they finally separated and walked to their separate sides of the altar.

 

     “I love your bracelet, so chic!” Yeri whispered to Wendy when she lined up next to her on Seulgi’s side.

 

     “Oh yeah, this ole thing?” Wendy joked nervously. It constricted ever so slightly causing Wendy to look up at Joy in confusion. Joy just shot her a sly smile, “It’s uh… actually Joy’s, I’m just borrowing it,”

 

     ~

 

     “Gods she’s so smart,” Nayeon shook her head in admiration, “A scorpion chain dart, I bet no one else saw that coming,”

 

     “Smart _and_ scary,” Momo nodded in agreement. She would have had no idea what Nayeon was referring to if she hadn’t pointed out Joy’s inconspicuous telumkinesis move.

 

     “Smart and scary _and hot_ ,” Sana added, leaning over to join the conversation, “I didn’t realize you guys could control chains and whips too,”

 

     “Please don’t get any ideas,” Momo said, ignoring Sana’s intrusion.

 

     “Oh, I just got so many,” Nayeon answered, eyes darkening.

 

     Momo wasn’t sure whether to be intimidated or aroused… but around Nayeon the answer was usually both.

 

     ~

 

     “Come over here and hold my hand before I make you,” Jennie commanded waving Mina over curtly.

 

    “You wouldn’t…” Mina trailed off, not budging an inch. Why couldn’t she have been paired up with Jihyo to walk down the aisle? Why did it have to be Jennie?

 

     “Do you want to find out?” Jennie pressed.

 

     Mina knew from experience how scary Jennie could be and knew it was probably a bad idea to be poking her today but dressed in Joohyun’s pale pink bridesmaid’s dress Mina was having a hard time taking her seriously.

 

     “Do you want your corsage to end up around your neck?” Mina threatened back.

 

     “Do you want yours to end up in flames?” Jennie countered.

 

     “Ladies! Please!” Lisa pleaded. She was running around frantically with a headset on trying to make sure this wedding went smoothly, and her own girlfriend was about to be her downfall.

 

     Jennie looked lovingly at her girlfriend and groaned, she was really going to have to act her age and be the bigger girl here. She marched across the room and sighed extending a hand to Mina, “Sooner we hold hands, sooner we can let go?” Jennie offered.

 

     Mina looked hesitantly at the hand before nodding in agreement and taking Jennie’s hand. _This is for Seulgi,_ Mina thought trying to calm herself, _but if I end up on a milk carton after disappearing in a puff of black smoke, they know who to blame._

 

     ~

 

     As if the wedding needed anymore flowers, next Chaewon came out, shaking her hands as she walked down the rows, watching as the flowers affixed on each bench burst into petals and fell delicately do the ground.

 

     In a way Chaewon was less like Seulgi’s little sister and more like her and Joohyun’s daughter. They’d had a special affinity for the girl ever since Joohyun returned with her after one of her quests. She’d only been eleven years old and had somehow managed to grow a ten-pound pineapple, stirring up a lot of local attention. Joohyun heard the news and somehow managed to swoop in just in time to save the girl and her father from a lurking manticore.

 

     It hadn’t even been a question between the two if Seulgi’s youngest sister should be a part of the wedding. They both knew she’d make the perfect flower girl.

 

     As for the ring bearer it was supposed to have been Seulgi’s newest half-brother, who they’d returned with from their latest quest, but he’d surprisingly been sent on his own quest last minute with several other guys. So instead it was Vivi, the Hephaestus cabin android, carrying the rings for them.

 

     ~

 

     Wendy and Jihyo began singing a song together and Seulgi and Joohyun appeared out of opposite sides of the boat house and turned to look at each other for the first time before joining hands and walking down the aisle.

 

     The ceremony hadn’t even started, and everyone could see that Seulgi was sobbing. Joohyun squeezed her hand comfortingly, not letting go until they had to put the rings on each other.

 

     Poseidon and Demeter attended the wedding, but they sat all the way in the back so as not to draw attention. They would have gone completely unnoticed if Poseidon hadn’t started bawling loudly halfway through, garnering a sharp elbow to the ribs from his sister. Joohyun was after all, his pride and joy.

 

     “Does anyone else think it’s kinda gross that Joohyun and Seulgi are getting married when they’re technically first cousins?” one camper whispered.

 

     “Gods don’t have DNA, and even if we did it would change from appearance to appearance, so it would be impossible for them to share any genes,” Demeter explained impatiently.

 

    “If you ever ask such an obscene question again, I will turn you into a horse,” Poseidon threatened.

 

     When Joohyun and Seulgi finally kissed, everyone roared in excitement including their godly parents.

 

     After the ceremony was over, everyone gathered for the reception at the large makeshift tent courtesy of the Athena kids, near the entrance to camp. Joohyun explained that it was so they could make an easy exit for their honeymoon.

 

     ~

 

     “Geonbae!” everyone shouted in unison, clinking their champagne glasses amongst each other as Joohyun and Seulgi cut the cake and made complete messes trying to feed each other.

 

     “Watch this,” Tzuyu said catching Jeongyeon’s attention by swirling her champagne around in front of her face. Then when she was sure neither of the brides were looking, she tossed it into the tent.

 

     “Yah! Jinsoul didn’t…” Jeongyeon trailed off in wonder as the tent sizzled and melted away where the champagne touched.

 

     “How cool is that?” Tzuyu said looking proudly at the older girl.

 

     Jeongyeon studied her glass intently before sniffing it hesitantly.

 

     “There’s nothing wrong with the champagne, you dork,” she said, pushing Jeongyeon’s shoulder playfully.

 

     “Then why did yours melt the tent?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

     “You asked me a long time ago what I do during study hours,” She said simply, “That’s pretty much it,”

 

     “I don’t understand… you throw champagne at things?” she asked.

 

     “No! I helped design this water-soluble tent for Joohyun. Youngjae, Yves, and I invented a water-soluble building material,” She explained excitedly.

 

     “Why would anyone want a water-soluble building material? That sounds like the worst building material I can think of,” Jeongyeon responded, still confused.

 

     “You’re not wrong, it is pretty useless. Unless you wanted to build a say… trojan bunny, to trick Nayeon into accepting you into her cabin, and then being able to make it disappear leaving nothing behind but a puddle of water… or whatever Joohyun has planned for this tent, I don’t know,” Tzuyu explained.

 

     “So that’s how you did it!” Jeongyeon cheered excitedly.

 

     “Did what?” Tzuyu said batting her eyelashes innocently at Jeongyeon.

 

     “Need a refill Tzuyu?” Jinsoul asked upon noticing that her glass was empty.

 

     ~

 

     “Mina,” Seulgi said lightly tapping her sister on the leg to get her attention, “I know things have been crazy, but when were you going to tell me about Sunmi?”

 

     Mina blinked at her in surprise. She had not planned on telling Sunmi actually, and she had asked all of the girls from the quest not to tell her either. She didn’t want to worry Seulgi unnecessarily.

 

     “Who told—” Mina started.

 

     Seulgi pursed her lips annoyedly, but Mina followed her eyes to Wendy. Of course, she had been in the cabin when Mina had been rushed to their recovery room. She was just surprised it wasn’t Sana for once.

 

     Mina sighed, “I didn’t want to worry you… and now on your wedding day hardly seems like the time to discuss this,”

 

     “I’m not waiting another minute,” Seulgi replied sternly, “Tell me now,”

 

     “After we called her she told Artemis about my… feelings,” Mina shrugged, “Artemis disowned me and turned me into a wolf, Sunmi chased me into the woods monologued about killing me, and then my friends swooped into save the day,” Mina quickly explained, leaving out certain specific details.

 

     “But why?” Seulgi persisted, “You idolized her, why did she suddenly turn on you?”

 

     “Apparently it wasn’t so suddenly. She was the reason I ended up in Camp Half-blood the first time,” Mina answered.

 

     “I don’t get it,” Seulgi said, knitting her eyebrows in thought.

 

     Mina didn’t answer, she couldn’t meet Seulgi’s eyes.

 

     “You know why…” Seulgi trailed off, “There’s something you’re not telling me,”

 

     “I don’t—there isn’t—” Mina stuttered, but Seulgi wasn’t deterred.

 

     “Mina I hear you talking in your sleep,” she said, “You always say ‘don’t blame Seulgi,’ before you wake up in a panic,”

 

     Mina sighed in defeat, “She blamed you… she hated me for following her and reminding her of you, but I didn’t want you to ever find out,”

 

     Seulgi let out a shaky breath, “Shit, yeah I could have lived my life without knowing that,” she answered hesitantly.

 

     “I’m so sorry Seul, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you today,” Mina answered.

 

     Seulgi looked around at the empty glasses in front of her. She reached over and grabbed Joohyun’s draining it. Joohyun looked at her wife worriedly before shooting Mina a questioning look.

 

     Seulgi took a deep breath, “It’s ok, I’m ok,” she chanted under her breath before turning back to Mina, “No, thank you for telling me. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I should have let Joohyun crush her when I had the chance,” she said.

 

     Mina looked at her sister appalled, unsure if she was joking or not.

 

     “Woah, Seul, we talked about this, that’s over and done with. She’s a bear now, nothing we can do,” Joohyun swooped into the conversation to save the day, “Wedding day, happy thoughts,”

 

     “You can still crush a bear,” Seulgi grumbled, “If she ever comes after Chaewonnie though…” Seulgi said hiccupping.

 

     “I’ll crush her,” Joohyun answered seriously, “Without hesitation,”

 

     “Thank you,” Seulgi whispered, momentarily placated, settling her head down comfortably on Joohyun’s shoulder.

 

     ~

 

     Mina excused herself from the bridal party’s table before Seulgi could broach the topic again. Across the tent Chaeyoung had been seated at a table with the other bridal party member’s dates Lisa, Youngjae, and Yugyeom. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were also seated at the table because Wendy and Joy were each other’s dates so there were two seats left. When Mina arrived at their table it was only Chaeyoung, Lisa, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu because Youngjae had left to dance with Jihyo, and Yugyeom had been exiled because he nearly set the table on fire earlier.

 

     Mina slid her arms around Chaeyoung’s shoulders from behind and kissed her on the cheek before resting her chin on her shoulder. Chaeyoung grinned, shifting her focus from the science experiment Tzuyu was explaining to her date. She’d zoned out ages ago having already experienced it firsthand on maknae prank night.

 

     “Hands off my date,” Lisa commanded jokingly.

 

     “You were the one who wanted my hands _on_ your date so badly earlier,” Mina protested.

 

     Chaeyoung gasped in mock shock, “You had your hands on another woman?”

 

     “Only her hand!” Mina defended.

 

     “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do,” Tzuyu quoted “Romeo and Juliet” suddenly, “That’s what Romeo said right before he _kissed_ his star-crossed lover Juliet,”

 

     “She’s reading “Romeo and Juliet” during her study hours now,” Jeongyeon explained proudly.

 

     “Don’t get any ideas,” Chaeyoung chided.

 

     “Don’t worry Chaeyoung, they don’t teach them how to read at Hunter Daycare,” Jihyo joked as she and Youngjae arrived back at the table taking his and Yugyeom’s spots.

 

     “Yah! I know how to read!” Mina maintained, “I was young, but not _that_ young,” she grumbled as everyone laughed.

 

     ~

 

     “Mina please come dance with me!” Seulgi pleaded tugging Mina towards the designated dancing area.

 

     “I—I don’t know… I—” Mina started looking at Chaeyoung for support.

 

     “You’re not a hunter anymore… it can’t hurt,” Chaeyoung coaxed. Mina couldn’t say no to Seulgi’s drunk pouting paired with two sets of pleading eyes from her and Chaeyoung.

 

     Mina slipped off her shoes and followed her older sister in the middle of the tent to dance. They danced barefoot together and sure enough flowers sprung up in their wake. Mina was a little rusty at first, but she caught on quick. It was beautiful and both girls were smiling ear to ear. Chaeyoung was glad she finally got to see Mina doing something she loved. She hoped Mina would take up dancing again, she knew the girl had missed it whether she’d admit it or not.

 

     Chaeyoung looked across the tent to see Joohyun mirroring her look of admiration and love aimed at her now-wife. She walked over to join the older girl who wrapped Chaeyoung in a side hug without taking her eyes off.

 

     “She hasn’t danced like this since Mina left you know,” Joohyun admitted.

 

     Chaeyoung instantly felt her heart drop. She never considered how hard it must have been on Seulgi when her sister left with Sunmi to become a hunter.

 

     “I’m just really glad to see that she hasn’t forgotten,” Joohyun joked after a while.

 

     “Same with Mina,” Chaeyoung offered, “She once told me she thought hunters couldn’t dance and that’s why she stopped, but I know how happy it makes them both so it’s good to see all of that coming back,”

 

     Joohyun finally looked at Chaeyoung smiling warmly, before confusion clouded her eyes, “Chaeyoung, are you—your eyes,” Joohyun started.

 

     “What?” Chaeyoung asked worriedly, “What’s wrong?”

 

     “They’re red,” Joohyun finished concernedly.

 

     Chaeyoung’s worry instantly abated and a smile reformed on her face, “Yeah, they do that sometimes,” she explained sighing dreamily as she turned her focus back on her girlfriend.

 

     ~

 

     Around the tent spirits were high as everyone let loose and enjoyed themselves. Yeri and Yugyeom were sitting alone at a table together. She ran her hands comfortingly through his hair. His eyes drooped lazily as if he were so comfortable, he could fall asleep.

 

     At another table Somi _made_ Chaewon a drink, and Yeojin and BamBam began to tease her. Chaewon stood up abruptly and puffed out her chest confidently, “If you guys say another word to Somi I will string you up from a tree until you apologize!” she ranted. Somi was in awe, she didn’t know Chaewon could be so forceful.

 

     BamBam and Yeojin sniggered unphased and Chaewon growled threateningly, Jinsoul hearing the commotion walked up and noticed a blushing Somi, “Somi-yah, she must be _very_ special if you offered to make her a drink!” she teased.

 

     Chaewon was clenching and unclenching her free hand on the table as the other hand was holding Somi’s comfortingly under the table.

 

     “Jinsoul-unnie!” Choerry asked, in attempt to abate Chaewon, “Can you get me a piece of cake, I hear it’s delicious,” she asked sweetly.

 

     “Do I _look_ like a waitress to you?” Jinsoul countered.

 

     “Joohyun and Seulgi were literally paying you to serve champagne for the toast earlier… so yea kinda,” Choerry responded snarkily.

 

     Jinsoul rolled her eyes, “Fine,”

 

     Choerry looked back at the other members of her table smiling, “I know it’s good because I helped Lisa make it,”

 

     Jinsoul came back shortly after with a piece of cake garnished with a large cherry on top. Choerry shot her a concerned look before hesitantly accepting the plate, “What is this? Where did you get this cherry? There were no cherries when I made this cake,” she said suspiciously.

 

     Jinsoul shrugged, “I don’t know, thought you might like it,” she explained before winking and walking back to her table.

 

     Back at Jinsoul’s table she sat down between Yves and Jungeun. She snuggled into Yves shoulder and Jungeun adjusted to lean back on her, “I thought you were getting us party favours?” Jungeun asked yawning.

 

     “Yeah I only got two though,” Jinsoul answered before looking up at Yves, “So I’ll just babysit with you,”

 

     Yves smiled appreciatively, “Glad to have you,” she said before craning her neck to quickly kiss Jinsoul on the lips.

 

     “Ugh Mom and Dad you’re so gross,” Jungeun groaned.

 

     “You got them?” Jiwoo squealed excitedly from Jungeun’s other side.

 

     “Yeah, yeah,” Jinsoul said pulling two more cherries out of her pocket and handing one to Jungeun and Jiwoo.

 

     ~

 

     “Oh my gods I love cherries!” Hyunjin teasingly exclaimed reaching over and snatching Jiwoo’s cherry and swallowing it before she can eat it.

 

     Jiwoo, Jinsoul, and Yves all looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes, “Oh shit,” Jinsoul cursed.

 

     “Ohhh shiiiiiit,” Jungeun repeated dazedly as her pupils began to dilate.

 

     “Aeong,” Hyunjin meowed.

 

     “Uhh… Heejin—you see, that wasn’t a normal cherry,” Jiwoo explained nervously.

 

     “What do you mean?” Heejin asked cocking her head in confusion.

 

     “Well…” She trailed off gesturing at Hyunjin who was licking her hand and running it over her hair like a cat would to clean itself, as if that alone would speak for itself.

 

     “Oh _this_?” Heejin asked chuckling, “This is normal, I swear she thinks she’s a cat sometimes,”

 

     “Aeong,” Hyunjin meowed seemingly in agreeance.

 

     “Quit acting like a furry, we’re in public,” Heejin hissed in annoyance.

 

     Hyunjin began to rub her head affectionately against Heejin’s shoulder. Yves shot Heejin a concerned look, but the younger girl wasn’t acting like anything was out of the ordinary as she offered her girlfriend another roll from the table.

 

     “This is the best bread I’ve ever eaten,” Hyunjin moaned finally in a language they could understand. Apparently, her love of bread transcended all language barriers.

 

     “Give it about an hour or so and it should wear off by then,” Jinsoul offered, trying to remain serious while holding an extra touchy Jungeun at arms length.

 

     Jiwoo was pouting at Hyunjin, and Jinsoul felt bad about the whole ordeal, “Jiwoo, babe, I gave my extra to Choerry, if you hurry you can probably steal it back,”

 

     Jiwoo excitedly jumped up and went to look for Choerry.

 

     Yves rounded on Jinsoul, “You gave one to Choerry? Are you _insane_?”

 

     “I thought it would be funny,” she shrugged.

 

     “Any idea where Choerry is?” Yves questioned seriously.

 

     “She was just…” Jinsoul trailed off noticing Choerry wasn’t in her seat, and the piece of cake had been completely devoured.

 

     Jinsoul groaned.

 

      ~

 

     “Gather round ladies and lesbians,” Joohyun heralded drunkenly grabbing everyone’s attention, “Seul, do your thing,” she said as many guests gathered around them. Since they both had bouquets and garters, they had decided that Joohyun would do one and Seulgi the other.

 

     Seulgi turned around, bouquet in hand.

 

     “You gonna try and fight Nayeon for that?” Chaeyoung joked looking up at Mina. They had a front row view of the activities and had opted to stay seated.

 

     “Do you want me to?” Mina said standing up straight, wondering if she should join the crowd of girls on the dance floor.

 

     “No,” Chaeyoung insisted pulling Mina back down to her, “I prefer you in one piece,” she added snuggling into Mina’s embrace.

 

     Unsurprisingly Nayeon snatched the bouquet out of the air, no one daring to fight her for it. Momo shot a supportive thumbs up from her position at the edge of the dance floor.

 

     “I’m only gonna do this once,” Joohyun announced next pulling Seulgi’s foot up and propping it on her own leg. She carefully hiked the dress up as everyone oohed and ahhed. She placed a gentle kiss on Seulgi’s thigh before she carefully took her garter between her teeth and began to pull it down her leg. Everyone watched with bated breath, and when she finally pulled it past Seulgi’s toes, Seulgi began to giggle at the sight of her wife with the strip of frilly lace in her mouth.

 

     “Who wants it? Fellas?” Joohyun asked twirling it around before taking it between her hands and pulling it back like a rubber band.

 

     Mina briefly noticed that Youngjae wasn’t at the table anymore before there was the sound of a commotion and his hand triumphantly rose above the mess of men, smiling directly in Jihyo’s direction. She hid her face in embarrassment immediately.

 

     “Can’t wait to welcome you to the family, Unnie,” Tzuyu teased.

 

     ~

 

     There was the rumble of a car pulling up and the screeching of breaks, Joohyun looked up suddenly and furrowed her brows, “They’re early,” she hissed to Choerry who was hovering just over her shoulder in case of an instance like this.

 

     “Only fifteen minutes,” Choerry corrected looking at her watch. Joohyun shot her a displeased glare causing the younger’s smile to falter, “Yeah, you’re right, they’re too early,” she pressed a button on her headset and disappeared speaking quietly into it.

 

     As soon as she was out of sight Jinsoul tackled her to the ground.

 

     “Choerry, I’m sorry, I need you to come back with me,” Jinsoul coaxed.

 

     “Jinsoul I’m kind of busy right now,” Choerry answered frantically.

 

     “Are you feeling ok?” She asked warily. Choerry looked fine.

 

     Choerry looked at her like she was crazy, “Jinsoul, now is really not a good time,” she said impatiently.

 

     “Did you eat the cherry?” Jinsoul persisted.

 

     “No, I hate cherries,” Choerry answered as if it were obvious before shaking Jinsoul’s grip off of her and running back to do her job.

 

     “Oh thank the gods,” Jinsoul sighed in relief before the thought hit her, _If Choerry didn’t eat the cherry, then where is it?_

 

     Choerry was gone for a total of ten seconds before sprinting back into the tent and tapping Joohyun on the shoulder frantically, “It’s not your ride, it’s not your ride!” she panted.

 

     Seulgi overheard Choerry’s panicked voice and looked at Joohyun with worry and confusion in her eyes, “What’s going on Hyun?”

 

     Joohyun’s mouth opened and she was about to go full on bridezilla, but a scream from outside cut her off, “Somebody help!” coming from the entrance of camp.

 

     “Fuck this shit,” Tzuyu said grabbing Jeongyeon’s still full champagne flute and running to the back of the tent to throw it onto it. A small hole sizzled where the champagne dripped down the tent. It wasn’t enough, “Joohyun, _help_!” Tzuyu called.

 

     The older girl immediately pushed her seat from the table, forgetting her complaint and throwing herself into help. She conjured all the water she could muster and sprayed it at the back wall of the tent, immediately melting it away.

 

     A vaguely familiar girl with her hair in a side braid, over a tattered pastel multi-coloured striped cardigan was standing in her view. She had a cut above her right eye, eyes that were grey and frantic as they met Joohyun’s, “Unnie… th—they found us!”

 

     Joohyun didn’t immediately recognize the girl, maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that she hadn’t seen her in almost a year, “W—who?” she quietly asked.

 

     “ _Chaeryeong_?” Chaeyoung shouted, jumping from her seat and running to greet the girl who was one half of her prodigal twin half-sisters.

 

     ~

 

     Suddenly more girls began to climb slowly out of the smoking strawberry van that had been haphazardly parked at the gates. Tzuyu and Joohyun surged forward to help the girls that were all nursing various injuries.

 

     Jeongyeon and Jihyo ran to grab blankets for the girls from The Big House and alert Mr. D. He had been invited to the wedding, but had left after the ceremony, not wanting to be around all the drinking.

 

     “Wan, we need you,” Joohyun nodded for Wendy to help with the injured girls. The second one was holding her arm, seemingly to put pressure on a wound, the third – and tallest – was covered head to toe in soot and grease, along with black blood and smatterings of gold dust. The fourth girl nearly fought Tzuyu when she tried to help her out.

 

     Tzuyu backed away to allow the girl to emerge on her own. She was covered in dirt and black blood, but with larger amounts of gold dust on her arms and embedded under her fingernails. She was not alone though. She was carrying an unconscious girl that was covered in more human blood than anything else.

 

     Everyone in the room gasped at the fifth girl’s appearance. Wendy dropped the girl’s arm that she had been examining in surprise. She looked back to the tent, “Solar, JB! Get her to the cabin!” She called pointing at the unconscious girl.

 

     Solar and JB rushed up from their table in the back to help. The girl carrying her seemed not to want to be separated from the girl in her arms.

 

     “Would now be a good time to grab the _estraints-ray_?” JB asked looking at Solar seriously.

 

     “Ryujin, let them! They’re going to help her!” Chaeryeong commanded, and the girl finally relented.

 

     ~

 

     Zeus appeared in the tent while everyone was distracted by the newcomers. He approached Poseidon and Demeter’s table stealthily so as not to draw any unnecessary attention to himself.

 

     “Uh… congratulations,” He started causing them to turn around to face him calmly.

 

     “Thank you, and thanks for coming brother, it means a lot for you to show your support,” Demeter beamed.

 

     “Oh yeah… of course, but hey listen there’s something important I need to tell you,” He said distracted.

 

     “Don’t tell me you had another kid?” Poseidon roared teasingly while Demeter shot him an unamused look.

 

     Zeus began chuckling uncomfortably, “Speaking of, where _is_ Jihyo?” he asked.

 

     ~

 

     Momo, and Somi immediately joined Chaeyoung in swarming Chaeryeong, with hundreds of unasked questions threatening to burst at all of their seems.

 

     Somi looked Chaeryeong up and down like she’d seen a ghost, “Bro, you don’t look so good,” she stated. Momo smacked the younger girl, shooting her an annoyed look.

 

     “Y—you should see the other’s then,” Chaeryeong half-heartedly joked.

 

     “Where’s Chaeyeon?” the questions rushed out of Chaeyoung’s mouth at once.

 

     “S—she’s safe, she’s still at school. She wasn’t compromised so I convinced her to stay,” Chaeryeong explained shakily, weakly shooting her concerned half-sister a smile.

 

     “We thought you’d never come back… you had been gone for so long,” Momo explained before wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

 

     “I—I would have been back sooner, but th—they found out Yeji is Zeus’s daughter,” Chaeryeong whimpered, melting into the older’s arms. Momo could feel the exhaustion of their trip radiating off of her as she comfortingly stroked the younger’s back.

 

     ~

 

     “Is that true?” Jihyo asked looking at Zeus, Jeongyeon and her having returned with blankets just in time to hear Chaeryeong’s admission.

 

     Zeus looked guiltily from Poseidon to Demeter to finally land on Jihyo, “Uh… I may have forgotten to mention… you have a sister,” he admitted.

 

     Everyone looked back at the rough group of girls wondering which one was Yeji. Suddenly the Apollo kids collectively jumped back in surprise from trying to separate Ryujin from the girl in her arms. In the space they created, a glowing lightning bolt sigil could be seen hanging over the unconscious girl.

 

     “Jihyo, meet Yeji,” Zeus said gesturing to her.

 

     “Damnit Zeus, why can’t you just keep it in your pants!” Poseidon growled angrily slamming his fist on the table causing the earth to rumble in response.

 

     “We need to get back to Olympus immediately,” Demeter responded placing a calming hand on Poseidon’s shoulder and eyeing Zeus furiously, “ _You_ have some explaining to do,”

 

     Zeus sent one last guilty look back at his daughters, “Take good care of her,” before the three gods disappeared in a flash of lightning.

 

     Joohyun and Jennie shared a wordless conversation across the tent before Jennie immediately ran to Jihyo’s side to comfort her.

 

     ~

 

     “Looks like I’ll have five more names to add to the list to welcome to camp at the next bonfire… including my sister,” Jihyo shuddered, the thought was still weird to her. A month ago, she went from having several siblings to finding out she was an only child… and now she had a sister. She didn’t know how to feel.

 

     “Yah! Who says _I_ won’t be the one to announce them?” Jennie teased.

 

     Jihyo shot her a disbelieving look, “You’re not going back to the underworld again?” she asked.

 

     “Nope, I’m staying here this time,” she said smiling proudly.

 

     “Wow, that’s so great to hear… what changed?” Jihyo asked.

 

     “Let’s just say I found a reason to stick around,” she answered, watching as Lisa helped gather water bottles from the party to bring to the new girls as they were ushered to the Apollo cabin.

 

     “Aww Jennie is in love!” Sana cooed, as her and Dahyun approached the girls from behind.

 

     Jennie’s entire face went red and she began stuttering incoherently, unable to meet the girl’s eyes.

 

     “Oh, you’re one to talk,” Jihyo retorted eyeing Dahyun and Sana’s entwined hands, “Where did you two come from anyway, you missed all the commotion,”

 

     “I love weddings, they just fill me with such strength. So much love in the air and all…” Sana said inhaling sharply as if driving her point that she was absorbing the love.

 

     “Behind the boathouse,” Dahyun answered for her.

 

    “Yah! At least _try_ and make it sound romantic!” Sana whined.

 

     “Oh, it was _very_ romantic,” Dahyun chuckled leaning her head on Sana’s shoulder.

 

     “You two are disgusting,” Jennie grumbled.

 

     “What can I say, I’m so in love with being in love,” Sana sighed dreamily.

 

     Jennie rolled her eyes at Sana.

 

     “In other news, Jihyo how was _your_ date?” Sana asked excitedly.

 

     “It was… nice, he’s helping the Apollo kids right now though. They’re a bit understaffed at the moment,” Jihyo explained.

 

     “Understaffed?” Dahyun questioned, looking up and noticing the commotion swarming the Apollo cabin for the first time, “What’s going on?” she asked pointing in that direction.

 

     “Where have you been?” Jennie snorted, “Oh wait, you were behind the boat house, duh,” she rolled her eyes teasingly.

 

     “Chaeryeong is back,” Jihyo explained, “And she brought a group of girls with her looking like they’d been through the underworld and back,”

 

     “Yah! I don’t look like that when I return from visiting my dad!” Jennie complained.

 

     “That’s different and you know it,” Jihyo responded.

 

     “Wait, hasn’t she been gone for like over a year now?” Dahyun questioned, “What took her so long?”

 

     “Well, long story short, one of them is my sister… Yeji,” Jihyo answered slowly.

 

     Sana gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth in shock.

 

     “Cool, any of them Hermes kids?” Dahyun probed. Sana shot her a disapproving look. Jennie shook her head in disdain, “What? Chances are, one of them is,” Dahyun continued not seeing what was wrong with her question.

 

     “Guys, it’s ok, its not a big deal,” Jihyo explained, “Actually, thank you, Dahyun, everyone else has been freaking out that Zeus has another daughter. I wish they would just let us breathe,”

 

     Jennie put a hand on Jihyo’s back comfortingly, her face suddenly looking guilty.

 

     “Oh my gods, wait you meant another daughter of _Zeus_?” Dahyun exclaimed, “Holy shit!” Sana elbowed her sharply in the ribs causing her to wince. Jihyo shot her an annoyed look and Dahyun mumbled an apology.

 

     ~

 

     “Jisoo, Nayeon, and… Haseul,” Joohyun called into the crowd of people waiting outside of the Apollo cabin, “Come in please,”

 

     “Yah, I’m the oldest Hecate kid shouldn’t it be me?” BamBam responded.

 

     Joohyun raised an eyebrow at him, “Maybe act like it next time then,” she turned ushering the three girls into the cabin.

 

     “Haseul, this is Lia,” she introduced her to the girl that was gritting her teeth as Youngjae looked at her in disbelief with a stitching needle ready in his hand.

 

     “Look, no laceration, I’m fine,” she said, grimacing in pain, revealing that the opposite was true.

 

     Haseul folded her arms over her chest as she looked her new half-sister up and down, “Lia, clear the mist, he can’t help you heal if you won’t show him where you’re hurt,” she said.

 

     “I—Is it going to hurt?” Lia asked nervously, eying the needle in Youngjae’s hand.

 

     “No,” Haseul said walking forward and taking her good hand in between hers, “He’s going to apply a topical anesthetic first… _right Youngjae_?” she said looking at the older Athena boy that was filling in for the short-staffed Apollo kids.

 

     “I—yeah of course,” he said putting the needle down searching the tray of medical supplies next to him before picking up the anesthetic, _That would make sense…_ he thought, but he couldn’t help being nervous, he’d never stitched anyone before, just read about it in books, “I’m sorry if I scared you,” he added.

 

     Lia sighed in relief, allowing her head to rest back down on the bed she was on. Suddenly the nasty bite wound reappeared on her left arm and Youngjae was able to get to work.

 

     Surprisingly, he didn’t do a bad job. Wendy even commented that it looked prettier than JB’s handiwork. Lia didn’t complain while he was working, saying it was nothing compared to the actual getting bitten by a Hellhound that caused it.

 

     ~

 

     “Jisoo—” Joohyun started.

 

     “Let me guess, the one covered in motor oil and monster guts?” She chuckled proudly, looking at the young girl who was currently being screened for a concussion by Yves.

 

     “Yuna, yes,” Joohyun chuckled, patting Jisoo on the shoulder and allowing her to approach her new half-sister.

 

     Yuna didn’t look like she was in pain, she was grinning absently as she went through the motions of each exercise Yves commanded.

 

     Jisoo approached the pair and observed quietly, “What happened?” she asked Yves finally.

 

     “I’m—I’m not entirely—” she started to answer before Yuna finally opened her mouth to respond.

 

     “I turned Ryujin’s ARES DESIGN BMW R nineT Scrambler, Jang-gun* into a bomb to kill the Hellhounds,” she croaked, her voice louder than necessary, “She’s gonna kill me if I don’t fix it like I promised,”

 

     Jisoo snorted in response, “We’ll fix it, don’t worry, its what we do,”

 

     “Oh, I’m not worried. _I_ know I can fix it, I just think it’s hilarious that _she_ doubts me,” she coughed, as she attempted to laugh.

 

     Yves studied her for another moment before responding “How close to the explosion were you exactly?”

 

     “I was on the bike, _duh_!” she responded loudly as if it were obvious.

 

     “Wow,” Yves blinked in surprise, “How did you manage to avoid any burns from the explosion then?”

 

     “We’re kind of immune to burns,” Jisoo explained.

 

     “We’re immune to fire?” Yuna exclaimed, “Why did no one tell me this until now?”

 

     Yves affixed Jisoo with a concerned look, “You sure you’re related to this psychopath?” she scoffed in disbelief, looking between the two girls.

 

     “It’s probably just the concussion talking,” Jisoo teased, appraising the still-smiling girl.

 

     “She’s not concussed,” Yves responded simply, “Partially deaf, some abrasions and contusions here and there… and uhh smoke inhalation, but no concussion,”

 

     Jisoo’s jaw dropped as the girl on the bed began hoarsely giggling.

 

     “Good luck with this one,” Yves said standing up from her chair and leaving Jisoo with her sister.

 

     As soon as Yves was up, a seemingly sobered Jungeun pulled her aside, “So uh… Jinsoul figured out what happened to the cherry,”

 

     “And?” Yves asked.

 

     Jungeun gestured out the window at the older blonde who was watching helplessly and clumsily trying not to trip over Jiwoo as she rolled playfully in the grass, giggling happily like a child.

 

     Yves let out a sigh of relief. Jiwoo and Jinsoul may be idiots, but at the end of the day, they were Yves and Jungeun’s idiots.

 

     ~

 

     “Nayeon, this is—” Joohyun started.

 

     “Ryujin! I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were a demigod?” Heejin squealed as she and Hyunjin ran up to the girl that Wendy had been talking to. Wendy and JB had switched after Ryujin tried to bite him when he stepped near her. He claimed she was the Ares kid whisperer ever since she and Joy started dating.

 

     “I can, I totally would have kicked your ass harder in soccer if I knew,” Hyunjin snorted.

 

     “Pfft, now I know you only beat us because you had an unfair advantage,” Ryujin grumbled, “You’re literally the daughter of the goddess of victory, and the daughter of the goddess of luck was one of the cheerleaders,” she finished as she gestured grumpily at Heejin

 

     “The Newman Academy Nemean Lions were undefeated under our reign for a reason,” Hyunjin said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

     “I really should be thanking you, once you guys mysteriously disappeared, Highland Prep finally took over that title,” Ryujin sneered, “I was getting scholarship offers left and right… too bad I won’t get to take any of them,”

 

     Joohyun cleared her throat, “You guys can catch up later,” she said waving the girls away, “Nayeon this is—”

 

     “Ryujin,” Ryujin cut off, introducing herself hopping off the bed and extending a hand to Nayeon.

 

     Nayeon smirked, sizing up the younger girl and shook her hand firmly.

 

     Ryujin mirrored her smirk as they shook. Neither girl wanting to break eye-contact first, they were seemingly engaged in a staring contest.

 

     After Joohyun left them alone, Nayeon abruptly pulled Ryujin closer, “Have you told her you love her yet?”

 

     That took Ryujin by surprise, causing her to blush and look away, ending their eye-contact, “I don’t—what?”

 

      _“Ryujin, let them! They’re going to help her!” Chaeryeong commanded to the girl that Nayeon’s eyes had immediately been drawn to the second she stepped out of the van holding the unconscious camper in her arms._

 

      _The girl had almost fought Tzuyu for trying to help her out of the van, Nayeon had to laugh. She recognized her as an Ares kid immediately._

 

      _“Oh my gods, look, she’s in love with her!” Rosé had squealed quietly to the remaining members of their table. The table had meant to sit Nayeon and Momo, Rosé and Jisoo, and Sana and Dahyun, but Sana and Dahyun never showed up, so Jinyoung ended up stealing Sana’s seat, and recently Momo had run off to greet her old friend, Chaeryeong._

 

      _Jinyoung nodded at his sister in assent._

 

      _“How can you tell?” Nayeon asked._

 

      _“Aphrodite kid, duh,” Rosé and Jinyoung answered together as if it were obvious._

 

     Nayeon’s smirk widened into a smug grin, “Cut it out kid, we all saw how protective of her you were being,” Nayeon responded, then her face softened, “I remember the first time I confessed to my girlfriend… I know we Ares kids tend to keep our emotions and feelings bottled up inside, and believe me it was hard, but I was glad I did in the end,” she explained sympathetically.

 

     “What if she doesn’t make it? What if I never get to tell her?” Ryujin whined suddenly, her stoic façade cracking immediately after Nayeon’s advice, “It’s all my fault,”

 

     “Don’t worry, Solar is our best healer here, if anyone can save Yeji its her. But what do you mean it’s your fault?” Nayeon asked suddenly urgent.

 

     “I love her, but I don’t deserve her, I’m—I’m always starting fights. She’s not normally like this—I shouldn’t have—I know how powerful she is… I just pushed her too far this time,” Ryujin explained, fighting back tears, “She probably hates me, her eyes were practically glowing red,”

 

     “Hey, it’s ok, every couple fights… I know best of all,” Nayeon comforted. Not only had she and Momo had their fair share of fights ending in Nayeon passed out wherever they had been only to wake up later in bed with no memory of moving. She also had provoked the wrath of a Zeus kid once, and it wasn’t an experience she was eager to repeat.

 

     “Yeah, me too. Joy can be…” Wendy trailed off as Ryujin and Nayeon both shot her a glare.

 

     “It’s easy to get carried away… wait, did you say her eyes were _red_?” Nayeon asked urgently.

 

     “Yes, we were fighting and I think I said ‘I wish you would stop being so nice and fight back for once’ and then… she did,” Ryujin explained, knotting her hands nervously, “There was so much lightning everywhere… that’s how they found us,”

 

     “Ryujin one of the powers we have to be especially careful using is odikinesis. It’s hard to control and sometimes even I still don’t know when I’m using it until I’m looking into glowing red eyes. It can be very dangerous as you saw, bringing even the calmest pacifists to wanting blood,” Nayeon explained, trying her best to exude calmness.

 

     “Oh no,” Ryujin said, her voice suddenly void of emotion, “What if she dies because I made her reveal herself to the Hellhounds? Before I even got to tell her how I feel. I’d never forgive myself,”

 

     ~

 

     Tzuyu wiped the blood off Chaeryeong’s face with a wet rag so she could better see the wound. It was an abrasion wound, and thankfully it wasn’t big or too close to her eye, “Lay back,” Tzuyu commanded. The girl did as she was told and Tzuyu poured hydrogen peroxide to clean any dirt and contamination from the cut.

 

     “You didn’t call even _once_!” Wheein said pacing back and forth in front of the bed Chaeryeong was sat at, “Did mom know? She must have been worried sick,”

 

     Chaeyoung snorted, “Wheein calls mom once a week,” she joked eliciting a smile from Chaeryeong.

 

     Wheein shot Chaeyoung a disapproving look before turning back to Chaeryeong.

 

     “Yeah of course I called mom, Chaeyeon and I both did before I left. And _no_ , she didn’t know, precisely for that reason,” Chaeryeong answered.

 

     “You were gone for a year,” Wheein said defeatedly, “We thought…”

 

     “I know, and I’m sorry,” Chaeryeong sighed, “We were going to call in April to say happy birthday, but then everything happened, and we didn’t get around to it,”

 

     “If anything had happened to you, and you didn’t make it back—” Wheein started.

 

     “Chill out _mom_ , we have insurance. She’s a _twin_ remember?” Chaeyoung joked.

 

     Wheein whipped around and smacked Chaeyoung smartly on the arm. That earned a laugh from Chaeryeong, but her face fell just as quickly again, “I miss Chaeyeon,” she whimpered, eyes clouding with tears.

 

     “We all do,” Chaeyoung agreed.

 

     “I’m glad she’s safe though,” Wheein offered.

 

     “Hey, we should call her and let her know you made it in!” Chaeyoung suggested.

 

     Chaeryeong’s face lit up at the idea. Once Tzuyu was finished cleaning the cut, the three girls went back to their cabin to call their fourth sister.

 

     ~

 

     Joohyun left the Apollo cabin after ensuring all of the new girls were being properly seen to. She immediately found Seulgi being awkwardly comforted by Mina as she sobbed outside.

 

     “I’ll take it from here,” Joohyun said fearing the worst. Mina smiled gratefully before going to find her own girlfriend.

 

     “Seul, I’m so sorry about all this, I swear, we can get married again if you want,” Joohyun explained.

 

     “D—did you see her?” Seulgi said through shaky breaths.

 

     “See who? Chaeryeong?” Joohyun asked, brushing Seulgi’s hair out of her tear-stained face.

 

     “T—the one holding Zeus’s daughter. S—she wouldn’t let her g—go it was s—so cute!” she wailed.

 

     Joohyun sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, “That’s what you’re upset about? Out of everything that happened to ruin our wedding reception and grand exit, you’re crying about how cute that feral Ares kid is?”

 

     “I—she’s Ares?” Seulgi said sniffling softly before continuing whining and hiding her head in the crook of Joohyun’s neck, “I don’t know, I can’t explain it, I’m just emotional,” she whined.

 

     “Seul, that’s valid… we just got married,” Joohyun said pulling Seulgi to arm’s length so she could look her in the eyes, “And if you are still feeling up for it, our ride just arrived… and we have a honeymoon ahead of us,” she smiled warmly at her now-wife.

 

     Seulgi wiped the tears from her eyes, demeanor suddenly brightening as she returned Joohyun’s smile. She quickly kissed the older girl on the lips before asking, “Can we stop for pizza on the way?”

 

     “Don’t remind me,” Joohyun groaned, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat pizza again after our last quest,”

 

     ~

 

     “Jennie, Jisoo told me that Yuna said the monsters they fought were Hellhounds, do you know anything about this?” Lisa asked.

 

     Jennie’s legs suddenly felt week and she crouched to the ground, covering her mouth, to hide her shock, “I—no, I didn’t” she admitted. Her mind flashed back to her dad asking her help training some particularly blood-thirsty looking Hellhounds before she left, and she swallowed guiltily.

 

     “D—do you think Hades—” Lisa asked gently.

 

     “I should have known, he wanted my help training his new dogs to shadow travel last time I was home,” Jennie explained in awe, “M—maybe he was jealous that Zeus had another kid… and who’s not? I don’t get another sibling, Joohyun doesn’t get another sibling,” Jennie grumbled.

 

     “You don’t mean that…” Lisa said.

 

     “You’re right, I’m sorry… Either way he shouldn’t have done that. I’ll talk to him,” Jennie offered.

 

     “I thought you weren’t going back,” Lisa said.

 

     “Lisa, he’s sending hellhounds out after demigods. He could have _killed_ her… he _might_ have killed her! Someone has to stop him,” Jennie demanded.

 

     Lisa sighed in defeat, “I know. Just… please come back to me,”

 

     ~

 

     Sana, Dahyun, Mina, and Chaeyoung sat on Chaeyoung and Chaeryeong’s beds. The youngest girl had left the cabin after they’d ended their Iris call with her twin sister to wait for Yeji with the others, and the oldest had gone to Nike to catch Hwasa up. When it started to rain Sana, Dahyun, and Mina had sought shelter at Iris.

 

     Chaeyoung had ditched her light green pantsuit and was painting in her sports bra and shorts again. She sent a dimpled smile at her friends when they entered, “You guys can sit wherever, let me grab a shirt real quick,” she called, scurrying off to find her clothes.

 

     “Oh please, don’t dress up for us,” Sana scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes playfully.

 

     Chaeyoung reappeared from the bathroom pulling a faded black t-shirt with a picture of a purple and white flower over her head.

 

     Mina smiled at the girl. She’d wondered what had happened to that shirt after the first night Chaeyoung slept over. It seemed Chaeyoung liked pansies enough to keep it around though, so maybe it wasn't such an insult to be called one afterall.

 

     “Not that I’m not happy to see you guys or anything, but what are you doing here?” Chaeyoung asked Sana and Dahyun as she approached Mina and wrapped her arms around her.

 

     “I’m pretty sure Jiwoo and her _harem_ are banging back at my place, so we decided to crash here,” Sana explained as if that were routine procedure.

 

     Mina narrowed her eyes at the older girl, “That’s so—” she started.

 

     “Yah!” Sana and Dahyun shouted in unison cutting Mina off.

 

     Sana smiled proudly at her girlfriend before continuing, “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,”

 

     “I was going to say confusing!” Mina protested, face flushing red, “That’s just confusing to me, how would that even work?”

 

     “Wanna find out?” Sana asked winking at Mina before biting her lip suggestively.

 

     Mina tensed up defensively.

 

     Chaeyoung reached around and pinched Mina’s butt teasingly causing the girl to jump off the bed in response.

 

     “Motherfucker!” Mina exclaimed in surprise before realizing it was her own girlfriend and looking at her incredulously. Chaeyoung just laughed mischievously.

 

     “ _Fuck_ her? I hardly know her!” Sana exclaimed, laughing and slapping her knee, looking at Dahyun for approval.

 

     Dahyun pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, “That is _not_ how the dad joke goes… and that sounds exactly like something you _would_ do. How are you so bad at this?”

 

     “I don’t know… Mina, you think Demeter would be into it?” Sana asked.

 

     Mina rolled her eyes teasingly.

 

     “That is _not_ the point!” Dahyun said in exasperation.

 

     “Oh... its because it’s a dad joke and she said motherfucker ok,” Sana said rolling her eyes and looking to Chaeyoung for support.

 

     “It’s not supposed to actually make sense!” Dahyun cried out, “Why did that strangely make sense?”

 

     Chaeyoung was almost in tears laughing at her two best friends bickering. Even Mina couldn’t keep a straight face anymore.

 

     “I swear I taught her real dad jokes!” Dahyun protested.

 

     “Admit it Dubu, she’s funnier than you!” Chaeyoung exclaimed.

 

     ~

 

     An ear piercing, blood curdling, scream ripped through the camp suddenly, setting everyone on edge. It had come from the Apollo cabin. There was hardly any time to consider who it had come from before the scream melted into heavy thunder and continuous bolts of lightning began smashing recklessly around the cabin.

 

     JB burst out of the Apollo cabin instantly, “Jihyo! Please help!” he called desperately.

 

     Jihyo worriedly poked her head out of the Athena cabin where she’d been waiting out the storm with Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and Youngjae. She met JB’s frantic eyes and ran across the common area to him. If it had been anyone else, they would have surely been zapped, but the lightning bolts seemingly bent around Jihyo as she ran through them.

 

     When she reached the Apollo cabin she was soaked through, but unharmed. JB hurriedly lead her into the cabin and all eyes of the new campers that had been anxiously waiting were on her.

 

     Solar stood guarding against the recovery room door, there were screams of frustration coming from the other side. She kept nervously eyeing one of the more volatile campers that was struggling against Nayeon with tears in her eyes. Momo was standing next to her girlfriend looking at Solar as if she was waiting for her command.

 

     Jihyo nodded confidently at JB and walked straight up to Solar.

 

     “Yeji’s awake,” Solar announced

 

     “My life nae mamdaero sal geoya malliji ma**!”

 

     < ~ END ~ >?

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*Jang-gun or 장군, Ryujin’s ARES DESIGN BMW R nineT Scrambler name is Korean for General

** “My life nae mamdaero sal geoya malliji ma” or “My life내 맘대로 살 거야 말리지 마” see “Dalla Dalla” lyrics hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for coming on this adventure with me and sticking with me to the end! Tell me what you think in the comments or on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin  
> Or just come be my friend and pester me to write a sequel because lets be real I totally set it up for one...


End file.
